Night Of The Hunter
by Carolina'sDreams
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a look. A brief moment where two people are at the right place at the right time. Follow Oliver and Felicity on their journey to find each other, and fighting for what they love most in this life. (sticking to the storyline but enhancing the tension between the two characters)
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the cw and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really like to see together. no hard feelings.

please review! advice is always welcome!

**CHAPTER ONE: FIRST SIGHT**

_"Felicity Smoak?"_

She turned around in her deskchair and looked up and the guy in front of her. she was staring into the eyes of an extremely handsome man. These weren't just any eyes, she could see that these eyes had seen things, unpleasant things. A mysterious face framed those mysterious eyes. She quickly took the pen out of her mouth and straightened her thoughts.

_"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen"_

_"Of course, I know who you are, you're mister Queen"_

_Oliver quickly waved that away_

_"No, mister Queen was my father"_ he smiled a little. Cute, she thought.

And then started the uncontrollable babbling. the moment she dreaded the most these days. the moment when she was nervous or tired and she would just blurt out whatever came to mind. just like today.

_"Right, but he's dead"_ Oliver raised one eyebrow a little. she couldn't believe she just said that, but even trying to fix it went wrong, of course.

_"I mean, he drowned"_ Oh god...

_"But you didn't, which means you can come down to the IT department and listen to me babble, which will end in 3..2..1." _she was nervously ticking on her desk with her pen.

Oliver smiled a little and immediately started talking, trying to save this girl, and make this conversation less awkward. He thought it was cute though.

_"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me you were the person to come and see"_

She nodded shortly and he handed her an odd looking laptop. she immediately noticed the holes in it and stared at his gorgeous face questiongly. He started explaining in a rough but mellow voice.

_"I was at my coffee shop surfing the web, and I spilled a latte on it"_

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief and gave him a look. She didn't want to be mean but she feared it would seem atleast not that nice.

_"Really?" _She gave him a questioning look

He sighed_ "Yeah"_

_"But these look like bulletholes"_

she wanted to punch herself, why did she had to sound so bitchy, that wasn't her intention. she didn't want to sound like a know-it-all. But she did have to give herself some credit, because, well, she knew it all.

_"My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood"_ She tilted her head and gave him a look of disbelief. He knew she wouldn't believe him but this was the best he could do. He smiled a little and hoped she would just accept it. he knew she wasn't stupid.

_"If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it"_ He said in his dreamy masculin voice, she melted a little and gave nodded and responded with a short hmmhmm.

He smiled at the adorable blonde and thanked her in advance.

Felicity sighed. she pushed her glasses up and started looking at the laptop. she was absolutely sure these were bulletholes. She sighed again and started transmitting the laptop's data, or at least what was left of it, to her computer. it took a small hour of decrypting and decoding and Oliver sat beside her saying nothing, just studying her face, and sometimes straying off to her fingers tapping quickly on the keyboard, typing passwords and binary codes. Just one beep later she was through. she smiled a little and started looking through the files. she came across a blueprints, a lot of them, she could feel Oliver's gaze on her.

_"Looks like blueprints"_

Oliver nodded, impressed that she got in. _"Do you know what of?"_

_"The Exchange Building"_ She looked at him and saw the frown on his face.

_"Never heard of it"_ He said and she was startled and frowned herself.

_"It's where the Unidact's auction is scheduled to take place"_ He was still frowning and look at her questioningly. she shook her head a little, suprised.

_"I thought you said this was your laptop"_ she turned in her desk chair to face him

_"Yes"_ he answered just a little to fast to be believable. This was just ridiculous.

_"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearian family drama thing"_

Oliver looked startled and did not know what she was talking about. His eyes looked back and forth from her face to the blueprints. _"What?"_

Felicity didn't know what to say, he had to know Shakespeare right? _"Mister Steele marrying your mom?"_ He still looked at her like he had no idea of what was going on she she went on.

_"Claudius, Gertrude, Hamlet?"_

He interrupted her _"I didn't study Shakespeare in any of the four schools I dropped out of"_

She looked at him and nodded, returning to the problem. He was a little ashamed and looked at her to search for judging, he was happy to find none.

_"Mister Steele is trying to buy Unidact Industries, and you've got a laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against"_

_"Floyd Lawton"_ He blurted out

_"No, Warren Patel"_ She pointed to the upper left corner of the screen, which showed his name. He looked at the screen and started thinking but he was interrupted by Felicity.

_"Who is Floyd Lawton?"_

She couldn quite figure out how to read Oliver but something about this whole situation was off. she knew this wasn't his laptop, and she knew that she didn't want to be involved in stealing, but she felt like she should help him anyways. she blamed his charm, but she also knew that that was her own fault. why did he had to be so attractive. She stared at him, he was probably trying to come up with another lie, but she didn't even care, she just wanted to look at his face and swoon.

_"He is an employee of mister Patel, evidently"_ He looked at her and she quickly turned away her face. It was obvious to him that she didn't believe him, but how much. He started thinking. The Exchange building is surrounded by three towers with eyelines into the building. Lawton can get his killshot from virtually anywhere. But I can't cover the area, I can't protect all of Deadshots targets. I can't do this alone.

He stood up quickly and thanked Felicity for her help, he had to get to his hideout right away to make plans.

_"Anytime"_ Felicity said as he almost ran out of her office. she stared at him and was startled when he caught her as he glanced back one more time before he went throug the door. He smiled at her and her eyes shot down, her face flushed. When he was gone she felt a weight fall off her shoulders and she smiled. She felt like this wouldn't be the last time she would see him. She sure did hope it wouldn't. She spun around once in her chair and blissfully went back to her original work, thinking about Oliver.

As soon as he left her office, Oliver wanted to go back. In that tiny llittle space he had felt safe and he didn't have to think about anything. He hadn't really paid attention to what Felicity had been saying, he had just stared at her face, neck, shoulders, elbows, hands and fingers. He was amazed by what this girl could do, and he was sure he would return to the pretty blonde in the IT Department.

_I hope you liked my first attempt at writing, reviews are always welcome!_

**_- WanderlustCarolina_**


	2. Chapter 2: Those Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the cw and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really like to see together. no hard feelings.

Here's the second chapter! I hope you like it and I wrote this with a song in mind, it's Every Night by Imagine Dragons. It's not really as their relationship is right now, but when I heard it I just immediately thought of Olicity, so go listen to it! please review! advice is always welcome! also, if you have something that you would really like to see, just tell me and I'll see what I can do.

**CHAPTER 2: THOSE EYES**

Felicity woke up to a sunny morning, she felt like this was gonna be a good day. She took her glasses off the bedside table, stretched and got out of bed. She shuffled towards her bathroom in her Thor-pajamas' and stared into the mirror. Her hair was a mess, she didn't feel tired but she had had a rough night, tossing and turning in her bed. She had gone to bed early but wasn't quite able to sleep. Legend says that if you can't sleep at night, you're awake in someone else's dream. She sure hoped that was true, because she sure had been thinking about one hell of a guy. His eyes, his mouth, his short stubble, what he would taste like….No Felicity don't go there again. She usually wasn't this into guys after one meeting, especially the weird one with Oliver Queen. She took a grip of her sink and focused. Taking her glasses off, she quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth. Her hair in a low ponytail, red lipstick on her lips, a pink blouse and her favorite pencil skirt and heels, she quickly ate a bowl of cereal and drank a refreshing cup of coffee. After she had put her dish in the kitchen sink, she gathered her things, her wallet, her Queen Consolidated key cord, her tablet PC, her keys and her coat, she left for work, secretly still thinking about Oliver.

He hadn't slept at all last night. He had wanted to go for a run, or do some sort of workout, but he knew Dig wouldn't let him, so he had just stood in front of his window, looking over the sleeping city, wandering what kind of crimes were going on while he just stood there. Throughout the entire night, he had had fallbacks, wanting a normal life, with a normal girl, no hood, no danger, just him and the pretty blonde IT girl…. wait what? He had to shake those thought away several times, but he coulnd't help but think about her. There was a slight knock on his door and he turned away from the window to face the door.

"_Yes"_ He called and the face of his sister appeared in the doorway. He noticed she was looking at all of the scars on his bare chest, a little bit horrified, but she bit down and smiled.

"_You wanna have breakfast with me?"_

He had taken a light blue buttondown shirt that matched his eyes –but he didn't know that- and quickly threw it on.

"_Sure, Speedy"_ Thea rolled her eyes and Oliver chuckled and started walking towards her. She turned on her heels and they strolled along the hallway and down the stairs, talking about the weird behavior of their mother, by whom they were only seconds later told that they had to be at brunch today with the Bowens.

Thea sighed and completely forgot about breakfast, but so did Oliver. He left the mansion as fast as he could because Dig had told him Scott Morgan, Oliver's next target had tried to commit suicide.

Felicity was working blissfully, nothing much was going on and she was just about to start the daily routine of checking the firewall, making it stronger, and look for signs of intrusion. Of course, there were none, because, well she was the one that build it. She sat back and stretched, she began to feel the sleepless night. She loosened her fingers and got back to work when the one person who she hadn't been able to forget walked into her office. Mr Oliver Queen. And Mr Diggle, but she didn't really notice.

"_Hi, Felicity, I was wondering if you could find something about an old friend of mine"_

She nodded and gestured to a set of chairs, that they could sit there. She stood up and took her laptop and sat down in one of the chairs across from Oliver. Diggle stood against her desk, and she nodded to him.

"_I should add Personal-Internet-Researcher-For-Oliver-Queen to my job title" _She said while opening her laptop. Oliver sighed and smiled a little.

"_Happily, I mean"_ Felicity recovered herself and pushed her glasses back up, smiling at Oliver and receiving a slight smile back, her heart was hammering in her chest. She hoped he didn't notice.

Oliver continued "_His name is Derek Reston, we were close before I…went away and I wana get back in touch."_

"_I guess you didn't have Facebook on that island"_ Felicity said sarcastically

"_Nope"_ Diggle replied "_Not even a Myspace account, it was a very dark time"_

Oliver shook his head, and looked at Felicity's face while she was scanning the web for his 'friend'. She looked very pretty today, with her seducing red lips, and those legs. Focus, he told himself and started paying attention to what she was saying.

"_Well, there's not much here that's recent, no credit activity, no utility bills"_ She clicked a page and came across a Queen Factory Staff Identity Card. She looked at Oliver, still startled by his degree of handsome.

"_I guess you guys must have met at the factory"_

"_Wait, what? What factory?"_ Oliver leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. Felicity slightly bit her lip, secretly wishing him even closer, to feel his stubble against her neck, his hands on her back, to taste his mouth on hers. She blinked a few times and got pulled back into reality. Pushing her ever sliding glasses back up and looking at his face

"_The Queen-Steele factory. Reston worked there for fifteen years until it shut down in '07"_

Oliver paused and bit his lip "_Derek Reston worked for my father?"_

"_You weren't really close friends huh?" _Felicity smiled at him, another mystery uncovered, she thought. Actually not really, but at least she knew that he had told her another ridiculous lie. She looked at Oliver in anticipation, waiting for whatever he would come up with this time, but he just stared right back at her, drowning in her eyes. She felt a little awkward and continued.

"_Looks like Derek was the Factory Foreman until you're dad outsourced production to China. Fifteen hundred employees got laid off."_ She glanced at Diggle and back at Oliver, who had a sad look on his face, she wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't "_Looks like the finance guy even found a loophole in the union contracts so they didn't have to pay severance packages and pensions for their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes. Including your 'friend'"_

Oliver stared at her. He felt awful for what his father had done. Fifteen hundred people had lost their homes, and it was his family's fault. Her pretty eyes shot him a comforting look and in that moment he knew he had to do something. It was like he was a statue for a minute or two and Felicity couldn't figure out what this all meant. She looked at Diggle, who lifted his shoulders. She closed her laptop and just sat there, watching him, taking in every inch of his body. He was like a Greek sculpture, muscles and a fierce expression on his face, the corners of her mouth twisted up a little and he started moving again. He stood up and looked at Felicity, who looked right back to him.

_"Thank you, Felicity, you've been very helpful"_

He reached down for her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. Her tiny little hand felt so soft in his big sturdy one. Her cheeks flushed immediately and she melted on the inside. While she was smiling she whispered a you're welcome and she stood up without thinking, Oliver still holding her hand and right in front of her chair, she had just a tiny space to stand. Their body's had never been so close to each other and her cheeks were burning red. Oliver smiled at her and when she smiled back he let go of her hand and walked out of the office. She was left there standing for a couple of minutes just thinking about his touch. She bit her lip and happily got back to work.

_I hope you liked the second chapter! Please review, chapter three is on it's way!_

_-__**WanderlustCarolina**_


	3. Chapter 3: Lightning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the cw and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really like to see together. no hard feelings.

Okay, so first of all: WOW, OMG, SHUT UP! So many of you responded to my story, thank you soooooooo much, it means the world to me! As I'm reading all of the sweet reviews I'm just smiling at the screen and it makes me sooooo happy! So thank you all soo much. Okay, and here comes the less happy part L but since we have to wait a week for every new Arrow episode, I don't want to rush my story, I don't want to write ahead of the episodes, do you know what I mean? Obviously, Olicity isn't together yet, but I'm gonna make them. I do wanna stick to the storyline but as you'll all agree, they have to be together J *FEEELS*

So, yes, unfortunately, I am gonna take breaks between chapters, depending on inspiration and if the new episode is out yet, but now please enjoy the third chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS! This is the longest chapter yet, so enjoy!

(The song for this chapter is: Ellie Goulding – Starry Eyed. And if you want to know the song for chapter one: The Black Keys – Tighten up. That one really made me think of Oliver)

**CHAPTER THREE: LIGHTNING**

After Oliver had delightfully suggested that he would throw this year's annual Christas party, and actually had gotten the green light by his family. He had rushed upstairs to his room to make preparations. He had already called the caterer when his 'other' phone started buzzing. Oliver picked up the buzzing phone and lowered his voice, even though his voice would be manipulated by the encryption.

"_Don't even bother trying to trace this back to me, you'll never make it through the encryption"_

"_There's a heating van"_ Detective Lance said from the other end of the line. He paused to take a breath and steady himself "_On the corner of O'neill and Addams_." Another pause "_You'll find what you're after ther_e."

"_It would be a mistake to set a trap for me, Detective"_

"_I'm trading away about everything I believe in here, cause it's the only way I've got to get this basterd. You've got 'till Christmas and then, copy-cat or not, I'm coming after you"_

Back at the old Queen factory Oliver was examining the arrow Detective Lance had delivered to him. It was black and looked very expensive, he held the arrowhead under a magnifying glass and looked at all the small details in the steel, little hooks and tips, and it was sharp like a new knife. Diggle came walking towards him and looked at the arrow.

"_So, Detective Lance gave you a Christmas present after all?"_ Oliver snorted

"_Teflon coated titanium blade, it's serrated, to split the bone, shaft is some type of specialized polymer which is stronger than your typical carbon fiber. So this, this is a custom job."_ Oliver hadn't realized it but he had become quite the nerd. In High School he had always secretly loved chemistry, but then he used it as a pick-up line. You and I have chemistry, girl. For no reason he thought about Felicity, when Dig interrupted his thinking.

"_So Lance gave in after the other archer dropped another body?"_

Oliver nodded "_Nelson Ravage"_

"_Which is another name that you crossed off your dad's list"_ Dig stated "_So is this guy trying to frame you or call you out?"_ Oliver shook his head and thought about the one place he could go to get some answers. The one person who could give him those answers and with her in mind he said:

"_Either way, I need to find him"_

Felicity was surrounded by the comforting humming of her computers. It had been an easy day at the office, doing daily routines, weekly routines, checking for intrusion, all sorts of things like that. But she was bothered by the book Mr. Steele had discovered, and what she had discovered was in the book. A list of names. And it seemed like the Starling City Vigilante was getting its targets from that list. Felicity being Felicity she had to find out what those names meant to him. She had to uncover this mystery. She took her tablet and unlocked her self-made password page. She clicked documents in the brightly colored Windows 8 menu, and looked for the right file. When she found it she opened it and just stared at it for a while. She was so concentrated on those names, she didn't even notice the vigilante himself walk into her office (but she didn't know that of course). He stood there a couple of seconds looking at her pretty blonde hair and her concentrated face. He smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

"_Hey"_

She jolted backwards and looked up at his face. She wanted to smile but she felt like she was struck by lightning. It had been a while since she'd last seen him, and it was almost like she had forgotten how good looking he was. Her mind trailed off again in directions she shouldn't go into with her boss. Naughty directions.

"_Don't you knock?"_ She blurted out, regretting it immediately.

"_Felicity, this is the IT Department, it's not the ladies room"_ He smiled at her

She couldn't believe he said her name. It sounded so beautiful when he said it, like it was meant for him only to say. And those marvelous lips, she could almost feel them on her own. She sighed softly and clicked away the list on her tablet, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"_Right"_ She smiled back at him and shifted in her chair. "_What can I do for you?"_

"_My buddy Steve is really into archery, apparently it's all the rage now"_

She rolled her eyes "_Yeah, I don't know why, it looks utterly ridiculous to me"_

Oh if she only knew, He thought and smiled at her, still looking in those big beautiful blue eyes. His eyes trailed off to her brightly colored lips, imagining what he would do to those lips. He just wanted to touch her, to see if she was real.

"_Hhmmm"_ He nodded

"_Anyways, it's Steve's birthday, next weekend and I wanted to buy him some arrows, but the thing is, he gets these special…."_ He took the black arrow from the sleeve he had put it in, wouldn't want to go walking around with an arrow, right? "…_..custom made arrows…"_ Felicity's eyes widened when he held the arrow in front of her. "…_.and I have no idea where he gets them"_

He paused and looked at her, bringing the arrow closer to her "_I was hoping you could find out where this came from" _

Felicity came closer and stared right back at him, a slight smile around her lips. She reached out to take the arrow, but Oliver quickly pulled it an inch back.

"_Careful"_ He said with a broad smile on his face and she smiled back at him widely. "_Yeah"_

She took the arrow from him and studied it. Twisting and turning it around in her fingers while Oliver looked at her graceful moves. He had somehow found the chair, because he hadn't looked away from her.

"_The shafts composite is patented"_ She said softly and started typing on her computer. After a few clicks the patent appeared on her screen

"_And that patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius"_ She handed the arrow back to Oliver with a self-fulfilled smile on her face. "_That's Latin, for the archer"_

Oliver took the arrow from her and put it back into the sleeve. "_Could you find out where and when this was purchased?"_

She knew this was coming, but still it felt like he had slapped her in the face. The lies were getting to her and she felt sad that she wasn't in on the truth, but he probably had a good reason. She just hoped he couldn't tell she knew it was a lie. She sighed a little and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, her favorite thing in the world, possibly, seeing Oliver smile at her. Her heart melted. She started typing away

"_According to Sagittarius' company records, that particular arrow was part of a bundle shipment, 200 units…"_ She started writing on a note "…_sent, to this address"_ She handed him the piece of paper.

Oliver took it from her and laughed a little in astonishment.

_"Felicity…"_ There it was again, her name on his mighty lips. _"…You're remarkable."_

She smiled brightly and pushed back her glasses. _"Thank you for remarking on it"_

His hand was lying on her desk and she reached out and softly laid hers over it. He didn't seem to mind. He smiled at her and she smiled back. It was silent for a while. To her dislike he then stood up, but he paused on his way out, and turned back to face her.

_"See it as a thank you, but would you like to come to our Christmas party? You can bring your family?"_ He looked almost pleading. And she was eager to accept but…

_"I'm Jewish"_ she looked at him apologetic and he smiled at her

_"Well, then, happy Hanukkah"_ He studied her gorgeous face for one last second and then vanished from her office. And she seriously considered converting to Christianity for a second.

I hope you liked the third chapter! Please review! The next chapter will be up in the weekend I think, since I have more time to write then. So don't be discouraged if you don't see a new chapter tomorrow. I know how hard the fangirl's life can be, almost every day waiting for your OTP to make another appearance or a trailer to come out. IT'S EXHAUSTING don't you think? Anyway, have fun with daydreaming about your OTP or any series, books, or movies you like and I'll see you guys later!

_**Love, Carolina**_


	4. Chapter 4: Come A Little Closer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really like to see together. no hard feelings.

OH MY GOD. Did you guys see the latest episode? I genuinely thought I died. Did you see the Olicity tension! Omg…. I'm gonna try writing now. And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! The song for this chapter: Julia Sheer – Stay (Rihanna Cover). I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter, but believe me if I say that you get something worth the wait! ^^ (and the words just keep appearing in my head, so this chapter is even longer J)

**CHAPTER FOUR: COME A LITTLE CLOSER**

It was around eight o'clock when she realized it wasn't a good idea to spend Christmas Eve alone. Even if she was Jewish. Without knowing she had pulled a simple, black, short-sleeved skater dress from her closet. She quickly threw it on and twirled in front of the mirror. The dress showed off her legs nicely and it made her tiny waist look even tinier. She grabbed a pair of sparkly heels and matching clutch. Hair curled, contacts in and lips red, she put on her coat and left for the Queen's mansion. While in her car, she started doubting herself, why was she doing this? Why should she do this? Is there even a genuinely good reason she should be going to her bosses house for a private Christmas party. In fact, yes, Oliver had invited her, and when she thought of him, she seemed to drive a little faster, eager to see him. Her heart was racing, of nervousness and excitement. Her cheeks were burning red.

Oliver was a little sad that he wouldn't see Felicity tonight. But maybe it was for the best, to keep secrets from her was hard enough. What if he had to run off again? That would affect her too. He walked into the main living room towards Walter, his mother and Thea, all looking as glamorous as always.

"_You guys look great, Merry Christmas"_

"_Merry Christmas"_ The three of them echoed.

"_Let's get a holiday photo"_ Oliver proposed, but his mother stopped him.

"_I already sent out Christmas cards, Oliver"_

"_Mom, let's get a picture just for the four of us" _

His mother nodded "_Of course"_ They stood next to each other and smiled at the camera. The boy Oliver met earlier interrupted "_Excuse me, Mrs. Queen, these are for you"_

"_Well thank you, I'll go put these in water_" she responded while Thea took the boy's arm and pulled him into the other room. Oliver smiled and shook his head. Moira turned to Walter and whispered something Oliver couldn't quite hear but it was something about talking in private, as she walked away, Oliver looked at Walter.

"_Everything okay between the two of you?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure it will work itself out"_ Walter replied and walked after Moira. Oliver saw Thea pulling the boy she invited upstairs and he wanted to go after them when Tommy and Laurel walked into the room. The night went on in a downwards spiral, first the awkward conversation with Laurel, busting Thea and the boy, the fight with Thea and he was kind of glad he could suit up and become the Hood when Dig had told him what the other archer had done. He hurried towards the warehouse where the hostages were kept, and zip lined on the roof from another building. Rescuing the people wasn't that hard. He had easily cut the ropes and escorted them to the roof. But then the other archer made his appearance.

"_Thank you for coming. After the warehouse I knew I had to do something dramatic to get your attention."_ The other archer said in a low voice.

"What do you want with me?"

"What any archer wants…." Oliver could imagine the archer smiling under the hood. "….to see who's better." And a split second before he had finished his sentence the two men started shooting arrows at each other. They were both fast and Oliver ducked around a corner and started running into the hall the hostages had been kept in and jumped up into the framing to trick the archer but he was clever. He spotted Oliver in a piece of mirror on the ground and shot Oliver's bow from his hands. Oliver lunged and was now swinging on a lamp as the archer shot him in his leg and he fell down, landing on his feet and quickly taking his bow and shooting arrows at the other man. The archer hid and Oliver started looking around, only to find the archer behind him and getting an arrow in his back. And another. He fell against some kind of wooden framing and the archer kicked him through it. Lying on the ground he felt the feet of the archer in his stomach over and over again.

"_First Hunt, then Ravage and now you." _Still kicking. "_I know about the list, and the man who authored it wants you dead"_ one last kick. "_They call you the hood, let's see what you look like without it." _He reached out to Oliver's face to take the hood of and Oliver quickly struck back, pushing an arrow between his ribs and hitting him into unconsciousness.

Oliver got up, limping, pulling the arrows from his back. The one in his leg had broken off, because it wasn't there anymore but he could feel the arrowhead. He opened a window and threw himself out, falling on the ground. He took his earpiece.

"_Dig..."_ He coughed a couple of times "…_help…help"_

Before she had the chance to change her mind again, she drove into the driveway of the Queen's mansion. She stepped out and gave her keys to the valet. The boy drove off in her red mini cooper and she straightened her dress and stepped forward to the grand door in front of her. She gathered her courage and stepped inside. It was like she was hit in the face by the distinctive Christmassy smell. Pine tree, cookies and fireplace. She pressed her lips together and started scanning the rooms for Oliver. A few people were staring at her, because well she was a stranger. When she walked across a small group of people and heard someone mention Oliver so she decided to stand a little distance from them so she could listen in.

"_Did you hear what happened to Oliver? Poor boy was hit by a semi. They took him to Starling City General with three broken ribs"_

The woman who had been talking was surrounded by a small group of people, all looking glamorous and rich. Felicity was worried about Oliver and rushed out to get her car and go to the hospital.

When Oliver woke up he immediately wanted to get up, but Dig kept him down and told him to relax. Oliver groaned in pain and laid back down. He sighed.

"_What happened?"_

"_I back traced your signal, cleaned you up and got you out of there. You have a pneumothorax, three broken ribs and a concussion but the doctors say you're gonna be fine. There's some people here to see you"_

"_What?" _Oliver looked at Dig in confusion

Dig stepped away as Walter, Moira and Thea walked into the hospital room. Moira took his hand and looked at her son.

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Oh god, you look terrible"_ Thea blurted out.

"_Well, thank god you were wearing your helmet"_ Walter said and Oliver looked a little confused, so Dig stepped in quickly.

"_I told them how you were on your bike and a semi pulled right in front of you."_ Oliver shook his head a little and raised his eyebrows. He didn't think they wouldn't believe it, but the real story sounded so much mightier.

"_What were you even doing out?"_ Moira asked. He could hear the worry in her voice.

"_You bailed on your party"_ Thea said and rolled her eyes.

"_It seemed like the right move. I mean, like you said, it wasn't the best timing."_ Oliver looked at his baby sister and smiled a little. She sighed.

"Okay, but when I was saying that, that was me being a bitch."

Moira sighed and wrapped one arm around her daughter "_Oh, the truth is, I don't think any of us were at our best."_ Walter moved next to his wife and put an arm around her.

"_The real truth is, you wanted to have a party to bring us closer together. Well, here we are"_

He moved closer to Moira reassuringly and stroked her back. Oliver chuckled. Well, he tried because it hurt him.

"_Were gonna let you get some rest, hmm?"_ Moira replied to that and bent over to softly and motherly kiss him on his forehead. As his mother and Walter walked out of the room, Thea didn't show any sign of leaving.

"_So…" _She stepped a little closer "…_We never got to the exchanging presents part."_

Oliver smiled and chuckled softly. "_I don't think I deserve a present."_ Thea smiled a little

"_Look, I know that I've been hard on you, about being different from the way you were. But, the truth is, Ollie, I'm not the same person I was five years ago either."_

"_So maybe we can just accept each other. Not for who we were but for the…"_ He paused "…_For the people we are now."_

"_Yeah" _Thea smiled and pulled some very sugary candy canes from the pocket in her jacket. Oliver sighed and smiled at his sister.

"_No cheating"_

"_You're on"_

"_Come here"_ and they embraced. Soon after, Thea left his room to go home with Moira, because Walter had to run down to the office to pick up some files. As soon as he left his office, his phone started buzzing.

"_Steele" _He answered

"_Yes, Hi, Mr Steele, this is Felicity Smoak"_

"_Hi miss Smoak, what can I do for you?"_

"_I heard about Oliver's accident and I wanted to make sure he is okay."_

"_Thank you, Felicity, it was good of you to call, but Oliver is going to be fine. He's already on the mend. I'm stepping into an elevator, so I'll probably lose you. I'll call you straight back. Bye."_

"_Bye" _She hung up the phone and sighed in relief. Oliver was fine. Her heart slowed down a little and she rested her head against the steering wheel of her mini cooper. She waited for Walters call, but when it didn't arrive she started driving again towards the hospital. To Oliver.

Dig had left his room to get some coffee, and that left Oliver alone with his thoughts. Flashes of the fight with the other archer ran through his mind, reminding him of the fact that he had wanted to survive for someone, not himself, to protect her. Because if not him, who would protect her. And of course who would help this city get rid of its crimes. And his thoughts went back to the girl. Her curly blonde hair. Her beautiful eyes behind those thick framed glasses. And her stunning legs. His thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock on the door, and his eyes shot towards it. The door creaked open and the girl of his thoughts stood in there in the doorway. She looked like an angel. A lamp lit up her hair from behind which made it look like she had a halo. She looked at him a little worried and then smiled. And he noticed her eyes weren't hidden behind those glasses. They had the chance to show off their full potentional.

"_Oliver"_ She whispered

"_Hi, Felicity"_ He answered and smiled brightly at her. She just made his day.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She hadn't bothered to put her coat back on, so it was now just lying in her car. Her curls fell around her shoulders and she looked at Oliver, stepping a little closer to the bed.

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Perfect"_ He responded and he wasn't lying. Her presence seemed to drain his body of any pain. She didn't believe him of course. She cocked her head to the side and rolled her eyes. He smiled and chuckled softly, which made groan under his breath. The broken ribs weren't helping his ability to laugh. But it had its plus-side since Felicity hurried towards him, afraid he was in pain. She laid one hand on his shoulder.

"_You okay?"_

"_I'm fine"_ He said and took her hand in his. He studied her outfit for a second. The dress looked beautiful on her. She looked down on him and held his hand happily.

"_You look beautiful, why so dressed up?"_ He looked up at her pretty face. She chuckled and sighed.

"_I came to you party"_ She looked down at their entwined hands and blushed. She didn't really know what to say.

"_You did? I didn't see you there" _She nodded and explained

"_By the time I realized you deserved better than me being a total bitch by declining your invitation, and I made it to your house, you had already had your accident. So in order to make up for it, I came here instead" _She could feel her cheeks were burning and it wasn't until she had finished that she looked up and stared into his smiling face.

"_What's so funny?"_ She looked at him in confusion

"_Felicity, you're adorable"_ He smiled a tried chuckling.

Dig spotted the two of them through the small window to the hallway and decided he should leave them alone for a little while. Walking to the waiting area he drank his hospital coffee, thinking to himself. He knew this was going to happen. He shook his head smiling in self-fulfillment.

He released one of her hands, to her disappointment and patted on the bed, to have her sit. And he sat up straight himself. When she seated herself he reached out for her other hand again and looked at her, flushed faced, startled eyes and pursed lips.

"_Felicity, I really appreciate you being here, nobody has ever done that, just to see if I was okay. Thank you, and I'm so sorry I wasn't at the party with you"_ He wanted to say more but before he could finish he felt those soft, pink lips on his. He hadn't expected it, but he didn't complain, it was something he had wanted a long time. He responded to the kiss and moved his lips against hers, moving slowly. She let go of his hands and wrapped them around his neck. She Wasn't able to think about what would happen if she would do this, but she hadn't been able to resist him. She felt his tongue against her lips and opened her mouth. She wasn't able to think anymore and she didn't want to. She felt his strong and masculine hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. He ran his hands up and down her back, while playing with her tongue. He never wanted to end this kiss. And neither did she. One of her graceful hands slid down his toned chest and he groaned softly. He wanted her body against his and grabbed her tightly, arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him. She let go of his lips for a second and giggled softly. She placed a soft and very sweet kiss on his lips and ran her fingers through his hair. Oliver started placing tiny kisses on her jaw, down her neck, to her collarbone, only to find himself being pulled back up and kissed by the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Her arms around his neck. His arms around her tiny waist.

I hoped you liked this chapter, I know I did J Please review! The next chapter will be up after the next episode airs!

**-Love, Carolina**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Tell Anyone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really like to see together. no hard feelings.

Hi everybody! I really hope you love my story so far, I know I really enjoy writing it. The song for this chapter is Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson. So, now, without further ado, the next chapter, ENJOY!

**CHAPTER FIVE: DON'T TELL ANYONE**

It had been a long day at the office and she would have to work overtime. Felicity had ordered Chinese and was quite upset she had to cancel her plans with Oliver. It had been a lovely couple of weeks since they kissed in the hospital. Clearly it was something they both desired and till this day neither of them had complained. She was happy, genuinely happy. Every time she saw Oliver her heart skipped a beat and that reminded her how incredibly lucky she was. She was just about to take another bite of her noodles when the man himself walked into her office. She smiled and put away the cup of Asian food. She quickly tidied her desk a little, because, well it was a mess.

_"And here I was beginning to think my days of being Oliver Queen's personal computer geek were coming to an end"_ She smiled brightly at Oliver and cocked her head to the side

Oliver laughed_. "Is that you're way of saying you missed me?"_

_"No, but if it works for you, go with it_" They laughed and Oliver bended over her desk to give her a kiss. It was a very romantic kiss, Felicity reached up to touch his face and Oliver wrapped one hand around her neck. To both of their disliking, it also was a very short kiss.

_"So, a friend of mine is running a scavenger hunt and there is a case of Lafite Rothschild 1982 waiting at the end"_

Felicity sighed _"Oh, I love red wine"_

_"But in order to find it, I first need to get through this"_

He handed her an all-black USB. She took it from him. Challenge accepted she thought to herself.

_"Hmm, security fob"_

She plugged it into her computer and Oliver came to stand behind her, hovering over her shoulder and placing tiny kisses on the side of her neck and her cheek. She chuckled

_"It's pin protected"_ She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of his grimacing face.

_"Challenge response goes back to a company called Blackhawk Squad Protection Group"_

_"Yeah, my friend had his bodyguard set it up for him. Personally, however, I think it's cheating, but whatever" _

She nodded and started typing _"This is a military-grade cryptographic security protocol. Your friend really went to all this trouble?"_

She rolled her eyes and looked at him over her shoulder. He smiled back at her like nothing was wrong or weird. He hated himself for lying to her, but she was the only one who could help him with this.

_"The idle rich are hard to entertain. Listen, you get through it and one of those bottles of wine is yours" _

He touched her nose with one finger and whispered in her ear

_"And we'll enjoy it together"_

She blushed and smiled at him, shaking her head a little. He knew how to play her. Very well. He kissed her one last time and smiled while walking out of her office. She was just sitting there smiling like an idiot.

_"Oliver, wait!"_

He stopped in the doorway, turning around slowly. Felicity jumped off her chair and hurried towards him. When she stood in front of him. He was towering over her. He was at least one feet taller than she was, so she stood on her tiptoes and reached out to kiss him goodbye. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Felicity threw her arms around Oliver's neck and he pulled her off the ground and whirled her around him once. She laughed and he set her down again. Taking her hands, he put one last, soft kiss on her lips. She blushed and whispered a soft goodbye. He smiled at her and touched her face one last time before walking out of the office. She was left standing there with legs made of jelly and a flushed face. Her lips were tingly and swollen. She stood there for a couple more minutes, and then she shook her head and got back to decrypting the USB drive. She really did want that Rothschild.

It took a while to get through the authentication system, her brain distracted by thinking of Oliver and red wine. It was already dark when she got through. And she couldn't believe what she just found. She called Oliver immediately.

_"Hey beautiful! What did you get?"_ She grinned from ear to ear when he called her beautiful, but she quickly recollected herself.

_"I think your friend's bodyguard gave him the wrong security fob."_

Oliver stopped walking down the stairs into the arrow cave and frowned.

_"Why is that?"_

_"Well, once I got past Blackhawk's authentication system, there wasn't anything about a scavenger hunt. Just a directory and well, I think you stumbled onto, or got me to stumble onto, something pretty illegal"_

_"Define illegal"_ Oliver said dead serious. He was sure Felicity had found exactly what he had been looking for.

_"Oh you know, robbing an armored car with grenade launchers and tear gas"_

_"Wow, what?!"_ Oliver acted surprised, but he had his suspicions that something about Ted Gainer wasn't right, but that it was him robbing the armored cars, he did not know of.

_"Someone at Blackhawk was using their system to store detailed routes and schedules for each of the city's seven major armored car carriers, including the three that have already been hit."_

Oliver flinched on the other end of the line and Felicity was worried that having this information, he would get in trouble.

_"Oliver, I think we should provide this information to the police, with it, they should be able to predict the next heist."_

_"Hold on Felicity, I don't want you to get in trouble with my friend, so do me a favor, and forward that directory onto me, and I'll get it to the police personally. Thank you"_

He hung up the phone. He just hung up on her. He had sounded worried over the phone and had answered very snappy. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

_"So, no wine then?"_ She muttered to herself, a little disappointed.

**_Love, Carolina_**


	6. Chapter 6: Make Me Believe

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really like to see together. no hard feelings.

Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter! This is the first chapter that isn't almost completely the same as the series. I've added an extra scene The song for this chaper is gone, gone, gone by Phillip Phillips. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll post the next chapter a little sooner

**CHAPTER SIX: MAKE ME BELIEVE**

The ding from the elevator pulled Oliver back to reality. The doors opened and he started walking out, only to find himself almost dropping against the wall. Luckily, Dig was there to catch him.

"_Hey man, we need to get you to a hospital"_

"_No!"_ Oliver snapped back at Diggle, but he was right, he wasn't walking straight and had trouble keeping his balance.

"Oliver, god knows what was in that drug, it could be causing permanent damage." But Oliver wasn't paying attention to what he was saying as soon as he spotted the blonde ponytail he was looking for. He cleared his throat.

"_Felicity"_

When she turned around everything seemed to happen in slow motion, and he studied her face for the second it actually took for her to turn around. He stared into her eyes for a moment.

"_Hey, they said you'd be up here"_

Felicity was surprised to see Oliver like this. She studied him for a second and raised an eyebrow.

"_You look like something the cat dragged in_" She stated. _"Not that there are cats in this building, well, once a cat did get in but a guard tazed it and it smelled like fur and static in here for like a week"_

Oliver was hit by another daze as she was talking and he tried to stay to his feet. She stared at him in worry. It was obvious he wasn't okay.

"_Would you mind stepping away from the window for a moment? I have a bit of a hangover"_

She nodded slightly and touched his arm as she walked past him

"_Sounds like you need a Bloody Mary and a pretzel, not the IT-Department."_

"_Actually, my buddy Kevin is starting an energy drink company, and he says it's fantastic for curing hangovers, but I'm very particular about what it is I put in my body."_

He took the syringe with the Vertigo out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"_I've noticed"_ She said, gazing at him dreamily. She shook her head _"I said not noticed, right?" _

Oliver chuckled and handed her the syringe. _"I'm trying to find the secret recipe, so could you please do a spectro analysis of the sample and find out exactly where in the city it't made?"_

"_If it's an energy drink…" _She paused for a second and stared at Oliver in disbelief_ "…why is in a syringe?"_

"_I ran out of sports bottles" _Diggle rolled his eyes and started walking back to the elevator. This was probably the worst lie Oliver had ever told. Felicity especially would see right through this. They stared at each other for a moment

"_Okay…"_ Felicity whispered and Oliver smiled at her. He bended down and placed a swift, tender kiss on her lips, making her forget all about the obvious lie. She smiled back at him and when he started walking towards the elevator, she stopped him with one hand on his chest. He looked at her.

"_You still owe me that Rothschild"_

He chuckled softly and she started towards her office. Diggle was waiting for him at the elevator and pushed the buttons that opened the doors.

"_You're BS stories are getting worse"_

"_Well aware"_

The night after he had kicked some ass in The Count's brewery, he had finally gotten his hands on that bottle of Lafite Rothschild 1982, he had promised Felicity. He straightened his clothes and knocked on the door of her apartment. A completely dressed down Felicity opened the door. A stretchy skinny jeans and a white tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail as always and she was wasn't wearing any make-up. Her glasses slid down her nose and she pushed them back up.

"_Oliver!? What are you doing here?"_

"_Keeping my promises"_ And he held up the brown paper bag. She stared at him in disbelief, had he actually gotten her that bottle.

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Yes, Of course."_ She stepped out of the way and closed the door behind him.

He looked around her apartment for a moment, it wasn't small, but it wasn't a huge loft either, it was exactly like Felicity, It didn't have anything more than she needed. Simple, but perfect. He turned around and looked at her.

"_Hi"_ He said and stepped closer to kiss her. She stood on her tiptoes and threw her arms around his neck. He stroke her back with one hand, because in the other was a 2000 dollar bottle of wine. When they broke the kiss after a minute or so, she replied with a simple _"Hi back"_

They chuckled and walked towards the kitchen to get some glasses. As he saw her struggling to reach them he stepped in and took two glasses from the shelf. She felt the heat of his hand on the small of her back and she could feel her cheeks burning

"_So what were you doing before I happily disturbed your evening"_

She rolled her eyes and chuckled _"I was just about to watch a movie, but I hadn't really decided yet which one, yet. I don't suppose you wanna join me."_

Felicity smiled brightly at him. He smiled back at her and noticed the popcorn on the counter. Felicity took the bowl in her hands and lead the way to the living room. She settled herself cross legged on the couch, with the bowl in her lap. Oliver sat beside her with glasses and the 2000 dollar bottle of wine, like it was nothing.

"_So? Which movies made the final cut?"_

She chuckled _"Avatar and Inception, a though choice, right?"_

Oliver raised his eyebrows _"Never heard of them"_

"_Right, of course, obviously" _She wanted to punch herself in the face right now.

Oliver took the bottle out of the bag and showed it to her, like it was one of Britain's crown jewels. As she stared at the bottle, he had a smug grin on his face, adoring her amazement. He took the corkscrew and popped open the bottle. He poured a small amount into the glasses and handed her one.

"_To a lovely evening, and may there be many more"_

Felicity smiled brightly and kissed him softly before taking a sip

"_There will"_ she whispered in his ear.

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the wine.

"_This is seriously the best wine I've ever tasted"_ Felicity squealed and she bended over to kiss him as a way of saying thank you. He placed one hand on her cheek and pulled her closer with the other, as he remembered they both had glasses in their hands, and she still had the popcorn in her lap, that would make a terrible mess, so he retreated, to her dislike

"_What's wrong?" _She asked, looking at him like she did something wrong. All sad eyes and pouty lips, which are a little swollen from kissing, which makes the pout even more visible

"_You have a bowl of popcorn in your lap, and a glass of very expensive wine in your hand. Doesn't seem like the best idea to get distracted right now"_

The pout made place for a bright smile and she laughed. She took another sip of the wine and grabbed two DVD's.

"_So, which one sounds more interesting to you?"_

Oliver took the DVD's and walked towards the TV. He picked Avatar, because he just did not want to see Felicity drooling over Leonardo DiCaprio. He put the DVD into the player and grabbed the remote when he walked back to his pretty blonde. As Oliver sat down, Felicity scooted next to him. He placed his arm around her and she smiled at him. The pre-rolls were playing on the TV, but neither of them noticed. They pretty much only had eye for each other. Somehow, someone had pressed play, because after a while, fighting, or some other kind of noises were coming from the surround sound system Felicity had installed for full movie enjoyment. Felicity reached out one hand and touched Oliver's cheek. The bowl of popcorn was on the coffee table with the wine, so there was just air between them. Too much air. Oliver had been stroking her leg the entire time, and a while after the TV screen had nothing to show them anymore, and just went blank, he took her legs and pulled them over his lap, closing the distance between them. He didn't stop tracing patterns on her leg. His other arm wrapped around her back. She felt the heat of his fingers through her light top, and at one moment, couldn't stand the tension anymore and she violently smashed her mouth onto Oliver's. Their hearts explodes and their tongues played a game of love and passion. After a while they both had to catch their breaths. They stared at each other for a moment, then Felicity laid her head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling how exhausted this kissing had made her. She could barely keep her eyes open. She yawned. Oliver placed a soft kiss on her the top of her head. He had really enjoyed himself, but it sure was a sport of its own. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes, enjoying this moment. He held her a little tighter and just stared at her beautiful face. They both really appreciated that they could be around each other without silences being awkward. That just sitting next to each other was enough. Oliver smiled as he noticed Felicity had fallen asleep. He touched her cheek to make sure. He held her a little longer and then pulled her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He also wrote a little note and put it on her bedside table. It said: Sweet Dreams, Beautiful –Oliver. He stroke her hair and after he had cleaned up a little, and put the Rothschild in a safe place, He walked out of her apartment and headed back home.

I hope you enjoyed yourself, reading this chapter! Please review! And Favorite! And Follow!

**Love, Carolina**


	7. Chapter 7: Are You My Remedy?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really like to see together. no hard feelings.

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait, I had a really busy two weeks and I kind of didn't know how to start this chapter, and I wanted to make it perfect, but here you go! This is another chapter that isn't almost completely the same as the series. I've added an extra scene, And I'm 100 percent positive you're not gonna mind me doing so (Ghehe) The song for this chapter is Clarity by zedd ft. Foxes. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll post the next chapter a little sooner Enjoy!

**CHAPTER SEVEN: ARE YOU MY REMEDY?**

Felicity was nervous to meet Oliver. Yes, they had had dates before, and this wasn't the first time she had worn extremely over the top lingerie. The fine black lace were kind of itchy and when she had stood in front of the mirror she had never felt more ridiculous. On the other hand, she couldn't bear the thought of Oliver unbuttoning her shirt and spotting one of the girly bra's she wore. The ones with stripes or a flowery pattern. That was the main reason she'd bought this set, for Oliver, and a little bit for herself of course. She stepped out of her car and locked her car. She walked towards the burger joint and took a deep breath. Oliver waved through the window and her heart fluttered and a tiny, but genuine smile flashed across her lips.

"_Hi"_ She said softly when she walked inside

"_Hi"_ Oliver smiled at her, and she stepped closer to kiss him softly.

"_Thanks for meeting me here instead. I was….nervous to come to your house" _

She smiled softly and so did Oliver. Their original plan was to meet up at the Queen Estate to have a fancy dinner and who knows what after. Oliver knew she would much rather prefer a more casual date, and she had been nervous all week anyways. So he just wanted her to have a nice evening and calm her nerves a bit. Oliver chuckled softly

"_Okay"_ He smiled, but he could see she wasn't calm. So he raised his eyebrows. She noticed of course and saw that as the most perfect the moment would ever be to spill her little secret.

"_The thing is, I've been debating whether or not to share this with you for weeks"_

Oliver nodded and she rested her hand on his forearm. _"Can I trust you?"_

Oliver shook his head in incomprehension. And Felicity sighed audibly.

"_I'm not an idiot"_ She cocked her head to the side and nudged him softly.

"_You've dropped some fairly ridiculous lies on me and….yet I still feel like I can trust you."_

She chuckled softly _"Why is that?"_

Oliver smiled and took her hand _"I have one of those faces."_

Felicity turned her eyes away, and Oliver immediately knew he shouldn't have said that.

"_Sorry….Yes, you can trust me"_

Felicity sighed in relief and looked at Oliver

"_Then I have something to show you"_

She reached down to her little messenger bag took out a tiny little book. A sandy color and it looked brand new. She handed it to him, and he looked her, trying to hide the panic and disbelief in his eyes, making him look almost angry. He hesitantly took the book from her and pursed his lips when he opened it, just to find the so familiar list of names.

"_Have you ever seen this before?"_ Felicity studied his face, she knew something was up.

"_No"_ Oliver said with a shaking and awfully quiet voice. Felicity knew he was lying. She had been right again, but she quickly recollected herself. She looked at Oliver's worried face. He hadn't looked at her since sehe had given him the book.

"_Where'd you get it?"_

"_From your stepfather"_ Oliver's eyes shot up to hers. Immediately holding her gaze.

"_From Walter"_ His voice was still shaking. And his gaze let go of Felicity's again.

"_Uhm..well, where did he get it?"_

"_He said he found it in your house"_ She paused. She didn't want the ball to drop to hard. Oliver swallowed and looked down.

"_That it belongs to your mother"_ She took his hand and waited until he looked at her

"_Walter thought she was hiding something. Something more, and….he wanted me to look into it, but then he vanished. I think this list might have cost Walter his life."_

It was quiet for a long time. Felicity had a sad look on her face. Oliver held her hand tightly, thinking about what to say to her and what Walter finding this book meant. Finally he reached up and touched her cheek.

"_We'll figure this out"_ He said in a soothing voice. Felicity looked up at him

"_You'll help me find him?"_

"_Of course"_ Oliver smiled a little and received a tiny smile back.

"_Now, Let me take you home_" She nodded and stood up. Oliver wrapped one arm around her while they walked outside, which really made her feel comfortable and she leaned into him a little.

They walked into the small lobby and up the staircase. There was another quiet moment in front of Felicity's door. They held hands and neither of them wanted to let go. Neither of them wanted to leave the other. On the way here, Oliver had realized that if somehow someone had found out that Walter knew about the list, and had possibly killed him, there was a chance they would find out that Felicity knew about it too. He didn't even want to think about what would happen to her, and he told himself he wouldn't leave her alone for a second. So he was determined to stay. Felicity had realized the same thing, but she was less concerned about her own safety. Of course she was scared, and she jumped at almost every little creak these days, but she was worried about the danger she had put Oliver in by telling him. She knew he was strong and could handle himself, but she wanted him close anyways. She let go of one hand and reached into her bag to get her keys. She unlocked her front door and put it slightly open. She turned back to Oliver.

"_Thank you, for helping me"_ She looked at Oliver, who chuckled to her surprise

"_You know, he's my stepfather too, so thank you for telling me" _He reached up and cupped her face. She laid her hand over his

"_I've been trying to find him too"_ He smiled at her and pulled her closer to kiss her.

Felicity twisted her fingers in Oliver's hair at the back of his neck. Their mouths moved together rhythmically and confident. Oliver let go of her face and traced his hands down to her waist where he held her tight and pulled her against him. He took a step forward and put her against the door post only to break the kiss and placing small kisses on her cheek and neck. Her hands reached down to his chest and grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside, kicking the door shut behind her.

They paused for a moment and looked at each other. Then Oliver took her purse and took it off her shoulder, scattering it somewhere in the hallway. They stood only inches away from each other and he touched her face and smiled, she blushed. He undid the buttons of her coat and she threw it off. Felicity then slit her hands under Oliver's jacket and up to his shoulders and he took it off and wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and kissed her again. She traced from his shoulders down to his upper arm, where she could feel all of the muscles. Oliver's hands were burning hot against the small of her back, where the only thing between his hands and her bare skin, was a thin layer of a silk blouse. Felicity threw off her heels, which made her even tinier. Oliver chuckled and lifted her up in his arms so he could kiss her again. He carried her to the bedroom and set her down. They continued kissing passionately, and he reached to the buttons of her blouse to undo them and she chuckled. A lacy and very sexy bra revealed itself as he took of her blouse. He smiled and she spotted a moment of weakness, so she gently pushed him down on the bed, making him a little less tall. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him tenderly, then tracing down and unbuttoning his shirt. She was glad she had put in her contacts, because glasses wouldn't be helping.

Her hands traced all over his chest and noticed all the muscles and scars. She was marveling at him. He pulled her closer to him, placing her between spread legs, and placed his hands at the small of her back, where the zipper or her pencil skirt was located. He pulled her against him and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the ground. Her lace panties matched her bra and she was wearing garters. Oliver's eyes widened in surprise and excitement. Felicity chuckled softly and grabbed him by his belt, quickly and smoothly unleashing it, and dropping his pants. Oliver moved to the center of the bed and pulled Felicity with him. She was lying on top of him and she could feel his excitement. She giggled softly and swiftly removed her bra. There was now, nothing between their bare skins, and it felt magnificent and powerful. They kissed again, this time very passionately and fast, longing for each other. Oliver rolled them over, hovering over Felicity, not wanting to crush her. While still kissing her he slit his hand from her cheek, down her neck, all the way to her panties, lingering on her waist. He broke he kiss and smiled at her, sitting up straight and taking two hands to carefully remove the piece of underwear. Felicity bit her thumb and chuckled softly. Oliver pulled her up and stroke her back, making her shiver out of pleasure. She leaned against him and with one hand, reached around him and she teased him by sticking one finger into the back of his boxers, sliding left and right. He could take a hint. So he kissed her with such force and passion that he almost knocked her down, she leaned back, and pulled him with her. Oliver took his chance and quickly slid out of his boxers. He groaned softly in her ear when was on top of her. He ran his hand up and down on the inside of her leg, and she automatically spread them. Felicity chuckled and wrapped her hands around Oliver's back, who was kissing her neck. A surprised sigh came out of her mouth when she could feel Oliver inside of her.

They moved slowly and rhythmically together, grinding and moaning. A lot of kissing and touching, everywhere. They couldn't be stopped, and weren't getting tired. It was around 4 o'clock in the morning when they finally fell asleep, completely naked, limbs entangled, in each other's arms.

Did you like that? I bet you did. Yet, again, so sorry for making you wait so long, the next chapter will be up on Monday, I promise! Leave your reviews, and let me know what you thought of this chapter!

_**Love, Carolina**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Little Things

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really like to see together. no hard feelings.

A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope you really enjoyed that last chapter! As I promised, here is the next chapter, it is a little shorter, but soo happy! The song for this chapter is Someone Like You by the Summer Set. I hope you like it and thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE LITTLE THINGS**

Soft sunlight was peeking through the curtains, warm on her bare back. Oliver woke up, feeling blissfully happy. He was lying on his back, in the perfect angle to stare at Felicity. Her head rested on Oliver's shoulder, one arm crossing his body. Her hair was like a curtain of gold in the sunlight, spreading out like a fan, it was a mess tough. Oliver stared at her sleeping face, lips slightly parted, eyes shifting once in a while. He could feel her breathing on his skin. The arm that was wrapped around her, he started tracing patterns on her back. He kissed her forehead and after a while Felicity was starting to wake up. She immediately reached for her face, with the arm that had been across Oliver's chest. Rubbing in her eyes.

"_Damnit!"_ She cursed. Oliver looked at her in surprise

"_What's wrong?"_ He asked

"_I forgot to take out my contacts, my eyes are dry like a desert"_ She muttered.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh and he stroke her hair.

"_You're adorable Felicity, and I'm so in love with you"_

Felicity's eyes shot up in surprise, not expecting him to say that. She smiled brightly a second after. She reached out and pressed a quick but soft kiss on his lips.

"_I love you too, Oliver Queen"_ she whispered in his ear. She had pulled herself up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver took his chance and pulled her closer to him, running his hands up and down her bare back. Felicity nestled her head between his shoulder and head and started Oliver's neck, teasing him a little. After a moment Oliver couldn't take it anymore and flipped her over, quickly shifting and hovering over her, studying her naked body, which was only barely covered with sheets. Felicity blushed and arched her back so his chest was against her. Reaching out, she kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck. He supported her with one burning hot hand on her back.

Oliver broke the kiss after a while, because he had noticed Felicity's stomach was growling. She chuckled as it did it again. She pressed her forehead to his and they just smiled at each other. Oliver pressed a soft kiss on her lips and edged away.

"_Let's make you some breakfast"_

He smiled and put her down gently. One last, soft kiss and he sat up straight, taking his pants from the floor and quickly throwing it on. Felicity turned on her side and watched him. He turned around to face her. He had a soft, loving look on his face. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"_See you in a minute?"_

She nodded and he smiled softly and started towards the kitchen. When he left the room, Felicity wasn't able to wipe the smug grin off her face. She had never been so happy in her entire life. It took a moment for her to sit up and when she was out of bed, she reached for her panties, and decided to just take Oliver's soft button-up shirt. It was light blue, so it complemented her eyes very nicely, and it made her feel like she was in some kind of TV-show. She smiled at the mirror and started towards the kitchen.

The smell of bacon and eggs filled Felicity's nose, and it made her stomach growl again. To her surprise, Oliver had heard it, because he looked up from his eggs to spot her. A bright smile appeared on his face, and on hers too.

"_It seems that it suits you better than it suits me" _He chuckled

"_You think?"_

Felicity almost skipped towards him, and wrapped her arms around him. He bended down and kissed her softly, but quickly making sure he wasn't burning anything. They stood there for a while, Felicity just watching him. When the eggs and bacon were done, Oliver scooped them onto plates. They walked towards the small table and sat down across from each other. Felicity took a bite and sighed.

"_Hmmm, this is so good, I didn't know you could cook"_

"_Well, now you do"_ He chuckled and took another bite.

In that moment of blissful happiness, they just ate their breakfast, talked, kissed, laughed, loved, like nothing in the world existed but them. Genuinely happy.

Felicity took their plates and walked over to the sink, filling it with hot water. She pours in some soap and quickly washes the plates. Oliver walks over to help, but finds himself standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Felicity smiles and leans back, forgetting the plates. Oliver traces a pattern of kisses from her neck to her cheek. He then turned her around so she was facing him. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Oliver picked her up and set her down on the sideboard, and crushed his lips upon hers, knocking the breath out of her. Felicity opened her mouth and moved her lips with Oliver's. Their tongues played a game of passion and love, twisting and turning around each other. Breathing heavily, Felicity wrapped her legs around Oliver's waist and pulled him against her, her arms resting lightly around his broad shoulders. Oliver held her in a tight grip around her waist, teasingly letting one hand slide underneath the shirt. She could feel Oliver's excitement and that made her excited too. She chuckled softly under her breath and Oliver moaned softly against her lips. Suddenly he let go of Felicity, well, not completely, but he took a step back grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Felicity screamed for a second and couldn't stop laughing and teasingly punched him on his back. Oliver hurried towards the bedroom and pulled Felicity off his shoulder and let her fall on the bed. He hovered over her and started unbuttoning her shirt, one by one, and after each one, he placed he kiss where the button had been on her body. Felicity was blushing and chuckled softly. Felicity reached out and unzipped Oliver's pants. Who had already taken hold of her panties. Oliver's lips returned to hers and soon after they were doing a lot more than just kissing. The passionate love-making continued. And continued. And continued.

I hope you enjoyed that! Ghehe, I did Next chapter on Thursday!

_**Love, Carolina**_


	9. Chapter 9: I Desperately Need You

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really like to see together. no hard feelings.

A/N: Hi Everyone! Short author's note this time, the usual stuff, enjoy this next chapter, the song is Meteor Shower by Owl City. Enjoy and please Review, Favorite and Follow! Loveyouguys!

**CHAPTER NINE: I DESPERATELY NEED YOU**

Oliver and Felicity had blissfully continued seeing each other. Even though they weren't really public, out and about holding hands and stuff, because Oliver wanted to keep her away from the paparazzi, which she completely agreed with. She hated camera's. But even though they weren't public, Oliver didn't seem to mind just randomly walking into her office to take her by surprise, which she obviously didn't mind, she loved seeing him, but she wasn't oblivious to the talk around the water cooler. Which she had noticed right now, on her break, sipping on her latte. She turned around and glared at the women, who felt caught, of course and they almost ran back to their offices, mouthing words to each other. Felicity rolled her eyes. Sooner or later, this would become public she was afraid, the press would know, the city would know, Oliver's friends would know, His mother, her boss, would know. She panicked. Moira Queen could not find out she was dating her son. That would be a national disaster. She took a deep breath and buried her face in her palms, resting her elbows on her knees. After a couple of deep breaths her break was over and she slowly started working again. She kept staring at the clock. She was done for today, she just wanted to head home and be with Oliver.

When it was finally time to go home, Felicity quickly took her messenger bag and coat and hurried down in the elevator towards the parking garage of Queen Consolidated. She was playing with her car keys and while walking towards her red mini cooper, almost the only car that was still there, she dropped them. Cursing at herself, she picked them up and unlocked her car. She stepped in and put her bag in the passenger's seat, slamming the door shut. She started the car and turned around to get out of the parking spot, when she noticed the limp body on her backseat. She screamed.

"_I'm not gonna hurt you, Felicity"  
"How do you know my name?"_  
She was sure this was The Hood Guy, or whatever he was called. The leather, the green, she was sure.

The guy slowly flipped off his hood.  
_"Because you know my name"_  
Her eyes widened and she couldn't say anything for a second.  
_"Oliver….wow….everything about you just became so unbelievably clear"_  
Oliver was breathing hard and was lying on his back.

"_You're bleeding!"_ Felicity noticed and reached out hesitantly, but retreated.  
_"I don't need to be told that"_ He responded a little snappy  
_"You need a hospital"  
"My, my father's old factory in the Glades"  
"You need a doctor, not a steelworker"_

"_Felicity, you have to promise me that you're gonna take me to my father's factory and nowhere else"_ He held her gaze strongly to make his point.  
Felicity stuttered  
_ "I..p..promise"_

Their eyes lingered for another second and then Felicity hastily turned around and grabbed the steering wheel.

"_Something tells me bloodstains aren't covered under my lease"_  
She raced out of the parking garage, Oliver slipping into unconsciousness on the backseat. She was scared for his life, and despite the urge to bring him to the hospital was very strong, she obeyed his wish and brought him to the factory.

Dig was just watching the news, when the reporter spoke of the vigilante attacking Moira Queen. He didn't think Oliver would actually do it, but it seemed so

"_Excuse me!"_  
Dig turned around immediately when hearing the high female voice, aiming his gun at Felicity's head, out of reflex.  
_"Can you help me? He's really heavy!"_

He could hear the panic in her voice and of course, knew immediately who she was talking about. His eyes went big, staring at the blood covered IT-girl and got into action.

They put Oliver on a portable steel table, which was used as a hospital bed. Oliver had gone unconscious. Dig tore open his hooded jacket and threw it somewhere on the ground. He pressed a clean towel against the bullet wound .

"_Oh, damn it. He just missed the carotid"_  
He took Felicity's hand and placed it on the towel, to stop the bleeding  
_"It's a zone two wound. Press there"_ He demanded  
_"I should have taken him to a hospital"_ Felicity stared at Oliver's face and then to her blood stained hands.  
_"No, Felicity, that's why he asked you to bring him here. Because he knew the police would want to know how and why he got that wound."  
"I'm guessing how and why are Oliver Queen's least favorite questions"  
"Yeah, well, there's also when and where he's not too fond of"_

"_So if we can't bring him to the hospital..?"  
"We, bring the hospital to him"_  
Dig opened a drawer and took out a bag of blood. Felicity stared at it.  
_"Is that?"  
"Yeah. His blood. He stored it for a rainy day, and I say right now, It's pouring"_

He pressed his hand down on the towel and nudged Felicity to the other side of the table  
_"I got it, Over there"  
"Do you know what you're doing?"_  
Felicity was breathing fast and Dig handed her two blue, rubber gloves.  
_"Yeah, I had some medical training in the army, I just hope it's enough"_

He took the towel off the wound and Felicity felt like she had to puke. She turned her face away and slipped on the gloves.  
_"Remember playing Operation when you were a kid?"  
"Yes"_  
She was on the edge of bursting into tears  
_"and it never made we want to throw up"_  
Dig reached out over Oliver and grabbed her arm  
_"Hey, Felicity, trust me, he'll be fine, He's been through a lot worse than this"_

Oliver's eyelid shuddered and Felicity gently rested her hand on his shoulder, hoping he would know she was there.  
Around an hour later, Oliver attached to the heart monitor, silently beeping in the background, Dig had stitched the bullet wound.  
_"Good job…..I think"  
"His heart rate has elevated but at least the bleeding stopped"_

"_Thanks for your help, you kept your head on"  
"Well, I've always wondered how I'd react if I found my boss shot and bleeding inside my car. Not that I helped because he's my boss, I'd help anyone who was shot and bleeding in my car"_

Dig chuckled and shook his head a little. He could see why Oliver liked this girl.  
_"I was thinking all of this would be more of a shock"_  
He looked at Felicity, who looked right back at him, smiling slightly.  
_"What? Are you saying you called this all along?"  
"I'm not saying anything"_

Felicity was walking around the enormous hall, studying all the stuff that Oliver used to catch the bad guys.  
_"Except Oliver brought me a laptop riddled with bullet holes, had me trace a black arrow and research a company involved in armored car heists."_  
She paused and walked back over to Diggle, who chuckled  
_"I may be blonde, but I'm not that blonde"_

Diggle stood next to Oliver, wiping the last remaining blood off his shoulder.  
_"Yeah, Oliver is not too great with the cover stories"_  
Felicity chuckled _"Neither are you"  
"The two of you with that whole energy drink hangover cure? Please"_  
She rolled her eyes and walked to Oliver's side, gently laying her hand on his

"_What was really in that vial anyway?"  
"Vertigo"  
"I knew it"_  
Felicity's hand made a move of achievement.  
_"I mean, I didn't know it was vertigo for sure, but I definitely knew it wasn't something that could cure a hangover"  
"Yeah, we needed it analyzed so we could take down the count"_  
_"That was you and Oliver?"_ she looked down at Oliver's face  
_"And you, Felicity"_ Her eyes shot up again to meet Dig's.  
_"Without you we never would've found him"_  
_"But why come to me?"  
"As hard as it might be for him to admit it, even Oliver needs help sometimes"_

Felicity nodded slightly, even though she was angry at Oliver for not telling her about all this, and even though she felt a little used, she could feel that she was growing sympathy for him. He just needed help, and he actually was helping this city. She pinched his hand and Oliver's eyelids fluttered, but she doubted it was because she had taken his hand.

She just stood there for a while when suddenly out of nowhere, Oliver started shaking and having muscles spasms. Like he was having a seizure.

"_What's happening ?!"_ Felicity yelled to Dig  
_"There's a syringe labeled Ativan, It should stop the seizure, Go!"_  
He yelled back at her

She almost ran to the drawer, when the beeping of the heart monitor changed into one steady long beep.

"_His heart stopped"_  
Dig said almost in disbelief. Oliver was lying very still, too still. Felicity felt her knees go to jelly.  
_"I'm calling 9-1-1"  
"NO, wait, you can't"_  
Dig grabbed the AED and was ready to give it a go  
_"You know how to use one of those?"_ Felicity yelled

"_We are about to find out"_ Dig pressed various buttons and took the handles and pressed them to Oliver's chest when the machine beeped.

"_You didn't say clear!"_ nothing happened, Felicity hurried towards the machine  
_"I heard the charge, that's good news!"  
"How's that?"  
"It means it might not be the machine, it could be the wiring"_ Felicity's heart was beating fast, trying to fix the wires.  
_"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!"_

"_Try again!"_ Felicity yelled

Dig charged the handles and pressed them down to Oliver's chest. It worked, but Oliver's heart didn't. Again. And to their relief. His heart picked up its rate again. Felicity sank down on her knees next to Oliver, holding his hand. Breathing heavily. She couldn't describe how happy she was right now.

"_What the hell did you do?"_  
Felicity raised her head  
_"I've been building computers since I was seven. Wires are wires. What do we do now?"  
"Pray we don't have a heart attack ourselves"_

They sat around all evening, waiting for Oliver to wake up, or something to happen. Felicity held his hand continuously, studying his face and body, the scars and the tattoos. Wondering how and when he had gotten them. His body was like a map of his past, only in this map, you don't understand anything. His body hides an untold story.

One long steady beep again, and Diggle rushes over to them, but Felicity stays calm, because she already spotted the problem.

"_He's going into cardiac arrest again!"  
"NO! arrh, the leads just came loose"  
"AARGH!"_ Dig sighed  
_"It's less stressful when he's jumping off rooftops"_

Felicity fixes the leads easily and when she looks up, she spots the bow  
_"Ohh"_ She sighs softly  
She takes the bow in her hand  
_"This bow has put arrows in quite a few people"_  
She lifts it up and tries aiming it, without an arrow

"_Yeah, bad people"_ Diggle responds  
_"That doesn't bother you?"_  
Felicity turns her head to face him and loosens the bow  
_"Because…and I mean this in a good way….you seem like the type of guy it would bother"_  
She turned around again and put the bow down.

"_When I was in Afghanistan, my unit was tasked with protecting this local war lord, Gholem Qadir. Qadir was less than human, sold opium. Sold children."_  
Felicity looked up and walked a little closer, Oliver still lying lifeless between them. She took his hand again.  
_"One day, we were accompanying him to Mosul, when my convoy was ambushed by insurgents."_  
She stared at Diggle, captivated by his story.  
_"We had them outgunned. Fire fight didn't last more than a minute. When the smoke cleared, I moved in on their position. They were all dead. I knew which one I had killed. When I pulled of his keffiyeh, I could see it was just a kid, no more than eighteen. Shot him in the throat. I killed this kid to protect this human piece of garbage, and I thought, am I still good? Am I still a good man? Doing this with Oliver, doing what we do, I feel good again for the first time in a long time"_  
They both looked down at Oliver, unaware of the serious talk that was going on, If he knew, he would probably be angry that he couldn't participate in reassuring Felicity that what they were doing is for the good, not the bad  
_"And that's worth all the collateral damage?"_ She asked  
_"I haven't killed anyone if that's what you're asking"_

Felicity swallowed and fought the tears in her eyes, eyelids fluttering.  
_"But he has"_ She gestured to Oliver.  
_"Unfortunately, there are always casualties when you're fighting a war."_  
Felicity nodded and wandered off to sit in a desk chair. Diggle took that as a sign that the conversation was over and got back to his desk, working and waiting.

Oliver woke very slowly, before he moved or opened his eyes, he felt the pain in his shoulder, and remembered what had happened. And remembered that Felicity was probably still here. He opened his eyes to look for her.  
Diggle and Felicity had noticed Oliver's movements and walked over to him, Felicity took his hand.  
_"I guess I didn't die…Again"_ Oliver said in a hoarse voice.  
Dig rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
_"Cool"_ Oliver smiled a little at Felicity, where he found a smile of relief on her face.

Felicity stroke his hand and walked off to look for evidence of Oliver being at Queen Consolidated. Oliver sat up straight and Dig handed him a small mirror and a blanket.  
_"It's not bad"_ He said, looking at the wound through the mirror.  
_"So how am I going to explain this one?"  
"Hickey gone wrong?"_ Dig chuckled ad gestured towards Felicity.

It came to Oliver as no surprise that he knew, he didn't know what Felicity had told him, but even before tonight, he hadn't really kept it a secret, and he had spent a lot of time at Queen Consolidated. He didn't blame her though if she had told him.  
Oliver pulled the blanket around his shoulder and flinched.

"_The Police collected a sample of your blood at Queen Consolidated. I just hacked the crime land and ordered the sample destroyed. Oops. Heh"_ Felicity chuckled softly.

She turned around in her chair and faced a serious Oliver.  
_"I hope it's alright…"_ She stood up  
_"You're system looked like it was from the eighties, and not the good part of the eighties, like Madonna and, well, legwarmers"  
"It's a lot of work."_ A faint smile flashed across his face.  
_"Does that mean, you're in?"  
"You mean in as in I'm going to join your crusade?"  
"Well, you're practically an honorary member of the team already"  
"Hmm, so Mr. Diggle said"_  
She shook her head. _"No"  
"Then why'd upgrade my system?"  
"First, because seeing a network that poorly setup, hurts me, in my soul" _  
She placed her hands over her heart and stepped closer to Oliver.  
_"And second, I want to find Walter"  
"My stepfather"_  
She nodded_ "He was nice to me"  
"And Mr. Diggle told me that the notebook you use to fight crime is the same notebook that got Walter abducted. I'll help you rescue him, but that's it. Then I want to go back to my boring life of being an IT-girl. That's my offer"_  
Her eyes met Oliver's  
_"Ok"_

"_So, I've been meaning to ask, is there a bathroom here? Cause I've had to pee since I got here"_  
Oliver sighed and chuckled  
_"It's upstairs to the left"_  
_"Great"_ She started walking off but got called back  
_"Felicity?"_  
Oliver reached out his hand and Felicity took it. She didn't know where they stood as a couple, but a handshake after an event like this was good, right?

"_Thank you"_ Oliver said softly, and looked in her eyes  
_"Yeah"_ She smiled gently and let go of his hand again.

She walked up the stairs, pondering how she felt, separating fantasies from reality. She went to the bathroom and when she was washing her hands she looked in the mirror, blood everywhere. She felt sick and she lunged for a toilet stall. She threw up and fell to her knees, sitting against the door of the stall, she started crying. How could he just lie to her like that, just two weeks ago they were happier than anyone could be. She was glad she had taken her bag with her. She reached out for it and took a granola bar from it. She looked at her watch. It was seven in the morning. She had been here all night? She took a bite from the bar and after a few chews, spat it out. It tasted awful, and she started crying again. She needed some time, she convinced herself. It would all be right again.

A/N: hmmm…something's going on with Felicity…I wonder….ghaha take a guess! New Chapter by Wednesday!

_**Love, Carolina**_


	10. Chapter 10: Know You Better

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N Hi everyone! So, Felicity's situation, yeah, a lot of you guys guessed it, but it was pretty obvious…BUT! I don't know where I'm going with it yet, it could end up in a lot of different ways, so what I'm gonna do, is let you guys 'vote'. Not exactly on the number but just leave a review with what you think I should do with it, AND A GOOD REASON WHY, and you'll see where our OTP will end up Also, this is the first chapter that I had to change the original series' lines, because otherwise it would just break everybody's heart, and it would be really weird...I'm sure you won't mind Thanks for reading and enjoy! The song for this chapter is Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran) Cover by Alex G and Jon D. oh! And OMG TENTH CHAPTER ALREADY! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and the big support! 3

**CHAPTER TEN: KNOW YOU BETTER**

Felicity woke up from the sunlight on her skin. She stretched and reached out to look for Oliver, but as her hand hit the soft sheets next to her, reality hit her, like a bitch, right in the face. Memories from the previous night flicker before her eyes, tears welling up. She turns her head and looks at the clock on her bedside table. 3 p.m. She was lucky she had a day off today. She sighed heavily and thinks about Oliver, something she has done a lot lately. She thinks about how he would have been before the island, what could have happened there, how they met, their first night together, the little notebook, the bow and arrow, but mostly just his smile, and his eyes, and the way she knew she loved him. She wanted to give him a second chance, that was for sure. Only 18 hours ago she found out about him, such a short period of time could change so much. She rubs in her eyes, trying not to cry. She quickly gets out of bed and showers for a long time.

Oliver hadn't slept at all that night. Thinking about how he could win Felicity back, earn her trust. He knew he had to tear down his own walls he put up to let her in. He had to open up to her, and only her, he needed her. She was like his heartbeat, he needed her and he knew she needed him too. After a while of staring into oblivion he shook his head and blinked a couple times. He got dressed and headed towards the arrow cave.

When she got out of the shower she decided on a red cardigan and a simple pencil skirt. She pulls her hair back into a ponytail and grabs her glasses. As she walks into the kitchen she feels a little dizzy. She ignores it and pours herself a bowl of cereal, and turns on the news. The news anchor talked about the mysterious disappearance of the Vigilante blood sample and she chuckles softly.

"_Oops, Sorry"_

She smiles a little and turns back to her cereal. Her stomach cringes and she feels nausea rushing over her. She drops her spoon and sprints for the toilet. She throws up and the nausea is gone again. She rinses her mouth and flushes the toilet. She stares at herself in the mirror, a worried look on her face. She sighs and walks back to the kitchen. The takes the milk carton and looks at the expiration date. Today. Could it? Probably. She gets rid of the bowl of cereal and searches the cupboards for her precious granola bars. She takes the box and puts one in her bag, but as she puts it back, she hesitates and just pours the whole box into her bag. She turns off the TV and puts on her coat, leaving for the Hood cave thingie.

She parks her car in front of the yet to become club. She takes a moment to put on a new layer of lipstick and gets out of her car. She took a deep breath as she typed in the code to unlock the door. She was nervous to see Oliver again. Taking her time to walk down the long stairs, she spots Oliver, training on this kind of dummy-like thing. Bare chested of course. She bites her lip and when she reaches the base of the stairs, Oliver turns around and smiles at her

"_Hi"_ He says, almost delighted.

"_Hi"_ She stutters back.

She walks over to the desk, only several meters away from Oliver. Able to see the sparkle in his eyes, she smiles back at him. She realizes, that just this one thing, ruined what they had, this one 'name'. She takes a deep breath and nods to herself, telling herself to get to know him better, starting now. As Oliver gets back to his training session, Felicity takes a seat behind the desk, not really sure what to do, so she just starts looking for information about Walter, while at the same time, swooning over Oliver, and biting down on granola bars. After an hour or so, Oliver decides it time for a break. He grabs a towel and walks over to Felicity's desk. He spots all of the empty packages and frowns.

"_Jeez, cravings much?"_ He jokes.

Felicity jumps up in surprise and looks at the damage she has done, as quickly as her eyes can count she spots almost eight plastic wrappings. She blushes and looks at Oliver

"_uuuhm, I didn't realize I ate that many"_

Oliver chuckles and shakes his head. He grabs his water bottle and takes a big gulp. Felicity stares at his abs, marveling. A clank and Diggle walks through the door and down the stairs.

"_Evening"_ He says and nods to the two of them. He looks at Felicity, staring at Oliver and to Oliver, standing there with a thin layer of sweat all over him. She shook his head, he decided to make no comment. The tension between them was so obvious. Felicity felt butterflies in her stomach as she studied Oliver, who had gotten back to his training, this time with a bamboo stick, molesting his equipment. He needed to get all the pain and anger out of his system and Dig understood, so he let him. After a while though, He noticed Oliver was getting hard on himself.

"_You might wanna take it easy if you're planning on taking someone off that list of yours tonight"_

Oliver stopped and took a deep breath. He took the bamboo stick in his hands and as he broke it he said:

"_This is me taking it easy"_

Felicity had watched the two men and rolled her eyes, not breaking her tempo of keystrokes per minute.

"_So? Who's the unlucky guy tonight?"_ Dig asked

Oliver pulled on a black shirt and collected his gear.

"_Ken Williams. His pyramid schemes stole millions. People didn't just lose their homes, their lives were ruined. Why don't you two call it in early, I'm not expecting much trouble tonight."_

As he had been speaking Felicity had pulled up some info on Ken Williams and had noticed that he has a son. Oliver took his bow and quickly got up the stairway. Felicity rushed and locked the door. She bit her lip and waited. When Oliver tried to open the door and it didn't, he tried again and then rushed back down the stairs.

"_FELICITY!"_ He yelled.

She jumped and took a deep breath.

"_Did you just.."_

"_Computer override your lock. Maybe a little."_ She pressed her lips together and turned in her chair to face Oliver.

"_What are you doing?"_ He had look of incomprehension on his face.

Felicity held out one hand to stop him.

"_I pulled up some information about Mr. Williams. Did you know he's a widowed father of a ten year-old boy?"_

Oliver shook his head in impatience and sighed audibly. Felicity continued

"_I told you, I'm only in this to help Walter, not to be an accessory to orphaning little kids"_

"_I'm just giving him a warning"_

"_Has it ever occurred to you, you could do some real good in the city? Beyond just recovering people's stock portfolios and their saving accounts?"_

He had to swallow and bended down over Felicity to unlock the door. His face hovered inches away from hers and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She couldn't move.

"_You're not the only one who knows how to reboot my system"_

Before he had the chance of getting away she shook her head a little.

"_I made a mistake"_

"_Getting in my way? I don't disagree"_

"_NO!"_ she immediately yanked back at him. She stood up, urging him to lean back. Faces inches apart. Dig just stood there and watched. She had fire inside of her.

"_Signing on with you. Even provisionally"_ She finished and walked away. She took her coat and purse and left the building. Feeling angry. She didn't want to leave Oliver like this but he just got under her skin and wouldn't leave it. There was always gonna be a part of her that wanted him. That was undeniable. And she didn't mind, as long as he wasn't such a jerk.

Back inside the cave, Oliver looked at Dig, apparently not really understanding what just had happened. Dig just looked back at him with a look on his face that he could have seen this coming. Dig knew about the relationship they had, and understood that it was hard right now, but he agreed with Felicity, even though she hadn't said it out loud, Oliver was being a complete asshole.

Dig packed his things and left without saying a word, leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts. He deserved it. As the door slammed shut behind Dig, Oliver sighed audibly. He took a moment to pull himself back together. He never wanted to scare Felicity off and it would probably haunt him until he apologized, so he would.

They were driving towards Queen Consolidated and Oliver was nervous. Dig eyed him suspiciously through the rearview mirror but kept his mouth shut. Oliver couldn't stop fiddling with his fingers and was thinking about what he would say to Felicity. After last night, he was sure she had a great effect on him. He was ready to kill Ken Williams, but her words ran through his mind and he decided not to orphan the boy.

The office was quiet, it was like there was nobody there. They walked in silence. Felicity's office was empty. And dark. There was only the sound of the humming of the computers. Oliver sighed.

"_Well….maybe we should come back later"_

Oliver stood there being very tense, nervous to see her again. Dig rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"_No, maybe we should wait, Oliver. This is really serious. What if her next attack of conscience leads her right to the police?"_

Oliver shook his head and walked up to the desk. He knew Felicity, even if she was angry at him, would never reveal his secret. She was smarter than that, and he knew she cared about him.

"_No, she won't say anything. I know. I had to make the same calculation when you found out about me."_

"_Hm-hmm, and what would you have done if you were wrong, and I decided to make a call to detective Lance?"_

Oliver's head shot up, face straight and tight. He turned around

"_I would've put an arrow in you"_

"_Ha!"_ Dig snorted, but his smile quickly made place for a kind of worried look. Oliver looked at him, dead serious.

"_Really…really? You really would have done that, really?" _ Dig frowned.

Oliver lifted his shoulders and Felicity walked in. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that adorable ponytail again.

"_Hmmm" _ She paused in front of the two men and then walked past them to sit behind her desk.

"_I had a bet going with myself on how quickly you two would visit. Tell me not to reveal your secret. Looks like I won"_

She sat down with a victorious smile on her face.

"_Actually, Felicity, I was hoping that I could get you to change your mind. I was worked up on adrenaline last night and I didn't exactly put my best foot forward"_

Felicity stared at him with her eyebrows raised. This was a lousy apology if you asked her.

"_I was hoping you'd give me the opportunity to do that now"_

"_How about you start with Ken Williams"_ Their eyes met, and Oliver knew there was no way around it. He had to be honest with her from now on.

"_Did he also get to enjoy your adrenaline last night?"_ She cocked her head to the side and waited for him to come up with a creative answer.

"_No, he returned the money that he stole just in time to put his son to bed"_

Felicity swallowed and pushed her glasses back. She knew he was truthful just then.

"_Like I said Felicity, just a warning…"_

She sighed and their little conversation was interrupted by McKenna Hall, talking about the Dodger case on TV.

"_At this time we'd like to remind the public that we are coordinating our efforts with Interpol, as the Dodger operates primarily in Europe, and they have advised us to warn the public that he is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous"_

Dig interrupted the TV

"_You know, I heard about this guy, they call him the dodger because he avoids getting his hands dirty. He uses hostages to do his stealing for him."_

"_How?"_ Oliver frowned and looked at Felicity, who was looking at Dig.

"_He puts a bomb collar around their necks. Last year, a guy in Madrid didn't steal what the Dodger told him to, and it took his head off, literally"_

Felicity's eyes widened

"_And now the psycho's in Starling City? It's too bad his name is nod in your notebook_" She said teasing but accusingly.

"_You know, not all people that I target are on the list. Every once in a while I make an exception. A hostage-taking jewel thief, for example."_

His gaze held Felicity's and he narrowed his eyes a little

"_So why don't you help us take him down"_

Felicity nodded and as her eyes met Oliver's again, he smiled a little and she couldn't help but smile back at him. Just a tiny smile though. They hadn't really talked and Oliver turned to Dig.

"_Can you give us a sec?"_

Dig nodded and left the office. They both were quiet for a moment, then Oliver took a deep breath and cut to the chase.

"_Felicity, I know it's been hard on you, and I know it's a lot to take in, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't know how, or when"_

She held up one hand to stop him

"_I get that, and believe me I'm processing, it just takes some time, I can't just accept all of it and go on with my life, you have to understand that"_

"_I do, I really do, and I'm sorry for putting you through this, I really care about you and I don't wanna see you get hurt"_

As he said that he walked behind her desk and took her hands in his. She stood up, holding a tight grip on his hands.

"_I care about you too, so don't ever hide something from me again"_

She smiled a little and let go of one of his hands and reached out to cup his face. He smiled back at her. She lowered her hand again and Oliver wrapped his arms around her. They hugged for a long time, Felicity's face hidden in his shirt

"_We'll get there "_ He whispered _"One step at the time"_

He released her and even though she really wanted to stay right there she let go of him. She nodded slowly and looked at him, a soft smile curling her lips.

"_Wanna get lunch and think of an evil masterplan?"_ He joked

Felicity chuckled and nodded. She took her coat and purse and put her arm through Oliver's outstretched one. She laughed again, it sounding like music in his ears, he was happy he had made her smile again.

When the three of them entered the Big Belly Burger, Dig quickly waved at Carly and they quickly seated at a table. Felicity sat across from Oliver so she could stare at him without it being too obvious, only thing she didn't know, it was always obvious. Dig sat down next to her, so she wouldn't be feeling like this was an interrogation or something. Carly came to take their orders and when she was gone, the conversation quickly changed from hamburgers to how to catch a bomb placing jewel thief.

"_So, to catch this guy, we need to either figure out where he is, or where he's going to be"_

Felicity chuckled and looked at the two guys

"_Is this really how you guys figure out how to get your target? Over burgers and shakes?"_

"_Sorry it took me so long, I'm waiting on a bunch of particularly rowdy customers" _

Carly interrupted with their coffees. Dig followed her eyes to a group of loud teenagers.

"_You need me to handle that?"_

"_I appreciate it, but I'm a pro by now" _Carly smiled

"_I'll be here if you need me"_

Dig smiled back and Carly smiled even wider and then walked off. Felicity stared after her and turned to Dig.

"_Girlfriend?"_

"_No, no that's my sister in law….sort of"_

Felicity raised her eyebrows and looked at Oliver

"_Carly was married to Dig's brother. And he passed away" _He explaned

"_Hmm, well, looks like she's hot for you"_ Felicity nudged him and clicked with her tongue

"_Ahh, can we get back to crime fighting, please"_

"_Actually, Dig, I was thinking, you probably should ask her out"_

"_Oh really, I'll do just five minutes after you two get back at whatever you were doing"_

Felicity snorted and Oliver looked right back at Dig, face straight.

"_I don't see you asking Carly out" _

He cocked his head to the side, and Felicity just stared from one to the other with wide eyes. Dig pursed his lips and straightened his tie. He got up and walked over to Carly. Felicity smiled after him and turned back to Oliver.

"_Felicity, this guy, he's targeting a very specific type of jewel. We figure out why, and that will give us the how to catch him"_

"_I have an idea"_ She lifted her head out of her hands and stared into oblivion.

"_Hmm-hmm?"_

"_The detective-lady on TV said they were working with Interpol"_ She turned back to Oliver

"_Yeah"_ He nodded

"_Why don't I work up a little tech, you distract her with a little flirty flirt, slip said tech, on her phone, it'll turn into a micro transmitter, and boom, we'll learn everything she knows"_

"_Hmm…and you're okay with that?"_

"_Yes, it's just flirting"_ She smiled softly and reached across the table to take his hand.

"_Dig told me you dated her before the Island, and that she was on the Vertigo case, and that you already saw her at the precinct then, so acting like you would want to see her again doesn't seem that hard, does it, I mean, she knows your back and stuff and she obviously dated you for a reason and please stop me I'm rambling. You get the point."_

Oliver laughed and softly squeezed her hand.

"_It's not how I typically get my information"_

"_How do you typically do it?"_ Felicity raised an eyebrow. Oliver smiled a little crooked

"_I find the person"_ he paused _"Then I put the fear of God into them until they talk"_

She stared at him with raised eyebrows and a surprised look on her face. Oliver smiled

"_But we can try your way"_

Felicity snorted and shook her head a little. She smiled slightly and took a sip of her coffee. A wide grinning Oliver in front of her.

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, and follow or favorite! Next chapter by Monday

_**Love, Carolina**_


	11. Chapter 11: Keep Me Safe

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little late, I had an argument with my mom and she took my computer. So, I'll now get back to writing, also, I was very disappointed with the latest episode, it crushed my soul. But there's hope, DON'T GIVE UP THIS SHIP! The song for this chapter is Every Inch by Florrie. Enjoy! And please review and follow and favorite!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: KEEP ME SAFE**

Oliver reluctantly walked into the police precinct. He had just received a tiny chip from Felicity which would help them find the dodger. He had been playing with it in his jacket pocket. He sighed. He really didn't want to ask out McKenna, but it would help them, even in the future, just to know what the police was up to, he just didn't want to hurt Felicity, even by fake dating a girl, and it also didn't seem fair to McKenna, but his main concern was Felicity. He spotted McKenna, leaning over her desk and walked over to greet her. A big fake smile on his face. He knocked on her desk a couple times and she looked up, raising one eyebrow.

"I thought you gave up, crime fighting?"

"What?" Oliver was caught off guard for a second

"Well, this business with your sister, I figured…"

"Oh!" He shuffled uncomfortably and smiled softly at her

"you'd stay out of police precincts"

Oliver chuckled

"Yeah, I saw you on the news, and I realized that I never thanked you for everything that you did, so.." He paused and nodded slightly '..Thank you"

"So you got promoted?!"

"Major Crimes" McKenna nodded

"Wow" Oliver smiled

"And they assigned me to the Dodger case" She sighed

"He extorts people into stealing for him"

You could tell this girl was really passionate about her job by the way she talked about these cases. Hand gestures and difference in tone. Oliver nodded while she was talking, making it look like he didn't already know.

"How is that going?"

"Slow"

Without saying anything she put up one finger as a sign for him to wait and headed towards the hallway, Oliver didn't know where she was going but he knew this was his chance. He stepped closer to the desk and grabbed the cellphone, took off the rubber case and slipped on the chip. He put the case back on and put it back exactly where it had been, just in time for McKenna to be back.

"Well….It was..nice…seeing you, the last time that I saw you"

"Yeah, it was good seeing you to, it was like old times, except the PG version" She blushed

"How do you mean" Oliver played along, smiling broadly

"Well, you and I always knew how to have a fun time, something that's been missing from my life lately"

Oliver took his chance

"So how about a drink?"

McKenna looked up at him in surprise, scratching her temple.

"Not now, would you maybe…I'll take you for a…would you like to have dinner with me, McKenna?"

She chuckled and he smiled in return

"I don't know if you heard, I was on a deserted Island for five years, and I'm totally out of practice with this whole thing"

"Hmmm, well dinner would be nice, In fact, I could make myself free, tonight"

"Yeah"

"Great"

"So, I'll grab you at eight?"

"That's perfect" She took a deep breath

"Alright"

"Okay"

"I'm lingering, I'm gonna go"

"Okay"

McKenna chuckled and Oliver disappeared quickly, a straight face, not really liking what he had just done, but he had to. It had been so awkward and all he had been able to think about was Felicity, if he could just spend the evening with her, his life would be complete. He stepped into the car and Dig and he headed to the cave, where Felicity would work her magic.

"_Lance" _It sounded from the speakers

"_Sergeant, It's Detective Hall" _The female voice spoke

"_I have an update on the Dodger case. A body was found in an art gallery shot point blank, there were three other men there, all rendered unconscious with a highly focused electric current to the heart"_

"_Same M.O. as that guard at the museum" _Detective Lance sighed

"_Got an I.D. on the vic?"_

"_His name is Cass Derenick" _

"Pause" Oliver said and Felicity hit the space bar, pausing the audio fragment and started typing

"Who's Cass Derenick?" He asked her just as two files popped up on the screen. An identification sheet and a photo of the man.

"Arrest, possession of stolen goods. Arrest, conspiracy. Conviction, attempt at sale of stolen goods"

"This guy is a fence" Dig said "The Dodger is looking to unload the Sherwood Ruby"

"Which means he'll be in the market for a new fence. One he hasn't, you know…killed" Felicity finished.

"So we find the fence and we find the Dodger" Oliver had wandered off and turned around to face them. Dig and Felicity nodded and Felicity smiled at him

Later that evening, Felicity was still working in the cave, trying to find this hostage taking mad man when Oliver called her. Weird she thought, he was having his fake date. She was chewing on the end of a pen, but she answered anyway.

"Felicity, listen, please"

"Hmm-Hmm"

"I need you to activate the bug in McKenna's phone. I think the police just got a lead on the Dodger"

"Done"

"Okay, I'll be right there"

He hung up again as Felicity waited for McKenna to make a call and Oliver to be here. Oliver got up, paid the bill and hurried towards her.

He got there really fast but as soon as he was, he had to suit up and leave for the Warehouse the sale was going down. Felicity had recorded a phone call with the address and Oliver got there in time but only to return empty handed, Dodger still on the loose. Oliver had been frustrated when he got back to the cave, muttering something about the bomb thrown at him when Felicity walked in. She had gone home to get some sleep, only to be called back to the cave.

"I heard on the news, that the Dodger got away"

Oliver sighed audibly and put down his bow. Still in his gear. Felicity's heels clicked closer and she pulled off her coat as she headed towards her desk.

"Hopefully the night wasn't a complete waste, your dates, how'd they go?"

She specifically looked at Oliver, who shook his head

"Great"

"Awesome"

Dig and Oliver said almost at the same time sarcastically, not very enthusiastic, which made Felicity happy, well at least for one half, she didn't want Oliver's date to be great, it had to be terrible, yes, it had.

"You two suck at lying" She put away her coat.

"The Police and I busted it up before the Dodger could get himself paid"

"Don't change the subject " Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Is your hacker chip still working"

Felicity sat down and sighed

"You two are no fun" she reached out to check and looked back at Oliver

"Yeah, still getting a strong signal"

"You should pull up the police records. Everything the Dodger's stolen so far"

Dig got up and walked towards Felicity

"What are you thinking?" He asked Oliver

"We know the Dodger has a taste for a very specific type of antiquity"

"These all look like they're from the ominous decade. The last ten years of king Ferdinand's reign"

Dig scoffed "And she says we have no lives"

Felicity turned her head and shot Dig an angry glance

"Are there any other places that sell or display items from the ominous thing?"

"Decade. Not really. I guess people in Starling City prefer the Elizabethan era"

Felicity popped up a flyer for an auction

"The Starling City Cancer Society. It says right there they're holding a fundraiser auction tomorrow night. We could lure him out in the open"

"With What? A fake?" Felicity raised an eyebrow and looked at Oliver

"No, the Dodger clearly has a trained eye for this sort of thing. He's not going to fall for anything less than the genuine article"

Felicity chuckled in disbelief

"Where are we going to get our hands on a rare Spanish antiquity?"

"You really have no idea how rich his family is, do you?"

She stared from Dig to Oliver, who smiled and lifted his shoulders. She scoffed and shook her head. Oliver smiled at her and she blushed, looking away, hiding her smile.

"No, never had to take it into account" Oliver chuckled and appreciated the sassy Felicity for a moment.

The rest of the night, they spent side by side, looking for a piece of Spanish antiquity, to donate to the Cancer Society. It had been really late when Felicity was ready to leave and Oliver didn't want her to go out alone. He insisted on going with her, giving them an opportunity to talk a little. At first she was reluctant, arguing the fact that she could handle herself, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He also swiftly snatched her car keys. She sighed audibly and didn't even try to argue with him anymore. She shot him glances the whole ride, but he didn't mind. He wanted her to be safe. He parked her car and helped her out. They had been silent for most of the time, both not wanting to talk, just be around each other. They silently walked up the stairs to her apartment. They stood in front of her door, looking at each other. Oliver reluctantly broke the silence.

"So, tomorrow, when we get the jewel, we'll need some sort of tracking chip, you think you make that?"

"Have I ever failed you?"

"No, of course not"

"So don't worry, I'll link it to my phone"

She hadn't really thought that through, but she had said it and Oliver noticed it. And raised his eyebrows, a small grin appearing on his face

"Does that mean you'll join me at the auction?"

Felicity blushed and shuffled uncomfortably, not that being around Oliver was uncomfortable, just that she didn't know what to say, for once.

"I..uhmm..are you asking me out?" She stuttered

"Maybe, will your answer be yes?" He chuckled, and she nodded in return

"Then, yes, I am" Oliver gave her a dashing smile and she smiled back, blushing brightly.

He stepped closer and placed his hands on her upper arms. Hovering closer, he pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes for a second and smiled.

"See you tomorrow then" He stepped back smiled at her one last time before walking down the stairs. Felicity stood there for a while before heading inside, the kiss still burning on her cheek.

The night of the auction. Tracking chip in place, on a brooch worth thousands, lying in a showcase. Oliver had been greeting people, and making small talk, while still looking around the room for Felicity. He noticed Dig and headed towards him.

"The police are here too. Your bait attracted them at least" Dig noted

"That's not exactly who I'm looking to catch"

He had turned his head towards the entrance and noticed a petite blonde shuffling through the crowd. She was shrouded in a short gold dress, hair loose in curls and glasses gone, looking down on her phone, bright pink lips parted slightly. Oliver had to blink twice and frowned slightly as he walked towards Felicity, who had now noticed them too.

"So, I'm getting a good signal from the GPS I put in your family's brooch. I can track it on my phone"

They started walking around, Oliver still a little marveling at how beautiful she looked.

"Speaking of, have you given any thought to what might happen if this goes wrong and the Dodger absconds with your family jewels?

Oliver sighed and shook his head a little

"Sorry, that came out very wrong"

He flashed her a dazzling smile

"Let's just keep our eyes open, Felicity"

She nodded and headed off in a different direction, Oliver watching her walk away.

"Hey, isn't that?" Dig had spotted McKenna, who was talking to her earpiece. Oliver nodded.

"Hmm-hmm. I would rather take my chances with a deadly jewel thief"

He headed off in the opposite direction of his fake date.

Felicity had been wandering around a little as the dot on her screen started moving. She looked up to find it in the hands of a man passing her by.

"Hey!" The man turned around

"That brooch was donated by the Queen family. If you want it, you're gonna have to bid"

"Actually love, I thought I'd just take it"

Oliver and Dig met in the back of the room, they had been looking for Felicity, who they hadn't seen in a while.

"Maybe I should check out front, see if the security guards had any problems" Dig said

"That's a good idea, I'm going to go check on the bait"

Oliver was about to head off as Felicity was in his way, one hand against chest, other reached up to her neck, where two red lights were flickering.

"I think I have a problem"

They hurried her towards a deserted section of the museum the auction was held in. Oliver almost freaking out, and so was Felicity, but the difference was that he knew how to keep his cool.

"Get away from me! If this thing blows.."

She rushed backwards until her back hit a showcase. Oliver held her upper arms and Dig was looking for something to maybe disarm the device around her delicate neck. Oliver looked in her eyes, trying to calm her. She was shaking and looked back at him in fear

"It's not gonna happen" He said to her, brushing his thumb over the soft skin on her shoulders. Dig was rushing to find something of a tool.

"The Dodger said if I call the police he'd…I'm going to get decapitated aren't I? Her voice was shaken and changed tones a couple of times.

"All right, the tracker is on the move, if I find him, I can get him to disarm it. Talk me in, stay calm"

Oliver tried to sooth her, but it was obvious that it wouldn't work

"Too late" she whispered, eyes closed.

Dig had found a safety-pin and had carefully opened the device. He looked at Oliver and nodded

"Go, just go, Go, go, go" He said and Oliver hurried out of the building while putting in his earpiece. He started running when he was outside

"Talk to me, Felicity, Talk to me"

Felicity looked at her phone

"Ahemm, Heading towards Adams and O'neil. At the clip he's going he's got to be in a vehicle"

Oliver frowned and looked around him, spotting a guy and his motorcycle

"Hey! I need your bike"

"Are you kidding me?" Was the guys response

"No" and Oliver knocked him unconscious with a few punches.

He got on the bike and pulled on the helmet

"I'm mobile where is he?"

Felicity hurried and got her tablet out of her purse

"Talk to me, Felicity! Come on"

"First time anyone's ever been grateful for traffic camera's"

She pulled up street view and the streets of Starling city appeared on her screen.

"He's one block from your position, If you cut through Harris Plaza, you'll end up right behind him"

Oliver didn't need to be told that twice, he speeded and crossed the square in mere seconds before speeding down the stairs, and getting back on the main road.

"Where is he now?"

"Got it, I got him, I got him! Gray sedan, driving north at the light ahead of you"

Oliver didn't know how much cars he passed, and how much he exceeded the speeding limit, he had to catch this guy, he had to save Felicity. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something would happen to her. As long as she was there talking to him, she was okay.

"Ok, hard right" She said

He spotted the sedan and started riding right behind it, trying to get him off course. The car wasn't driving in a straight line anymore and Oliver could see the Dodger's weary eyes in the rearview mirror. He chased after him and they passed another car, Oliver on the right, Dodger on the left. Oliver was next to him now, and the care pushed him onto the sidewalk, but he came back on the main road by using some construction gear as a ramp and landed behind the sedan. He hit another car but was able to continue driving. He pulled a small arrow from his sleeve and threw it into the left back tire of the sedan. The Dodger crashed into a parked car and the car flipped over. The guy was fine and was able to get out of the car, even. Oliver got off the bike and slowly walked towards him.

"Don't do anything stupid" The Dodger said

"I had the foresight to collar up a particularly inquisitive blonde. I assume she's a friend of yours"

Felicity was listening on the other end of the line, heart skipping a beat, holding her breath

"touch one hair on my hand and she loses hers. You've got quite the choice to make don't you?"

"Not this time" Oliver said with a lowered voice

He reached out and threw a tiny arrow into the Dodger's arm

"The median artery's been severed. You couldn't push that button if you tried"

He had stepped closer and pulled the small remote from the other man's hand. The collar-bomb around Felicity's neck beeped and with a click, unclasped. She gasped and reached up to her neck.

"Oh thank god" She was breathing heavily in relief

Dig took the collar from her shoulders and scattered them into the corner of the room

"Why are you doing this?" The Dodger asked Oliver "I'm exactly like you. I only steal from the rich"

The Dodger had slipped his electrifier from his sleeve and was ready to aim it at Oliver, but he was too fast and gave him a piece of his own, electrifying him in the heart. He fell to the ground and Oliver opened the helmet, hearing sirens in the distance.

"I'm not Robin Hood"

He closed it again and drove away on the bike, back towards Felicity. When he arrived the auction had already ended and Dig and Felicity were waiting for him in front of the entrance. As soon as he had put back the bike and helmet and saw her standing there, alive, he almost ran to her. He stopped inches away from her and pulled her into his arms. She was surprised at first but then wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear

"I'm so glad you're okay"

"Yeah, me too" She chuckled softly

He loosened his grip on her a little and looked at her face, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at him and smiled brightly through the tears. He wiped them away with his thumb and she blushed. Dig was getting the car and when he got there he honked twice. They were still embracing and walked arm in arm towards the car, getting in the back. Felicity wrapped her hands around his upper arm and as the drive continued she drifted into a peaceful slumber. When they arrived at her apartment, Oliver handed Dig Felicity's purse and told him to find her keys, while he pulled her up in his arms and got her out of the car and up the stairs to her apartment. Dig unlocked the door for him and waited outside while Oliver walked to the bedroom with Felicity still in his arms, as soon as he turned on the lights, a flash of various memories came across his mind, making him long for those days. He sighed and Felicity frowned in her sleep and clutched at his jacket. He smiled softly at the sight of her and gently put her down on the bed, drawing the sheets and pulling them over her. He didn't want to tempt himself to doing things so he left her dressed. Finger by finger he unclenched her fist from his jacket and placed a kiss on her forehead. He looked at the peaceful scenery once more and left a note for her, saying: Sleep tight –Oliver. He turned off all the lights and left her purse and keys in the hallway, closing the door behind him. Dig was smiling at him like an idiot and Oliver decided to just ignore him.

So, what did you think? I hope you liked it, and let's just forget about that whole McKenna thing shall we? I'll pretend that never happened Anyways, please review, follow and favorite! Next chapter will be here on Sunday!

_**Love, Carolina**_


	12. Chapter 12: Hold My Hand

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: OMG THAT SEASON FINALE. I was heartbroken. I won't spoil anything but damn. I literally couldn't function for a day after I watched it. Okay, FOCUS, here's the next chapter! The song is Munich by The Fray, not really about Olicity, but I just have it stuck in my head and it kinda does remind me of them! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! Enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWELVE: HOLD MY HAND**

The moment Dig made that last move, she knew she would be against the floor, again. Felicity saw herself flying and hit the floor with a loud thump. Training with Diggle had been though but she knew she had to be able to protect herself and she wanted to be too. She was breathing heavily and pushed herself up.

"Ouch"

She rolled on her back and took Digs outstretched hand. He pulled her up and she strechted her muscles

"Now, the trick, is to keep your weight evenly distributed"

"I thought the trick was to avoid getting into fights"

She reached behind her back to massage a stubborn muscle and turned to Dig.

"You know, Starling City is not the place where you can talk your way out of trouble"

Dig had walked over to a table and threw a towel to her. She padded her face dry and wrapped it around her neck.

"Besides, If you're gonna be working with us, I'll sleep a lot easier knowing that you can handle yourself"

He handed her the water bottle and she took a big gulp and nodded

"At least a little bit"

She chuckled and took another sip when the door of the hideout audibly slammed shut. Oliver walked down the stairs and was swinging his bow, lips pursed. Felicity's heavy breathing picked up again and she tried hiding it by taking another sip. He walked over to them and put down his bow

"How'd it go?" Dig asked

"Badly for him"

Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Who him?"

"An assassin for hire with an infidity for knives. His name was Guillermo Barrera"

"Was?"

She did not like it when he killed, even if this was a murderer. Oliver shot her glance that appeared to be saying he was sorry. It made her feel a little better but still. He walked past the two of them, over to the desk with Felicity's computers.

"So we can't ask him about his intended target"

Oliver took a pen and crossed the dead man's name off his list. He turned around and took a phone out of his pocket

"No, which is why I need you to hack his phone"

Felicity sighed softly

"Barrera is world-class, he kills high-profile targets, whatever job he was hired for, isn't finished. We need to find who he was here to kill and fast, they are probably still in danger"

He handed Felicity the phone and she just nodded and looked at him. He looked back at her and noticed the workout outfit and smiled a little, it suited her. The tight tank-top and over-knee yoga-pants really worked for her curves and Oliver had to restrain himself from not drooling all over the place. He had acted like a douchebag to Felicity, and regret washed over him. He had tried to forget about her so much, it hurt. Trying to forget someone was way harder to get that someone inside your head. Felicity was investigating the device as Oliver realized something, probably the worst thing of this day. McKenna. Ugh. He sighed

"I have to meet McKenna"

Felicity and Dig looked up at him in surprise, but the difference between them was that Felicity's look changed into understanding and then sadness, while Dig was still looking at him in surprise. Felicity bit her lip, forcing herself not to say anything, because it would only hurt, one way or another. Dig wasn't aware that the 'relationship' with McKenna wasn't real, and both of them kind of wanted to keep it that way, Dig could be real pushy when it came to matchmaking.

"Good thing she didn't meet you at the heliport"

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked past them.

"I might not be a good idea to fall for the cop who's hunting you down" Dig yelled after him

"Well, it's slim pickings for us vigilantes" He snapped back at him

The moment the words had rolled over his lips he wanted to hit himself in the face, with a metal chair, twice. It was almost like he took over Felicity's babbling, instead of cute and funny things, he said the most stupid thing anyone could say in the presence of the one he cared about most. He couldn't stop now to apologize but as soon as he closed the door of the cave behind him he hid his face in his hands and punched the wall. Back in the cave, Felicity was having trouble keeping it together. He did not just say that. She was still scowling but the tears welled up in her eyes. Dig had noticed the stupid comment Oliver had made and knew about the history between them, so he walked over to Felicity and put one hand on her shoulder, pinching it slightly and then leaving her alone, she wouldn't want to talk about he figured, and Felicity was glad that he gave her that time to get her thoughts back in line again. That stupid jerk. He could forget about it. She was done. She bit her lip and held the cellphone tightly. Walking to her desk, she plugged into the computer and started typing.

After his little birthday-date with McKenna, Oliver rushed back to the hide-out, primarily to apologize to Felicity. He couldn't stop thinking about her and why he was such an idiot to stay such stupid things. He almost ran down the stairs and immediately spotted her behind her desk. She looked up and turned her chair around, waiting for him to explain himself. Raised eyebrows and pursed lips. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her with pleading eyes. He walked closer and took one of her hands in both of his.

"I meant…" He sighed and closed his eyes

"I don't know what I meant. All I know that I did not mean to hurt you, I care about you Felicity, always have, always will, I will never hurt you again, I promise you"

He fell to his knees in front of her and she looked surprised, and blushed slightly. This was not what she had been expecting at all. She leaned forward and cupped Oliver's face with the hand he wasn't holding and softly stroke his cheek with her thumb.

"It's alright" She smiled and received a relieved smile back from him

He released her hand, but before completely letting it go, he pressed a kiss on it, and she flushed bright red.

"Now let's save this person " she smiled and Oliver pulled a chair next to her and sat down.

A little while later, phone plugged into computer, the hacking started. Dig had arrived and sat on the other side of Felicity.

"Geez, this is one paranoid assassin. Barrera's got Cobalt encryption on his phone, It's not gonna be easy to break. But, code breaker is my middle name, actually it's Meghan"

Oliver chuckled "Felicity"

He smiled softly at her "Can you get anything off of it?"

"Just the last number he dialed"

"Which was?"

"A restaurant in China Town"

Felicity pulled up the Address and a picture of the restaurant.

"Jade Dragon. Appears even hired assassins enjoy the city's best Chow Ming"

"Yeah, Jade Dragon is a front for the Chinese Mafia"

Felicity swallowed and pursed her lips

"Call the restaurant, make a reservation for two for tonight"

He turned to Felicity and pointed at her

"You need to decrypt that phone"

She nodded and Oliver touched her cheek as he headed off somewhere else. She turned back to Diggle

"I'm kind of in the mood for Chinese now"

He chuckled and she smiled at him, starting typing again, wanting to decrypt this thing. She didn't want to let Oliver down.

"I'm in!" She yelled after hours and hours of trying different approaches, code after code. A rush of relief ran through her and Diggle hurried towards her.

"Yes, way to go Felicity Smoak"

She sighed at the sight of the screen in front of her

"You don't happen to speak Spanish, do you?"

"Arabic"

"Ohhh, Sigh"

A couple more ticks and the translation started. Both of their eyes widened of what was appearing on the screen.

"Oh my god" Dig said and rushed upstairs to rip Oliver away from his fake-date.

"Excuse me, Mr Queen, the IT Department has that item that you requested"

Oliver's eyes went big and he stood up

"one sec" He said to McKenna.

She nodded and Oliver walked off with Diggle

"You find the target?"

"Oliver the target is Tommy's father"

"At the award ceremony?"

Dig nodded and Oliver realized something

"Tommy's there"

He walked back to McKenna, excusing himself and heading downstairs, taking his phone and calling detective Lance. After he had hung up he thanked Felicity with a kiss on her cheek and grabbed his gear and headed off to Merlyn Global. Everything happened too fast. The speech, the alarms, his meeting with China White, the shooting of Malcolm Merlyn, trying to help him, and thereby exposing himself to Tommy. It had been worth it, he had saved Tommy's father and when he returned to the Cave he had some other news. He walked down the stairs and put his gear away. Felicity had spotted him and sighed with relief to see he was okay, she did that a lot lately. She got up and walked towards him, Diggle right behind her.

"So how does it feel to save a one percenter?"

"Malcolm Merlyn is gonna be okay, they took him to Starling General, good thing he was wearing a bullet-proof vest."

"He's not in the hospital because he was shot" Oliver said and Dig frowned in confusion

"He was poisoned by curare"

It took dig a moment to realize what was going on and he took a deep breath and swallowed. He walked away and sighed. He paused midstride.

"Lawton is alive"

"I'm sorry John"

Dig continued walking and he took his coat and left the building. Felicity was frowning, and looked worried. She looked at Oliver

"Did Lawton kick his dog or something?"

Oliver shook his head

"No….He killed his brother" He swallowed.

Felicity raised one hand to cover her mouth. With the other, she took Oliver's, softly pinching. He flashed her a half smile and tightened his grip on her.

I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review, follow and favorite! Next chapter on Thursday!

_**Love, Carolina**_


	13. Chapter 13: It's Tearing Me Apart

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings._

_A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you're liking the story so far, just a friendly reminder that from now on, it will definitely be different than the storyline of the series, the events will stay the same, just the way the characters will interact with each other will be completely different ^^. Oh and Ha! Did you see that after uploading chapter 12, the story had exactly 25,000 words, I was like, what? How the hell did I do that! Haha!. The song for this chapter is Trying Not To Love You by Nickelback. Enjoy, and don't forget to review, follow and favorite!_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: IT'S TEARING ME APART**

After Oliver had taken her home that night, Felicity hadn't been able to sleep. Oliver had kissed her on her cheek before leaving for the hospital to talk to Tommy. On the way home they had talked about various things, his sixth date with McKenna and that she would be expecting something, the club opening, which he invited her for, and figuring out what to tell Tommy, if he'd even want to talk to him. Felicity knew that Tommy was the main thing to worry about but she couldn't help but think about the fake-relationship. McKenna didn't deserve getting played like this but she was the main way to find out what the police was up to, and yes, it was kind of funny to see that the vigilante-hunting cop was 'dating' the vigilante. Felicity and Oliver had held hands the entire way home, and it did both of them some good to walk in the fresh air of the night instead of driving. But now, as Felicity was home, that sort of happy feeling changed into pain and sadness. She had bundled up on her bed and grabbed a big pillow and wrapped her arms around it, making a small ball of herself. She cried for a long time and after a while she just fell asleep. Dreaming about Oliver, his smile, his real smile that was, not the flashy wide one, but the small one with only one edge of his lips curled up. That was his real smile, the fact that she could tell them apart, was really something.

When Oliver woke up the next morning he just sighed, but after that brief moment of remembering all the bad stuff in his life, he remembered the good stuff. The fact that he had another shot with Felicity, the way she smiled at him that lit up her eyes, her glasses sliding off her nose. He smiled at the thought of it and got out of bed. After a quick shower he stared at himself in the wide mirror, studying all the scars and tattoos. He reached out to touch the one on his left shoulder, the light pink skin soft under his fingers. He flinched and remembered the night he got it with a small smile, even though he had endangered Felicity by revealing his secret and had put their relationship in jeopardy, he was glad he told her, she would never tell anybody and for the relationship thing, it was on the mend. He hated keeping secrets from her. He loosened his muscles and got dressed to meet McKenna at the club. Sigh.

"Oh my gosh! It looks amazing!" McKenna squealed as they descended the stairs in the club.

Oliver chuckled and smiled at her "Yeah"

He pointed at the DJ stand "Steve Aoki is gonna DJ there"

She grabbed his upper-arm

"What?! How did you get Steve Aoki?"

"I dated his sister"

He said with a smug smile on his face. McKenna raised her eyebrows. He took her arm and whispered in her ear

"A million years ago"

She chuckled relieved "Oh okay"

"So, will you be my date tonight?"

"Is a club-opening a proper date?"

"I really hope so….Is that a yes?"

"No"

She leaned forward and kissed him

"That's a yes"

He was surprised she didn't notice he didn't kiss her back, but he didn't mind. He smiled at her and walked her out. She was off to work and he waved after her, before walking back into the club, but it was not the club he was headed for, it was is lovely hideout. He walked downstairs and spotted Dig sitting behind the desk.

"Yo!"

"Hey" Dig replied and turned his chair around

"Where've you been?"

"Thought I'd give myself a rare morning-in"

Dig shot him a surprised glance

"Don't look at me like that. The club is opening, finally. McKenna and I are going on date number six tonight, so that's significant and uhm, seemed like a good day to give the bad-guys a rest."

"Well, it's the bad girls that I'm worried about"

Dig popped up a piece of security-footage and Oliver swallowed

"Helena"

"Yes, or as I like to call her, you're psycho ex-girlfriend"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't my girlfriend"

"Doesn't matter, this was taken at Alley-Cats, the strip-joint. The police report lists the stiffs name as Gus Sabatoni"

"That's Bertinelli's lawyer"

"Why would she come back to Starling City just for him, It's not like he did a good job. Her father's serving consecutive life sentences without parole"

"Come on, Oliver, we both knew this was just a matter of time. You tried to help her, you couldn't. Now the only question is, how long before she drops the dime on you, me, this whole operation"

The last phrase he said very slowly, and Oliver knew he meant Felicity. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her. He swallowed.

"Look, I want you to get in touch with her contacts in the Bratva. Talk to anyone in the streets to figure out where Helena is, and why she's back"

"Ok, but Oliver…"

"Dig, If she's here, she's here for a reason and if that's not Frank Bertinelli, we need to know what she has planned"

"Ok"

Oliver left to get changed for the club opening only to return with more than expected.

"She was in my house. She made a not so veiled threat. I want extra security around my mother and sister"

"Way ahead of you man"

"Thank you…"

"It's my job"

"…For not saying I told you so"

"Night's young"

Dig stepped away to make some calls and left Oliver to deal with Tommy, who had just appeared behind the bar. They had a pretty intense conversation. Oliver had tried to explain to Tommy but he didn't want to listen. Later that evening, during the club-opening, Felicity entered through the back door. She had damned herself for forgetting when she heard the music after stepping out of her car, but she had pick up her tablet, which she had forgotten the previous night. She told herself she would just be in and out, because she did not feel like seeing Oliver dancing and having fun with McKenna, but when she was inside, she couldn't help but glance into the crowd of people, and spotted McKenna standing alone. She smiled slightly and walked to the back, punching in the code to open the door. She walked down the stairs and overheard Oliver speaking.

"I haven't been able to locate the safe house where the FBI is keeping your father"

"I can help with that, I've been dying to hack into the FBI security….system"

She smiled but before finishing her sentence the smile faded and she was surprised by the number of people in the foundry. She studied the third and unknown person.

"Get out. Get out" Oliver said and she looked stunned

"This is a private thing, Felicity, Please"

He held up his hand to her and Dig nodded to her to let her know it was okay.

"Oh..Ok.." She pursed her lips and turned around

"See ya…I guess.."

As she left, she grabbed her tablet off the desk and walked back up the stairs. Oliver sighed, he had not wanted Helena to see her, to know about her, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Helena had spotted the worried look on his face.

"How many girlfriends do you have exactly?"

Felicity stepped into her car and sat there for a moment, before damning Oliver and driving back home to watch some Doctor Who and eat ice-cream. The next morning she woke up with a discomforting feeling in her stomach, like something bad was going to happen, of course she immediately thought of a hurt Oliver, but as soon as she stepped out of bed the discomfort changed to nausea and she sprinted towards the bathroom. She flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth, the sour taste burning in her throat. She took a quick shower and made herself some breakfast, which she had no time to eat, because she was already running late for her work at Queen Consolidated. She grabbed a banana and some granola bars to eat on the way there and hurried down to her car. While driving she took a bite of the banana and immediately regretted it. It was her favorite fruit but there was something off about the taste, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it tasted terrible.

Oliver had come up with a plan to ambush the transport of Frank Bertinelli. It hadn't quite worked out and he had to get Helena out of the police precinct right away. He could not have her spill his secret. Saving her had been successful and he took her to a deserted alley.

"Thanks for the save"

"I couldn't risk you telling the police about me"

"Is that the only reason?"

They stared at each other for a long moment

"Why can't you just admit…that you still have feelings for me too?"

He looked at her and shook his head

"Because I don't"

He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her

"What is it?"

"A plane ticket to Rome and a passport, so you can start a new life. Somewhere else. The police know you're tracking your father, Helena. You'll never find him. So get out of my city"

Helena scowled at him and took the envelope from his hands. Oliver walked away and got on his motorcycle. He looked at her one last time before speeding off to go apologize to McKenna. I did not feel like it, but he had to, she was a powerful information source. He was halfway when he realized he was still wearing his gear, but he couldn't blame himself, because his thoughts were somewhere completely different, with someone completely different. He raced home and got changed, and quickly took a car instead of his bike. When he arrived at McKenna's apartment he got out of the car and padded his pockets for his phone, he had forgotten it in the car. He told himself to focus and just continued up the stairs.

Felicity called him with to tell him about her most recent discovery, but it went to voicemail.

"Hey, It's me. I was multitasking and intercepted a police report. A local sporting goods store just got robbed of one high powered cross bow. Now… could be a crazy coincidence, or your psycho ex-girlfriend, Digs words, not mine, is still in town. I'll let you know if I learn anything more. In the meantime, just, watch your ba…ck…"

She turned around in her chair to hang up the phone, and spotted the woman shrouded in black. Felicity stared at her, phone still in hand, gripped tight. Her mind was trying to wrap around what was happening, and she quickly realized she should not yet hang up.

"Hi, I don't think we had a chance to be properly introduced last night"

Felicity looked from Helena to the phone and knew she couldn't hold it off any longer, so she slowly put it back. The cross bow aimed at her head caught her attention and she took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, hoping that Oliver would soon her message.

"So, I guess you know what I want you to do, right?"

Felicity nodded quickly and pressed her lips together

"Hack the FBI security system"

"Smart girl, now start hacking already"

Helena moved around her desk and stood behind Felicity, cross bow only inches away from her head. Felicity's hands were clammy and shaking. She tried typing as slow as possible without it being too obvious, just to buy some time. She was almost through when the sharp tip of the arrow touched her head. She flinched and closed her eyes, repressing silent tears.

"You know, I don't see what Oliver sees in you, the way he looked at you, it's so obvious he cares about you, and such irony since he's the one who taught me to exploit someone's weakness. But what could a nerdy little tech girl possibly mean to him. If you don't hurry up, we'll find out by measuring his sorrow when he finds you here with and arrow in your head"

Felicity shuddered and tears trickled down her cheeks. She winced as she felt the warm breath in her neck.

"Better hurry up sweetheart"

She opened her eyes, took a deep breath and steadied herself. She started typing again and soon after the address of the safe house appeared on her screen. Helena grinned and struck Felicity in the back of her neck, blocking the carotid artery. She fell to the floor unconscious and hit her head against the desk, losing her glasses in the process. Helena scoffed and made sure the blood flow continued, this girl didn't deserve to die. She wired Felicity's hands and feet together and took a scarf she had found and put it her mouth and tied it around her head. She left with a smug smile on her face, ready to go kill her father.

Felicity woke up with a severe headache, and as she wanted to reach up to her head, she realized she was tied up. She sobbed softly, remembering what had happened. After being able to straighten her thoughts she started rubber her cheek against the carpeted floor, trying to get the scarf off, it took a while, and she scratched her cheek badly, but it worked. Tears streaming down her face when it finally came off. She started counting heartbeats to measure the time, but it probably wasn't very effective since her heart was beating like a maniac. 2375 heartbeats later she heard someone call her name.

"Felicity?"

She immediately recognized the familiar voice she knew and loved

"Oliver….Oliver"

He spotted her feet from behind the desk and speeded towards her. He grabbed his pocket knife and started cutting her loose

"I'm here"

She pushed herself up a little and Oliver took her face in his hands as she sat up. She put her hand over his and pinched it

"Hey, Hey…..You ok?"

She nodded slightly and he pressed a quick kiss on her forehead. Oliver heard footsteps and he jumped up and stood ready to attack. It was Diggle and he lowered the knife.

"I got your call"

Dig held out one hand to stop Oliver

"What happened?"

He looked from Felicity, who was still sitting on the floor, to Oliver.

"Helena" Oliver said and reached down to help her up

"She wanted the address to the safe house where her father's being kept"

Oliver looked at Felicity and stepped closer to her

"She made me hack the FBI database, sorry Oliver"

He stepped even closer and wrapped his arms around her, she was surprised but eagerly clutched at his jacket.

"Hey, It's not your fault" He whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head.

He let go of her a little and cupped her face, looking into her eyes once more before loosening her hands off his jacket and holding them for a short moment, before letting them go too and stalking out of her office. Dig turned around

"Oliver what are you gonna do?"

"What I should have done in the first place" He spat

He pointed to Felicity

"Make sure she gets home safely"

Dig nodded and Oliver looked at her once more before leaving. Dig looked at the shook up girl and noticed the scratches on her cheek. She had found her glasses and looked back at him.

"You have a first aid kit here?"

She nodded and reached down the lowest drawer of her desk and pulled it out.

"Take a seat"

He said to her, and she sat down obediently. He opened up the kit and took out some rubbing alcohol and soaked a piece of cloth in it.

"Now, this might sting a little"

She flinched as he started cleaning her cheek, it wasn't very bad, but it shouldn't get infected. He was done fairly quickly and threw away the cloth. Felicity sat there being very still, probably still numb from what had just happened. Dig put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"You were very brave tonight, Felicity"

She smiled a little at him and sighed softly

"And for that other thing on your mind, I personally believe you and Oliver will be just fine, don't worry"

Felicity frowned in surprise and then blushed

"Is it that obvious?"

Dig laughed and smiled at her

"Yeah, pretty much"

She chuckled and shook her head

"Come on, I'll take you home"

Felicity nodded and gathered her stuff. Together they left in silence.

_Yay! And now exactly 28000 words! I just think that's hilarious. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! Love you guys' support! Next Chapter on Sunday! (It will be life-changing!)_

_**Love, Carolina**_


	14. Chapter 14: This Feeling Inside

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: Hi Everyone! I just wanted to take a moment to thank everybody for their love and support, it means the world to me! So thank you sooo much! I love you guys! Anyways, this chapter is in between episode 17 and 18, and probably one of the most life/perspective-changing ones. Ghehe. The song for this chapter is Your Song covered by Hobbie Stuart and Ellie Goulding (2 songs actually, but I just needed a boy and girl version). So, I feel like I need to point out the main lines in the song, so here it goes:

Ellie Goulding_  
It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Hobbie Stuart  
_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

And Ofcourse, the girl version is for Felicity and the boy version for Oliver Okay, that's all I had to say, Enjoy and don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review! Thankyou!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THIS FEELING INSIDE

Felicity sighed when she finally stepped into her apartment and quickly closed the door behind her. She had spent the entire day with her family and it had been more stressful than a few late hours helping the hood. She sunk against the front door and sighed again, her mother had complained for hours that she was still single, at one point Felicity's patience was up and she had yelled that it was complicated, but immediately after she blushed and apologized. Her mother was just concerned and she had thanked her by yelling at her.

She had used her period as an excuse for her mood swings, but she wasn't even having it, not in a while she realized. She hadn't been worried though, because she wasn't really regular, but now she thought about it. She sighed one last time and dropped her purse on the floor and took off her coat. She took the bag of food and other stuff her mom always gave her when she visited and put it on the counter, to put the food in the refrigerator. When she had stored it all away and she wanted to get rid of the bag, she noticed a rectangular, light blue box on the bottom of the paper bag. She frowned and slowly took it out. When she saw what it was her mind started rushing over things, everything that had happened the last couple of weeks and she panicked. It couldn't be, that wasn't possible, but the longer she took to think about it, she realized that it actually was possible. She felt numb and started turning the box around in her hands.

She noticed a yellow post-it taped to the back. Complicated, huh? –love, mom was written on it. A hand flew up to cover her mouth and her mind quickly did the math. Had her mom figured out, what she hadn't figured out in over ten weeks, in only one mere day? The hand that had covered her mouth now lowered itself to her stomach and she gasped. Shaking her head, she numbly walked to her bedroom.

She dropped the pregnancy test on her bed and stood in front of the full-sized mirror. She pulled her blouse out of her jeans and unbuttoned the lower buttons. She stared at her belly. She noticed absolutely nothing. She frowned and placed a hand on it. As much as she didn't see anything, she felt it, not like a kick or something, it was way too early for that, but the consistency of her stomach felt different, almost harder. She sighed and bit her lower lip. She stared at herself with a worried look in her eyes. She wasn't gonna be a mom, she couldn't . she was way too young, only 26, and the work she was doing, at Queen Consolidated, with Oliver. She stopped breathing. Oh my god, Oliver. She dropped her blouse and grabbed the blue box. Suddenly in desperate need of confirmation. Stalking to her bathroom she pulled the stick out of the box and paused. Catching her breath. This made her so nervous. She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

Once it was done she put the stick on the bathroom counter and walked back to her bedroom, taking the box off the ground and pulling out the instructions. She would be looking for one line. A cross would mean things had to change drastically. It would take up to a minute or so for it to work, but it felt like an eternity. Felicity was pacing back and forth in her room, biting her thumb. What would she tell Oliver? Would she keep it a secret? No she definitely couldn't do that, he would notice. And now that their relationship was on the mend, how would he react? Would it put their relationship in jeopardy? And what if he wanted her to keep it, that would be one hell of a big step. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the clock. Ten minutes had past without her noticing.

She sprinted towards the bathroom and when she picked up the pregnancy test, her heart skipped a beat and her knees went wobbly. One hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming and she fell to her knees. Tears streaming down her face. She felt numb and after a long moment she picked herself off the floor and staggered towards her bed and sat down. Her mind was going crazy, but her face was expressionless, other than the tears still running down her face. The test had fallen out of her hands, now lying in the middle of the floor of her bedroom. After a while she managed to pull herself together and stood in front of the mirror again.

All the worrying about what would happen faded from her mind and made place for a new feeling, as she stared at her stomach, it was love, love towards the tiny fetus, her tiny Oliver, or little Felicity, for that matter. She realized the little miracle that was inside of her, was created by love. And love was what she would give it. Tears started streaming again, but this time tears of happiness. She smiled softly, put two hands on her stomach and whispered

"You'll be okay, little one. I'll make sure you're okay"

After what happened with Helena, Oliver had made sure to check on Felicity every now and then. He hadn't seen her at all today, because she had been with her family, but still, he wanted to see her safe in her apartment, unharmed. He had stationed himself on the rooftop of the building across the street, and could see right into her bedroom from here. He felt kind of like a pervert but it wasn't like he hadn't already seen everything. He frowned when she walked into her bedroom with the oh so familiar worried look on her face. He saw how she dropped a small blue box on her bed and stood in front of the mirror, pulling out her blouse and lifting it up.

What was that girl doing? He studied how her facial expressions changed pressed his lips together in wonder. He frowned when she disappeared into her bathroom, wondering what the hell she was doing in there. It took a while for her to return to her room, and as she started pacing, Oliver took an arrow and shot it into the wall next to her window and zip-lined onto the fire-escape. He was sure it had made quite the noise, but as she spied into her room, he noticed she was way lost in thought to notice. She glanced at the clock and he ducked away to keep her from seeing him through the window. She ran for the bathroom again and Oliver couldn't quite describe how he was feeling, a mixture of worry and fear and also incomprehension rushed through him. He was worrying about her, like he also was, and also fearing whatever could have her act so strange, and not understanding what it was. His heart dropped when she returned, tear streaked face, and as he realized what it was she was holding, he immediately understood why she behaved like this.

He fell back against the stone wall and covered his face with his hands. How could he have been so stupid. You idiot. He wanted to punch himself in the face. He sank to his knees and peeked through the window again. Seeing Felicity like this broke his heart. He wanted to make his presence known, but he knew she needed some time for herself. He watched her move around the room and as she stood in front of the mirror, he could see the love growing in her eyes, even behind the glasses, and he smiled a little and imagined a tiny blond-headed felicity running around. But as soon as the thought occurred to him, it faded away again. He couldn't be a dad. He couldn't even protect Felicity well enough, how was he supposed to protect their child. He sighed and sat back against the wall, waiting for Felicity to fall asleep, a million thoughts and dreams running through his head.

He would have to wait for her to tell him. He stood up and looked through the window one last time, spotting the pregnancy test lying on the floor. Even in the dark, he could clearly see the tiny cross, meaning Felicity was pregnant. He pursed his lips and moved his gaze to his sleeping IT-girl. Her blonde hair waving around her shoulders, dried up tears on her cheeks and one hand clutching at her t-shirt, where her belly would be growing the next months. He loved her so much, he couldn't believe he'd put her in this position. After what happened with Helena, he had blamed himself for what she'd done to Felicity, and he knew it was his fault. He had vowed to himself that he would never ever let anything happen to her, ever again. Seems like he was wrong again.

He loved her and he would support whatever decision she would make, if she wanted to keep the little one, he would do anything in his power to protect them and he would make her feel safe and loved. That was his new mission, but of course, she would have to tell him first, he wondered how long it would take. He wanted to tell her he already knew, but that would not work out. He glanced at his girl once more and then vanished into the night.

SO? What did you think? This one made writing so much fun, and I maybe had to cry a lot while I was at it, because of well, all the feels. Next chapter Wednesday!

_**Love, Carolina**_


	15. Chapter 15: Your Heart On The Line

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: So, Today I wanted to share a little story with you, something I've been bothered with and no one else understands but the Olicity fandom…so, here it goes. Lately I've been spotting these tops with 'it girl' on them, and at first I just thought that is was just plain ridiculous, like, for people who think they are just so cool. I hate people like that. (If I hurt your feelings, sorry, not sorry) anyways, I realized that it could also mean 'IT girl' and now I want one. But they are crazy expensive…(who is the evil genius that created them?) screw them, I'm going to make them myself! And I also went to this amazing open-air festival last Sunday and band that was there actually played the song I was going to use for this chapter, and I was screaming and almost crying of excitement and my friends just stared at me like I was some kind of idiot, because they had no idea what was going on. But, now, that song was Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons and it is my favorite song EVER. And one last thing, I noticed that, when I was re-watching episode 18, Felicity is crossing her arms over her stomach almost the entire time, accept of course when she's doing something with her hands, like hacking or something ^^ (Is that a hint CW? At least for my story it's perfect). So now, with no further ado, here is the next chapter, enjoy, and don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite!

_Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep Little Lion Man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems  
That you made in your own head_

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my...

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: YOUR HEART ON THE LINE**

To get his mind off of things, Oliver had spent the entire day working out. He was being too hard on himself, blaming himself for everything he had gotten Felicity into, the danger of helping the hood by hacking into federal agencies, again, helping him in a place in the most dangerous part of the city, the danger of being threatened by psycho's, and of course the danger of being pregnant in the middle of this mess. He stopped his push-ups and grabbed a towel. Dig was already in the cave and it wouldn't be long before she would be here too. He hadn't told Dig about what he'd done, because, well he wasn't even supposed to know yet. With a straight face, high up on adrenaline, he started climbing up the pipelining and eventually he was hanging above the desk she would be sitting in very soon. He closed his eyes and almost didn't hear her enter.

Felicity took a deep breath before punching in the code to unlock the door. As she opened the door she told herself to act as normal as possible. She had spent the entire day at Queen Consolidated researching pregnancy and birth and babies and stuff. She had found that she was in her first trimester, at ten weeks, and that her baby was only a little over an inch big. She walked down the stairs, and nodded at Diggle as she passed him. Lost in thought she moved to her desk and sat down, pulling off her coat. She sat back, crossed her arms over her stomach and sighed. Oliver watched her for a moment from above and smiled a little.

"Evening" He said

Felicity jumped and looked around her in surprise, only to realize the voice came from above her. She hesitated slightly, not really wanting to look at him, but she bit down and looked up, spotting Oliver, face red from hanging upside down, and she couldn't help but smile a little at him

"Hi" She almost whispered.

He smiled back at her and started doing some pull-ups. Felicity stared at him a little while longer before pulling up the local news at what seemed exactly the right time. Dig stood up and walked over to Felicity's desk, who had crossed her arms over her stomach again.

"Lawyers for John Nickel spoke to the press today. They say they're pleased the D.A. declined to indict their client on charges stemming from the recent fire in one of Nickel's buildings."

Felicity glanced at Dig, who was looking at the screen with a straight face, and then up again at Oliver, mouth falling open at seeing his muscles tense and pull himself up again. She quickly closed her mouth and shook her head a little.

"John Nickel is one of the wealthiest real estate developers in Startling City. He's also one of the dirtiest. That building that burned down last night? Wiring was not up to code"

"Maybe he didn't know that?"

Felicity just couldn't pull her eyes away from him and just sat their grimacing at the sight, while Oliver pulled himself up again, and then let go with one arm to look at her.

"I guess he also didn't know about the seven people who have frozen to death in his other buildings over the past three years"

Felicity turned back to the screen and Dig finally spoke

"Yeah, he's a real man of the people"

Oliver grunted and Felicity turned back around just in time to see him let go of the pipe and fall down, only to land in a perfect crouch, muscles tense and flexing them while he stood straight. He turned around to face them and Felicity thought she was going to faint like some crazy fangirl. Where the hell did this come from? This craving.

"Not for long" Oliver was breathing heavily

"The D.A. ignores this, and the police can't do anything, because all these slums…."

He stepped to the desk and grabbed his father's notebook

"….Are in the Glades. So tonight, Felicity, we cross Mr. Nickel's name off the list"

His voice had been loud and clear, still a little high on adrenaline, so he softened it and took another deep breath. He handed her the notebook and stepped closer to her.

"You okay with that?"

She looked at the screen for a moment and watched the man get into his car.

"100 percent."

She nodded slightly and Oliver touched her shoulder a little before walking off to put on his gear and confront Nickel.

When he returned, a lot was unclear….

"He was just gone?"

Felicity had been pacing through the room, arms crossed over her stomach and now stopped a few feet away from Oliver.

"No, not gone….Taken"

He took another step closer to her.

"Looks like Nickel was on somebody else's list too" Dig said

"After the fire last night, it's not entirely surprising. Felicity, I need you, to get me everything there is on Nickel. Focus on his tenants and anyone who might have filed a formal complaint against him, or, people who lost something in the fire"

Felicity looked at him and then leaned against her desk, she had heard him speak, but all she really heard was 'Felicity, I need you'. She had suppressed a smile and focused again on what he's actually had been saying.

"Well, it's going to be some list. I mean, slumlords aren't generally known for their popularity, plus…" she paused and gestured at Oliver, who frowned at her.

"What?"

She sighed

"Nothing, It's just….you went over there to be all "Grrr, stop being bad or I'll arrow you" and now you want to rescue him"

He walked over to her and took her hand

"I don't like the idea that somebody dangerous is out there"

If only she knew who he was scared for. The two things which meant the most to him right now. She cocked her head to the side and he exhaled

"Somebody else"

She sighed and nodded slowly. He let go off her hand and turned around

"So, you're going to cross Nickel off anyway?"

"No…I'm finding somebody else who needs a talking to"

"Wait…you're going out there again, Oliver?"

Yes, he actually was, he didn't want to be cooped up in here, putting Felicity under pressure and he actually didn't want to put himself under that pressure too.

"Why don't you go home to be with your family, man"

He already was.

"That's when the work is done, Diggle"

"Ok, then I'll take you out to dinner"

"I'm not hungry" He growled

Dig swiftly took the notebook from Oliver's hands and smiled at him

"I'm not asking"

Oliver sighed and headed off to get changed. When they arrived at the Big Belly Burger, Dig waved to Carly and they settled at one of the tables. They ordered two big burgers and fries.

"Hungrier as I thought" Oliver said as he dug into his burger, Dig shot him a look. Oliver rolled his eyes and chewed a few times.

"Are you waiting for me to finish before giving me the lecture?"

He took another bite and Dig chuckled.

"Oliver, you've been spending a lot of time, under that hood the last couple weeks"

"Keeps my ears warm"

Dig scoffed

"And you made this decision to, um, avoid entanglements?"

"For her own protection, you know that. The people who get close to me get hurt"

Dig sighed and looked at Oliver

"What's the problem? You think I'm losing my grip?"

He shook his head

"No, it's just the opposite, really. You seem calm. Scary calm."

Oliver took a sip of his drink

"I get that things didn't end well with Helena.., with McKenna.."

"With Laurel…" Oliver interrupted him.

"With Sarah…. The list goes on"

"Yeah, but what do you do? You hood up, you go home, you repeat. It's not much of a life"

"Well, the life that I'm leading for myself right now, doesn't leave much room for an actual life, and I don't need one"

As soon as he said it, the realization of what he actually said hit him, very hard, in the face, twice. And he just now realized how fucked up this all was. How the hell would he do this?

"Wow, that's a pretty bleak future you plan on spending, with no one"

Phones started making noises everywhere around them and it made Oliver lose his control. He sighed

"I'm used to isolation"

"And that is exactly what worries me. You've been home for eight months, Oliver, but I don't think you left that Island yet"

Oliver was getting really annoyed by all the beeping and tried to keep a straight face.

"What the hell is going on?" Dig looked around

Oliver's phone started buzzing and he quickly took it and spotted the caller-ID

"Yeah?"

"Found Nickel. Click the link I just sent you" Felicity almost yelled from the other end of the line.

"This came up on every screen with an I.P. address located originating from the Glades"

Oliver clicked the link and watched it, but having difficulty concentrating as he realized once again what it had meant to say those words out loud. He pressed his lips together and buried the thoughts.

"If you make the Glade your home, you know who this man is" The man in the video spoke as the image of Nickel became more clear. He was tied up and had tape across his mouth.

"John Nickel."

A few gasps went around the room.

"He owns your tenements. Manages your slums. Provides the leaking roofs over your head. The mold in your pipes, and asbestos in your walls. Basically, he makes money of our suffering. But the police aren't interested in helping us. They may have let us down, but I won't. John, I want to give you the chance to state your case. Why shouldn't you be punished"

Felicity quickly started trying to trace the signal, breathing made difficult. Nickel was panting and stared into the camera, eyes like a deer.

"I knew there was bad stuff in my buildings"

Oliver shook his head and brought the phone back to his ear

"Track him, Felicity" He muttered under his breath

"I'm looking" She snapped back at him.

"Ok, yes, I made a little profit! At least they had a place to live. Without me, people like that would end up on the street"

The man behind the camera put the tape back on Nickel's mouth.

"People like that?" you could hear the anger in his voice.

"That's all we are to guys like this."

The guy stepped back and Nickel's full body was now visible

"John, I find you…Guilty"

Gun shots went off and Nickel was hanging limp from his ties. Oliver stiffened as a rush of fear went through the restaurant.

"There are plenty more people who need to answer for their crimes against us. So, who's next?"

Felicity hadn't moved an inch since the gun went off. A hand covered her mouth and the other clutched the fabric of her sweater on her belly. After a while she had recovered and had immediately returned to finding this person. She had worked all night and the sun was coming up. Oliver walked up to her desk for the millionth time that night. He wanted new information, but also just needed to be close to her, even if it was so hard for both of them.

"Anything new?" He asked as he stood beside her, hand on her shoulder.

"This guy's has got definitely more than a subscription to 'Wired'. His website is protected by some very serious encryption."

"Use that air-magnet thing, you said that it could trace"

She broke him off

"Oliver! No offense, but do I tell you how to sharpen your arrows"

She didn't mean it that harsh, but she did not need someone telling her how to do this right now, even if he meant well. Dig walked up to them and Oliver turned to face him.

"I spoke to my friend at the NSA. The website code matches a cyber-crusader who's been on their radar. He hacks into fringe sites under the username 'The Savior'. NSA believes he's a former resident of the Glades"

Oliver frowned "Former?"

"Yeah, well a year ago, he hacked himself right off the radar. He erased all traces of his existence."

"So what happened a year ago?" Felicity frowned and turned back to the screen as another video popped up.

"We're back! I have with me, assistant district attorney, Gavin Carnahan. Now, DA's are supposed to go after bad guys, but this one can't even be bothered bringing them to trial. Like the ones who killed my life in a Bodega"

"Felicity" Oliver tapped on her shoulder

"I'm on it"

She started typing away rapidly.

"They said there wasn't enough evidence. You think the evidence would've turned up if she'd been killed in one of Starling City's nicer neighborhoods?"

A news report popped up on the screen in front of them

"Emma Falk, grieving husband is Joseph Falk. What do we have on him?"

"Not much. 42, former city worker, department of transportation. Computer technician, left his job when she was killed"

Dig stepped behind her

"no current phone, no current address"

The voice from the video overruled the thinking silence

"Gavin, you're a lawyer, you're used to making a case. So go ahead. I'm going to give you ten minutes to deliver the closing argument of your life"

Felicity had started typing frantically and Oliver could see how tense and nervous she was, so he closed in on her and put one big, warm hand on her shoulder. She relaxed a little and he bended over and said softly:

"Come on"

"I'm trying to get a lock on his wireless signal"

Oliver pinched her shoulder and didn't move his head away from hers. After a while he whispered "You can do this" in her ear. She acknowledged his comment with a simple nod and it when the ten minutes were almost over, she did it. She cracked the code.

"I got it!" She jumped a little in surprise and her eyes went big

"Shut it down" Oliver said, still hovering next to her

"I can't. He has a firewall protecting his wireless signal, but he's working from an IPX located at 23rd and Mira"

Before she had finished her sentence, Oliver had grabbed is helmet and was now flying up the stairs

"You wanna hood up?" Dig yelled after him

"It's the middle of the day!"

Oliver ran to his motorcycle and speeded towards the location Felicity had given him. When he was halfway he yelled into the comm

"How's Carnahan?"

"Not making a very persuasive argument"

Oliver frowned as he heard Felicity's voice on the other end of the line. He had expected Dig to take the comm.

"I'm almost there"

He parked his bike next to the building and kicked in a door before running up the stairs, ending up in a hallway with a dozen doors.

"See anything?"

"I'm only on the first floor" Oliver snapped at her.

"Just six more to go" She snapped back

He started kicking in door and looking around the rooms behind them. Door after door, room after room.

"Oliver, Hurry" He heard Felicity say in his ear and he was surprised at how calm she sounded. He ran up another flight of stairs

"I can't find him!"

After more doors and more empty rooms, he ended up on the roof, looking over Starling City. He looked around, but there was nothing there.

"He's not here, Felicity!" He yelled, irritated.

"What?!"

"I've searched every office on every floor. He's not here! Is this the right place? Are you sure?!"

"Yeah! I…"

Felicity started re-tracking the signal.

"Oh crap!"

"What?"

"How is this possible?! This can't happen! He's…!"

"Talk to me!"

"Wait! He moved just north of you. Ocean and Grand"

"On my way!"

Oliver took a big leap and flew himself over the distance between the two buildings, landing on the other roof with a smooth roll and jumped over to the next. He found a fire-escape and jumped down floor by floor, and landing on a moving van. He crossed a street, cars honking and jumped over a fence before reaching his goal. Of nothing.

"I'm at Ocean and Grand, Felicity. That's just a vacant lot."

"How is this possible? This can't happen! He..!"

She stopped as she could what was coming

"Find the right address, now!"

He was high on adrenaline as he barked the order to her, but as he yelled, he heard the gunshots through the comm. His breathing stopped and he immediately regretted yelling at her.

Felicity had pulled the device from her ear and dropped it on the desk before almost running for the ladies 'room. Where she broke down into tears, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around her stomach, trying to protect whatever she had left.

Oliver rubbed in his eyes took a few deep breaths. He knew what this meant. He was such a jerk. Felicity had obviously done her very best, and he treated her like she was his dog or something, barking orders. He covered his face with his hands and cursed himself.

"Oliver it's over. Carnahan is dead"

SO? Did you like it? I did So, guys, I just read that Stephen Amell is coming to visit Amsterdam, (that's like an hour away from where I live) and I wanna go so bad! But whatever event (Arrow promotional tour) there is, isn't even scheduled yet..is that weird? Yes, because it's this Monday! That's weird right?! But, If I do get to see him, I will tell you all about it OMG I WOULD DIE IF I COULD MEET HIM..teehee. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! Next chapter will be up on Sunday!

_**Love, Carolina**_


	16. Chapter 16: I Want You To Know

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: Not much to say this time. Still hoping to go to Amsterdam, but I'm afraid I'll have to be satisfied with being in the same time-zone as mister arrow-shooting sexypants, but there's still hope! This chapter has multiple songs: Iris (Goo Goo Dolls cover) by Kimmi Smiles for Felicity and Let Her Go by Passenger for Oliver. Please Follow, Favorite and Review! Thankyou and Enjoy!

_**Iris**__  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_**Let Her Go  
**__Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: I WANT YOU TO KNOW**

The way back to the foundry had been a moment for Oliver where he could think about everything that was going on. He didn't really want to, but he had to consider everything sometime. And he had less than 7 months left. Yes, he had done the math. Once he got back, he didn't know what to expect downstairs. He was worried about Felicity of course, but he didn't know in what kind of state she'd be in. He hurried down the stairs and spotted her leaning against her desk, twisting a small arrow around in her hands. No sign of Dig.

"Where's Diggle?"

"I asked him to leave me alone." She steadied her voice a bit "In my loud voice"

Oliver could see the hurt in her eyes and swallowed, fighting back the need to comfort her with a hug. He took a small step closer to her.

"This wasn't your fault"

"I was the one who was supposed to find Carnahan. I was the one who sent you that bogus location"

Her voice was breaking down,

"I'd never seen anybody die"

"Hey" He took another step closer "This is the thing with what we do. Sometimes we lose"

He flashed her a small but genuine smile

"Maybe it is better being alone"

His heart dropped and he squared his jaw

"I'm not seeing anyone of course, but if I were, I don't know how I'd tell him about today"

Felicity was on the edge of breaking down in a thousand crying little pieces and Oliver could sense it. He took the arrow from her hands and pulled her into a hug. At first, she was surprised at the sudden contact but quickly her arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Her head fitted perfectly in the crease of his neck. She sighed softly. To her relief, the tears weren't coming. Without wanting to admit it, she had definitely needed this hug, whether Oliver knew what was really going on or not, she just needed his comfort.

"Isolation is never the answer, trust me"

He whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head before slowly letting her go. He smiled a little at her and she returned the favor with a tiny little smile and flushing cheeks. Oliver sure could still get her heart racing.

They both jumped a little at the sound of the door slamming shut. Diggle walked back into the basement with coffee and donuts. Felicity gratefully thanked him and took her latte and pink-frosted donut back to her desk, to find this crazy person in the Glades. Oliver went to take a shower and dress his work at the club upstairs, which was easy to forget. Once he returned and explained the situation of Roy Harper being abducted, the team, and foremost Felicity eagerly got back to work. She soon after found something, but did not know if it could be any help.

"Anything?"

Oliver asked for the tenth time. She loved him but he could be a complete and impatient pain in the ass sometimes. She sighed.

"I've been going through the video we got trying to see if there's anything that'll tell us where this guy is. I've got nothing except a sound. Buried in the ambient noise, almost rhythmic. Here, I've isolated it"

"What is that?" Oliver frowned and looked at her.

"Sounds like a car driving over lane markers"

"It's bigger than a car"

Felicity sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her stomach, which had become a habit of hers. Dig had taken the headphones and was listening to the sound, close to recognizing it. Oliver sighed.

"Bigger than a car? What? Bus? Uhhh.."

"Wait! I know this" Dig said. "I know it" He whispered

"Come on! Guys!"

Dig ignored Oliver's impatience and turned to Felicity

"Felicity, show me a map, sights of the abductions and where we've seen the signal so far"

A little typing and an irritated Oliver and the map showed up on the screen.

"There! Right there!" Dig pointed to the screen

"23rd and Mira. Locksley and Adams. Wells street down by CNRI. Those are all subway stops!"

"Starling City doesn't have a subway"

"No, but they used to. When I was a kid, my dad used to take me down to the Rockets game. By subway. For 14 minutes I'd lean against the window feeling the rhythm of the train moving."

"That's how he did it!"

Oliver looked at her in surprise "what?"

"He was at 23rd and Mira, but he was underground. He used to work for the department of transportation, so that's why he knows all the old subway stops. That's why I couldn't trace the signal, he was moving. He was in a subway car"

As she was speaking, Oliver took off his jacket and reached for his gear

"Where is he now?"

"He's on the old cross town line. If he continues on this route he'll be at the Spring Street stop in 15 minutes"

Oliver grabbed his bow and quiver and became the hood in matter of seconds. He took his bike and hurried towards the given location. As he ran into the subway station he checked in on his comm. On the other side, Felicity heard the beep that he was connected and quickly informed him about the situation, her heart racing in her chest.

"It's happening"

She was staring at the young boy on the screen, barely able to breath steadily. When the feed went down her hands formed fists. Of course she feared for Oliver, she always did, but she also feared for this boy's life. He didn't deserve to die. Some strange form of maternal instinct kicked in. The main showdown didn't take too long, and she heard back from Oliver as soon as he got off the train.

"Kid's fine. Falk is dead. I'll be back in half an hour"

Then he turned off his comm. Going back to that dark place in his head where he'd go when he had killed somebody. Subconsciously of course. He got back before the 30 minutes were up and without a word, showered and dressed to go back to the club. He only endured the chaos for five minutes before returning to the basement. He was trying to process everything, pacing slowly through the big space. He walked up to Dig and paused there.

"Thea's friend is upstairs"

"I saw"

The adorable blonde turned around in her desk chair and smiled at him

"You probably saw they were very happy to see each other, If you know what I mean"

She hadn't really thought about what she had said, but she realized it could be implied as something that they obviously weren't. even though she was really happy to see each other. But you wouldn't be able to see that through their greeting. Oliver smiled and sighed. The way she had turned around, her legs crossed, arms extending, in a way that was just so seductive, and that smile, it was almost evil but so sexy. How did she do that? She continued speaking, because she had given her words a second thought.

"Which you probably don't want to talk about cause she's your baby sister"

Felicity was making all kinds of hand gestures and Oliver just stared at her. She turned back to her screens and her cheeks flushed brightly. Felicity you idiot, she told herself. Oliver smiled a little behind her.

"You ok?" Dig asked him

"Getting there. Thank you"

Oliver replied, thinking about all the probable ways to win back Felicity. They had taken things slow, starting off with friendship and stuff but when he had to let her go, he realized how much he loved and needed her. Felicity felt the same way, even though she had her pride and she wouldn't just go running back to him. He knew that. He walked over to her desk

"Psst"

She turned to face him. She was glad she was sitting down because, staring up into that gorgeous face her knees sometimes went a little wobbly.

"By the way. If you even need to tell someone about your day.."

She knew where this was going and a soft smile started curling up her lips.

"You can tell me"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and pinched it softly. He stroke his thumb over her collarbone and it nearly made her shudder. She placed a hand over his and whispered a soft thank you. Oliver finally tore his eyes from her and looked at what she had still been working on.

"What's that?" he said, pointing at the screen

"Felicity pulled that up" Dig said from behind them

"It's an old map of a decommissioned subway line. Runs underneath the low rent district of the City"

Oliver reached down and took the notebook with the list from the desk. He opened it on the first page and frowned.

"I've seen that map before"

He put the notebook in front of Felicity with a thump and walked a few steps away to let out his irritation.

"It was right in front of our faces. The entire time. My father. The other archer. The undertaking. Whatever the plan is. It's all connected to the Glades."

This new information got all of them running around going crazy, well not literally, but their heads were spinning, thinking about all the possibilities, all the possible plans and other stuff. After a while, Dig had left to take Carly home from work and Oliver and Felicity were left alone. Felicity was finishing up on her updates and when the computer would just have to be running for a little while, she turned around in her chair to face Oliver. He was standing next to his trunk. Rummaging through it, looking at stuff inside it. Moving back and forth between his current positions to his table full of different kinds of arrows and weapons. He felt her gaze on him and dropped his stuff back into the chest. He turned his head a little before turning around to face her. He just looked at her and knew this was it. She stood up slowly and took a few hesitating steps towards him, twisting her fingers nervously. She bit her lip and when she was a few feet away she spoke, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"I..might want to take you up on that offer"

He smiled and padded on the table for her to sit. She rolled her eyes and took another step closer. It only made him smile more, he loved seeing her do that. He closed the distance between them and put one hand on her elbow, causing her to relax a little

"Oliver we need to talk" she stared at him, the seriousness in her eyes.

"I know" He whispered softly and she sighed softly, ready for the showdown.

Ooohhhh, cliffhangy or something…I hope you liked it and please, as usual, Follow, Favorite and Review! It means the world to me! Seriously it does. I go crazy whenever I read your lovely reviews! I hope next chapter will be Thursday

_**Love, Carolina**_


	17. Chapter 17: Back To The Start

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: So, I'll just inform you right away that I wasn't able to meet Stephen. I really wanted to of course and I actually was in Amsterdam this Monday, and you have probably seen the picture of him next to the canals. Makes me so proud of my little country! But, I'll just have to live with the fact that I was in the same freaking city as he was, and for now, that's okay, I still had a fun day (I hereby vow that when I graduate next year, I will go to comic-con and visit the arrow panel. Which will obviously be there, cause the show is awesome, duhh) Okay so, this chapter is another one between episodes, I hope you guys enjoy these, because there will be more of them. Songs for this chapter are The Scientist by Coldplay and Something Beautiful by NEEDTOBREATHE. Here it goes! Please Review Follow and Favorite! Means the world to me! Enjoy!

_**The Scientist  
**__Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
__Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions__  
__Oh, let's go back to the start__  
__Running in circles, coming up tails__  
__Heads on a science apart__  
__Nobody said it was easy__  
__It's such a shame for us to part__  
__Nobody said it was easy__  
__No one ever said it would be this hard__  
Oh, take me back to the start  
__I was just guessing at numbers and figures__  
__Pulling the puzzles apart__  
__Questions of science, science and progress__  
Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_**Something Beautiful  
**__And the water is risin' quick  
And for years I was scared of it  
We can't be sure when it will subside  
So I won't leave your side, no I can't leave your side_

Hey now, this is my desire  
Consume me like a fire,  
'cause I just want something beautiful  
To touch me, I know that I'm in reach  
'Cause I am down on my knees,  
I'm waiting for something beautiful  
Oh, something beautiful

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: BACK TO THE START**

Oliver looked down at the girl in his arms. Her legs were tossed over his lap and her head was resting in the crease of his neck. One of her hands clutched at his shirt, the other clutched at her own. Dried up tears on her face, but a soft smile curled her lips. She was breathing steadily and it tickled his neck. He softly kissed the top of her head, brushing his lips over the soft blonde hair. He smiled a little and thought about how they ended up like this.

/\o/\o/\

Felicty was biting her lip. She was nervous to tell him of course. He knew it was unfair to her, not letting her know he already knew, and letting her be nervous like that. He should tell her, but he wanted either to wait till she'd tell him herself or wait for the perfect moment. She shifted a little, moving her weight from one leg to the other. She crossed her arms and was looking down. Oliver stepped closer and put his hands on her upper arms, bending down a little to look her in the eyes.

"You can trust me"

She looked up and he realized that those words got them into this. Those words had made her tell him about the notebook. Really trusting him. The first time they slept together. It all rushed back to both of them. She blushed and looked down again. His eyes locked on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words, for once.

"Oliver….I…I'm sorry, I never intended this to happen….I….I just…"

Her voice was breaking a little. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes, biting her thumb. He could clearly see she was freaking out, but was trying to hide it. Oliver could see the panic in her eyes.

"Hey, Calm down"

He said soothingly. Her eyes slowly filled themselves with tears and her palms were getting sweaty. Her breath quickened and she ran her hand over her hair, trying to think clearly.

"Felicity, It's not your fault, it's mine"

Unable to hold back, tears stream down her cheeks. Oliver places one hand under her chin and slowly tilts up her head to look her in the eyes. She wraps her own hand around the one under her chin and jerks it backwards. She's clearly losing it.

"Oliver, I can't…I can't do this…I'm sorry, I have to go"

She jerks away from him and hurries towards the stairs. Oliver stood there stunned for a moment before his head wrapped around what was happening. In a few seconds he stood behind her, grabbed her arm and twisted her into his arms. Placing one hand on her cheek he quickly pressed his lips on hers. She was motionless for a second and then leaned into the embrace and into the kiss. One of her hands snaked around his waist, the other still in his tight grip. It took Oliver a while to realize tears were still streaming down her face. When he releases her lips and catches his breath he places his forehead against hers. He looks down on her, her eyes still closed but she seems calm, still leaning into him.

"I already know" He whispers

She whimpers and starts crying violently. He pulls her into a tight hug, her face buried in his chest. Tears soaking his shirt. The arm around his waist tightens and he lets go of her arm to wrap his own around her. The one that had been cupping her face was now stroking the back of her neck softly and rhythmically. She reaches up with the arm that had been held down and wipes away some of the tears. She start mumbling things, barely audible, but Oliver's trained ear can catch almost anything.

"I just wanted it to be like it was before"

"I can't raise a baby. I kill goldfish"

"I never intended any of this"

"I'm so sorry, Oliver"

"I just wanted us to be like we were before"

Oliver softly rocks her back and forth.

"Shhh"

He strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head. She calms a little and tears well up in his eyes, not of sadness, but some sort of happiness.

"Felicity, I love you, and whatever your decision, I will always love you"

He paused and smiled a little

"and this little miracle"

/\o/\o/\

Somehow, they ended up in her apartment, on her couch, talking for hours and hours. Felicity cried a lot, but from happiness this time. Oliver only spilled a single tear, when he realized how lucky he was to have her, to see her smile at him again, and to talk about their near-future together. Felicity had wiped the tear from his face and smiled softly at him, tears streaming down her own face and she kissed him. He had been able to make her smile and laugh again, laugh at how silly they'd been, smile at how happy she was, just damn happy, right there in that perfect little moment.

They kissed like that a lot, having missed each other so much the last two months. They even made a doctor's appointment. It may sound strange at that hour, but technology and hacking makes everything possible if you really want to. Felicity was now fast asleep in his arms and he was studying her left hand. Tracing patterns on it with his thumb, entwining their fingers and he could suddenly see it.

The ring around her finger, a pretty white dress and a black suit. Roses everywhere. Something borrowed. Something blue. Something old. A one in a million honeymoon. To the tropics or Europe. A family, a normal life. A family-sized house, not as big as his mansion, because that wasn't what Felicity would want, but still enough space to live comfortably with two, maybe three little kids running around. And a big yard, with a tire-swing in a huge tree and a pool. And having Felicity by his side forever. No list. No hood. Just the two of them. Sitting on the porch on a sunny afternoon. Sipping red wine on a holiday in France. He'd take her around the world, anywhere she'd want to go.

As he pictured all of this, he realize that now, he had all the more reason to hurry cleaning up the city and stopping whatever the undertaking was. He had a new drive, a new reason. He bended down and kissed Felicity's forehead. She frowned in her sleep and stirred a little, tightening her grip on his shirt. He rocks her a little and she relaxes again. She had enough to deal with already, she shouldn't wake up, she deserved this moment of peace.

Oliver scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, which he had done a lot, he realized, smiling a little. He tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead. He put her glasses on the bedside table and looked back at her once more before heading out. He took his jacket and set to leave. His hand was on the doorknob when he heard her soft voice.

"Oliver?"

He turned around to see her standing in the half-lit room. She was rubbing in her eyes, like a tired little kid. She shivered a little at the feel of the cold floor to her bare feet. Her ponytail was messed up, hair falling out of the elastic. She looked irresistible.

"Please don't leave"

Her voice was cracking a little. He smiled widely and in a few steps he had her in his arms, his lips pressed on hers. Tongues playing passionately. They only parted to catch their breath, and Oliver wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground. She chuckled softly as he carried her back to the bedroom. He put her back to her feet at the end of the bed cupped her face to kiss her again, very softly and tenderly. One of his hands reached behind her head and pulled out the elastic. Her hair fanned out on her shoulders and she chuckled against his lips.

His hands traced down the sides of her neck, to her shoulders and underneath the deep purple cardigan, pulling it off of her. Now it's his turn. She reaches up to undo the top buttons of his shirt, slowly moving down to the lower buttons. She deepens the kiss as she pulls the shirt out of his pants. He shakes it off and moves his hands to the border of her purple cashmere top, matching her cardigan, and slowly lifts it up, tracing her torso with a few fingers. She breaks the kiss to pull it over her head and smiles at him.

"Is it okay to do this?"

He asked her, sounding worried and pointing at her belly. She just laughs softly and nodded, while wrapping her arms around his neck and she whispers in his ear.

"Yes, I looked it up"

She kisses his neck and he quickly takes her in his arms and twists her around him. She squeals and as he puts her down again and his hands move down to undo the button of her polka-dot denim skirt. It fell to the floor easily and Oliver looked at her body for a moment and smiled. She was looking at him staring at her.

"You just wait till I get fat"

"You'll still be beautiful"

He smiled at her and unzipped his pants. He stepped out of it and took her hands, stroking the back of her hands with his thumbs. He pulled her to the side of the bed and pulled her against him. They never broke their eye contact. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She smiled and teasingly turned around to take it off. She looked at him over her shoulder and he stared back at her with huge eyes, clearly having difficulty controlling himself. Suddenly he was hugging her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and started kissing her neck. She tossed her hair to one side and leaned into him, smiling when she felt how excited he was. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. His lips were moving down, on her collarbone now. One of his hands started tracing circles on her stomach and a little later, traced down to her panties and pulled them down. They fell to the ground and the hand started teasing her a little between her legs. She moaned softly and suddenly Oliver turned her around in his arms, pressing her against him.

Oliver pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and felt her lips on his again. Her small fingers were tracing down and were at the border of his boxer fairly quickly. He smiled a little before taking it off and letting her pull him onto the bed. He hovered over her, looking at her body, before tracing her inner thighs and spreading her legs. She arched her back and moved against him. With each pump, each thrust, came a silent I Love You. Everywhere they touched each other the skin was left tingly and electricity was running through them. They had missed each other so badly.

It took them a few hours to get everything out their system. Felicity had taken Oliver's shirt and now they were curled up in her bed, just staring at each other. Oliver was stroking her cheek with one hand and held hers with the other.

"I don't want to be on an Island anymore" He whispered

She smiled and scooted a little closer to him. She kissed him softly and when she leaned back she touched the scar on his left shoulder, the one from the night she had discovered his secret.

"I know" She whispered back, still tracing around the scar

He looked down at her hand and touched her cheek. She looked up at him with those big beautiful eyes.

"I love you"

He put his hand under her chin and kissed her once again. Her heart was melting on the inside. He had never kissed her like that, so softly, so tenderly. Tears started welling up and when he let her go he looked at her with worry on his face.

"What's wrong?"

She just smiled through the tears and whispered

"I love you too"

They both laughed and kissed again, this time a little rougher. She chuckled when he let her go and curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They quickly fell asleep, both dreaming about the future they could see themselves having with each other.

Did you guys like this? I hope so! I've been really looking forward to this chapter! AND OMG I JUST HEARD THE NEWS! STEPHEN AMELL IS GOING TO BE A DAD! AAWWHHH I think this just goes perfectly with this story…How about you ? Next chapter on Sunday!

_**Love, Carolina**_


	18. Chapter 18: Our Truth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter I don't have much to talk about now, so I'll just skip to the story part Songs for this chapter are Spectrum by Zedd ft. Matthew Koma and Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. Enjoy and pleas Follow, Favorite and Review! Lobbi!

_**Spectrum  
**__Breathing you in when i want you out  
Finding our truth in a hope of doubt  
Lying inside our quite drama, a-a-ah  
Wearing your heart like a stolen dream  
Opening skies with your broken keys  
No one can blind us any longer.  
We'll run where lights won't chase us  
Hide where love can save us  
I will never let you go.  
We'll run where lights won't chase us  
Hide where love can save us  
I will never let you go._

**Give Me Love  
**_Give me love, like her  
Cos lately I've been waking up alone  
The pain splatter tear drops on my shirt  
I told you I'd let them go  
And that I fight my corner  
Maybe tonight I'll call you  
After my blood, turns into alcohol  
No, I just wanna hold you_

Give a little time to me  
We'll burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek  
To turn this around  
And all I want is the taste  
That your lips allow

Give me love like never before  
Cos lately I've been craving more  
And It's been a while but I still feel the same  
Maybe I should let you go

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: OUR TRUTH**

It had been a long night at the club and Oliver had just returned to it to clean up and do some office work. Felicity and him had shared a lovely Sunday-morning breakfast and had drove here together. She had disappeared into the foundry and Oliver walked up to Tommy.

"How we doing?" He asked his best friend on the mend.

"We're in the black. And the green"

Oliver took the tablet Tommy handed him and walked up the bar.

"I like how we've gone from throwing money at clubs to catching it"

He looked into a plastic box on the bar.

"Oh look at these"

He fished something black out of the box and showed it to Tommy, who had followed him and was standing by his side.

"What sort of business has a lost and found that's just filled with women's underwear?"

Tommy snorted

"The best business ever"

He laughed and Oliver just smiled at him. He liked someone else's underwear in particular.

"Ohh! Having this much fun should be against the law"

"Oh if wishing made it so"

They looked up at the person who just walked into the club. Detective Lance. Oliver frowned and they met the detective halfway at a table.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"Is Laurel okay?" Tommy asked immediately

"She's fine. This is about something else. A girl just got mowed down a couple of blocks from here"

He reached into his inside-pocket and took out his phone, displaying a picture of a broken girl on the street. Bloody and clearly dead.

"On Starling Bridge"

Oliver's eyes widened a bit and he pursed his lips. Detective Lance put the phone on the table.

"Ring any bells with you two?"

"No" Tommy said

"Should she?" Oliver looked at the Detective.

He reached into another pocket and took out a plastic bag with a wristband in it.

"She was in your club tonight"

"A lot of people were" Tommy said defensively.

"You think someone killed her?" Oliver asked

"Not someone. Something."

He put another plastic bag on the table and tapped on it twice. Oliver looked down at the green and purple pills.

"Vertigo"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that in this club?"

"Not that I'm aware of" Tommy shook his head and looked at Oliver.

"We don't allow drugs in here, Detective"

Detective Lance sighed and put the items back into his pockets.

"Control your clientele, before anyone else wanders into traffic"

The detective stalked out of the club and Oliver frowned. He did not like this. He slowly turned to Tommy.

"Is there any chance she could have scored the drugs in here?" He muttered and started walking towards the foundry.

"I doubt it. I try not to hire too many drug dealers." Tommy walked after him.

"Get me a list of employees, anyway. I'll have Felicity cross reference it for drug arrests"

His heart jumped a little as he said her name

"That includes the two of us, you know"

Oliver ignored him and punched in the code to open the door to the basement.

"I thought the Vigilante finished off the Count"

Oliver turned around and looked at his friend.

"I did"

Tommy nodded and walked back to the club. Oliver sighed and turned to enter the foundry. Only a few steps down the stairs he already spotted his beloved blonde ponytail. She was typing rapidly and clearly lost in thought. Something popped up on her screen and she relaxed a little. Oliver walked up behind her and put two hands on her shoulders.

"Nice to see you again" He said softly

She chuckled and turned her head to look at him

"You know, You don't need Tommy to get you that list of employees. I already have it"

She pointed at the screen, where the list had just popped up and smiled

"Have you been spying on me?"

"It's better to call it silently participating in a conversation you're not a part of"

He smiled and softly pinched her shoulders.

"Fine"

She smiled and started typing again.

"I'll run it for drug arrest right now, this should only take a few minutes"

He let go of her shoulders and turned around to lean against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. He was staring into oblivion and she knew something was up. They stayed silent for a while before Felicity couldn't stand seeing him like that anymore. She reached up and put a hand on his arms.

"Hey, I know this hits close to home, with Thea and everything, but we'll find whoever is dealing Vertigo again"

He looked down at her with worry on his face. She turned in her chair and stood up to stand in front of him. With one hand she reached up and touched his cheek, forcing him to look at her, giving him a stern look.

"Hey, I promise you"

He sighed a little, letting go of all the disturbing thoughts in his mind. Smiling softly, he took one of her hands and looked at her, slightly comforted by the dedication in her eyes. They stood like that for a minute, him stroking the back of her hand with his thumb and just plain staring at each other. After that minute, they were interrupted by a short beeping noise. Felicity got back in her chair and started screening the list that had popped up. She was done quickly, because there were only two names. She turned her head to look at Oliver.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him 'the look'

Shrugging, he smiled a little and stood up, only to hover over her from behind and kiss her on the cheek.

"It was a long time ago"

He whispered in her ear and she rolled her eyes and smiled. He stood back up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I think you should put the fear of god in the Count"

Oliver snorted because of her choice of words and then frowned a little. He knew she was right. Even if the Count was on lockdown in the mental hospital, that was no guarantee that he couldn't have given someone else the vertigo recipe. He would have to go find out. And quick. It would only be a matter of time before detective Lance would pay him a visit.

"You're right"

He let go of Felicity's shoulders and walked towards his gear. He unbuttoned his shirt and grabbed his jacket. He could feel her eyes burning on him. He glanced in her direction and she just sat there with a big smirk on her face, not feeling caught or anything. He smiled at her and zipped up his leather pants. She blushed a little and stood up, walking towards him. He was tying his boots and she grabbed the little tin can with green makeup and as he stood up, she opened it. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Without saying anything Felicity put some of the make up on her fingers and brushed it over his eyes and the bridge of his nose. She smiled at the result and closed the can.

"Perfect"

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was very tender and soft, and full of love. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she laid hers around his shoulders. He took her in for a moment, before kissing her again. He bended down a little and put his forehead against hers. She smiled at him and then yawned. Smiling at her, he touched her cheek and whispered.

"You should probably get some sleep, you didn't get that much last night"

She giggled and when she yawned again, she nodded. He grinned and let go of her. Smiling brightly, she started gathering her stuff to head home. He looked at her and then took his bow and quiver. They met at the staircase and walked up together. Outside, she took her car keys out of her purse and stopped before stepping into her car. Oliver waited for her to speak, but it stayed very silent. So he broke the silence

"I'll stop by your place later"

That was probably what she had wanted to ask because she grinned widely and nodded. He leaned in and put a soft peck on her forehead.

"Go get him" She whispered and she felt a cold gust of air against her cheeks as he disappeared into the night. She looked up at the roof of Verdant and barely spotted his shadow, but she did. She smiled contentedly and got into her car, driving home.

/\o/\o/\

As soon as Oliver discovered that the Count was a dead end, he texted Dig to meet him in the hideout. He got there first and cleaned himself up. He could hear Dig descending the stairs as he walked back into the main room.

"I got here as quickly as I could. This about the glyph in your father's notebook?"

Oliver walked around the desk to meet him

"Felicity is still working on that. We have another problem"

Dig walked up behind him as he clicked the video on the screen.

"Starling City is once again at war with the drug known on the streets as Vertigo. It used to be the city's most lethal vice, but the purple and green pill was nowhere to be found for the last three months"

The newscaster spoke. Oliver hit pause and started walking around the room.

"Over the past few days the city has been flooded with a new version of Vertigo. More addictive, more unstable. It killed a girl in the club."

He stopped for a second and swallowed

"Just like it almost killed Thea"

Dig turned around to look at Oliver

"Okay what do you think? We should pay the Count a visit?"

"He was my first visit. Waste of time"

Oliver turned around and started pacing back to Diggle

"He's….sumasshedshiy"

Dig frowned at him and shot him a look of incomprehension. Oliver made a twisting motion with his hand to show Dig he meant crazy. Dig nodded to show him he understood.

"Since he was the only one that knew the formula for Vertigo. I don't….I don't even know where to begin."

He shook his head a little and leaned against a table

"Good you're here. Of course you're here, where else would you be, you clearly love it down here. You got to see this"

The two men were a little started by Felicity's sudden appearance but as she got straight to business so did they. She typed shortly and a video popped up on the screen

"I'm here at the scene where the police say a disturbed patient escaped only hours ago"

Oliver had wandered off a little, listening to the women on the screen. His eyes widened and he turned around to look at the screen. This couldn't be.

"Authorities issued and immediate lockdown at the Starling County Institute for Mental Health. Following the breakout. Police are warning people to avoid contact with the drug dealer known as the Count."

"Not so crazy after all, huh?

Felicity jumped in her chair as the metal table clashed against the concrete floor. She had seen it coming. As the women had spoken, she could see the tension build up inside of Oliver, could see the muscles on his back stiffen as he was pacing. But still, she jumped. Oliver rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He turned around, frustration in his voice as he spoke.

"So now what?"

It was quiet for a while

"I could back trace money to the count?"

"And how are we gonna do that?" Dig asked her.

"We'll have to go buy some Vertigo" Oliver said in a hoarse voice.

He had his arms crossed on his chest and he sighed. He looked at Felicity with sad puppy-eyes and nodded. She nodded back to him and started working on the tracker. The two men started working on where to get the Vertigo and who would get it. Felicity had overheard and volunteered but they simultaneously yelled no to her. She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath before getting back to her little tracker. After a while she asked Oliver to get her some money and placed the tracker on it. Dig would do the field work because everybody would recognize Oliver. Felicity handed Dig the money with the tracker on it.

"Be careful" she said to him

He smiled and nodded "Always"

She smiled back at him and watching ascending the stairs before falling back into her chair. sighing, she looked at Oliver, who was getting ready to hood up. For the first time since she got there, he looked at her, really looked at her. He walked over to her desk and leaned against it.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep"

"Yeah, I know, and I did go home, but then I turned on the TV and saw this and I just rushed back here"

She shrugged and looked at him. He scoffed and shook his head.

/\o/\o/\

"The person of color has successfully purchased your drugs"

Dig put the Vertigo on Felicity's desk. He ignored the fact that the she and Oliver had come out of a dark corner of the large room together, both with flushed faces. He didn't even want to know what they had been doing while he was gone

"For the record, I offered"

Oliver and Dig rolled their eyes and Oliver took his jacket to put it on.

"How will we know when the tracker is active?" He asked her

"It already is, I'm getting a good signal off the monofilament strips we place on the bills " She said triumphantly

"Drug money is like a pigeon. It always finds its way home" Dig commented from behind them, getting rid of the gangbanger clothes.

"We can follow the money all the way back to the Count"

"Okay" Felicity nodded

"Keep tracking it" Oliver said to her as he headed out of the foundry.

Felicity took the tiny bag of pills in her hand and studied it.

"So what are you gonna do with all the Vertigo you bought?

"Planning on having a party, Felicity?" Dig joked

She smiled and put away the drugs

"My only experience with drugs was an encounter with a pot brownie in my freshmen year…by mistake"

She stood up and walked to the table which had her bag on it and took out her tablet.

"Which, could have been fun, except that I'm allergic to nuts"

She walked back to her desk and sat down again

"Alright. Deadshot. Kills again, this time a US senator. Where have you been tracking him?"

Dig looked around to make sure Oliver was gone.

"Not very far. I've ran his Floyd Lawton alias through every conceivable law enforcement database. He's made a series of calls to an Alberto Garcia"

"Huh" Dig mumbled

"According to NSA, Garcia's a reputed underworld talent scout. He books all the Deadshot's hits "

She pulled out the USB drive and handed it to him.

"It's not much to go on, but.."

"Yeah, but it's something Felicity, thanks"

She pursed her lips and decided then to just speak her mind.

"Don't you think Oliver should know?"

"No, this is personal"

He saw the worried look on her face, and he could imagine how hard it was for her to keep this from him. He sighed

"Look, Felicity, I know about you and Oliver, and I'm sorry to put you in this position, but Lawton is my problem to deal with, Oliver has enough of his own"

She nodded slowly and knew he was right, even though she hated keeping this secret, she knew Oliver had a lot of other stuff on his mind. She sighed as Dig left the foundry. Now she just had to wait for Oliver to talk to her over the comm.

I hope you enjoyed! Is it too short? Yes? Next one will be longer! As usual, please Review, Follow and Favorite. Next chapter will be up on Wednesday.

_**Love, Carolina**_


	19. Chapter 19: This Time

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: Hi my lovelies! Thanks for sticking with me to this chapter, I really appreciate all the support I've gotten. Also, I feel like I rushed the Olicity relationship a little, but I'll go and give the beginning more depth, like the fact that they were already a steady couple before she figured out he is the hood. I don't really like the idea, but I think I can make it work, so bear with me Song for this chapter is Not Giving In by Rudimental and also a tiny piece of Shake Thing by Ash Grunwald. Enjoy and pleas Follow, Favorite and Review, I love reviews3

_**Not Giving In**__  
Welll It's time to start the show  
Lost my heart and lost my soul  
Now it's time baby, oh no_

_Lost my mind_  
_And lost my goal_

_Oh, not giving in_  
_I'm not giving in_  
_Not giving in_  
_Woh, I'm not giving in_

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_  
_This time, I'm gonna be stronger_  
_I'm not giving in_

_Waste my time..._  
_Lost, and now my love is cursed_  
_Time to make these things feel right_  
_Oh, let's start this show_  
_Let's shine this time_

_**Shake That Thing**__  
I don't care  
What your friends say about me  
I don't care  
What your momma says about me  
All I care  
Is what you say about me  
All I care about  
Is what you whisper in my ear _

_Let me see you shake that thing for me  
Let me see you shake that thing for me  
All I ever wanted you to do  
Was whatever the hell you wanted to  
So Let me see you shake that thing for me_

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: THIS TIME**

"What have you got?"

It was pouring, but Oliver had found a place to be sheltered from the rain. He was hidden in the shadows, talking to Felicity over the comm. As he waited for her to answer he imagined her sitting behind her desk, her graceful fingers stroking along the keyboard, her lips parting. Focus Oliver, he told himself.

"The end of the money trail"

Felicity sounded satisfied with herself and Oliver smiled a little, proud of what she had been able to do. Sitting back in her chair, Felicity started typing again.

"Sending the dealer's location to you now"

Oliver looked at his phone as it started buzzing. He clicked the link she sent him and the gps location popped up on his screen.

"Thank you, Felicity"

He was about to disconnect the comm link as he heard her speak

"Oliver, wait.." She paused and took a deep breath "…stay safe, okay"

A soft smile curved up on his lips. He nodded to himself and replied to her

"I will, now you go home and get some sleep"

He heard her sigh on the other end of the line and rolled his eyes. She could be so stubborn sometimes. He started walking back to his motorcycle and took his helmet.

"Felicity, please. You've skipped way to many nights of sleep"

She sighed again and leaned back in her chair

"Fine, I could use a fresh pair of clothing anyways"

Oliver smiled and sat on his bike

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

He disconnected the comm-link and put on his helmet, Skidding away to the location Felicity had sent him. Felicity lounged back in her chair, pondering, but not really thinking about anything. Which was a first for her brain. She just sat there. After a while she was yanked back into reality by a sharp pain in her abdomen. She cringes and clutches at her shirt. It is gone as quickly as it came and She's left with worry about her baby. What if this isn't normal? What if I'm about to miscarry. She had never really thought about the possibility of a miscarriage, but now that she did, the thought of it broke her heart . she whimpered and slowly rose out of her chair and took her coat and purse. Oliver was right, she should get some rest, she didn't want to exhaust herself and her little boy. Yes, she thought it would be a boy, she didn't know why but she just had this feeling. A little Oliver, yes, it would be a boy.

She had only managed to sleep for about five hours, she had left the foundry at around 6 a.m. when it was still dark outside, so she was quite startled by the light when she awoke. She took a quick shower and when she got dressed she couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror, examining her belly. It had definitely grown, but maybe she just noticed that because she knew her own body. She was only twelve weeks far, she wouldn't be really expanding already. She smiled a little as she put her hands on her stomach and just admired the sight for a moment. She finished getting ready and discovered a missed text from Oliver.

'Verdant ASAP –O' It said

She rolled her eyes, he could be so bossy sometimes, but she didn't really mind. She hurried back to the basement under Verdant and as she descended the stairs, Oliver already walked up to meet her at the end of it. She stopped one step above him, making him the same height as she was and he smiled brightly at her.

"Morning sunshine"

He put his hands on her waist and she was a little surprised to see Oliver this bright and happy. She frowned a little and lightly put her arms around his neck, leaning a bit forward

"Oliver, what do you need me to do?"

He scoffed "Nothing"

Felicity rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side, showing him she knew exactly what was going on. He needed her to do something for him, find something for him to be more exact. He sighed and gave in

"Fine, you win"

"Ha! I knew it" she made a move of accomplishment with her arm and smiled at him.

He laughed and picked her up from the step and put her down next to him. They walked towards the computers, his hand on the small of her back.

"I need you to hack into the police radio frequency and look out for anything Vertigo related"

She sighed and tossed her bag on the desk

"Hack is such an ugly word" She muttered to herself. Oliver heard it but didn't comment.

He chuckled softly and she smiled at him when she sat down and started working. It only took her seven minutes and thirty-four seconds to hack into the police radio frequency. Seven minutes in heaven for Oliver. He could watch her doing her favorite thing, which was his favorite thing in the world. Her slim finger typing away on the keyboard, her eyes focused for their goal, lips pursing and curling up when she got through another layer. Her eyes never left the screens, but she did move her head, making her leaf-shaped earrings dangle against her neck. Her slender and elegantly curved neck. His head went spinning as he thought of kissing her neck, kissing her in general, actually.

Those pink lips were everything he longed for when he was returning to the cave after a mission. He smiled a little and she suddenly looked up at him. she had felt his gaze on her the entire time, but didn't want him to stop, so she just focused on the hacking part. Damnit, she started calling it hacking too.

"All done"

Oliver raised his eyebrows in wonder, because there was nothing to hear. Felicity rolled her eyes as she slumped back into her chair and lazily pressed the space button to activate the sound again. The voice of the female talking over the radio filled the room. This wasn't anything Vertigo related so Oliver just ignored it.

"So what now?"

Felicity asked after a while, she crossed her arms on her stomach and looked at Oliver, who was leaning against a table filled with gear and equipment.

"We wait" He said absent mindedly. He had no idea how to find the Count and this would probably be the only way.

They decided to make the best of it. Oliver wanted Felicity to have some more sleep, Felicity refused of course, complaining how too much energy was a pregnancy symptom too. He just smiled at her and pulled her on the couch she had demanded they have put there. She snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her feet in his lap. Oliver had pulled off her boots in order for her to relax a little more. He had his right arm wrapped around her and his left arm rested on her thighs.

They talked about everything. How Felicity thought she was having a boy, their doctor's appointment later that week, telling his family, telling Dig, telling her mom and dad, who obviously already knew, and how she'd still had to tell them. They talked about the future, the hood, the undertaking, her job at Queen Consolidated, his work at Verdant, baby names even, Felicity liked Anthony and Steven (yes, she actually wanted her child named after two of the avengers) Oliver was thinking about Robert, and it's not like that came as a surprise. They laughed a little while imagining their perfect future together.

"I don't care what everybody says or thinks, I only care about you" Oliver had whispered in her ear after she'd expressed her worry towards what people would be thinking if she was dating her boss, expecting his child.

He kissed her softly, only to be interrupted by a demanding voice from the Police radio frequency. Felicity climbed out of hold and hurried towards her computer, while Oliver started getting his gear on.

"All units, all units, code 99. 417 in progress, Starling Aquarium, all available units.."

"This is what just came over the police frequency" Felicity said when Oliver joined her at her desk.

"I hacked the aquarium security feed to get a better look"

The feed popped up on the screen and Oliver moved to stand behind her and watch the screen. A man who had clearly lost his mind had a gun and was shooting randomly, people lying on the ground, trying not to get hit. If on accident or not, the camera went down because he shot it.

"Bystanders said they saw him pop some green and purple pills"

Felicity said, almost in trance, it seemed. Before she'd finished and turned around in her chair to look at him, Oliver had moved to a table with all of the herbs he brought from the island and Felicity was left staring at the wall. She quickly recovered and turned further to spot him opening his chest of things and slamming it shut again. She could see the anger within him, body tense and he hadn't said anything. He started brewing something, so she stood up and walked over to him.

"There's a lunatic, high on Vertigo who's taking hostages, aannd….you're making tea"

She frowned and made some hand gestures to show her incomprehension. Oliver put his brewings in the centrifuge and slammed it shut before responding. She had crossed her arms over her chest and he placed his hands just above her elbows.

"They're medicinal herbs from the island. They counter balance the effects of certain drugs and poisons. They should counteract the effects of Vertigo"

He explained calmly. She smiled and nodded. The centrifuge beeped and he took out the 'antidote'

"Then you aren't going to…"

"What?"

"you know"

Oliver looked up at her and she made a gesture as if she slit her throath.

"My sister got high on this garbage. Could have killed someone. She didn't deserve and arrow in the heart. This guy didn't fail the city, the city failed him. And so did I"

"Oliver, you know this isn't your fault, you didn't make him take drugs" She said sternly.

"No, but I did fail to put the Count in a grave so deep that he couldn't come back and hurt anyone"

"You caught him, locked him up"

"And now the city is on fire" Oliver muttered

"So clearly it wasn't the right decision"

Felicity didn't break the eye-contact. She needed him to understand that this wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't take it. She could see the fire in his eyes and decided to leave it. Oliver stood up and immediately regretted being so hard on Felicity. He turned around, his eyes saying sorry for him. She walked over to him and replied to his look with a soft smile

"Get in touch with Diggle. With the security feed out I'm gonna need a second pair of eyes at the aquarium" He almost whispered and headed towards the stairs, grabbing his bow on his way

"Stay safe" She whispered after him.

His hearing must have been very good because he heard it and stopped on the first step of the stairs and looked at her one last time before running upstairs and disappearing into the night.

Felicity started calling Diggle but didn't get him on the phone, so she headed out for some late night burgers, clutching her phone, waiting for a call from Oliver. She hadn't realized how starving she was until she took a bit of her burger, Carly watching her with big eyes. She smiled at Carly and they started chatting away, complaining about missing boyfriends and being left alone all the time. She had an instant connection with the girl and they were totally in a little bubble, chatting about everything.

When Oliver returned to the club he almost ran to the foundry, he needed Felicity around and knew she would be there, where else would she be? He hurried down the stairs and spotted Tommy and Laurel, kissing and rolled his eyes. He wanted to just run past them but Laurel stopped him.

"Ollie? What's wrong?"

"Bad Night" He simply responded and turned back around to vanish into the basement

"It's about to get worse" Detective Lance appeared out of nowhere

Oliver turned back around, startled and walked up to the three people

"Mister Merlyn has requested, a warrant to search these premises"

Laurel grabbed the piece of paper from her father's hands

"I can't believe you're doing this" She exclaimed

"Believe it" He responded and walked up to the bar

"Detective, I'm not an attorney, but on what grounds are you searching my club?"

Oliver walked after him. Lance turned and frowned

"Your general manager bribed a government official to keep him from inspecting the entirety of your building" He pointed at Oliver

"What?"

"Because he's selling Vertigo out of this club"

"Ollie, It's valid"

"Thank you" The detective said, heading off into a small corridor, leading to the foundry.

"A sub level is not listed on the inspection's floor plan….."

Before Oliver followed the detective he shared a look with Tommy, and you could say his face was set on storm cloud mode.

"…..However, I pulled the county records. There's something down there"

Yes, Felicity was, his Felicity. And of course, all of his hood stuff, but if Felicity was still down there, he would drag her down with him and he felt like that was worse. He speeded up a little to catch up.

"I want to see for myself what it is. Ahh, look at that!"

Detective Lance knocked on the door three times

"Open the door"

Oliver walked past the cops and detective Lance to stand in front of the door, blocking the way. He sighed slowly and shook his head

"You're making a mistake"

"No. You are, If you don't open that door"

Lance narrowed his eyes. Oliver stayed calm and looked at Tommy before turning around and punching in the code 'please Felicity, please got yourself outta here' He thought to himself. The door slid open and Oliver stepped out of the way. Detective Lance shot him a smug smile.

"Thank you"

When they arrived downstairs, it was Tommy who found the light-switch and turned it on. Oliver's eyes widened. All of his stuff was gone, replaced with boxes and chairs, how the hell did Tommy do that?

"The place is kind of a mess. I've been using it to store the bulk of our inventory"

"What's in the boxes"

"Why don't you have a look?"

Lance opened a cardboard box and pulled out a bottle of scotch. It was clear he was frustrated with what he had found.

"Well, if prohibition were still in effect, you might actually have a basis of a criminal complaint" Laurel said

"Would you like to open the rest of the crates?"

The detective gave Tommy a dirty and opened another box, only to find more alcohol. He sighed.

"So if you don't have anything to hide….why didn't you want the inspector down here?"

"Well the ventilation system in this place hasn't been updated since the sixties. Maybe we shouldn't even be open"

Tommy shrugged. The detective looked around the room once more

"Yeah…"

Felicity walked down the stairs, she was happy, she had had a lovely chat with Carly, who had encouraged her to fight for Oliver, to keep him strong, to be his comfort, to be there when he needed her. She smiled a little at the thought, and only noticed the change in decoration of the basement when she was at the bottom of the stairs. She had been gone mere hours, how was this possible. She walked further and spotted Oliver, who was just putting down a chair for her to sit in

"What happened here?"

"The Ethernet cable still works"

He turned around and pulled out a long cable and handed it to her

"Would you please plug in your tablet?"

"Did you decide to remodel?"

"Long story"

"Where's Dig?"

"Long story"

"Okay…."

Felicity sat down in the chair Oliver had put there for her and plugged the cable into her tablet.

"The hostage-taking Junkie. He's the only lead to the Count we've got left"

"What type of information are you looking for?"

"Anything that will give us a line on the Count's location. Has the M.E. performed the autopsy report yet?"

"Yeah, just pulling it up now"

"Check the toxicology to see if there's something related to the Vertigo he was on"

"He didn't die from Vertigo overdose"

Oliver looked at her like she had gone mad. He turned around and gave her a look.

"I saw it, Felicity"

She rolled her eyes at him wanting to be the know-it-all.

"According to the coroner, cause of death was severe anaphylaxis. He died of an allergic reaction to chlorpromazine."

"That's and anti-psychotic. Pull up the Veronica Sparks autopsy. Did she have Chlorpromazine in her system?"

"Yes" Felicity stood up and walked over to where Oliver was standing

"How did you know?"

"The Count must have added it as a new ingredient in his latest iteration of Vertigo"

Felicity sat down on one of the metal tables. Oliver walked over to her and put his hands around her knees.

"But, wouldn't the amount he'd need to manufacture enough for circulation be huge? Where would he get that much?"

"A mental institution"

Suddenly it him. His eyes widened and stared at her. Of course.

"What if we're looking at this all wrong?"

"How so?"

"Everybody is looking for him outside of the asylum, but what if he never left? What if…What if he faked his escape? The same way he faked being insane"

Oliver froze for a second and then the only thing left from him was the gush of wind he left behind. Felicity was still processing all this and trying to come up with a way to help him. He was in his hood gear in a matter of seconds. She had managed to pull up a blueprint of the asylum and before he left, pointed out to him where the Count was most likely to be hiding. A deserted, underground wing of the mental hospital.

He got in fairly quickly, and found the Count too, only not in the state he had expected him to be in. The guy was like a ghost, pale, glum looking and lifeless, only a heart monitor was a sigh of life. He lowered his bow and then everything went black.

After Oliver had left, Felicity had frantically been trying to contact Diggle, after the seventh time she'd called, he finally picked up, apologizing, he hadn't realized it was that urgent. She quickly explained what was going on and where Oliver was. A long pause

"What?" She asked

"Felicity, Oliver and I aren't really on the same page, right now"

"What? Get over yourself already, he needs you and you know it! If you're not willing to do it for him, do it for me. I can't stand the fact that he's all alone there"

Dig sighed audibly

"Fine. I'll be there as soon as possible"

"Thank you Dig"

"Sure"

When he woke up, he couldn't move, he looked around and spotted his quiver, and the leather straps around him, tying him to a stretcher-like thing. He heard footsteps and as the two people walked in, he immediately recognized the doctor.

"So the Count didn't fake losing his mind, did he?"

The doctor did not respond

"It was you the whole time."

He turned his head to look at the man in his lab-coat.

"How'd you get him to give you the formula for Vertigo? huh? Chemistry doesn't seem like his best subject right now"

"He couldn't tell me if he wanted to. I ordered a biopsy on his kidneys. The tissue was suffused with the narcotic after his O.D. When I got the results, I realized I could reverse engineer the chemical compound of the drug, produce a synthesized version myself, using the facilities here."

"And made a few improvements" Oliver muttered

"Like adding chlorpromazine"

"That's how you found us"

"Cops came around, started asking questions, you faked the Count's disappearance to draw attention away from yourself. It's clever."

"I wasn't trying to be a criminal mastermind. I just needed the money."

The doctor had a bottle of green liquid in his hands and stepped towards Oliver.

"Something, I'm sure a billionaire wouldn't understand"

"Believe me, I understand you perfectly"

"Open his mouth"

A set of hands came across his face, pulling his mouth open. He struggled, but wasn't strong enough. The doctor poured the liquid in his mouth and Oliver started feeling dizzy, but was still clear enough to press the button to activate his exploding arrow. It exploded, throwing him to the ground, he pulled the straps out of the stretches and got himself free. The doctor was trying to escape. Oliver could barely stand and only got himself up enough to grab the arrow with the antidote. He couldn't have seen the guy behind him, but luckily, there was Dig. He surprised the guy and fought him off.

Oliver didn't hesitate for a second, as he stabbed the arrow into his heart, injecting the antidote. He pulled it out and got up. He puked. The green liquid form of Vertigo all came out of his stomach. He felt better instantly and grabbed his gear and ran after the doctor.

"Freeze" He said. The doctor froze and turned around slowly

"You don't look so good. I doubt you could aim a single arrow"

Oliver ignored him. his image was still blurry and he loaded his bow with three arrows. The doctor was stepping closer and noticed the same thing and his face went blank.

He fired, and the limp body fell to the floor, only one arrow piercing it, in the heart tough. Oliver turned around and pulled up his hood, still feeling dizzy, he returned to the Count. Arrow ready for firing.

"Looks like I'm the last one standing. Sitting. Spinning. Something to do, what was I going to do? Memory not what it once was. Nothing like it once was"

Oliver moved the arrow closer to the man's head. Dig stepped into the doorway, just watching.

"Is there a name on the gravestone? No. It's new, and clean, and waiting."

Oliver narrowed his eyes and lowered his bow. He looked over at Dig.

"We're finished here"

_And I'm finished here too, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Follow, Favorite and Review! This took me a while to write, and I really tried putting some fluff in there. I don't know, you tell me, did you enjoy? Okay so now it's one am here in Holland so I'm going to go to bed, because I have exams tomorrow! Next chapter will be up on Friday or Saturday, depending on my study schedule! Love you to the moon and back!_

_**Love, Carolina**_


	20. Chapter 20: Just Breathe

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: Hi everyone! So, I changed my username, just to make it correspond with my tumblr and youtube account, if you wanna check it out, from now on, the names are all the same I'd like to dedicate this chapter, and probably the rest of the story to the tumblr tag #summerofolicity, go check it out, it is awesome. While you're there, also check out texts-from-starling-city, THAT BLOG IS GENIUS and cracks me up every single also, OMG, a HUGE thank you for all the support and reviews and follow and favorites! I can't believe we've reached the twentieth chapter already! You guys' support makes my day and everytime I get a new review I'm just sitting here smiling like an idiot! Thank you so much for all the love, web cookies for everyone! Now, the chapter, song is Breathe (2 a.m.) by Anna Nalick. This song made me think of Olicity the first time I heard it and there's just one line that bothers me: I don't love him. So we'll just forget about that one okay? I'll underline the most important lines, also, in my timeline (and maybe the one from the series too idk) Oliver returns in October. Here it goes, twentieth chapter, Enjoy and Follow, Favorite and Review!

_**Breathe **_  
_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,__  
__"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,__  
__I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"__  
__Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason  
__  
'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
__No one can find the rewind button, girl.__  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_  
_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,__  
__"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."__  
__Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him.__ Maybe I'll just sing about it._

**CHAPTER TWENTY: JUST BREATHE**

Oliver's phone started buzzing. He had gone out for a walk, his head subconsciously guiding him the way to a particular place, even at two in the morning. He and Dig had made some plans to get rid of Deadshot, and the talk about being a killer had made Oliver realize that Felicity had changed him. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, the hell she wasn't. She wasn't afraid to call him on his bullshit. She was strong, in more ways than he could imagine. He slowed his pace and pulled the phone out of his pocket. He smiled when he saw the caller-id and tapped the screen to pick up, raising the phone to his ear.

"Hey"

"Oliver Queen! Why didn't you call me! I was worried!"

He just chuckled. She even sounds cute when she's angry. He turned a corner without thinking, just letting his subconscious leading the way.

"Sorry, I was talking to Dig about how to get to Deadshot"

She sighed softly in relief, before reality hit her

"Wait what? How did you find out?"

She hadn't babbled about it, no, John had asked her to keep it secret, maybe she was just overthinking, maybe he had told Oliver. Why did she even think this was her fault. She shook her head a little and sighed again. He chuckled

"I didn't need to, I knew what was going on"

"Of course.."

Oliver knew she was rolling her eyes and he smiled. Her next question took him by surprise, but also, not really.

"Did you kill the Count?"

He sighed "No"

"Why not? What happened?"

"It wasn't him. It was the doctor. He just laid there like a guinea-pig, completely insane. There was just no need. Dig saved my ass out there, you know. The doctor had me tied on some sort of stretcher and he poured some sort of liquid form of vertigo in my mouth…"

"WHAT?!" She almost screamed from the other end of the line

"…don't worry, I had the antidote with me and injected it straight into my heart"

"OLIVER! You pulp-fictioned yourself?! Get your ass over here!"

Her mouth was hanging open, she could not believe he was talking so carelessly about this. He could've OD'd. He could have died. A tear escaped from her left eye and she quickly wiped it away. She heard two soft knocks on her window and turned around in her bedroom to see Oliver's smiling face. She put her hand over her heart in relief and glared at him. hanging up the phone she walked over to the window and opened it up for him. Oliver easily slid inside the apartment, not wearing his hood gear to her surprise, and closed the window. Turning around to face her fury, he just had this grin on his face. She was tapping her feet and had crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him, without her glasses to his surprise.

"I was already on my way" He explained, still smiling brightly

"What the hell, Oliver"

Even though she was very angry and worried, she closed the distance between them and buried her face in his chest, gripping his t-shirt under his leather jacket. His hands found her neck and small of her back, slowly caressing her soft tank-top. She suddenly pulled back and hit him flat across the chest. He acted as if he was extremely hurt and fell on the bed, pulling her with him. She squealed as she was now splayed across his chest. She propped herself up on her elbows and sighed.

"Damnit, Oliver" she muttered

He chuckled and then she chuckled too. She just couldn't withstand his laugh and his smile, his genuine smile. Even after all that had happened tonight, Oliver couldn't help but be happy, something about her made him forget everything else, forget about the hood, forget about Tommy quitting, forget about Lawton, and even the Dark Archer and the Undertaking. It was like they were in their own perfect little bubble of happiness. Their own place for a happy future. Which reminded him of something. With one quick move he rolled her over so that she was lying on her back. She squealed again and he jumped over her and kneeled beside the bed, shrugging off his jacket

"What are you doing?" She asked him

He just grinned and leveled his eyes to her stomach. He just grinned at her and looked at her stomach again. His trained eyes spotted the difference immediately, she hadn't grown that much but she had definitely grown. His expression softened as he watched her. Felicity watched his, tears almost spilling as she saw his face change. He rested his arms on the side of the bed and put his head on his hands, still admiring the little miracle in front of him. A soft smile curled up his lips. They were silent for a moment, and it was perfect.

After a while, Felicity reached out and touched his arm, slightly squeezing it. He looked up and his smile widened. She smiled back of course. He took the hand that touched his arm in his own hand and squeezed it, stroking the back of her hand with is thumb. With the other hand, he reached out and pulled her tank-top up a little and pressed a soft kiss on her belly. All she was able to do was stare and smile. He stood up straight and she immediately sat up on her knees and reached up to kiss him.

Her hands found his neck and wrapped tight around it, their mouths colliding in an explosion of love and passion, and worry and relief on her part. His strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer, teasing her as he ran a hand up and down under her tank-top, even pulled her hair out of the messy-bun, letting her hair tumble down her shoulders. She chuckled softly under her breath, she could totally get used to this. Oliver's hands found themselves at the hem of her top, pulling it over her head and throwing it on the ground. He stared at her beautiful naked torso for a second, before capturing her face in his hands, pulling her lips to his again.

Now that her hands were somewhat free, it was his turn. She grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and yanked it up. They broke apart for only a second to take it off and get rid of it. As their lips met again, her hands traced down his chest and stomach and quickly undid the button of his jeans. She suddenly felt this hunger for him, for him to touch her, to hold him in her arms, her lips against hers, body's entwined, skin on skin, every touch setting fire to her heart. Oliver shrugged off his pants and climbed onto the bed, his arms around her waist, slowly lowering her to lie down. Oliver's lips left hers and placed kisses down her jaw and neck. She moaned and arched her back. His hands traced along her sides and swiftly took off her pajama shorts and underwear. Felicity dug her nails into his back, he growled in her ear. He had somehow gotten rid of his boxers. Her breath stocked for a second as she felt him enter her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to move with him, his lips returning to hers, tongue exploring every crease and every corner of her mouth. They were both panting and gasping for air while moving together rhythmically. Oliver's hands running up and down her body, teasing and stroking everywhere.

It took a while for them to get everything out of their system, and when they did, they curled up in bed together. Felicity had helped herself to Oliver's t-shirt. She really liked that part about being with somebody, about being with Oliver. She only had to reach down to smell his distinct scent, cologne, leather and a slight hint of sweat. Her head was resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. Hands entwined, resting on his stomach. She was studying his scars, wondering what kind of horrible story was behind each one, but she didn't ask. He was looking down on her, watching her every move as he played with her hand. Her lips were still a little swollen and her eyes stood weary.

"I want this you know" He said softly

She looked up at him in surprise and smiled a little

"I mean, I didn't know it would happen so fast, but I did want it, a normal life, with a nice girl, marry her, start a family. I always thought I would have that with Laurel, I didn't even know about your existence back then, but that didn't work out on so many levels. And you came along, and everything was so simple, everything was exactly right, you know, it felt good, we had and instant connection, somehow, and it wasn't even awkward at the aquarium, when I tried to kiss you and you reminded me of my playboy reputation, and how you didn't want to go too fast and stuff. Anyways, I want you to know, that even though our lives won't be normal in the near-future, or maybe ever, I'll be here for you, and I'll love you, and you'll love me, we'll love our child and we'll make it as normal and human as can be"

He smiled as he finished and looked down at her. Her mouth had fallen open in surprise, eyes wide. She did not expect to hear all this. She closed her mouth and swallowed. She smiled as she realized something.

"Oliver Queen, did you just start rambling?"

She grinned widely and he chuckled. Their joined laughter filled the room. Felicity reached up and kissed him tenderly. It was short, but filled with love. She hovered closer to his ear.

"By the way, normal is boring, believe me" she whispered

Oliver chuckled and she laid back down on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and wished her goodnight.

Felicity had to take a deep breath before she walked through the door Oliver had just opened for her. She closed her eyes for a second and when she was inside, she exhaled. Oliver's hand on the small of her back comforted her somewhat when they walked towards the reception of the doctor's office. She could feel the stares burn through her, and could clearly hear the whispers going through the waiting room. The receptionist looked up from her computer and smiled at her

"Hi, how can I…..help…you" During that sentence, her eyes had moved to Oliver and her voice had trailed off. Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes shortly.

"I'm Felicity Smoak, I have an appointment at 11"

The receptionist refocused and started looking for her name on the screen

"Yup, I see. You can wait in the waiting area and we'll call for you when doctor Carter is ready for you"

Felicity nodded and she and Oliver turned to find a place to sit. She could feel the blood rush to her face. They left their coats on the coat rack and found a spot in the back of the room. Oliver took her hand ad pinched is softly.

"Hypocrites" She muttered "Can't they mind their own business"

"Don't pay attention to them, they don't mean anything to us"

Oliver whispered soothingly and she sighed, squeezing his hand

"I can already picture the headlines"

He chuckled "Well, you're gonna get used to it, otherwise you won't be able to leave the house in fear of the paparazzi"

She couldn't help but smile, she liked the idea of being locked up with Oliver, but what caught her attention was that he was actually thinking and talking about their future together.

A few minutes later, her name was called and Felicity and Oliver walked down a short hallway to doctor Carter's office. On the walls of the little hallway hung various photos of pregnant women and mothers with their babies. Oliver smiled a little as Felicity knocked on the door twice.

"Come in" a voice called from the other side.

Felicity pushed open the door and Oliver followed her. The female doctor stood behind her desk and smiled as Felicity entered. Felicity smiled back at the other woman and walked up to greet her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Jenna"

"Hey Liss, when I saw your name in my schedule I assumed you wanted to catch up, I didn't know you'd bring such a handsome man with you"

The other woman grinned and winked at Oliver. Felicity rolled her eyes and chuckled. This woman had something strangely familiar. Her hear was mahogany brown and curly. She smiled at the two of them with brightly colored lips and there was something about her eyes.

"Jenna, this is Oliver Queen, Oliver, my sister and best friend, Jenna"

Oliver smiled at the other woman and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm the boyfriend" He winked back at her

Felicity's face flushed a bright red color and she found that her panda ballet flats were suddenly really interesting. Jenna smiled at Oliver.

"Yeah, I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen"

Ahh, there's the resemblance.

"Please, call me Oliver"

Jenna quickly nodded and gestured them to sit. Felicity was tense and nervous, that wasn't hard to see. Jenna quickly glanced at Oliver, who was looking at Felicity and took her hand, what calmed her down a bit. Jenna was very observant and immediately knew what was going on, but she wasn't going to be the one to say it. That was up to Felicity, she looked at her little sister and smiled soothingly, letting her know that she had nothing to worry about.

"So, why don't you tell me why you're here today"

Felicity sighed and looked at her sister.

"We're expecting" she blurted out and exhaled. She bowed her head down and bit her lip.

"Ha! I knew it!" Jenna leaned back in her chair with a satisfactory smile on her face. Oliver chuckled under his breath and squeezed Felicity's hand.

"Mom knows too, you know" Jenna said.

Felicity looked up and frowned

"Damnit, why do you guys have to be so observant?"

"You got dad's analytical brain, I got mom's observance" Jenna laughed softly and then turned serious.

"How far do you think you are?"

"12 weeks, I think" Felicity started fiddling with a button on her shirt

"12 already? That's like…" she quickly did the math "…February"

Felicity blushed even brighter. Jenna sighed

"Never mind, let's get you an ultrasound"

Oliver and Felicity followed Jenna into the other room, Oliver walking right behind her.

"Just breathe, Felicity" He whispered into her ear

She exhaled and followed her sister's instructions. She laid down on the examination table and undid the lower buttons of her shirt. She pulled up the hem, baring her stomach and looked at Oliver, who was watching her. He smiled reassuringly and took her hand. She squeezed it tight and looked back at her sister.

"Now, this might feel a little cold"

Felicity winced as Jenna poured a decent amount of ultrasound gel onto her stomach.

"You ready?" Jenna asked her

Felicity just nodded and looked up at Oliver. He smiled at her and nodded at Jenna. Her heart melted because of that smile of his, it was so beautiful to see him happy, enjoying life a little more. babysteps, she thought, and chuckled at her own joke. Jenna pressed the device onto her sister's stomach. It only took her a few seconds to find the baby. The black and white screen was hazy, but the tiny little person was clearly visible. Oliver and Felicity were both speechless. Oliver smiled brightly, staring in aw, while Felicity covered her mouth in amazement. Jenna smiled at the sight before her and explained everything. The two sounds they heard were the placenta and the baby's heartbeat. As Felicity heard her say that, the hand that had covered her mouth, reached up to touch Oliver's arm, unable to tear her eyes from the screen. He had taken her one hand in both of his. Jenna also explained that the baby was now around two and a half inches long, the size of your palm. Felicity started smiling like an idiot, and a single tear of happiness fell down her cheek. Oliver released her hands and swiftly cupped her face and kissed her. As he edged back, not releasing her face, she laughed through her tears and he brushed them away with his thumbs.

Jenna left them alone for a moment, examining if there was nothing wrong with the baby. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, steady little heartbeat, perfectly healthy. She put away the device and printed out a picture of the ultrasound. Oliver and Felicity seemed to have calmed a little and Jenna handed her the picture

"You were right, you're twelve weeks and baby is perfectly healthy"

Felicity still wasn't able to speak and just smiled brightly at her sister. Jenna stepped closer and pulled her into a tight hug. As she stood back up, she stroke her sister's hair and turned to Oliver

"Don't you hurt her, or I'll come after you"

Oliver smiled at Jenna's finger tapping against his chest, trying to make her point.

"I wouldn't dare" He said lightly

Jenna's expression softened and she smiled softly

"Take good care of my baby sis"

Oliver looked at Felicity, who was buttoning up her shirt, completely oblivious as to what was going on, the picture beside her on the table.

"I promise" He said to Jenna.

As they left Jenna's office, after a long goodbye and some stern sisterly advice, they had to go fetch their coats. Felicity had the photo in her one hand, and Oliver's hand in the other. As they got back in the waiting area, it was Oliver who noticed the stares. Felicity was in her own little bubble and numbly pulled on her coat. They were about to leave when Oliver stopped her. She looked up at him in surprise, as he stood between her and the door.

I love you, he mouthed, before he gripped her coat and crushed her lips with his. It was brief and over very quickly, but it was sincere and honest. And too fast for anyone to take a picture. But they heard the gasps and whispers go through the room.

Felicity grinned and Oliver grinned right back at her and he turned back around and offered her his arm. She put her arm through his and they walked out of the building, into the fresh spring air, laughing like little kids.

Teehee! Did you enjoy? Please leave a review, or follow or favorite, it makes my day! Next chapter will be up on Wednesday, and then my finals will be over! Finally!

_**Love, Carolina**_


	21. Chapter 21: Wake Up

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: Hi there my wonderful readers! I don't have much to say, so, let's just start the next chapter Songs for this chapter are I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by Sleeping At Last (The proclaimers cover) and Strangeness And Charm by Florence And The Machine (I just love this song) This episodes has a lot of waking up in it, like taken literally, waking up in the morning with the person you love and also figuratively, like waking up mentally. please Favorite, Follow and Review! Thank you!

_**I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)**__  
When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you.  
And when I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you._

_And when I come home, yeah I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you._  
_And when I'm dreamin', well I know I'm gonna dream_  
_I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you._

_But I would walk 500 miles_  
_And I would walk 500 more_  
_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_  
_To fall down at your door_

_And when I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you._  
_And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you._

_**Strangeness And Charm**__  
Hydrogen in our veins, it cannot hold itself, my blood is boiling  
And the pressure in our bodies that echoes up above it is exploding  
And our particles that burn it all because they are for each other  
And although we stick together it seems that we are stranging one another_

_Feel it on me love_  
_Feel it on me love_  
_Feel it on me love_  
_(Strangeness and charm)_

_An atom to atom oh can you feel it on me love_  
_A pattern to pattern oh can you see it on me love_  
_Atom to atom oh what's the matter with me love_

_The static of your arms, it is the catalyst_  
_You're a chemical that burns there's nothing like this_  
_It's the purest element but it's so volatile_  
_An equation heaven sent, and you'll forever inject_

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: WAKE UP**

Oliver wrapped his arms a little tighter around her waist and pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder. She chuckled softly and snuggled closer to him.

"Morning" She whispered

He responded with a trail of kisses from her shoulder, over her neck and to her cheek, turning her around in his arms to peck her on the lips. Oliver had spent most nights over the last week over at Felicity's. It felt more like a home to him than the big empty mansion ever had since he'd come back from the island. The entire week had been dedicated to tracking Deadshot and preparing for when they would take him down. Oliver was stroking her cheek with his thumb and just stared at her, lips curling up into a soft smile. He reached out for another soft kiss before he rolled over and got out of bed. In his boxers, he walked over to the window and pushed away the curtains, blinded by the bright light. The sunlight poured into the room and after the temporary blinding, Felicity watched him as the beam of sunlight warmed his sculpted body. He was looking over the Starling City streets, where shop owners were getting ready to welcome the Saturday-morning crowd. Felicity bit her lip and got out of bed. His light blue shirt clung to her body. It had fallen off of one shoulder, the one he'd kissed before. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him, her head against his shoulder.

They stood like that for a while, enjoying the moment. But as happy as they both seemed, they were both very aware of the fact that something was on Oliver's mind. He knew Felicity knew something was up, so after taking a long moment to gather his words he finally spoke.

"I should've made sure Lawton was dead"

"I know" She whispered against his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss on it.

Oliver sighed and turned around to face her, taking her hands in his. She looked up at him and even though she knew he didn't want comfort, he was gonna get it anyways.

"We'll get him, Oliver"

He sighed again and let go of her hands to cup her face. She smiled softly and received a small smile back. She laid her hands on his sides and gave him a stern look. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom, pulling her along. She grinned from ear to ear.

They arrived at the foundry about an hour later, freshly showered and fully dressed. Oliver started working out with Diggle –so much for that shower- and Felicity started her day with a series of scans to look for Lawton, who was supposed to be in Germany until the end of the weekend, but you just never knew.

"We have to end this guy before he makes any more widow's out of wives"

Dig had been throwing a streak of punches at the punching gloves Oliver was holding up. He stopped to catch his breath and Oliver lowered his arms

"We will"

A heavy sigh came from Dig. Oliver gave him a look.

"Diggle, we'll stop him. I promised you I'd help you take him down, and I keep my promises, but he's on another continent"

"Not anymore" Felicity said from behind her computers

Oliver turned around and walked over to her desk, Diggle right behind him, pulling on a shirt.

"I thought it would be helpful to track A.R.G.U.S's manhunt for Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot, so I decrypted their communication logs."

She paused for a second and looked up at Oliver, who was now standing next to her.

"Which means I just hacked a federal agency. Which kind of makes me a cyber-terrorist, which is bad, because I really don't see myself fitting in well at Guantanamo Bay"

Oliver chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Felicity, they don't send blondes there" He said with a smile.

"I dye it, actually" she pointed at Oliver "I keep your secret"

Oliver chuckled again and she smiled brightly at the sound of it. Dig rolled his eyes, but he had to admit, Felicity had totally changed Oliver, she was good for him. He coughed to catch their attention again. He wouldn't just wait here for them to stop smiling at each other.

"Hey, what'd you find?"

Felicity turned back to her computers and nodded slightly

"Deadshot is scheduled to meet with a potential new client here in Starling City, except, the potential contract, it's bogus. Your friend Lyla is setting a trap for him. Lawton took the bait"

She looked at Dig who smiled at her appreciatively.

"Great, I'll talk to Lyla, see if I can suss out any details"

"Good" Oliver nodded and then frowned.

"I've got to have lunch with Laurel" It was very silent for a moment.

Oliver and Felicity had talked about it, and even though she hadn't expressed her discomfort, she had agreed that they should talk about things, because she knew that there had to be a talk between the two, to either make sure they both didn't have any feelings for the other, or to let her know he was moving on. Just to make everything clear, and maybe they could be friends and maybe Felicity could someday join the party. Dig stared at Oliver, while Felicity tried to focus on her computers.

"So when did you become, uhh, lunch dates with Laurel?"

"Look, we're just…." Oliver shrugged "….we're friends."

"Friends are good" Felicity noted

Oliver looked at her "But?"

She sighed and turned around in her chair to face him, arms crossed over her stomach

"Couldn't you be friends with someone less complicated than your ex-girlfriend, who is your ex-best friend's current girlfriend" Dig said, knowing exactly what Felicity was thinking.

She was glad she didn't have to say it herself to be honest and she smiled a thankful half-smile Dig's way. She stood up and walked over to Oliver, who was gathering his stuff to head out.

"I wear a hood and put arrows into criminals, so when it comes to complexity, I grade on a curve"

Dig rolled his eyes and Felicity was now standing next to him, giving him a stern look. He sighed and gave her a quick but sincere kiss. She smiled to let him know it was okay and he turned around and left the foundry. Felicity still stood there, pondering if this had been a good idea. What if they reconnected, what if he..

"Nothing will happen, Felicity" Dig said

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by his comment. She turned around and looked at her friend. She slowly walked back to the computers.

"It's just….I know he loves me, but she's the reason he tried to survive on the island, I mean…I can't compete with that"

Dig put his hands on both her shoulders and looked at her.

"It's the idea of her, that got him off that island, the idea of someone he could be with, someone he didn't have to lie to. And that's you Felicity, so don't worry"

She smiled softly and he pulled her in for a hug. She had never hugged him before, she realized. He was like a big teddy-bear. She smiled a little

"Thanks Dig" She whispered

"But you know, you should really go shower, you smell"

Diggle started laughing and let her go. He smiled at her and wandered off into the bathroom area. She sat back down in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She sighed. Oliver just needed to put a dot at the end of the Oliver and Laurel story.

Not completely to his surprise, Laurel was too busy with work and cancelled their lunch. Oliver walked back into the foundry to spot Dig and Felicity with burgers and milkshakes, chatting and laughing. He smiled a little, seeing them be such good friends.

"Got some leftovers?"

The two looked up and then looked at each other and grinned. Felicity pointed at Dig

"You owe me ten bucks" she chuckled and looked at a confused Oliver

"You bet on Laurel bailing?"

"It's not like it's the first time work stands in the way of her social gatherings" She said and held out her hand for the money.

Dig handed it to her and picked up a paper bag and held it out for Oliver. He walked over and took the bag. He smiled as he spotted the double cheeseburger and fries that were inside.

"Lucky for you, I was prepared" She said, taking another bite of her burger.

Oliver chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He pulled in another chair and joined the conversation.

When the night was falling, there wasn't much that had to be done, so they decided to give the bad guys a rest. Dig had already left to have dinner with Carly and his cousin, and Felicity was just finishing up on her scans. Oliver was sharpening his last arrow and was trying of an inventive way to take Felicity with him to his house for once. He kind of wanted Thea to meet her, because he knew they would like each other. He put the arrow down and walked over to her desk. He put his hands around her waist and hugged her from behind.

"You ready?"

She hit and enter and nodded

"Yup"

Oliver let go of her and she stood up and got her coat. When they arrived where her car was parked, Oliver insisted on driving and She just agreed with a loud sigh. A little after they had pulled out of the parking lot at Verdant, Felicity noticed they were not going to her apartment.

"Where are we going?" She asked Oliver

"I thought it'd be a nice to switch sceneries once in a while"

He pulled into the long driveway and the mansion started to come into view.

"What? Why? What about your mother?"

Oliver chuckled "Calm down, my mom is out of town for the weekend so don't worry about her, and it'd be a nice way to see Thea again"

Felicity took a deep breath as they neared the end of the driveway. He was right, she hadn't seen her in a long time, and Thea was lovely. Felicity had always wanted a baby sister to look after. She smiled a little. It would definitely be nice to see her again, thay had become fast friends. Oliver stopped the car and got out, quickly walking around the car and opening her door for her. Felicity smiled and got out, walking through the big wooden doors with Oliver by her side, she looked around the grand foyer, still amazed by how enormous it was.

Thea, to her surprise came walking into the hall with a big pint of chocolate ice-cream. When she spotted Oliver she looked if she was caught doing something illegal.

"Uhh, Hi, Ollie…I didn't know you'd be home tonight, I thought I would all alone with my ice-cream"

Felicity chuckled. Yeah, she liked Thea. Thea only now noticed the other girl and smiled brightly

"Felicity! Hey! Haven't seen you in a while"

"Hey, Thea" she smiled at Oliver's little sister

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two love-birds alone, then"

They didn't get the chance to reply because the girl speeded upstairs and into her room.

"Now I know why you guys call her Speedy" Felicity chuckled softly

Oliver smiled at and nudged her into the direction of the kitchen. They took off their coats and Felicity seated herself at the island counter with bar seats on one side of it. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Oliver, who stood on the opposite side of the island.

"You hungry? I make a mean pasta Bolognese"

She smiled at the thought of Oliver cooking for her, like the breakfast he made her the first time they spent the night together.

"Of course I'm hungry, I have to eat for two remember?" she chuckled and he smiled at her

"WHAT?!"

They almost jumped at the almost scream Thea let out. Felicity eyes met Thea's and the horrified look on her face changed – again- to a look of someone caught doing something illegal.

"I forgot a spoon" she explained and then shook her head a little

"OHMYGOD" she started jumping up and down "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Oh my god" Felicity replied and hid her face in her hands.

Oliver said nothing. He felt paralyzed. His sister had just found out his girlfriend was pregnant and his head was still wrapping itself around it.

"How far along are you? Felicity! I'm so happy for you!"

Thea had moved to stand next to Felicity and was trying to get something out of her. She finally looked up and shot a look of distress to Oliver. Please help me, she thought.

"Uhmm, thirteen weeks by now…"

"You can't tell mom yet" Oliver interrupted and Thea stopped jumping up and down.

"Why not? She's going to be a grandma! She'll love it!"

"We're waiting for the right moment"

Thea sighed and threw her head back

"Uhhg, Fine"

Oliver handed her something and nudged her out of the room, blocking Felicity, who whas having a mental breakdown or a panic attack, or both, from her view.

"Here's your spoon now get the hell out of here"

Thea stuck out her tongue at him and leaned around him to look at Felicity

"You and I are going to have a little chat, later"

She glared at Oliver one more time and then speeded to her room again. Felicity let out a sigh and Oliver was next to her instantly, one arm around her. She leaned into him and sighed again.

"That was not how I expected tonight to go"

Oliver scoffed softly and kissed the top of her head. She calmed a little as he was gently rubbing her back.

"Let's get you that pasta"

"Mmhh mmhhh" Felicity responded numbly

Oliver stepped away from her and started preparing dinner, she just watching him walking around with pans and ingredients. She had never seen him like this, it was like a whole other side of the sexy brooding man. He was concentrating but once in a while he would flash her a soft smile, making her blush, being caught staring at him.

About half an hour later, a plate of steaming hot, wonderful smelling pasta stood in front of her. She took a bite and a sound of appreciation formed itself in her throat. Oliver chuckled and they ate their dinner in silence, but holding hands and then there was the occasional stares and smiles. Both of them were still trying to process what just had happened.

When they finished, they just left their plates standing there, someone in the house would clean it up soon enough and they started walking up the stairs. Oliver's arm around her, her head on his shoulder. For the first time, she felt completely exhausted. Thea didn't disturb them for the rest of the night, so that was good. Oliver opened the door of his room and closed it again behind them. Felicity sighed.

"We'll work this out" Oliver whispered in her ear.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into his chest. Felicity nodded slightly and closed her eyes for a second. She sighed again and Oliver could feel her exhaustion. He smiled a little and pulled her into his arms, carrying her to the bed. She had just the energy to undress herself and pull on one of Oliver's shirts before she fell asleep in his arms. He looked down on her and kissed the top of her head.

Felicity was the first to wake up. Her eyes adjusted to the light as the memories of the night before rushed back to her. She stared at Oliver's sleeping face, something she hadn't seen often. She smiled a little reached out to touch his face, awakening him. damnit she thought to herself. He smiled at her as he opened his eyes.

"Morning" He said, remembering the day before.

She smiled and reached up to kiss him, her hand under his chin. Under the sheets she moved a little closer and his arms tightened around her.

"Morning" she replied with a devious little smile

He pressed his forehead against hers and she sighed softly

"What are we going to tell Thea, and when are we going to tell your mother? And dig? And my parents?"

"We'll figure it out"

He reached up and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled

"I still feel like it's gonna be a boy" she chuckled softly

"Doesn't matter, I'll love it anyways" Oliver smiled and kissed her again.

A little while after they got out of bed and Felicity walked into his lavish bathroom. Oliver turned on the TV to watch the news, but Felicity called for him and he walked into the bathroom. He grinned from ear to ear as he saw her in the shower and didn't hesitate for a second to join her.

After they were somewhat clean, Oliver walked back into the room to actually catch the news. Towel still wrapped around his waist.

"In other news, the bodies of Eric and Nancy Moore were found early this morning…"

Oliver's eyes shot to the screen

"…The couple were being represented by attorney Laurel Lance of CNRI in a lawsuit against financier Edward Rasmus."

Oliver swallowed. "Felicity!"

"….Miraculously, their seven-year old son Taylor survived the horrific attack"

"Oh my god"

Felicity stood in the doorway to the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth, tears filling her eyes. She was wrapped in nothing but a towel and her hair was wet. She looked incredibly sexy but this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Oliver turned around to face her and took a step closer. He gestured at the TV screen behind him, head down

"I..I met them yesterday, when I went to pick up Laurel"

"Oh my god, Oliver"

She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest. His hands found their way to her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Oliver, you have to go see if they're alright"

He nodded "I will"

_I hope you liked it, and don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review! Thank you!, also, it's really late when I upload this, so please tell me if I made any stupid mistakes. Next chapter on Saturday!_

_Love, Carolina_


	22. Chapter 22: Your Descision

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: Not much to tell you guys, except to maybe brace yourselves for a broken brotp. Songs for this chapter ar Who Are You Really by Mikky Ekko and Demons by Imagine Dragons. Enjoy and please Follow, Favorite and Review!  
(Dedicated to the #summerofolicity tag on Tumblr, challenge one: Family)

_**Who Are You Really**__  
So you're feeling tied up to a sense of control  
And make decisions that you think are your own  
You are a stranger here, why have you come?  
Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun  
Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say_

_Who, who are you really?_  
_And where, where are you going?_  
_I've got nothing left to prove_  
_Cause I've got nothing left to lose_  
_See me bare my teeth for you_  
_Who, who are you?_

_**Demons**__  
When the days are cold And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide_  
_No matter what we breed We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide_

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: YOUR DESCISION**

Felicity walked down the stairs of the foundry, thinking about the poor boy who had lost his parents. The news had made her very emotional, one of the lovely side-effects of being pregnant. She decided then that she would do everything in her power, to never have her baby experience such pain. Oliver had dropped her off at her apartment to get a change of clothes, and had taken his Bentley to the precinct. He had left her alone with her thoughts. Her worries. Her fears. It wasn't going to be pretty. The truth was, she was scared. Not scared for herself, but for Oliver, and what they were going to be. Would this relationship withstand the power of Laurel. Yes, Oliver should have some friends, but she highly doubted that one of those friends should be Laurel. She knew the two had history and stuff, but she couldn't help thinking that one day, maybe he would surrender to her. She shook away the thought and settled on a navy blue hot air-balloon patterned dress with a purple blazer, which she knew, Oliver really liked.

Felicity settled herself at her desk and looked over at Dig, who was training. Again. He didn't even notice her come in, so she just started typing away, finding everything Deadshot related. Secretly still thinking about her worries. She gently put one hand over her stomach, to reassure herself. She allowed herself to close her eyes for just a moment and placed her other hand on her stomach too. Smiling a little, the worries in her head faded and she just thought happy thoughts.

"Felicity! Hey, I didn't hear you come in"

She jumped and gripped at her desk, eyes wide. She calmed when her eyes met his. Dig was standing in front of her desk. How much had he seen? Had he seen her hands on her stomach, had he figured it out already? She panicked again

"Wow, bad conscience?"

"Hi, uhmm, yeah, you were training so intensely that I just thought I would just let you do your thing"

Dig chuckled and decided to not ask her more questions. He had definitely seen her hands on her stomach, but she had probably more to worry about. He would just have to make sure he was right later. He wandered off to the bathroom to shower. When he was gone, Felicity sighed heavily. She rested her elbows on her desk and hid her face in her hands. After a little while she felt a sudden but warm hand on her shoulder. She jumped and quickly turned around to see Oliver with raised eyebrows standing in front of her. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Is the little boy okay?" she asked

Oliver smiled softly and put a hand on her shoulder

"He's shaken, but okay. He's staying with Laurel until his grandparents are back from Melbourne"

She sighed in relief and took his hand. Suddenly, she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He was taken by surprise but it only took him a second to recover and wrap his arms around her. She hid her face in his chest, letting herself forget about the things that were happening around them and just be here in this moment, with his arms safely wrapped around her.

"Hey" He whispered softly

"I will never allow such thing to happen to our child, I promise"

He knew her so well, too well, it seemed. She hadn't even needed to say the words out loud for him to understand why she was so upset. She sighed in relief and let go of him, just a little. Oliver held on to her a little tighter and then let her go, cupping her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. A soft smile appeared on her lips and he couldn't help himself, so he leaned in a pressed a warm kiss on her lips. One of her hands found their way to his collar, pulling him a little closer.

Dig cleared his throat. The couple looked in his direction, without letting go of each other, even though they felt like two teenagers caught making out by their parents. Oliver leaned against the desk and pulled Felicity against him, his arm around her waist. She rested her head against his shoulder and chuckled softly. Oliver smiled apologetically at Dig, who rolled his eyes.

"Kids, let's get our focus back on the target, shall we" He joked and walked over to his desk to get his laptop.

Oliver and Felicity both chuckled and she pushed herself away from him to sit back in her chair. He turned around to see what she'd been working on.

"What's this?" He asked her

"Lyla's mission profile on the trap they've set for Deadshot"

He put his hand on her shoulder, which had really become a thing between the two, and smiled proudly at her. Dig walked back up to them with his laptop in his hands.

"Lawton is set to meet his new employer and get his assignment, tomorrow at eight p.m. Only his new employer…" He pointed at the screen where Felicity had popped up an agent's profile. "…will be an A.R.G.U.S. agent. Lyla will then swoop in with her team, and arrest him"

Dig sighed.

"Do you want Lawton arrested?"

It was very quiet for a moment, and Felicity looked from Dig to Oliver and back.

"No" Dig almost whispered and he shook his head. Oliver nodded

"Then tomorrow night, we cross Floyd Lawton's name off your list."

The two nodded in agreement to each other and Oliver bended down and started typing on Felicity's computer.

"There's something else we need to look into."

Felicity looked at the article's he had pulled up and then back up to Oliver.

"Two of Laurel's clients were murdered last night, their seven year-old son barely escaped"

"That's terrible" Dig said

A lump formed itself in Felicity's throat. She swallowed and reached for Oliver's hand. It was clearly visible that this meant something to him. the mask was back on, and she could see it.

"Edward Rasmus…." She could hear his voice was on the edge of cracking '….the financial advisor Laurel was taking to court, may not have pulled the trigger but he probably called in the hit."

He turned to Felicity and slightly pinched her shoulder.

"I need you to get into his corporate accounts, phone records, anything that may link him to the killer, okay?"

She nodded and smiled at him. He gave her a little smile back and let go of her to retrieve his gear and suit.

"Where are you going?" Dig asked him.

She knew where he was going, to Laurel's apartment to watch over the kid.

"Laurel's" He answered

See. She was right. She decided to just kept her mouth shut and focus on Edward Rasmus, but she could feel Dig's eyes burn through her.

"Another friendly meal?" He asked him but he never got his reply.

Focusing on her research was almost enough to hide what she was thinking, and Dig saw right through it. He sighed, cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. He just looked at her until her eyes found their way up to meet his. The typing stopped and she pressed her lips together as if to prohibit herself from speaking. It wouldn't work.

"Felicity. What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing" she squeaked

Dig rolled his eyes and waiting for an explanation. She closed her eyes for a second and sighed.

"Look, if he wants to go to Laurel's to go on a little stake-out, he can. He just wants the kid to be protected, and Laurel and Tommy for that matter"

"But?"

"I don't like it. I mean, sure, they deserve to be safe, especially the boy, poor kid just lost his parents, but every time he mentions her, or something reminds me of her, like Edward Rasmus, I just, I panic. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with the whole epic love thing. I don't know…."

"Felicity. I've seen him around you, he can be himself, the Oliver that is really Oliver, with Laurel, he still has to live up to the playboy image. And besides me, you are the only person he doesn't have to lie to every single day. He's not in love with Laurel, he's in love with the idea of love, which he has, with you, and of course he's in love with you too, I mean, I'm not an idiot"

Felicity smiled at him and soon after she was laughing

"And the way she calls him Ollie…ughh" She stuck out her tongue

"See, you and him are going to be fine" Dig smiled at her

She sighed and stood up, walking over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Dig" She whispered

He hugged her back

"You just needed a little confidence boost"

Later that evening Oliver returned to the foundry with his face set on thunder mode. Felicity looked at him as he walked in, worry on her face. He put down his bow and slowly walked over to her.

"What happened?" She asked him

"The guy tried to kill them, and I wasn't able to catch him. I failed the kid"

Oliver reached her chair and she took his hands. He sighed and looked at her, looking as if he was about to apologize.

"They're staying at my house for safety-reasons"

Well that's just great, she thought, but realized that the Queens have more security than the president and the kid would be safe there, so she just let it slide. She sighed softly and nodded

"They'll be safe there" She just nodded and turned back to the computers.

The night had been hard on her, she'd been alone in her bed, because Oliver had to show his face at home, and nobody knew about her, which made her even more sad. But she knew it was hard on him too, and kind of made peace with the fact that they both were suffering because of their separation. The next day would be the day, after her work at Queen Consolidated, she rushed to the foundry to find Oliver collected his gear and starting getting ready for the showdown with Deadshot.

"I'm uploading a satellite overview of the plaza to your phone"

Felicity said after a little while

"Thanks, but I know the place"

She turned her head to him and gave him a look

"Dig was pretty specific about where you should….perch.. you know, what position gives you the best shot at Lawton, I think, He used a lot of military jargon"

She shook her head a little

"You're sniping a sniper, kind of ironic, don't you think"

Oliver scoffed and walked over to her desk. She looked at him and smiled a little

"Yeah, me neither"

Oliver shook his head and smiled back at her. There was a short beeping noise that caught their attention

"What's that?" He asked

"I had a remote access trojan scouring the internet for Edward Rasmus. His name just popped up on a flight manifest, 8:15 to Shanghai."

"He's running"

"That's good right? If he's leaving town, he won't be after Laurel and the child anymore."

Oliver took in a short breath. Felicity looked up at him

"But if you did want to stop him, looks like it's now or never. Deadshot or Rasmus, Your choice."

Indeed it was. Indeed it was. He didn't like this, and neither did she. He took his bow and headed out of the foundry, but she called after him

"Oliver" she rushed towards him and crushed her lips to his. It was short but sweet.

"Stay safe" she whispered

He leaned in to kiss her again and then nodded. He headed up the stairs, for whatever target had his priority. She didn't know where he would go, and she didn't really want to, out of respect to dig she didn't want to be a part of possibly betraying him.

It happened. Dig limped back into the foundry. Angry and hurt, he let Felicity take care of his wounds. They didn't speak, but she knew exactly what had happened. Oliver had chosen to protect Laurel. She swallowed hard as he walked into the foundry. Dig tensed up as the number of steps Oliver had taken down the stairs increased. Felicity stiffened and could barely hold on the swab she held to clean the cut on Dig's head.

"What happened" Oliver asked.

Felicity looked at him with sad eyes, and then focused on the wound again. Dig sighed and she was amazed by his level of restraint. And his calmness.

"You didn't show, and things didn't go well"

Oliver pursed his lips.

"Rasmus was skipping town…and I had to reprioritize"

She suddenly felt bad for letting him, for installing the Trojan.

"Thanks to your new priorities four agents are dead, Oliver" Dig sighed

Oliver had been looking down, but at this news his eyes shot up.

"You could have stopped this guy, ended this maniac once and for all"

"Lawton got away?"

This triggered Dig's fury.

"You seriously think, that a guy that goes by the name of Deadshot, would go down without a fight?!"

He stood up to face Oliver, rage and betrayal across his face.

"I needed you there, man"

"Taylor Moore was relying on me, Diggle"

"This was never about that kid…"

Yeah, actually it was, or at least, that's what Felicity seriously hoped for.

"…He is safe under armed security at your house. This is about Laurel"

"Diggle, I made a choice"

"I know, and you chose Laurel, It seems I was wrong about you."

He turned around to look at Felicity, who was watching the two, knowing what this would lead to. He shot her an apologetic look and turned back to Oliver.

"Always her. Everybody else be damned."

Dig shoved him out of the way and left the basement in a very uncomfortable silence. Felicity just looked at Oliver with sad eyes. This was wrong, this was very very wrong.

"Something to say, Felicity?"

She took the medical stuff and walked off to put it away.

"Nothing you want to hear"

Oliver frowned and put his bow on one of the many desks, walking after her, to the medical supplies.

"Felicity, please, don't shut me out"

She turned around abruptly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You betrayed him, Oliver. You made him a promise and you weren't there to live up to it."

"I had to stop Rasmus" He was almost whispering.

"I know" she calmed a bit and crossed her arms over her chest.

He stepped closer to her. She understood that he had to stop Rasmus from skipping town, but still, in her eyes, Deadshot was responsible for way more killings and probably way more widows and fatherless-children, but that was just how her analytical brain thought about it.

"Please don't leave me"

He closed the distance between them and put his hands on her shoulders. She shook her head

"Never" She whispered and he pulled her into a tight hug.

She clutched at his shirt, and shut her eyes. He rested his head against hers and pulled her closer.

"I don't want to be alone tonight" He whispered

"But you have to go home"

"Come with me?"

"But…"

"I don't care, I care about you, and I don't want to hide you anymore."

"I'd rather hide-out in your room"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Fine" She muttered.

As they arrived at the Queen mansion, Felicity hurried upstairs, after a quick kiss. She quickly closed the door behind her, not entirely sure if Tommy had seen her or not. Oliver had gone into the living room to deliver the news of Rasmus' arrest.

"Hey" He said

Moira and Laurel looked up at him

"The police just called. Edward Rasmus was arrested"

"Really? What happened?" Laurel stood up from the sofa, a surprised look on her face

"Apparently he confessed to everything. He's gonna go to prison for a long time and won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"Why would he confess?"

Oliver swallowed "The vigilante was involved"

Laurel smiled a little

"Good for him" Tommy couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice, which Oliver could understand, but he ignored it.

"So, I guess it's over"

"Yes..Yeah.." Oliver nodded

"Great, I'll go wake up Taylor" Tommy said

"No, Tommy please" Moira stood up "He's sleeping, he's been through a lot. Now you all are welcome to stay. We certainly have enough room."

"It's your call" Tommy said to Laurel

"Thank you Mrs. Queen. I guess we'll stay then."

"Good"

Tommy nodded reluctantly and they went upstairs to get settled. Laurel was watching Taylor sleep. Oliver was leaning against the door-post. She looked up and walked over to him, to leave the room. Oliver closed the door behind them. Laurel sighed, biting her thumb.

"He's safe now, Laurel"

"With a hard road ahead of him"

"Well he's lucky to have you in his life"

He put his hand on her upper arm, trying to comfort her a little. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"When you first got home, I didn't think that you'd changed much. But you have, and.. it's nice to see"

Oliver smiled at her and softly pinched her arm.

"Thank you"

He was about to leave when the light went out, Tommy came walking around the corner, Oliver gestured him to come over to where he and Laurel stood.

"Okay, now you two stay here with Taylor"

"Where are you going?" Laurel asked him

"It's an old house, fuses blow all the time, it's probably nothing, just please"

Tommy nodded "Come on"

They stepped inside the room and Oliver shut the door behind him, kicking off the knob to make it more difficult to get in.

Felicity had settled herself on the sofa in Oliver's room, watching television on his flat-screen when the electricity went out. She frowned and her mind immediately went into fight mode. Not that she was going to fight, but she immediately sensed that something would be wrong. She stepped outside into the corridor, looking for Oliver, who just happened to walk around the corner, wanting to make sure she was safe. He looked up in surprise to see her outside of his room

"Oliver, what's going on?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm gonna find out"

He took her face in his hands and quickly kissed her forehead.

"Please, stay in my room"

She knew she wouldn't win the battle to come with him, so she just nodded and kissed him before she went back into his room.

"Stay safe" she whispered before shutting the door behind her. He nodded and as the door closed, he kicked the knob off.

She was walking back to the sofa when she heard the gunshots. She turned her head back to the door, trying not to panic. She tried to keep calm and hid herself in Oliver's bathroom, with her tablet, trying to get access to the security cameras of the Mansion.

Oliver heard the gunshots too. He hurried in the direction of the noise and easily found the perpetrator. He had no bow and no arrow so he had to fight him with what he had. His fists and the desperate need to protect his loved ones. It was over fairly quickly, but he had to catch his breath for a moment after digging the poker into the man's chest. He was pretty shaken up, it hadn't been an easy opponent, and he fell to ground, gasping for air.

After the police had cleared out, Oliver almost ran upstairs to check on Felicity, he knew she would be okay, since he had taken out the killer, but he still needed her. He busted open his own door, so much for kicking off the knob. But as she was nowhere to be found in the room, he called out for her.

"Felicity?"

"In here"

He followed her voice, finding her sitting on the floor against the bathtub in his bathroom. He chuckled.

"What are you doing?"

"I saw the whole thing"

"What?..." It took him only a second the understand as he spotted the tablet in her lap "…you hacked the security cams?"

She nodded and got herself off the floor, putting her tablet on the sink. Closing the distance between them she pulled him in and snaked her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head as his arms wrapped around her. They stood like that for a long moment, finding comfort in each other.

"I have to find John" He suddenly whispered

She let go of him and looked him in the eyes.

"You should"

He nodded and kissed her. "Get some sleep"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. He was right, the exhaustion was coming over her. He walked out of the bathroom and collected his jacket, heading towards the foundry, hoping Dig would be there.

"I was hoping you'd be here" He said as he found Diggle sitting at his desk.

"I want us to get back on the same page"

"Oliver we're not even in the same book, you and me, not anymore" Dig shook his head

"I just…did what I thought I had to"

"Just like I'm doing what I have to"

He took a deep breath "We're done"

Oliver frowned "Don't do this"

"The only thing you have to stop me from going out that door in an arrow"

He found himself with his face in his hands, processing things at Felicity's desk. He had been sitting there for an hour and decided this wasn't helping and that he should go home. The drive was hard on him. he had trouble concentrating on the road, and stairs were kind of troublesome too. He almost had to drag himself up. He opened the door of his bedroom and spotted a peacefully sleeping Felicity. He smiled a little and quietly closed the door behind him. she was curled up in a ball and wearing one of his shirts as usual, no make-up, no glasses, no ponytail. He changed into some pajamas and slipped in besides her, even though he wasn't able to sleep, watching her was quite calming. Her steady breaths, the occasional fluttering of her eyelids, her parted lips. In her sleep, she had reached out for him, and somehow entwined their fingers. He smiled as he couldn't longer fight his exhaustion and his eyelids grew to heavy, and he fell asleep, their fingers entwined.

_I really hope you liked it! Again, it's really late here so sorry for any stupid mistakes (I should really stop procrastinating, but then again, life should really stop happening) Next chapter will up on Wednesday, since I have a little more free time, now that SCHOOL IS OVER! Yay! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! Thank you! _

_**Love, Carolina**_


	23. Chapter 23: Close To Home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N; Hi lovelies, thank you for sticking with this story, I love reading all of your reviews I'll just make this quick, songs for this chapter are Lucky Strike by Maroon 5 (I noticed the author of 2003, used it for Olicity too, which makes me happy since I'm not the only one who thinks this song is perfect for them, and I have just been waiting for the right moment to use it. And it kind of reminded me of gambling,(feeling lucky and stuff)). Also, Still by Daughter, just because it's sad and pretty and White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons for the last part, because I love it, and it fits the situation, I think…(Also, the number of songs per chapter seems to keep increasing) Oh! and. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, because of the little delay :) . Please Follow, Favorite and Review!

_**Lucky Strike**_  
_You're such a motivator, gotta get your way_  
_So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_  
_You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game_  
_Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_

_And I can't wait another minute_  
_I can't take the look she's giving_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million_  
_My lucky strike_

_**Still**_  
_I'll wrap up my bones_  
_And leave them_  
_Out of this home_  
_Out on the road_

_Two feet standing on a principle_  
_Two hands longing for each other's warmth_  
_Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats_  
_Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go_

_It's spiraling down_  
_Biting words like a wolf howling_

_**White Blank Page**_  
_Can you lie next to her_  
_And give her your heart, your heart_  
_As well as your body_  
_And can you lie next to her_  
_And confess your love, your love_  
_As well as your folly_  
_And can you kneel before the king_  
_And say I'm clean, I'm clean_

_But tell me now, where was my fault_  
_In loving you with my whole heart_  
_Oh, tell me now, where was my fault_  
_In loving you with my whole heart_

_A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage_  
_You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink_

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE:**

He put the laptop on her desk with a loud thump. It was almost midnight and the hood had just paid one of the men on the list a visit and had returned upon his headquarter. It was quiet in the foundry when he arrived. No Dig. He wasn't there training or planning things with Felicity, or just keeping her company. He didn't like it when she was all alone in here.

"Hmm. Let me guess. Some bad guy missing his fancy new laptop?"

He chuckled in amusement and touched her cheek. She looked up at him and smiled softly. Their little crusade hadn't stopped after Diggle left. She thought is Oliver's way of dealing with things, she still thought he should apologize, though. It had been a week since the massacre at the Queen's Mansion. Okay she was exasperating a little, but four men were dead, in her opinion that was a massacre.

"Harold Bachman. He's who Starling City's worst call when they want to launder money in the Caymans"

Felicity opened the laptop and plugged in some wires to try to get access to the files. She pursed her lips before speaking, turning around in her chair to see Oliver lounging against her desk.

"Shouldn't we just turn this over to, I don't know, the IRS?"

"We will. Just as soon as you return the money to the rightful owners"

Oliver smiled at her and touched her cheek. Well that was a new way of giving orders. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the laptop.

"Well, it sounds like a very nice idea. Bachman's files are all protected with an asymmetric encryption algorithm."

"Really? So, it's gonna take a while to break in?"

She shook her head a little. It was obvious Oliver had no idea what she was talking about, and she was too caught up in her work to really care, so she just played along.

"Days, at least."

"Better get started, then" he joked

Felcity scoffed and turned her head, eyeballing him. His eyes widened in surprise, had he actually hurt her feelings? Her expression changed into a smile and she jokingly punched his shoulder

"I'm just messing with you"

He chuckled in relief and leaned in for a slow and tender kiss. His left hand found her cheek and the other was at the back of her neck. When they parted, they shared a look of happiness before he stood up to put away his gear. She turned to follow him with her gaze, watching him for a moment before speaking her mind.

"At the risk of ending up with an arrow in my eye…." She stood up and slowly walked towards him "….Can I ask? When are you planning on making peace with Diggle?"

He sighed and took her hands in his, staring at them before meeting her gaze

"He's the one who left, Felicity. I did everything I could to stop him"

"Except apologize. You promised you'd help track down Floyd Lawton and then you…"

He cut her off

"Made a choice. That I can live with. If he can't then I don't need him"

"Oliver"

"Felicity" He put one hand on her shoulder "I need to get back to the club. Let me know when you break in"

She nodded and he could see the hurt in her eyes. He sighed softly

"Hey" He cupped her face and forced her to look at him "I love you, but I don't wanna talk about it right now"

She nodded again and he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. He let her go and walked to the bathroom area. She sighed and sat back in her chair

"I wish someone would send me off to the Caymans" she muttered

* * *

She did it. She actually did it. She looked up at the clock. 11 a.m. It had only taken her a decent 7 hours. She was good, but she didn't realize she was that good. A smug smile curled up on her lips. Directory after directory revealed its contents to her. She scanned through it until something caught her eye. She gasped and quickly printed the bank statement. When she heard the familiar sound of the printer go off she almost ran upstairs. She went to his office at first, but on her way there, she already spotted him through one of the doors with part glass. She pushed it open.

"Oliver, I need to show you what…" she broke off her sentence.

Oh. Yeah. Of course. She was here. Ugh.

"I just totally walked in a thing, didn't I?" She tried to act innocent.

Oliver raised his eyebrows and Laurel was frowning.

"I'm sorry, uh, who are you?"

"Nobody, I mean, I'm not nobody, I'm someone, obviously. And so are you, you are Laurel, right? That Laurel, gorgeous Laurel"

She trailed off, the last part of her sentence barely audible. Her face flushed from embarrassment. Oliver frowned at her, but his eyes didn't look angry, he looked more apologetic. He turned back to Laurel.

"This is Felicity. She's setting up my internet."

"Router. And I need to show Oliver something very important related to it."

This was probably the worst lie she had ever told. To anyone. She just wanted to hide her face, but she was stuck uncomfortably standing there, playing with her fingers, looking down.

"Well, I'll let you go then. Thank you, for the coffee, and the advice"

Oliver nodded quickly and nudged Felicity to get moving. She lead the way, still looking down, biting the nail of her thumb. Ignoring him was easier than she thought it would be, he was the one who couldn't stand the tension. He grabbed her hand as she punched in the code.

"Felicity.." His voice was on the edge of breaking. Soft and very low.

She looked up at him, but seeing his expression made her wish she hadn't. she sighed and in an instant, her arms were around his neck and her lips pressed to his. His eyes widened and he quickly adjusted to the new environment. His hands found the small of her back, holding her tight against him, lifting her off the ground. They parted far too quickly in his opinion. He was still holding her up. One of her hands touched his cheek. They just stared at each other for a moment, then she just smiled, and the smile turned into chuckling, which lead to flat out laughing.

"What is it?" Oliver couldn't help the smile on his face. He loved her laugh, her smile. Her eyes would just sparkle and light up, and make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"She's setting up my internet" she mimicked him "Really?"

Oliver sighed and slowly put her down, without letting go of her.

"She has a lot going on, and even if I did tell her that you're my girlfriend, things would've been even more awkward. And you know it"

She sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes

"Oliver Queen is right again"

He smiled triumphantly and lead her through the door. They rushed down the stairs.

"Tell me you got in"

"Even better" she said as she grabbed the bank statement she'd printed out earlier from the printer.

"I hacked Cayman Fidelity and put together a list of all the deposits Bachman made last year"

Oliver frowned and took the paper from her

"Felicity, what good does that do us, if we don't know whose money it was?"

She was glad for his sake that she was so patient with him. she crossed her arms over her chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Look at the biggest deposit Bachman made last year. Bottom page."

"Two million dollars on Decem…. " He looked up at her "…December twelfth"

"That's…" His brow furrowed and he looked to the paper again to make sure he was right

"The day Walter disappeared" She started towards her computers without losing eye contact.

"What if one of Bachman's clients was paid two million to kidnap Walter?" she turned around to face the screens.

"Then we found out which client it was. And use them to find Walter"

Oliver stood behind her, one hand on the small of her back. She turned her head and looked at him

"Let's do it" She said with a half-smile

She sat down and started typing, Oliver's hand reassuringly on her shoulder. He knew she could do it. She knew she could do it, but there was still a part of him that needed to lead her the way. All she could do about it was roll her eyes and pout, but there wasn't any time for that.

"Okay, back-trace the account, follow the money. Hopefully it will lead us to whoever kidnapped Walter."

The typing stopped and Felicity sighed, looking up at Oliver. He looked back at her, softly squeezing her shoulder

"After all this time, do you think, Walter might still really be alive?"

He pursed his lips and sighed

"I don't know"

She nodded shortly and got back to typing. One code away from the client's name. Enter.

"Got it" She straightened herself as the photo popped up

"Dominic Alonzo"

"UHG" Oliver sighed audibly

"Yeah….Name ring a bell?" she looked at him as he nodded

"Alonzo runs the biggest underground casino in Starling City, when he's not busy, kidnapping."

Felicity blinked twice before answering, her mouth set in a straight line.

"He looks like the kind of low-life someone would hire to kidnap Walter. How many arrow do you think you'll have to put in him before he gives up Walter's location? Say, a lot?"

She turned in her chair to look at him. He was slowly pacing back and forth behind her.

"It's not that simple. That casino has its own private army. We need to access Alonzo's computer, but without setting off any alarms."

"Looks like we're going to need all the help we can get. It's too bad there's not someone else we could call"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to her

"That's enough, we can do this on our own."

"Well then, looks like someone's going gambling tonight"

Oliver shook his head

"Those guys would make me the minute that I walked in there. Oliver…" He gestured to himself "…Queen would never be caught dead in a place like that"

She rolled her eyes and gathered her courage

"I wasn't talking about you"

"Absolutely not" He replied immediately, and without hesitation.

"I can count cards" She argued

"It's all probability theory and mathematics, have you met me? Bottom line, I know my way around a casino"

"Felicity, I'm not letting you walk…."

She cut him off and stood up to face him "Oliver, the reason I joined you in the first place, was to find Walter, and for the first time, we have a real chance at finding him."

It turned into a stare down. Both not willing to surrender, driven by emotions. Oliver's need to protect her, for her to be safe. And her not wanting to always be the weak-link, to always sit on the side-line, while he risked his life.

"You have to let me do this"

He knew that if he didn't cooperate, she would find a way to go anyways, so he just sighed, and nodded slowly.

"Alright, but we do it my way" He was almost whispering. He cupped her face and looked her in the eyes. He could see the determination. He knew there was no way to talk her out of this. He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment, taking it all in, leaning into Oliver. He released her and she nodded. Trying to give him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and took her hand, leading her to his weapons table. Bows and arrows weren't the only weapons he posessed. There were various guns, tasers, and a lot of stuff she didn't even know the name of. He handed her a small gun and some kind of elastic band. She blushed when he explained that she was supposed to hide the gun with it, between her tighs.

They went through their plan over and over agian, until he was absolutely sure she knew it by heart. He suddenly kissed her softly, lifting her chin up. She leaned into him, enjoying the sudden contact, her hands resting on his sides. she closed her eyes and sighed as Oliver released her lips. He bended down and put his forehead against hers. She felt his hot breath on her cheeks and smiled a little. Such a perfect moment. He held her in his arms, she felt safe and loved. She sighed when reality hit her.

Oliver dropped her off at her apartment for her to get some rest, but of course, she couldn't sleep or even sit still. She decided to pay someone a visit, someone whose help was very much needed. Someone who she'd rather have walking into an underground casino, not because it was dangerous of course, no she would never do that to Dig, but because he could protect himself, and to be completely honest, she was scared.

She knocked three times on his door and waited, biting her lower lip. She knew this was the right address, but still. Dig opened up the door and frowned.

"What do you want?" He sighed

"Is that any way to treat a girl who just walked up six flights of stairs?"

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"No, It's not, where are my manners? come on in" He gestured for her to walk in

"Thank you"

She smiled and walked past him. He smiled back at her and lowered his head in defeat, locking the door behind her.

"Welcome"

He walked past her as she was looking around the living room. Her gaze wandered from painting to pictures and back. Dig took two beers from his fridge and opened them up. Time to test his little theory. He walked over to her and handed her one of the bottles.

"You know, Felicity. Oliver and I don't need a relationship counselor"

She took the beer from him and scoffed, glaring at him.

"That hasn't been my experience"

She decided then that this wouldn't be about Oliver and Dig, but about her and Dig. She needed him. She was the one who needed his help, not Oliver. He could be a real jerk sometimes and she knew it better than anyone. Dig had had a fair share of his bullshit too.

"We have a lead on Walter. I need you to come back and help us find him"

She put the emphasis on the 'I' part.

"Oliver put you up to this?' He sat down on the couch

Felicity rolled her eyes. Not everything she did was influenced by Oliver. Yeah, there were a couple, a pregnant couple, but she still had a mind of her own, her own ideas, her own opinions. Oliver would never steal those from her. She sat down next to him.

"No! He doesn't even know I'm here" She put down the beer on the coffee table

She sighed and shifted in her spot, turning to Dig.

"Look. I know Oliver didn't help you find you brother's killer and that hurts. It sucks. But, you gotta know that if it was your life on the line, and not just your very understandable vendetta. He would be there for you. No hesitation."

Dig was silent for a moment, looking at her. He sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"And I don't want a partnership with those kind of qualifications, Felicity"

"I know Oliver's religiously against admitting he's wrong. Truth is, he needs you. I need you"

"Yeah" Dig stood up from the couch and paced a little into the room

"And when Oliver is ready to say that." He stopped and turned around to look at her "He knows where I live"

Felicity nodded shortly and stood up from the couch, sighing heavily. She walked back to the front door.

"Sorry for bothering you"

"It's no bother, I hope you find him"

Felicity looked back and nodded with a soft smile. She was almost out of the apartment when he spoke.

"Take good care of yourself, Felicity. Especially since you're eating for two."

She froze in the doorway. Dig took another casual sip of his beer. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Taking deliberate steps she walked back inside and closed the door behind her. Dig chuckled. It had been so obvious, but he hated that she hadn't told him already. She closed her mouth and recollected herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?" she tried to act oblivious but Dig saw right through her. She sighed

"Alright fine. I'm totally knocked up" she sighed again and hid her face in her palms.

Dig chuckled "I knew it"

Felicity lowered her hands and placed them on her waist, tapping her foot. Diggle ignored her attempt at looking angry.

"Does Oliver know?" "Yes"

"How's he handling it?" "Surprisingly good"

"How so?" "Well, he absolutely loves it in every possible way"

"That's good, right?" "Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because, well, it's so soon" "Yeah, but, it just happened, and I don't know, we both didn't want to remove it. I mean, I love him, and he loves me, and it felt right. I don't know.."

"Nice to see he actually cares about some people" "Dig…"

"Fine, but when were you planning on telling me?" "I don't even know"

"And what about his family?" "Dig, I don't even want to think about that. But Thea already found out…"

"What did she say" "Not much, she just jumped around the room, screaming something about becoming an aunt"

Dig chuckled. Felicity smiled at him and laid on hand on his knee. They had settled on the couch again. Dig smiled at her and sighed.

"You have to make sure you stay out of trouble, for the child's sake"

She nodded shortly and sighed, not really wanting to tell him about their plans for tonight. He hugged her before she left and gave her some more stern words. Walking down the stairs was way faster than walking them up, but she had still plenty of time to think about everything the night would bring.

* * *

Oliver knocked on the door of her apartment. His breath stocked as he saw what opened the door for him, a sexy and slender, red, floor-length gown with a very low neck-line. He swallowed as he looked at her, her full bright red lips, no glasses, her beautiful eyes even more alluring than usual. Her blonde hair swept to one side, showing off her slender neck, where he had traced kisses so many times. He licked his lips and smiled at her

"Wow" he stammered.

A smug smile appeared on her face and she grabbed a shawl to use it as some kind of jacket. She reached out to take her purse but Oliver pulled her in and kissed her passionately, giving in to his temptations for a moment. she pushed against his shoulders, but he was to strong so after a while she just gave in. she hit him when he finally let her go. Flat out against his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"You ruined my lipstick!"

He chuckled and raised his hands in defeat. She rolled her eyes and put on another layer of bright red lipstick before putting it back into her purse and closing the door behind her. Only now she noticed he wasn't in his hood gear yet, which was probably better, because nothing was supposed to happen. As the descended the stairs Oliver snaked an arm around her waist and she allowed herself to relax and lean into it. The drive was silent. Both high on anticipation and a little adrenaline. Oliver opened her door for her to get out and took her hand as they walked into the direction of the casino.

"You ready?"

"I think so" she exhaled

"Just to be clear, the plan is for me to get caught counting cards in an underground casino filled with hardened criminals."

"So you can get a friendly warning from Alonzo, and plant a bug on his office computer."

"Right. Which will hopefully lead us to Walter."

He gave her a reassuring smile. She sighed and smiled back.

"That is assuming I get the friendly warning and not, a bullet."

She turned to look at him.

"Hey, you don't have to do this"

"Yes, I do"

"Okay, If anything happens. I'm right outside" He placed his hands on her upper arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay" She took a deep breath and smiled a little

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Stay safe" He whispered and touched her cheek, before reluctantly letting her go.

She nodded and mouthed 'I will'. She wandered off into the direction off the entrance and turned on the earpiece hidden behind her hair. Oliver gave her the password and she took another deep breath. From where he was sitting with his binoculars he only now noticed the enormous split on the back of the hem of her dress, showing tiny bits of her sexy legs. He sighed and tried to focus on making sure what was most important to him was safe.

"Snapdragon" she said to the guard.

They let her in and she started walking around the casino, her shawl over her arm.

"What do you see?" She heard Oliver

"Six armed guards, two pit bosses and a floor man. No slot machines, I mean how do you call yourself a casino without any lucky seven's?"

"Felicity, stay focused please. I'll be with you the entire time"

"Thanks" She sighed "It feels really good having you inside of me" Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said.

"and by 'you' I mean your voice, and by 'me' I mean my ear."

Oliver snorted, no matter the seriousness of the situation, she always managed to make him chuckle or smile. Damn that girl was something.

"Later okay?"

She smiled a little and went to one of the blackjack tables. She sat down and took a stash of cash from her purse, which Oliver had donated of course.

"One stack of High Society, please."

The dealer looked at the money and then to her. He took the money and turned around to one of the guards to make sure it was real. She had a smug smile on her face as he gave her her chips and the game started. This would be a piece of cake.

"Oh!" She acted all surprised when she won

"Blackjack!" The dealer called.

She laughed and clapped her hands like a happy five year-old. A tap on her shoulder pulled her out of her happy state.

"Miss…" she turned to face the man. "Can you come with me?"

This was it.

"Is something wrong?"

"Get. Up"

"Oh, since you ask so nicely"

The man grabbed her arm and lead the way, pulling her along. She had to do something, to let Oliver know where she would be just in case.

"Oh look there's the bathroom. Should've known the manager's office would be down the hall and to the right of the bathroom."

The man ignored her and pushed her inside an office. "Mr. Alonzo"

Alonzo was sitting behind his desk, just finishing off a phone call. He glanced at Felicity and put down the phone. The guard closed the door behind them and watched her every move.

"Have a seat" Alonzo gestured to the chair opposite of the desk. She sat down.

"What's your name?"

"Megan" she smiled and took the bug out of her purse, activating it.

"Do you know where the term '86' comes from, Megan?"

"Yes, as it happens, I do, it's from prohibition. There was an illegal casino. Not like this one, located at 86 Bedford street in New York, and, god, I'm just gonna stop talking now." She said while simultaneously plugging the bug into Alonzo's computer.

"Now it means to ban someone. Someone who's cheating. You're 86'd. Leave your chips and go."

She exhaled softly and nodded "Thank you"

"Thank you" she said again and stood up, ready to run for it, but she was stopped by the guard, who was holding out a device with what seemed like a sensor on it.

"Oh yeah, Megan, one more thing."

She turned around to face Alonzo

"You see the thing about card-counters is, uh…" The device went off with a high-pitched beep. Alonzo reached for her ear-piece "…sometimes, they work with a partner"

He pulled out the tiny device and dropped it, crushing it with his feet after it. Felicity pursed her lips, knowing that Oliver was already on his way. A grin appeared on her face.

"You're gonna be really upset when you meet my partner"

Alonzo frowned and it didn't take long for the gunshots to start. The guard was sent off to put an end to whatever was going on and Alonzo took out his gun and grabbed Felicity by her neck, moving her behind his desk. Her breathing stocked for a second as she felt the gun against her temple. There he was. Oliver kicked in the door and nocked an arrow, aiming for Alonzo. He released the arrow and it went flying, but to her surprise, not into Alonzo, but the bulls-eye of the dartboard. She glanced at it and saw it was an exploding one, she braced herself as Alonzo spoke.

"I heard you never miss"

"I don't"

The arrow exploded and Felicity instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach, protecting it from any harm. She fell on her shoulder, but was okay, it would bruise. She sat up and looked at Oliver holding up Alonzo.

"Where's Walter Steele?" His mutilated voice was pretty scary

"What? What are you talking about, huh?"

"Six months ago you had him kidnapped!" Oliver yelled, tightening his grip

"It was just a job. I was given a name. I didn't ask any questions"

Felicity pulled herself up with the help of the desk. Oliver reached for Alonzo's neck

"Last chance" He muttered "Where is he?"

"Below ground"

Her breath stocked and a hand moved to cover her mouth.

"You're lying!" Oliver yelled

"I'm not. I delivered him and they killed him. I heard the gunshot. He's dead"

Tears started welling up in her eyes. Oliver let go of Alonzo, but before he could try to get away, he knocked him out with a single blow. It was quiet. Too quiet. Oliver took off his hood and turned around to face Felicity. He swallowed hard as he saw her eyes, on the edge of spilling tears. He had to be strong for her. He closed the distance between them and held her as she cried into his leather jacket. Police sirens were getting louder and louder. They had to get out of here. He somehow managed to escort her out and back to her apartment. They didn't speak, and it wasn't necessary. Oliver tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead before he left to go tell his family. This would be hard. He knew it, but leaving Felicity alone right now, felt even worse. He promised her he would be back later.

* * *

Back at the mansion. Thea was showing his mother the wonders of online shopping. He took a deep breath before walking into the living room. Thea looked up as she spotted him and smiled.

"Hey, I'm teaching mom the joys of online clothes shopping"

When she didn't get the happy response but just a sad expression, she frowned and so did his mother.

"Ollie? Are you okay?"

He sat down and took another deep breath, about to tell another lie to the people he loved.

"I need to talk to you both"

"What is it?" Moira looked at her son with a worried look.

He pressed his lips together and remembered various bits and pieces of what had happened tonight. He closed his eyes for a second and sighed.

"It's about Walter"

Thea took the tablet from her lap and put it away. Moira sat up straighter at the sound of her husbands name.

"Did the police contact you?" Oliver shook his head

"One of Mr. Diggle's army buddies works for the FBI now. And they got news tonight."

Thea's mouth fell open, she was still frowning and slowly started shaking her head, not wanting to believe where this was going. Her eyes already filling themselves with tears.

"No" she whispered.

"I'm very sorry"

Moira shook her head ignorantly.

"No, no, no, no, no, there must be some mistake"

Oliver shook his head, his lips pressed together, hating the hurt he put on his little sister

"Who did Mr. Diggle talk to? Did they find a body?"

"Mom…..Walter's gone"

"No. this isn't right"

"Where are you going?"

"OUT!"

"It's ten o'clock at night"

"I need some air!"

"Mom you're in shock"

"Don't tell me what or how I feel, Oliver"

And then she was gone. Leaving her kids with only more questions unanswered.

"Why is she acting like that? "

Tears were streaming down Thea's cheeks. Eyes red rimmed

"Come here" Oliver whispered, pulling her into his arms, softly stroking her hair.

This was bad, this was very very bad. The way his mother was acting. He knew something was up. He had to follow her. But he couldn't just leave Thea like this. To his surprise she was the one who told him to go follow her. To find out what she was up to. This made him seriously wonder how much she'd figured out about him. He kissed her cheek and went after his mother.

* * *

He heard it all. Every piece of it. The call he made. Her anger when she walked in. their little conspiracy. He let his mind stay blank. Driven by anger, he rushed back into the arrow-cave. Where he started punching everything. Walls, steel tables, pillars, dummies. Until he leaned against one of the pillars and lowered himself into a sitting position. This was the first moment he allowed himself to think again. And this time. He thought about everything. Plans to take them down, to have Felicity trace the call Merlyn made, how much his mother had betrayed them.

Felicity. Had she been hurt? Had something happened to her? He suddenly felt bad. He hadn't even checked if she was okay, the exploding arrow had blown her to the ground. He hid his face in his hands, trying to block it all out again. He couldn't and he didn't want to think. He was so angry and so upset. He didn't deserve her. Her love. He had hurt her. He hadn't checked on her. He hated himself.

_Next chapter on Friday, or Saturday, depends. Please follow, favorite and Review! Thank you!_

_**Love, Carolina**_


	24. Chapter 24: Never The Same

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: Hi guys, just a little heads up, on Monday, I'll be going on holiday, so I have to pack and stuff, I will have wi-fi there, but of course, it's my holiday, so I won't be posting as much. I'll try to give you guys a little fluffly thing on Sunday and I'll then try to give you something as soon as possible, and if I won't post, I promise you guys two chapters after I get back (around July 18th) So please stick with me, I hope you enjoy, and please follow, favorite and review. Song for this chapter is Without You by David Guetta ft. Usher covered by Boyce Avenue.

_**Without You**_  
_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I  
Without you_

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: NEVER THE SAME**

Felicity hadn't been able to close her eyes all night. Thinking about Oliver, about Walter, about Thea and Moira, and her baby. She was exhausting herself and she knew it. It couldn't be a good thing to be pregnant and be awake like, almost always. She knew she needed rest, and Oliver knew it too, but she just couldn't sleep with everything going on. Especially since Oliver never called her or returned to her apartment like he had promised. It was around four thirty in the morning when she decided she didn't like just lying in her bed, waiting for a sign of Oliver. She quickly dressed herself and was speeding down to verdant within half an hour.

Her heels made a clicking noise against the stairs. It was dark in the foundry, and she really started to worry about Oliver. But of course, he didn't have to be here, he could just be home with his family. She walked over to the light switch and pulled the handle. Within seconds, the foundry was lighted and Felicity spotted Oliver sitting against one of the pillars close to her desk. He was wearing his hood gear, which made her concern grow even greater. Why? What had he done? Where had he gone? She decided to get closer to him very slowly, judging by the look on his face, his mood wasn't very good. She took a few deliberate steps forward.

"I've been sitting in the dark all night too"

Another few steps

"All these months I kept thinking, if I could find a clue, I could get a lead on him. Guess it wouldn't have mattered"

She put down her purse on one of the steel tables. With her hands in her pockets, she walked closer to him.

"I can't imagine what your family is going through"

She closed the distance between them and kneeled down beside him, placing one hand on his arm. He sighed heavily and looked at her for the first time since she'd walked into the foundry.

"Walter is alive"

Felicity froze. Her eyes went big and she clutched at his sleeve

"What?...But Alonzo said…"

He cut her off "I need you to pull up Malcolm Merlyn's phone records. He made a call from his office to wherever Walter is being kept at 10:30 p.m."

He was talking in a low but scarily steady voice. It gave her goose bumps. She had never seen him like this, so calm but yet filled with anger and hatred.

"Malcolm Merlyn?...Tommy's father? Why would he kidnap Walter?"

"Felicity" He looked at her again, his gaze burning on her skin.

She nodded quickly and stood up to get to her computers. It wasn't hard to pull the records up. A few codes and enters and they popped up on her screen.

"L.U.D. showed he made a call to a tenement complex located in Bludhaven."

She glanced at Oliver as he sat up and walked over to her, placing his warm and oh so familiar hand where it belonged. On her shoulder.

"Can you pull up a satellite view?"

"Uhh, Yeah"

Another few seconds of typing and some enters and the complex in bludhaven appeared on her screen, scanning for guards, immediately.

"That's a lot of security for low-income housing. There's two guards stationed at all access points."

"There's only one on the roof."

"Exactly. There's no other buildings in that area. If you want to get on to the roof, you're going to have to jump off of something."

She turned her head to look at him. He was frowning and had his lips pursed. She didn't even want to know what he was thinking about. She couldn't figure out what had him so upset. What could have possibly made him so angry, so out of control. Whatever he was going to do, the people not on his side would regret being there.

"I've got something" He muttered and just before he left, they shared a look and he quickly kissed the top of her head, his hand brushing over her cheek.

She didn't dare to stop him. she turned around in her chair and when he was halfway up the stairs she whispered "Stay safe" not knowing if he had heard her or not, whether his hearing was that good or not, she walked over to the couch and settled down on it, her phone in her hand, waiting for a sign from Oliver that Walter was okay, or whatever, just something.

The buzzing phone jerked her out of her sleep. It was nearly seven o'clock, which meant that after all she had gotten a few precious hours of sleep. She rubbed in her eyes and looked at her phone. A text from Oliver. 'I got him out. On my way back –O'. She sighed in relief and slumped back against the couch, waiting for the familiar sound of the door slamming shut.

* * *

Oliver was exhausted, but he was pretty good at not showing it. He hurried down the stairs of the foundry and put down his bow and quiver next to his chest of island-stuff and turned to the couch, where Felicity was sitting/lying, with a soft smile on her lips. His lips curled up just a tiny bit and that was enough for her to send her flying over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He had to take a step back to keep his balance and pulled her into his arms. He wasn't okay yet, and he knew she knew it.

"Thank god, you're physically fine" she whispered into the leather of his jacket.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. He ran a hand over her hair and allowed himself to close his eyes. He didn't want to tell her that his mother had been involved yet, probably because he needed Felicity next to him if he had to be in the same room with Moira, and that was unavoidable as they were already on their way to the hospital, and he was supposed to be there soon, too, and he didn't want Felicity under the pressure of knowing the facts, when meeting his mother for the first time. He sighed and let go of her. She looked up at him and rested her palms on his sides.

"I have to go to the hospital" He paused and met her gaze "Will you please come with me?"

She nodded immediately and took his hand, softly squeezing it. He smiled a little and walked towards the bathroom area to take a quick shower. She waited for him on the couch, still thinking about why Malcolm Merlyn would kidnap Walter.

"Welcome home, Walter" Oliver said as he stood at the end of the hospital bed. The older man let go of his wife and nodded to him.

"Thank you son"

Oliver remembered the look on Walter's face as he had pulled off his hood after he had helped him out of the tenement complex. He knew he could trust him. He knew Walter knew about the list, he had given it to Felicity for god's sake.

Walter turned to Thea, the girl almost bursting into tears

"Thea"

Thea wrapped her arms around Walter's neck and he chuckled. Oliver took a deep breath, Felicity shouldn't be long now. He smiled a little as he heard her footsteps. She slowly stepped into the room, first meeting Oliver's gaze, and then trying to hide herself behind the flower's she'd bought.

"This is totally a family thing, isn't it?'

Moira turned around and looked surprised at the girl who just entered the room, Thea turned around too and just grinned at Felicity.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Moira asked

Oliver grabbed the opportunity with two hands and stepped closer to her, placing one hand on her lower back to comfort her and seek his own.

"This is Felicity" He paused for a split second so that no one would even notice it, but his head went running. How would he introduce her? He decided to go with it and just call on the facts. He loved her and she deserved to be recognized as his equal. Not like it had been with Laurel, when he told her she was just setting up his internet.

"She's my girlfriend"

Moira's eyes widened in surprise and Thea grinned even wider, crossing her arms over her chest. Walter smiled and nodded shortly to Oliver

"And my friend, too" he said. "It's good to see you"

"You too"

Moira was very intrigued by this new information and wanted to go over to the newly uncovered couple, but Walter grabbed her arm and held her in place. She turned back to him and smiled softly.

"I'll let you guys get back to your hugging" Felicity said with a smile and they didn't waste a second before pulling Walter back into their arms.

Oliver snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She'd put the flowers on something that looked like a cabinet and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder and on hand on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled softly. He met her gaze and reached down to kiss her forehead.

* * *

It was a little later that Oliver first left the room to go get some coffee. Felicity had stayed there with him and was now chatting with Thea and his mother, probably about how they met and stuff. They had connected very quickly and Oliver was glad they did, Felicity had been so nervous to meet Moira, and it was good that she'd already met Thea.

"Oliver, Ah, what a miracle" The voice from behind made him boil in rage. He had to fight down the explosion of anger and hurt he was feeling inside before he could turn around to face Malcolm.

"How's Walter? The police are saying he was rescued by the vigilante"

Oliver swallowed hard "Yes, he was"

"Has he said anything about his ordeal? Was he able to identify any of his captors?"

How dare he ask that. He knew who his captor was, his own goddamn self. Oliver took a deep breath to steady himself.

"No" he shook his head slowly

"Hmm, that's too bad"

"They'll get what's coming to them"

They shared a look, Malcolm one of surprise and Oliver one of fury and determination

"I'm just glad that my family is back together."

"We all are"

"Ollie?!" Why did she have to be here too? Couldn't she just leave him alone for one second? He sighed as he turned around to see Laurel standing in the hallway. He turned back to Malcolm

"Excuse me"

Malcolm nodded and Oliver walked over to Laurel, not knowing what the hell to expect.

"Is Walter okay? I saw it on the news"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course" she sighed "I promise you, now is not the time"

"It's you and Tommy"

"You and me, actually." Oliver frowned

"I talked to Tommy yesterday, and the reason he broke up with me, is because he thinks you and I still belong together" Laurel rolled her eyes and Oliver pursed his lips

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. He walked out on me"

"I just want you to be happy, that's what I've always wanted"

"Then will you please go talk to Tommy for me?"

"And say what?"

"That you and I are over. Finished. That you're not still in love with me"

"I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Because for some reason, he won't believe me, and it's not my fight, Laurel. "

Laurel swallowed and nodded slowly

"Maybe you're right. Besides, you're with Felicity, so where the hell does he get that idea?"

Oliver nodded "Wait what? You know about that?"

She rolled her eyes "It's so obvious. You both suck at lying."

Oliver scoffed and smiled a little.

"I think Tommy just needs some time to figure everything out. Things have been rough between us and maybe he's just looking for someone to blame. Maybe he's just scared."

Laurel smiled and nodded. "I hope you're right. Thanks Ollie"

She started walking back but before she turned the corner, she turned around to look at him

"Don't hurt her, okay"

Oliver looked down at his shoes and scoffed softly. "I don't know what I'd do without her"

Laurel smiled and left the hospital. Oliver shook his head a little and finally managed to get some coffee. When he made his way back to Walter's room, Felicity sat next to Thea on the tiny comforter in the corner of the room, indulged in something she was explaining to his little sister on her tablet. Moira was standing next to Walter, holding his hand, and motioned her son to come closer. Oliver hesitated but walked over to her.

"She seems lovely" His mother smiled at him

"She is remarkable" He said, and he couldn't help a little grin

"I'm happy for you, Oliver" Moira stretched out one hand and placed it on his upper-arm and smiled again.

"You're a lucky man" Walter said

Oliver looked over his shoulder to the woman he loved and smiled. He turned back to his mother and Walter and nodded

"I know"

He sighed softly and walked to felicity and Thea, taking a seat on the arm rest next to Felicity. She handed Thea the tablet

"You got it?"

"HmmHmm"

Felicity chuckled and turned to Oliver, placing a hand on his knee. His hand snaked around her neck and to her shoulder. She smiled at him and whispered

"You should really talk to Dig"

"I should, shouldn't I"

Felicity nodded and he sighed. She was right. Dig had deserved better. He had been right about his mother and he had to know.

* * *

After he had dropped Felicity off at her apartment, Oliver went to talk to Dig. He knocked on the door and waited. He was sure Dig was standing right behind the door, reluctant to let him in, and he could understand. The door finally swung open.

"I guess you do know where I live" Dig said

Oliver nodded slowly "I've always known where you live"

Dig frowned and looked away.

"May I?"

He nodded and gestured Oliver to walk inside.

"I'm sorry" He said before he passed Dig, who closed the door behind him. He walked further into the apartment and took a deep breath

"You were right. And I was wrong"

"About Deadshot?"

"About everything" He paused as Dig looked up at him "About my mother, and about her involvement in the Undertaking. She lied to me. To Thea."

Dig sighed and Oliver took a deep breath before continuing.

"She's working with Malcolm Merlyn. They're planning something. Something….terrible. I don't know what yet. But I just know one thing. I need your help to stop them."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! Like I said before, you guys will get a little fluffy thing on Sunday, and we'll see where it goes from there. Please Follow, Favorite and Review! Thank you!_

_**Love, Carolina**_


	25. Chapter 25: Make It Last

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings._

_A/N: Hi guys, so here comes the fluff. I hope you guys enjoy this little something. Yes, it is a filler, and yes, it's gonna be short, but it's just because I wanted to write something really happy and answer some questions. Enjoy! (CHAPTER 25 ALREADY! GOSH, time flies by when you're having fun. Thank you guys so much for all the love and support!) Song for this chapter is All I Ever Wanted by Brian Melo. Please Follow, Favorite and Review!_

_**"All I Ever Wanted"  
**Slow Down_  
_Make it last_  
_I'm having the time of my life_  
_And take your photograph_  
_I don't want to leave this behind_  
_What seems so out of reach_  
_We're holding it right in our hands_  
_Let's give up everything_  
_Let's jump in and never look back [x2]_

_This is all I ever wanted_  
_but life got in my way_  
_You're all I ever wanted_  
_I didn't see how it could change_  
_That something was missing until today_

_The city comes alive_  
_As soon as you walk through the door_  
_Another sleepless night_  
_But I don't want to sleep anymore_  
_I don't want to sleep anymore_

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: MAKE IT LAST**

Felicity was sitting in the café, early in the afternoon. Oliver would be here any minute, and then they only had around half an hour before her sister would arrive, so they could go over things, because Felicity was sure she would blurt out something incredibly stupid and probably dangerous. Jenna was always late, so that's why Felicity was depending on that half an hour. She spotted Oliver through the front window and waved at him as he walked in. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the little couch, after planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Sorry, I'm late" He said and smiled apologetic

"That's okay. How did it go with Dig?"

Oliver smiled a little. "Good. I convinced him to come back."

Felicity's eyes sparkled and she clapped her hands, smiling triumphantly.

"I was right to send you over there." She chimed

Felicity turned in her seat to look at him and put her hand over his, which was lying on the table. Oliver leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. He smiled at her as he pulled back.

"You are a genius, Felicity Smoak"

She chuckled and blushed a little "I know"

A smile curled up on his lips as he pressed another kiss on them, touching her cheek with one of his hands. She moaned softly as she reluctantly pulled away, reaching up to pull his hand from her face.

"Back to present. Anything off limits? Besides the obvious?"

Oliver pursed his lips and thought for a moment. He came up blank. Jenna was allowed to know everything she wanted to know about their relationship, minus the vigilante part, of course. He shook his head and smiled at her. The sudden withdrawal of the chair opposite of them startled them both. Felicity looked up.

"Wow, you're early"

"What? No, I'm right on time"

"Well, that's a first"

Jenna sighed and rolled her eyes while taking a seat. She took off her coat and ordered a large latte macchiato, Felicity ordered some Earl Grey tea and Oliver an Espresso. He needed something to make him focus. Something strong.

"So?" Jenna said when the waiter went to place their order "When did this happen?"

She pointed back and forth between Felicity and Oliver. Felicity bit her lip and looked at Oliver, who quickly took the hint.

"About seven months ago, I believe, when I asked her to the aquarium"

Felicity grinned, remembering their first 'date' on November first. She smiled as she felt Oliver's warm hand on the small of her back, he was trying to calm her. She smiled at him and couldn't help a chuckle

"What's so funny?" Jenna could be a bit nosy sometimes

"We talked for hours that day, and when we were standing in front of the big tank with all the colorful coral and fishes, he tried to kiss me, but I hit him in the chest"

Jenna smiled and shook her head a little

"She flat out rejected me" Oliver snorted and scooted a little closer to Felicity.

"Why?" she asked Felicity

"I didn't want to ruin the friendship that had been build up. I wanted to make it last"

"Rejection was worth it, you know" Felicity blushed and was glad the waiter came down with their order so she could compose herself for a moment. She smiled at Oliver, who pulled her another tiny bit closer.

They talked for a while, about various stuff like publicity and paparazzi, telling their families about the pregnancy, and even where they were going to live, because, well Felicity's apartment was way too small for three people, and Oliver didn't like the idea of living in the mansion, since it hadn't felt like home to him in a very long while. Finally, Felicity excused herself to go to the bathroom and that left Jenna a chance to really ask Oliver about some things.

"What happened to you on that Island? I mean, we all know the headlines."

"A lot. But before you're going to judge me, you're the one to believe the tabloids"

Jenna sat back and raised her eyebrows

"Alright, I'll have to say half of it was true"

"Don't change the subject." She scolded at him

Oliver sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms on the small table.

"I left on that boat, because I was afraid to face my future. Laurel wanted to settle down and I just wanted to be young and live life. My shallowness took her sister from her. When I was on that island, I realized that I wanted the normal life, settle down, and start a family. I just always thought it would be with Laurel, if she would ever forgive me."

It was quiet for a while. They were just staring at each other. Oliver noticed just how much Jenna looked like Felicity, the main difference was hair-color. Jenna's mousy brown hair and Felicity's sunny blonde. And Jenna didn't wear those bright colors on her lips and she didn't have glasses. Her nose was slightly different and her eyes were a slightly darker color. And she was older. Already in her thirties.

"Why my sister?"

"I don't know. She snuck up on me. But I now know that what I was looking for is right here, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"Don't you think it's a little fast?"

"Of course I do. What are you gonna do about it? It just happened, and I'm kind of glad it did"

Jenna nodded slowly and sat up straight.

"If you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and rip out your throat." she said with a straight face.

Oliver smiled a little and nodded "I would let you, I couldn't live with myself If anything happened to her"

He spotted her walking back to them as he was speaking and followed her with his gaze. Jenna nodded

"Good"

* * *

Felicity was looking around her, staring at the glorious underwater world. It always managed to fascinate her. All the colorful coral made her feel happy and bright with all the little fish swimming around it. The aquarium was deserted. It was after closing time but Oliver had his connections and got them in. They had been strolling around the place for hours, just talking about random stuff, favorite movies, books, series, Oliver hadn't been able to stop her rambling about it. He had probably heard every plot of all of her favorites, but he didn't mind. He loved hearing her voice, there was something about her that was drawing him towards her with every sentence she spoke.

They finally ended up on a small bench in the middle of a circular room, fish all around them. Felicity sighed and stared at one of the small sharks that swam close to the glass in front of them.

"When I was little, I always wanted to be a mermaid" she blushed a little

"Why?"

"I don't know, the freedom, I guess, and the ocean and it's wonders."

A soft smile curled up on Oliver's lips. She was really glad he didn't laugh at her. He reached out and took her hand, softly squeezing it. She blushed at the unexpected contact and pressed her lips together.

His eyes wandered off to something behind her, two tiny little fish twirling around each other, probably mating. He scoffed and smiled softly.

"Felicity, you're remarkable"

Her eyes lit up and a wide smile appeared on her lips. He wanted desperately to feel those lips on his, to hold her in his arms. She wasn't the most beautiful girl on the planet, or the most social, or the best dressed (That were usually the kind of girls he would go for) but he knew, in that moment, that she was perfect for him. she would help he stay grounded, stay himself. The hood put a lot of pressure on him and every time he had retreated back into his shell, she had pulled him out again.

He leaned in and wrapped one arm around her. They were only inches apart when she realized what was happening. She put all of her strength into the blow. Flat across the chest. His head flew back and he sat up straight. He frowned, but before he could object she was already talking.

"Slow down, cowboy. I don't wanna rush this. We have something here and I want to make it last"

Oliver sighed and realized he wasn't the only one who noticed they shared a connection.

"You're right. Sorry."

She shot him a half smile and leaned against him. His arm was still around her and he just held her. He had told her about a lot of things, and she was right, if they rushed this, things would go wrong and he would lose the person who knew (almost) everything about him.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

They were lounging on Felicity's small couch, her feet in his lap, back against the arm rest. She smiled at him.

"The aquarium" she chuckled

"Again?" He raised his eyebrows

"How can I not?"

He scoffed and shook his head a little. "That first kiss was totally worth the wait"

"I know right" she laughed and he pulled her by her feet, her back landing on the cushions.

He hovered over her and kissed her slowly. His hands trailed up and down her torso. She ran her fingers through his hair and along his jawline. He suddenly broke the kiss and sat up. He took the hem of her Avengers t-shirt and pulled it up. She was really showing. 16 weeks along. She studied his face and as he smiled and put his hands around her belly, she really expected her heart to start melting or something. She took one of his hands, softly squeezing it. He looked down at her, with a slightly worried look on his face

"Are you happy?"

She frowned, a little startled by the question

"Yes, of course, are you?"

"Completely"

They smiled at each other like complete idiots and he pulled her up and wrapped his hands around her neck, to meet her lips again. Her hands were at his sides. They only parted to get some air. His forehead against hers. Her quick breath on his skin.

"It gets better every time, doesn't it?" she whispered

She squealed as he pulled her up in his arms and crushed his lips to her again.

_I hope you liked it, something a little fluffy as promised. I'll have to see when the next chapter will be up, because of my holiday, we'll see. Please Follow, Favorite and Review, Thank you guys!_

**_Love, Carolina_**


	26. Chapter 26: Hold Me Tight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: So, guys, sorry for the late update, my vacation home appeared to not have wifi after all, but I'm at McDonalds now, so I actually brought my laptop and uploaded this for you guys. I won't be able to post anything else before the 16th at least, so I hereby promise you guys a chapter on the 17th. Also, to make up for the long delay, this chapter counts 8466 words! Please don't be mad at me. This chapter covers the completeness of episode 22, so you'll know what to expect (a little). Songs for this chapter are Can't Pretend by Tom Odell, Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons and Titanium by David Guetta and Sia. I hope you enjoy and please Follow, Favorite and Review! Thank you and I love you guys!

**_Can't Pretend_**  
_Love, I have wounds_  
_Only you can mend, you can mend,_  
_I guess that's love,_  
_I can't pretend, I can't pretend_

_Feel my skin is rough,_  
_But it can be cleansed, it can be cleansed_  
_My arms are tough,_  
_but they can be bent, they can be bent_

_And I wanna fight but I can't contend,_  
_I guess that's love,_  
_I can't pretend_

_Oh feel our bodies grow,_  
_And our souls they blend,_  
_Yeah, love I hope you know,_  
_How much my heart depends_

**_Tiptoe_**  
_They don't see me come,_  
_Who can blame them?_  
_They never seem to catch my eye,_  
_But I never wondered why_

_I won't fall asleep,_  
_I won't fall asleep,_

_Hey, yeah, don't let 'em know where coming,_  
_Hey, yeah, tiptoe higher_  
_Take some time to simmer down,_  
_Keep your head down low_  
_Hey, yeah, tiptoe higher_

**_Titanium_**  
_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say,_  
_I'm talking loud, not saying much,_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet,_  
_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,_  
_Fire away, fire away,_  
_Ricochet, now take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away,_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium,_  
_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: HOLD ME TIGHT**

Felicity was shocked, sure she'd heard the theories and she knew there was something off about Moira, but she just seemed just such a loving mother and wife that she was having a hard time digging up dirt on her 'sort-of-mother-in-law'. The news that she and Malcolm had kidnapped Walter had Felicity's mind spinning and she had actually dropped the plates she was holding when Oliver had told her. He had caught them and settled her on the couch to tell her what had happened before she found him in the foundry after her little undercover mission. She had felt so stupid for trusting Moira. Felicity had been invited over for dinner and she had actually enjoyed herself talking to her and Thea. She hadn't even been that nervous, but Oliver had still held her hand, to make her feel even more secure. Nothing out of the ordinary had popped up when she had started digging for information. Not leaving a single stone unturned.

"I've been watching your mother for days now Oliver, and nothing. She goes to work, she comes home, occasionally she goes out to dinner. She seems to particularly like the salmon tartar at table salt"

Felicity snorted softly and looked up at Dig.

"I'm linked into her home and office phone. Nothing out of the ordinary. No mention of Walter's abduction or the Undertaking. Just a few innocuous calls to Malcolm Merlyn."

She turned around in her desk chair to look at Oliver, who was sitting on a stool next to the steel table that held his bow, but he was holding it in his lap . His lips were pursed and as she turned around he looked up and met her gaze.

"Why wouldn't she call him? They're old friends."

Oliver was upset that nothing had been found yet. He knew his mother was involved in the Undertaking, and he knew he had to stop it. But just what was it? And why was it so important to Malcolm?

"We're all old friends" he finished.

Felicity sighed softly and tried really hard to keep down the urge to walk over to him and hold him close to her. This was hard on him too, and he wasn't very good at hiding it anymore. Her attempt at keeping seated failed and she stood up and slowly stepped closer.

"Are you okay?"

He sighed audibly and looked up at her as she stood beside him. That was probably the most stupid question she could ask him, but she just couldn't come up with something better. She braced herself for the blow.

"My mom and my best friends dad are involved in a conspiracy that may have dire consequences for the city and I'm pretty sure they murdered my father, so I'm not planning on using the word okay again, anytime soon"

She cocked her head to the side and then slowly nodded. Just as she'd expected, but she couldn't blame him. She placed one arm around his neck, her hand on his shoulder. He sighed and snaked his arm around her waist. Her other hand had found its way to his other shoulder and softly squeezed it as he whispered an apology.

"Listen, all we know for sure is that Malcolm and your mother are planning something for the Glades"

Dig walked over to them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And that Walter and I were getting too close to it,"

As she was speaking, Oliver's thumb caressed her waist and she squeezed his shoulder in return.

"that's why they had him kidnapped" she finished

Oliver nodded and sighed softly.

"We have to find out what this undertaking is" Dig said

"I got to ask her" Oliver stood up and let go of Felicity, walking over to his chest and bow. She followed him, one hand placed on her stomach. Oliver had noticed that she had started wearing more dresses instead of skirts or jeans, because they simply didn't fit anymore. Today she was wearing a yellow/greenish lace printed one, which he thought suited her very well.

"No, The last time the vigilante paid your mom a visit, you got shot and I got to play doctor with you"

It was silent for a moment

"Ahh! My brain thinks of the worst way to say things" she reached up and ran a hand over her hair in embarresment.

He shot her a soft smile and placed his hands on her upper arms, bending a little down to look her in the eyes.

"This time it'll just be me asking. Friendly mother-son chat."

She sighed and he lifts her chin up to press a soft kiss on her lips. Her hands find his sides and she sighs as he let's go of her. He touched her cheek and smiles at her.

"Want to join me for brunch? Walter's coming home"

"I can't" she pointed at her belly.

Being pregnant and showing was just one reason. The other reason was that she couldn't possibly be around his mother without acting more nervous than she was before she knew about her involvement in all of this. Oliver nodded and kissed her forehead. As he retreats, she is able to spot the tiny nod that is exchanged between Oliver and Dig. She waits until Oliver is out of the foundry and then spins on her heel and stalks towards Dig.

"What was that?"

"The back-up plan" he simply replies and she is left stunned as he starts rushing around and comes back from the bathroom dressed as the Hood.

"What exactly is the back-up plan?" she asked him from her chair

"If Moira won't give him any information, the Hood will be obliged to get involved. Don't even dare worry, Felicity, I'll pull my punches. Just go home and get some rest"

"But…" she started to protest, not liking the idea of Oliver being punched

"No buts, Felicity, you're not the only one you need to take care of, remember?"

She sighed and let her shoulder hang. She knew he was right, Dig would never do anything to really hurt Oliver, and she was kind of tired.

"Fine. But text me when it's over"

* * *

Oliver walked into the living room, where Thea was watching some reality-tv show or something. He slumped into the couch next to her, and she almost jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Damn, Ollie, I didn't hear you come in"

"Sorry" He said as he noticed her frowning

"Where's Felicity? I thought she would join us"

"Yeah, something came up"

He could see she didn't really buy it but let him off easy.

"Everything is exactly as you left it" Moira's voice chimed through the foyer and Oliver and Thea stood up to meet them.

"How are you feeling, Walter?"

"I'm on the mend, thank you Oliver"

Thea rushed over to her stepfather and wrapped her arms around him.

"Uhh, I'm so glad you're home"

Walter chuckled softly and put an arm around her.

"That makes two of us"

"All of us" Moira put a hand on Walter's arm and smiled

"We've prepared a delicious brunch for you, all your favorites"

"Yum, English food" Thea said and chuckled

Oliver watched the whole exchange, studying every expression. Walter seemed on edge, every move he made and the way he reacted to his mother was static, business-like. It came to no surprise to him when Walter excused himself to get some rest. He wondered how much he knew. Moira leaned in for a kiss, but Walter didn't give her more than his cheek.

As Walter started walking the stairs, Thea's phone started buzzing and Moira walked off into another room. After checking the text she had received, from Roy, Thea moved to stand besides Oliver.

"Walter doesn't really seem like himself" They watched him ascending the stairs

Oliver nodded and exhaled

"He's gone through a lot. It's just…., going to take a little bit of time"

Thea sighed "I'm really sick of us all having to go through a lot, you know?"

Oliver looked at his sister and nodded before she walked off to her room. He sighed and decided it was time for him to talk to his mother. He started into the direction he'd seen her go, to find her watching the news with an anxious expression.

"Six scientist and three security personnel are confirmed killed in the massacre. Among the dead, respected seismologist, Brian Markov. A spokesperson for Unidac Industries says a comment, would be forthcoming" The news anchor spoke.

"Mom, we need to talk."

Moira was already heading out of the room

"Oh, uh…later, Oliver" And she was gone. Oliver stared after her before picking up what was on the news. He turned around and focused on what the news-anchor was saying.

"…co-workers, parents and families of all the victims to see how they're coping with their loss"

Oliver frowned. Why would this news have her so upset? Maybe the Undertaking had something to do with Unidac Industries.

* * *

Much later that day, probably around 11 p.m. or so, Felicity's phone started buzzing, alarming her that she had received a new text-message. As suspected, it came from Dig, informing her that the whole friendly mother-son chat was over. He didn't forget to include the part about Oliver being fine, because he knew she would be worried about him. She got out of bed and pulled herself into one of the maternity-jeans she had recently purchased. It was red and very stretchy. She took her favorite pair of strappy heels, she would never give up on high heels, no matter how fat and swollen her feet would get. She finished it off with a black cardigan embroidered with pearls and gemstones. Her hair in its usual ponytail and glasses on her nose, she hurried towards the foundry, surprised at how well-rested she was. Dig had been right to send her home.

She walked down the stairs of the foundry, spotting Diggle sitting at his desk, dressed in his usual clothes to her relief. She didn't know why, but there was something off about him being in Oliver's hood gear. Maybe it sort of ruined her superhero fairytale.

"Did everything go as planned?" she asked Dig as she set her stuff on her desk-chair

"Oliver isn't going to be happy" He replied

She frowned and walked over to where he was seated.

"That bad, huh?" Dig sighed

"All of it is true, his mother's involvement in the Undertaking, Walter's kidnapping"

He paused for a long while.

"Malcolm wants to level the Glades"

Felicity's breath stocked. A shaking hand covered her mouth. It took her a moment to recover, her mind was spinning, thinking about everything that had happened the last few months, everything that could connect Moira and Malcolm, everything that could possibly have anything to do with it. Without another word, she moves to a steel table, where all of her tech-building equipment is on, and she starts working on better comm. devices and tracking chips, and secretly puts one in one of Oliver's boots. She gets back to her work when Oliver walks in, sort of limping, and blood on his face.

"Oh my god" she hurries towards him and extends a hand to examine his cuts

"You said you were gonna pull your punches!" she said angrily to Dig.

"I did"

"Let me get you an icepack for…..everything"

Oliver sighed. One of her hands was resting on his upper arm and the other was hovering over his cuts. He took her hands and tried to calm her, giving her a stern look

"I'm fine"

She nodded and pressed her lips together

"Okay, now I need you to dig up anything you can on Unidac Industries"

She nodded again and started towards her computers.

"Well, we know Queen Consolidated acquired them seven months ago.." She paused and stopped next to her chair, Oliver standing next to her "..That's when we met"

He smiled a little and took her hand "I need information about something I don't know"

She smiled back at him and rolled her eyes, letting go of his hand and sat down in her chair, typing away immediately.

"Unidac is a small research and development technology company that specializes in seismic infringement."

"Merlyn plans on leveling the Glades with a device that triggers a manmade earthquake."

"You're kidding, right?" Felicity frowned and shot him a questioning look. Oliver walked around her desk and shook his head.

"What else does it say?"

Felicity refocused on the words on her screen

"More information on the stock auction, and, you know, the latest…on what the media is calling"

"The Unidac massacre" Oliver cut her off. She nodded

"There's no way this timing is a coincidence" Dig said, looking at Oliver.

Felicity was scanning through the rest of the information that had popped up and came across something that could be of a fairly high importance.

"Oliver, there's a website that claims the police suspect the copy-cat archer"

"What?!" His head shot up to meet her gaze and then looked at Dig.

"So the other archer works for Merlyn?"

"He's tying up loose ends" Oliver stated "Erasing all evidence that this device exists. So no one can trace the devastation back to him."

"Allright, so you're going to have a pointed conversation with Mr. Merlyn." Dig exclaimed

"Well even if I take out Merlyn, the other archer is still out there. He can set off the device. We need to find it. Then Merlyn can get his"

Felicity had been observing the guys during their little conversation about fighting, which she was terribly against, especially since it brought Oliver in danger. So she had thought of her own plan, which was now ready for exposure.

"Well, maybe there's another way to get Merlyn to tell us"

She rolled her chair to another screen, already setting her plan in motion.

"What do you have in mind?"

She took a deep breath and focused on her screens, instead of the people she was talking to, not willing to get scared or nervous when seeing the looks on their faces.

"As I keep proving, people keep secrets, computer's don't"

"Felicity." Oliver paused and walked over to her, his hand on her shoulder

"Are you hacking into the Merlyn Global mainframe?"

She looked up at him and showed a devilish smile "Hacking is such an ugly word. No, I'm…"

She paused but of course, couldn't think of a better word, her smiled widened "Yeah, I'm totally hacking into the Merlyn Global mainframe."

Oliver chuckled and softly squeezed her shoulder. Felicity continued her typing as she could suddenly feel his hot breath against her neck, she froze as he whispered in her ear

"I like seeing how much my name suits you"

It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about when she remembered that her cardigan had 'pearly queen' written in pearls on the back, only that the 'pearly' part would be coved by her hair. She blushed and chuckled softly before getting back to work. Oliver and Dig made their preparations to take on Merlyn, as she continued the hacking.

* * *

She sighed after another failed attempt at getting in.

"Anything?" Oliver asked for the hundredth time.

She was kind of getting annoyed with him, this wasn't a few minute job. "Just for the record, I will pump my fist in the air and scream 'yes' if I get in" She said with the accompanying hand gestures.

"You know, you can just say this isn't working" Dig said

"This isn't working!" She exclaimed, frustrated that her plan didn't want to cooperate.

"All right, there has to be some other way we can find out where he's keeping this device"

Felicity stood up and started pacing back and forth behind her desk.

"Unless I can waltz up to Merlyn's mainframe and plug in my tablet there is no way of getting that location."

"Then we waltz" Oliver said, his face expressionless.

Felicity and Dig stared at him "Excuse me?" she said

"You need direct access to the mainframe, so we get you direct access to the mainframe, and we figure out where the device is being kept."

Felicity stepped closer to him, only one or two feet away from him now. He was towering over her, but she didn't care.

"Oliver, I did mention that the mainframe, is located inside Merlyn Global Group's main headquarters, on the 25th floor? It's only accessible through a restricted access elevator."

"I know" He said, looking her straight in the eyes "We're going to have to break in"

* * *

From that moment, everything was a blur, preparations were made and before she knew it, Felicity was shrouded in a Big Belly Burger delivery outfit and holding a bag with a burger with some extra toxic to keep the guard down for about half an hour. This was it, they were really doing this, breaking into one of the city's biggest companies and best secured ones too. When the plan had been formed, it was about 6 in the morning, and they didn't waste any time to get started. Felicity hacked Tommy's agenda to arrange a meeting with Oliver, and Dig had picked up the burger and the delivery outfit. She was waiting in her car to set the plan in motion, waiting for Oliver to walk inside the building.

Oliver tightened his grip on the small, black-leather suitcase he was holding. He waited for Dig's sign until he quickly got out of his town-car. He kept his face straight and hurried inside Merlyn Global, walking towards the security-check. He spotted Felicity's red mini-cooper through the glass window/wall that ran along the southern side of the building and took a deep breath.

"Hi, Oliver Queen." He handed the guard his ID-card "I have 11:30 with Tommy Merlyn"

The guard took it from him and went to check the appointment and give him an visitors-pass, when the big paper bag was slumped onto the counter.

"I have a super deluxe Big Belly Buster for a Mr. Andrews, I think he's in security."

Felicity crossed her arms on top of the counter and didn't dare to look at Oliver, or she wouldn't be able to hold the composure, but Oliver couldn't help but smile a little. The guard eyeballed her and finished Oliver's visitor's pass.

"He a good tipper?" she asked, without getting any response but a muffled chuckled from Oliver. She dared to look at him and winked, like any delivery-girl with a crush would do.

"You can go on up, Mr. Queen" The guard handed him back his ID-card and an access-pass. He looked back at Felicity. "You can wait a second" He picked up the phone and dialed the number of the security-office.

Oliver started walking, but slowed his pace to glance over his shoulder, to look at her. It came as no surprise, that she had dared to watch him walk away. A smile curled up on her lips and as soon as it came, it disappeared again and she turned back to face the security-guard, who had confirmed the order and handed her her visitors-pass.

Felicity hurried in the direction the guard had sent her in and knocked on the door, having a hard time keeping a straight face, seeing the way Diggle had interfered, into Merlyn Global. He was wearing the same attire as the guard at the front desk. He walked up to her and quickly nodded, handing her some money and taking the bag.

"Keep the change" He said and she just nodded and walked back to the main hall. Dig closed the door behind her, ready to make his co-worker pass out.

She pressed the button of the elevator and to her relief, it was already on their floor, she and Oliver slid inside and she pressed the button to close the door. Oliver had been waiting for her to return in the grand hall and stood next to her, waiting for the elevator. He looked at her nervous expression from the side and pursed his lips.

"Hold that!" a guy yelled.

Felicity rapidly pressed the 'close doors' button but it was too late, the guy slid in between them and exhaled. Oliver's face tensed up and he sighed. The guy looked at Felicity and pressed one of the many buttons.

"Where are you heading, sweetie" Oliver nearly grunted

"19th floor"

"Too bad, I'm going to the 13th"

With a simple flick of his wrist he made the guy's files and paper flying out of the elevator and into the main hall. He kept on his composure and Felicity numbly pressed the 'close doors' button again

"Damn it" Was the last they heard as the doors slid shut.

Felicity pressed the button of the 24th floor and sighed, moving to stand next to Oliver. He looked down at her. Dig had done a good job picking a bigger shirt, it covered her pregnant belly very well. One of his hands moved to her back to comfort her

"Mr. Andrews got his lunch?" She nodded

"One Big Belly Buster with extra benzodiazepine. Hold the mayo"

Oliver cracked a smile and chuckled softly, which made her look up at him and smile herself. She leaned against him and he tightened his grip on her, as hers tightened on her tablet.

"Mainframe's on 25, guys, that's as close as I can get you" Dig spoke through the comm. link.

The elevator stopped and Oliver looked up to the escape entrance on the ceiling. He let go of Felicity and pushed it open, pulling himself through and onto the top of the elevator. He leaned back inside and Felicity handed him his suitcase. He put it besides him and leaned back inside to take her hand, and pull her out of the elevator.

"Come on" He said as she took his hand and let herself be pulled through the small square opening. She sat up, legs still dangling inside the elevator and took a deep breath.

Oliver moved to open his suitcase and took out a cross-bow. He stood up and held his hand out to Felicity. She took it and he pulled her up. She stepped over the gap between the elevator and the concrete bar Oliver was standing on. He didn't let go of her hand to her relief, because she probably shouldn't have looked down.

"Don't look down" He said to her

"Too late" she whispered and he tightened his grip on her

His face was tense, really aware of what was about to go down. Felicity's nervous rambling started, making him realize exactly where he was and what he was doing. And most importantly, with who.

"I should mention, I'm afraid of heights, which I just learned"

She was shaking. He had to let go of her hand, and bended down to wrap his arm around her.

"Hey, Felicity"

"Huh?"

Oliver straightened and tightened his grip on her, her arm draped around his shoulders. She knew what would soon be happening and she didn't like it. Oliver looked her in the eyes, trying to calm her a little

"Hold on to me tight"

She swallowed hard and stared at him. His eyes stood a little bit wary but still were a source of comfort her. The familiar blue eyes never failed to put her at ease.

"I imagined you saying that under different circumstances"

Oliver couldn't hold back the chuckled. It wasn't a surprise that she would make a comment like that. He scooted a little closer to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"First things first, Felicity"

Her face turned bright red and she smiled a little. At last, he had to break eye-contact to fire the crossbow and get the grabbing arrow with the rope attached to it stuck in one of the opposite concrete bars that formed the skeleton of the building.

"Ready?"

Felicity took a deep breath and nodded quickly. "Uh-uh"

She braced herself for the sensation of having nothing solid under her feet and closed her eyes. What she hadn't expected were Oliver's lips on hers. It was soft and gentle and she barely noticed the gust of wind in her ears. As he pulled his lips from her, her feet touched the solid concrete. He stared at her for a short moment as she opened her eyes again and then let the cross-bow go, only to send it swinging back and forth between the elevator shafts.

Oliver loosened his grip on her and took her hand instead. She stepped over another gap between concrete bars and Oliver eased open the elevator doors. He quickly stepped in and extended his arm to pull Felicity inside, who was clearly hesitating.

"Come on" He whispered

As she stepped inside, she swallowed hard and her face seemed to turn white. She closed her eyes for a second and exhaled slowly.

"Are you alright?" Oliver came to stand in front of her, holding her upper arms. He was sure she was about to faint, as nervous as she was.

She shook her head and looked at him. "I'm fine….yeah…This is just my, uhh, 'About-to-hack'-face." She gestured at her face to make clear what she meant. 'I always…ohh, look like this right before I, you know….hack" She swallowed hard and pursed her lips.

He took hold of her upper arms and forced her to look at him, trying to calm her. Her eyes met his and she sighed and swallowed again. It took all of her power to not start shaking, tightening her grip on her tablet and placing it over her stomach. Oliver could see in how much distress she was and moved one hand to touch her cheek.

"Hey, don't worry. Security patrol's on a ten-minute cycle. I'll have my meeting with Tommy and be back in nine, okay?"

"Okay"

Felicity took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Oliver leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You can do this" He whispered in her ear before leaving.

"Okay" she said again, to herself this time and headed in the direction she knew the mainframe was. It wasn't hard to find the code protected-slide door. She took the pass Dig had hidden in the money he had given her earlier and punched in the code. The door eased itself open and she quickly moved and sat down at the desk in the middle of the room, surrounded by big and beeping and light-flashing servers. She sat down her tablet and took the flashdrive from the pocket. The cord to plug her laptop into the mainframe wasn't hard to find as she would have expected.

"Okay" she said to herself

From this point, it was a piece of cake to get access to whatever file from Merlyn Global she wanted. The download had been set in motion and it was on three quarters as she heard Dig over the comm. link.

"Guys, you got trouble"

"What?" she almost whispered.

"Felicity is about to have some ahead of schedule company"

"I'm not there yet on the download"

80 percent

"Hold tight, I'm on my way" Oliver said softly, trying not to be seen speaking into oblivion.

Dig was watching the guards on their patrol, anxiously telling Felicity to get out of there.

89 percent

"Felicity!" He yelled into the comm.

"Just a few more seconds"

94 percent

"Come on, come on, come on" she muttered to herself

"You don't have a few more seconds" Dig said sternly

98 percent. 100 percent. Download complete.

"Yes!" she bumped her fist in the air

"Wow, I really do, do that"

She unplugged everything and hurried out of the tiny space. Her expression froze and so did her body and she stood face to face with the security guard. He was towering over her and frowned at her.

"Uh-oh" she whispered

"Damn it, Oliver, she's in trouble, where are you?" Dig spoke angrily over the comm.

She tightened her grip on her tablet and swallowed. Where was Oliver, he'd promised he'd be here.

"This is a restricted area. Let's see some I.D" The guard spoke

"I.D., uhmm" She started fumbling around in her pockets, nervous and hands shaking.

"Uhh. There you are!" Dig strode towards her with big steps. "Thanks a lot, man. This one snuck past security."

He took her upper-arm in a tight grasp

"One of Merlyn junior's bimbo's. She's pissed he never called her back"

The other guard snorted "Copy that, I read the tabloids"

"Yeah. Thanks again." Dig padded the other guard on his shoulder and pulled Felicity out of the room.

"Let's go, Barbie. Your new last name ain't going to be Merlyn"

For the first time since Dig had stepped in, Felicity dared to speak up.

"But, I love him. He's my man" she almost screamed.

They turned the corner and she chuckled, which turned into a laugh. She turned to Dig

"You're my knight in shining armor." She said through the chuckles and Dig laughed with her, leading her to the lobby.

* * *

Oliver walked into the hallway and as he opened a set of glass doors, he activated his comm. link.

"Dig, you got eyes on her?"

"Five by five"

He stepped into another elevator and pressed the button of the 19th floor, where Tommy's office was located. He had hated the fact that he had to leave Felicity on her down, afraid of her getting caught, but on the other hand, if he would have stayed, they would have an even bigger problem if anyone noticed them. He sighed, telling himself she would be fine as he stepped into Tommy's office.

"Sure beats the back of a bar"

Tommy was standing by the window, behind his desk, facing outside. He slowly turned around and closed the file he was reading.

"I saw your name in my schedule, I thought it must be a typo"

Oliver pressed his lips together and walked over to the desk. He understood why Tommy was mad at him, but it really wasn't like he was still into Laurel. Tommy had just jumped to that conclusion. He had tried to make that clear, but he hadn't been able to convince him. He would just have to give it another try.

"Why so serious? Did someone decide that they didn't want you to put an arrow in them today?"

Oliver sighed. "I thought it was past time we talked"

"About what? Me leaving the club? You being a serial killer? We're not lacking for topics"

The anger in Tommy's voice was easy to detect. Oliver took a moment to compose himself and looked up at his former-best friend, who he still considered his best friend because he hadn't given up hope.

"Let's start with Laurel since you're still in love with her"

That caught Tommy's attention, because for the first time, he looked Oliver straight in the eyes.

"So are you"

"No I'm not" Oliver answered immediately. "I'm with Felicity"

Tommy frowned "The IT-girl?"

Oliver nodded and shrugged, smiling a little at the thought of her. Tommy raised an eyebrow

"You and the nerd?" Tommy said, unable to believe it.

"For quite a while now actually, so I have no idea why you would think I still have feelings for Laurel." He paused to look at a stunned Tommy, who suddenly felt very stupid and oblivious.

"Besides, Laurel is not anyone's property. She makes her own decisions. And she chose you. Until you couldn't handle it. Lord knows I'm guilty of a lot of things between us, but not you and her. Go talk to her." He paused for a moment, looking at Tommy. His friend looked less angry and could see that he had been wrong. Tommy sighed, and Oliver took that as a good enough apology "That's all I came to say"

Tommy nodded as Oliver turned around and headed out of the corner-office. Halfway on his way out, he stopped and turned on his heel.

"What exactly do you do here?"

It took Tommy a moment to answer, still sounding a little angry.

"I work closely with my father"

Oliver simply nodded and continued on his way out, wondering how close exactly and if Tommy knew about the Undertaking. He definitely hoped not, or the two of them needed to have a little chit-chat. The office doors closed behind him and he headed towards the elevator, to get back to Felicity.

"Guys, you got trouble" He heard Dig over the comm.

"What?" Felicity almost whispered.

"Felicity is about to have some ahead of schedule company"

"I'm not there yet on the download" He could hear the panic growing in her voice

"Hold tight, I'm on my way" Oliver said, head down, trying not to be seen.

He turned the corner, and of all people, he had to run into Malcolm Merlyn. He swallowed as the other man greeted him

"Oliver"

"Mr. Merlyn"

Handshakes were being exchanged

"I must say, I'm surprised to see you here" Merlyn said, a slight frown on his face

"Tommy and I just had a little unfinished business." He replied

"Ahh, I know things have been challenging between you two, but I trust you're working things out."

He couldn't help but focus on the voices in his ear.

Diggle: "Felicity!"

Felicity: "Just a few more seconds!"

He had to go get her. Right now. He turned back to the older Merlyn.

"Yes" he nodded "I'm sorry, I have to go. There are some investors waiting for me at the club"

"I'm heading out to a meeting myself" Malcolm gestured to the elevator that slid open "I'll walk you down to the lobby"

Damnit. He wouldn't make it back to her side in time. He cursed to himself the whole way down. He heard Dig in his ear as the elevator kept moving down, while he was supposed to get up.

"She's going to get made, Oliver" Dig paused as he didn't get a reply "Oliver, did you hear me?"

The elevator ride was way too long for his liking. His heart was racing, anxious to go back up and get Felicity out of there

"Tell your mother I said hello" Malcolm said as he stepped out of the elevator

"I will"

He shook the older Merlyn's hand and nodded, waiting a short moment to turn on his heel and head back upstairs.

"Got held up. Heading back upstairs" He said over the comm.

"Ollie?" Oh shit. Not now. Thea.

He couldn't just ignore his sister, so again, he turned on his heel as she was walking up to him.

"Thea?" He moved over to where she was standing "What are you doing here?"

"I..I.. Just saw Tommy" she was just as bad at lying as he was.

"Yeah, me too" he paused and touched her arm "I gotta run back up, I don't want to be late"

To save Felicity, to get her out of the claws of security.

"Oh, I thought you just came down?" see. He was the worst at lying. He turned around to look at his sister, thinking about what he could possibly say next. He stood opposite from her and spotted the guy, looking around just a little too casual.

"Is that your friend Roy?"

Thea turned around to look at Roy and back to Oliver. "No, uhmm"

"No?" Thea sighed and gave in "Yeah, he, uhh, gave me a ride"

She was just as transparent as he was. "Thea, what are you really doing here? The truth, please"

"The truth?" "Hmm-hmm" She looked down and crossed her arms over her chest, swallowing hard

"Uhm, we're trying to find the Vigilante" Oliver frowned

"What?"

Thea sighed "Roy has been kind of obsessed since he saved his life, at the subway. And, I overheard Detective Lance saying that the other archer was connected to Merlyn Global, so-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Oliver grabbed her upper-arm and pulled her along, towards Roy.

"Hey!" She exclaimed

"Roy" he said sternly. "We haven't met, I'm Thea's disapproving older brother."

"Yeah, I know, good to meet you" He offered his hand. Oliver took it in a tight and sudden grasp, making the boy flinch. He leaned a little closer.

"Don't mess around with the Hood. He's a psychopath, he's dangerous, and anyone who gets near him winds up dead. That will not be my sister. Do you hear me?"

Thea had watched Oliver with wide eyes and swallowed as he spoke of her winding up dead. Roy quickly nodded and Oliver let go of his hand, spotting the bright red jacket passing them. As Felicity pushed open the door to get out of the damn building, she turned around to look at him. He met her gaze and gave her an apologetic look. He saw her short nod and pressed his lips togheter.

Thea had followed his gaze and just spotted the blonde ponytail outside of the building. What the hell? What was she doing here? Before she had a chance to ask, Oliver looked back at Roy.

"Take her home. Now." He said slowly and walked past them, after Felicity. He spotted her sitting in her mini-cooper, ready to get away, but he was fast enough to quickly slide into the passenger's seat.

"Oliver, jesus!" she jumped a little as she spotted him.

"Are you okay?" He put a hand on her arm. She took a deep breath and smiled

"Yeah, Dig got me out in time" she sighed softly and looked at him " Where the hell were you?!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"First, I ran into Malcolm of all people, he took me to the lobby, and as I wanted to go back up to get you out, there was Thea and her new boyfriend."

She could hear the guilt in his voice, and she extended a hand and placed it in his.

"It's okay, I'm okay. Let's get out of here"

With a squeeze she let go of his hand and turned the key in the ignition and started the car, getting out of the parking-lot as quickly as possible. They stopped by her apartment for her to get a change of clothes. A light blue, printed peplum top, and a stretchy, high-waisted, pencil skirt with a tight fit around her stomach, and some black heels. He'd kissed her as she twirled in her outfit, really showing off her growing belly. She smiled and took his hand.

"I was right, you're still beautiful"

She chuckled as she remembered his comment from a couple of weeks ago. He kissed her again and handed her her coat, taking the car-keys himself. It was his turn to drive. He opened the car-door at the passenger's seat for her. As he got himself seated, he couldn't help but notice the smug smile on her face. He put the key in the ignition and looked at her again, the smile still there.

"What is it?" He started the car and maneuvered out of the parking-spot. She chuckled as the car started rolling.

"I just went undercover" she chuckled again, and he joined her. He reached out and held her hand along the way to Verdant. She happily got settled at her desk and started working on the data she'd downloaded from the Merlyn Global mainframe.

"In addition to the download, I also took the liberty of uploading a Trojan to Merlyn's system. Figured it might come in handy."

Dig nodded. "That's smart. If Merlyn thinks he's been compromised, it'll help if we know first"

Oliver sighed, still not very at ease. "Can you locate the seismic device?"

"I'm working on it, but there's at least a terra-flop of data to go through"

He sighed again, and turned around, walking to the table where his chest was located.

"You all right?" Dig asked him.

Oliver took the notebook from the chest and turned back to his teammates.

"My father. He told me that he failed the city. Asked me to right his wrongs, but I never knew what he meant until now. It's the Undertaking." He paused and looked from Dig to Felicity, holding her gaze as he continued

"I promised myself that when I crossed all these names off the list, I'd be done, but…" He took a deep breath "Taking down all these people, it doesn't honor him. I was just treating the symptoms while the disease festered. I stop the Undertaking…I wipe out the disease."

"What are you saying Oliver? You would hang up the Hood?" Dig walked over to him.

"Merlyn's plan is what I returned from the island to stop"

He walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I need some time to think"

Before he ascended the stairs, he looked back and found a soft smile on Felicity's face, and one of her hands gently padding her stomach. He knew exactly why she didn't protest. And exactly that she knew what he was worried about. If he would hang up the hood, their lives would somehow go back to normal and boring, at least, as much as that was possible, there would be no more long nights in the foundry, no more jumping off of rooftops. Maybe it would be better, they would have more time for their expanded family, more time to actually raise a child. But on the other hand. If there were still criminals out there, what kind of a father would he be if he didn't try his very best to make his city as safe as possible for his family. Wandering the dark streets of Starling City, gave him some time to think about all of this, some time to really put everything into perspective. Felicity would not just let him hang up the Hood, that was for sure. She had always seen the good in him, and never doubted that he could be the hero that this city needed. She always reminded him that being the Hood was more than just crossing off names of the list. He sighed and found himself at Laurel's apartment building. He knocked on her door, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Oliver?" Laurel had a wary look on her face

"Hi, can we talk?" His hands were in his pockets.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"You and Tommy" Laurel frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I talked to him today, like you asked" she raised her eyebrows

"I thought you didn't want to?" Oliver nodded

"I didn't, but I realized that Tommy's pride was standing in the way of him being able to forgive and forget."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him about Felicity, and that there wasn't any reason for him to think that I still had feelings for you"

Laurel smiled softly, even if his words may have sounded a little rude, she knew what he meant and she was glad he had tried to talk some sense into Tommy.

"Thank you, Oliver"

He nodded and smiled back at her. His phone started buzzing and he didn't need to check the number to know who it was.

"What is it?" he asked

"Felicity found the Markov device. Merlyn's keeping it at a warehouse his company owns in the Glades"

"Good. Hang on" He turned back to Laurel

"Sorry, duty calls"

She smiled softly "That's okay, thanks again"

Oliver nodded and turned on his heel, walking out of the corridor. He waited until he heard her door close shut and turned back to his phone.

"Coordinate an attack. You take the device, I'll take Merlyn. Got a location?"

"Yeah, according to Felicity's Trojan. Merlyn's logged on to his computer from his office"

"I'm on my way"

* * *

It took Oliver only twenty minutes to get back to the foundry to retrieve is disguise, way shorter than it took him to get to Laurel's. Dig had already left for the warehouse and he was alone with Felicity. She watched him as he changed into his hood gear. She hadn't said a word since he'd come in. When he was done, he looked up at her, easily spying the worried look on her face. He shrugged the hood off and walked over to her.

"What is it?"

She sighed and stood up, taking his hands. She didn't know how to put this. She didn't want him to get hurt, but she never did, that wasn't what caused the uneasy feeling in the lower part of her stomach. Something bad was going to happen. She could feel it. She looked up meet his gaze

"Just be safe, okay" she whispered. A sort of devilish grin curled up her lips

"And put the bastard in the ground" Oliver snorted and reached up with one hand and placed it on her cheek.

"I love you" He whispered and smiled at her

His hot breath on her skin seemed to melt her and she leaned closer to him, leaning against his chest. His other arm snaked around her waist and she reached up to wrap her arm around his neck. Her other hand was holding the wrist of the hand that cupped her face.

She had closed her eyes, her breath was staggering. His lips hovered over hers.

"I love you too" she whispered back, barely audible.

That was all they had needed. Oliver crushed his lips to hers, unable to stand the tension any longer. Her arm tightened around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Their lips moved together in ways they never had before. The passion sparked from it like fireworks. Every twist of his tongue sent shivers down her spine, into the very core of her bones. She moaned softly against his lips, a hand running through his hair. They had to catch their breath when they finally parted, still lingering in each other's arms.

"I need to go" He whispered, still breathing heavy.

She nodded and loosened her grip on him.

"Be safe" she said to him, again, and squeezed his hands before completely letting go.

"Always" He said, before vanishing in the night, leaving her with her uneasy feeling, and smeared lipstick. After a long moment of lingering in the memory of herself being pressed against him, she hurried towards the bathroom area to get herself cleaned up. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes stood wary and, her hair was messed up and strands fell out of her ponytail. She straightened her glasses and evened out her clothes, before even starting on the lipstick. Her face was flushed and her heart was still beating rapidly. She smiled a little as she let herself remember again. Oliver really made her feel like Spiderman's Gwen, or Clark Kent's Lois Lane. She chuckled at the thought, not even daring to compare herself to any of the two ladies. She started wiping away the lipstick from where it was not supposed to be when she felt a soft thud on her stomach.

At first, she thought she bumped into the sink, but she looked down and felt it again. Wait? Her mind went spinning and her hands flew to her stomach. Did that just really happen? Did I just feel my baby kick? Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wider. Thud. Again. She squealed and a hand reached up to cover her mouth. She jumped a little up and down and hurried back towards the computers, looking for her phone to call Oliver, only to realize she couldn't. He was fighting off a very crazy one-percenter as of right in that moment. She smiled, thinking of how to surprise him when he would come back, giggling like a happy child.

If only she would have known.

_So, as promised, longer than usual, way longer actually, next chapters will be up on the 17th, so hold on tight a little while longer, and brace yourselves; IT'S THE END. But definitely not the end of this story, I will continue with chapters after the big season finale, with my version of what I think will happen next. Leave a review for me or Follow and Favorite! I love you guys!_

**_Love, Carolina_**


	27. Chapter 27: The Calm Before The Storm

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings._

_A/N: So. I just realized that I totally screwed up. In chapter 25, the fluffy one, the conversation with Jenna takes place after Walter comes home, but then in chapter 26, Walter comes home and everything throughout that day, is different. I doesn't look like anyone has noticed, or at least, nobody said anything about it, but I wanted to address is anyways. Of course, I only realize this after I upload chapter 26. But, as we speak, and I upload this chapter, I will also re-upload a fixed version of chapter 25, so go check that out, and just read it again for the fun of it. _

_Also, This chapter will be a little different than the others, just because I have so much songs in my head for chapter 23 and it would be just such a shame if I didn't do them justice. So, I'll write various scenes and include some lyrics from the accompanying song, and that way I'll make my way through the first half of the season finale, otherwise, I'm a little scared that it will be just a long piece of boring text and stuff that takes away what's really important. I'll see if it works for me, and let me know if you like it or not. As usual, Please review, follow and favorite, Thank you! (Oh! And I'm on Tumblr as well, .com, just some shameless self-promotion) ENJOY!_

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

_**Out Alive by Kris Allen**__  
This city's gonna break your heart  
It's gonna leave you colder  
Bright light's tearing us apart  
It's gonna hurt all over_

_Honestly I'm better off lonely_  
_Promises are just pretend_  
_God help this face I'm wearin'_  
_God help this skin_

_We can run_  
_We can hide_  
_We can show off our guns and put on a fight_  
_If it's love_  
_Hold on tight, hold on tight_  
_Maybe we'll make it out alive_  
_Maybe we'll make it_

It had been 19 hours, 23 minutes and a few seconds since she last saw Oliver. And it was killing her slowly from the inside. He shouldn't have gone. But how could they have known Malcolm would get him? How could they have anticipated this? Felicity sat in her desk chair at Queen Consolidated, nervously tapping her feet, fingers typing away, going through the data from the Merlyn Global Mainframe. She had to stay focused. She had to find a way to stop him. BINGO. The schematics of the Markov-device. A smug grin curled up her lips. She hated that Dig had sent her to work, but he was right. She wasn't in any way supposed to be conflicted with the Hood, and nobody knew Oliver was missing. Of course, he wasn't technically missing, because she had just found him, thanks to the tracking device she had stuck in his boot, without him knowing, of course. She had sent Dig the location of the warehouse he was kept in, and over the phone, they made a plan of attack.

Right now, she was awaiting Dig's call to give her the all-clear, and waiting for the moment she could leave work. Just a few more minutes until the clock read 6 o'clock and the work-day would be over and she could hurry down to her beloved 'cave'.

_**I'd Come For You by Nickelback  
**__By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you._

When she stepped out of the elevator and walked through the lobby, she decided that she wasn't going to wait for Dig to call her and dialed his number. He should be out of there by now and she put the phone to her ear as she made her way to her car. It rang only once before she heard Dig's familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, Felicity, I got him"

She gasped in relief and slightly relaxed the grip she had on the phone. Her other hand was holding her coat over her stomach, trying to show off too much.

"Thank god. Is he okay?"

"Mostly"

"Okay. I'm on my w-"

"Miss Smoak"

Before she could even finish her sentence she was interrupted by detective Lance. Her eyes went big and she stopped walking, slowly turning to face the detective, slowly lowering her phone, but not yet hanging up, giving Dig the chance to listen in.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lance walked over to her. She swallowed hard.

"Date" she almost whispered. The man was towering over her. This was not good. She was already cursing to herself for not covering her tracks good enough.

"I think you're going to need a rain check. We need to have a little chat at the station."

She swallowed again and put the phone to her ear again.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to cancel. The detective needs me at the station"

"Felicity, don't worry. We'll get you out of there"

"Yes, alright" she played along

"Don't give them anything"

"Okay, see you soon. Bye"

She quickly hung up the phone and put it in her bag. Lance gestured to the police car, and she followed him. He opened the back door for her and she quickly slid it, muttering something about really having to sit in the back, behind the bars. When they arrived at the station, she had to hand in her stuff and then followed Lance into one of the interview rooms.

"Please, Take a seat"

Lance opened the door and she slid inside, nervously playing with her hands.

"You know, I think I'd rather stand"

Lance slammed the door shut and she instinctively sat down on the small metal chair. Pursing her lips, her gaze followed Lance walking around the room, sitting down opposite from her, putting down a stack of files on the table between them. He looked her over as he did so, his eyes lingering on her stomach.

"Not exactly a hardened criminal, are you?"

"No, I'm not any kind of criminal"

She looked down at her hands, playing with the horse printed fabric of her dress. There was no way to hide she was pregnant anymore.

"What do you call computer hacking?"

Her eyes shot up, she swallowed hard. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Hobby?" she shrugged and quickly tried to save herself as she realized what she had just implied. "That I do not engage in"

She cringed. This was going to be bumpy ride.

"Hey, I got a whole mess of computer gobbedly gook that I don't understand, but it says otherwise."

She took another deep breath and flexed her fingers, easing them around her stomach.

"I had my tech go through your computer at Queen Consolidated. You used it to hack into Blackhawk squad security, to research arrows shipped to a company called Sagittarius, and to analyze a water sample to tie back to a Vertigo drug lab. These are all cases, involving…..the Hood"

His gaze shifted back to hers, and although she had expected it, she gasped and swallowed.

"Tell me, Felicity. What am I thinking?'

She had fear written all over her face. Her lips had parted and she was catching ragged breaths. Her eyes looked distressed as she tried to come up with something to say. Her mind was spinning, her stomach doing backflips, her hands clutching at the fabric of her dress. She was about to answer him when his phone rang.

"Saved by the bell" He smiled a little. "Excuse me"

Lance leaned back in his chair and answered the phone, watching her every move. She allowed herself to breathe for a moment and straighten out her thoughts, Oliver and Dig had to hurry, or she would get herself in a whole lot of trouble.

"It's funny you should call, I got your trusty sidekick sitting right in front of me"

She heard Lance say and her eyes shot up. What? She fought the grin that tried to curl up on her lips. Relief washed over her. They were coming to her rescue. She watched Lance as he frowned and stood up. He walked over to the window, clearly upset about whatever Oliver was telling him. Lance hung up the phone. This was her cue.

"Sounds like you have bigger problems than me"

Lance sighed and turned around to look at her. He gestured his head to the door, to let her know she was allowed to leave

"Don't leave town" He simply said.

Felicity quickly stood up, almost running to get out of here, but yet, she hesitated when she reached the door. She sighed and turned around, her hand on the knob.

"You know. I used to think the Vigilante was a criminal too, but it seems to me, whoever he is, he's willing to sacrifice an awful lot to help the people of this city. Kind of makes him a hero, doesn't it?"

Without giving Lance the chance to respond she closed the door behind her and went to get her stuff, eager to finally hold Oliver in her arms again.

_**Hurtful by Erik Hassle**__  
I used to laugh it off  
I used to look the other way  
I used to save them troubles for another day  
I kept my fingers crossed  
I used to never take the blame  
I'd pull a sunshine story in a pouring rain  
The more I had to change I'd just stay the same  
(The same, the same, I stayed the same)_

_You don't know what you got till you're missing it a lot_  
_I had to go throw it away_  
_I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize_  
_What I did to you was hurtful_  
_What I'm going through is hurtful_

Oliver stepped out of the foundry, the door slammed shut behind him. He took a deep breath. He hoped the phone call would do the trick to get Felicity out of there. Running a hand through his hair, he turned the corner, ready to go pick her up from the station. He would just have to wait outside until she came out of the building, or go asking for her, he didn't care. He stopped his walking as he heard an unexpected sound coming from the bar. He walked into the main area of the club, and looked at the sound's cause. Tommy looked up as he walked over and smiled.

"Ahh! Look who it is, my best friend in life"

Oliver frowned, slightly confused to what was going on. Tommy was pouring drinks.

"Hey buddy" He greeted him back, walking over to the bar. "What are you doing here?"

"I took your advice, you know. I went to Laurel's, to fight for her. We talked it out, and I realized that I owed you an apology. So here I am. Apologizing. What I did was wrong. I should have never assumed that you still had feelings for Laurel. I blamed you for something that was my fault. I was the one with cold feet. And I didn't even have the dignity to be honest about it. I love Laurel, and when I had broken up with her, I realized how much I missed her. But then of course, I had to be so unbelievably stubborn, to not just go to her and apologize" Tommy sighed.

Oliver leaned on the bar, and padded his friend on the shoulder. Tommy handed him a scotch.

"A piece offering" Tommy chuckled and they clinked their glasses and took a sip.

"You know, you don't get the employees discount anymore, right"

Tommy snorted "Add it to my tab"

_**Hold Me by Tom Odell**__  
When you hold me, when you hold me in your arms  
Oh when you hold me, yeah I can feel your heart  
When you hold me, when you hold me in your arms  
Oh when you hold me, yeah I can feel your heart beating_

Oliver looked into the direction of the door before there was even a sound for Tommy to hear, but the distinct clicking of heels against concrete captured his attention. He sighed in relief, she got out. Tommy looked at him, a little confused when the door creaked open and Felicity walked through. She met Oliver's gaze and sighed, letting all the tension seep out of her.

"Oliver" she whispered

She hurried over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms found their way around her, and he started to slowly rock her from side to side. She took in his all too familiar scent and tightened her grip on him, she never wanted to let him go, ever again. Oliver stroke her back, so happy to have her in his arms again. Her face was buried in his chest, her ear pressed against his heartbeat, his steady and comforting heartbeat, but he could still make out the words she was saying.

"I'm so glad you're okay"

"That makes two of us" He chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head and then loosening his tight grip on her, but keeping one arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him and leaned against him, one hand placed lightly on his abdomen, the other on his back. All of this happened with Tommy watching with one eyebrow raised.

"What's going on? Why wouldn't he be okay?"

Oliver tore his gaze off of Felicity and looked at his friend, and then back to her. Felicity nodded and smiled softly.

"Tell him. He deserves to know" she said, softly running her hand up and down his lower back. Oliver nodded and took a deep breath.

"Something's happening, and it involves your father. Our fathers. They aren't the men we thought they were. They made a plan, together. To destroy the Glades"

_**Blow (Acoustic) by Ke$ha  
**__Now what? We're taking control  
We get what we want, we do what you don't  
Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick, we're young and we're bored  
It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out  
Tonight, we're taking names, cause we don't fuck around_

_This place is about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Tommy started shaking his head. "No, no, that can't be"

"Your father is going to do it. Because he thinks it will avenge your mother's death"

Running a hand through his hair, Tommy swallowed, processing what Oliver was saying. Felicity was watching him, finding herself not being able to image what this must feel like for him. she looked up at Oliver, his face stood tense, but his eyes were soft, filled with sympathy. Oliver continued.

"The difference, between us Tommy, is that I didn't find out the truth about my father until it was too late, but you, you can help us stop him. Stop before he makes this mistake, killing thousands of innocent people."

Tommy rubbed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand, still processing all this new information.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

Oliver looked at Felicity, and then back to Tommy.

"Felicity found the schematics of the device he's using to level the Glades. The only thing is, we don't know where it is. I need you to talk to him and find out."

"Right, of course, she's in this too" He made a hand gesture and sounded slightly annoyed.

Felicity rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"You really don't want to mess with me, Merlyn"

Oliver let out a snort and then chuckled, pulling Felicity closer and kissing her forehead. Tommy smiled at her and shook his head a little.

"Alright, Alright, I'll talk to my dad tomorrow, and you guys just do your thing, I guess"

"You need something to protect yourself, and we'll set up a comm. link" Oliver almost whispered

Tommy frowned and so did Felicity. Why would he need to protect himself. It wasn't like Merlyn was a world class assassin or something.

"He beat me, twice. He tied me up in an old abandoned warehouse. He's the other archer"

Or maybe he was. Felicity gasped and whimpered. "What?" she managed to get out, clutching at the front of Oliver's shirt. He gave her a look to tell her not to worry about him and eased her hands off of him, taking them into his own.

"Take Tommy downstairs, give him a gun and an earpiece. I have to go talk to my mother"

Felicity just nodded and stared after him as he vanished through the door. She turned to Tommy, who looked equally as surprised. She recovered herself and started towards the foundry, Tommy falling in step behind her. She punched in the code and hurried down the stairs. She sighed as she saw her familiar computers again. This somewhat calmed her, but her mind was still spinning from finding out that Malcolm was the Dark Archer.

She quickly handed Tommy the gun after she had loaded it with bullets the way Dig had taught her.

"So, you and Oliver, huh?" He was trying to make some small talk, but Felicity was rather comfortable with silence.

"I know, right" she sighed a little as her fingers brushed over the keyboard of her computer, setting up the wireless link from her computer to Tommy's earpiece. She handed him the tiny device when she was done. He inspected it and slid it into his pocket.

"You know, I've never seen him like that around anybody. The way he looked at you when you walked in"

Felicity smiled softly and blushed a little.

"I'm serious. He needs you, and I can see that he loves you. You're good for him. He needs someone that can keep him grounded"

Felicity looked up at Tommy and smiled again. "Thank you, Merlyn. You're a good friend"

He winked at her and started walking backwards "Always a pleasure, Smoak"

She snorted and walked back to her computers. She stretched her fingers and got back to locating the Markov-device before Tommy had reached the top of the stairs.

_And then the writing part of my brain didn't feel like working anymore. I'm sorry, it's a little short, I know. I will make it up to you, I promise. The season finale will be split into three chapters, part two will be on by Sunday. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!__Love you! _

_**Love, Carolina**_


	28. Chapter 28: The Eye Of The Storm

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: Hi there my lovely readers! Not much to say about this chapter, it speaks for itself, I guess. Love you guys. Please Follow, Favorite and Review, and Enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: THE EYE OF THE STORM**

_**Last Night On Earth by Delta Goodrem  
**__It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side  
And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times_

_It's never enough_  
_No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love_

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I_  
_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_  
_If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first_  
_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_  
_Like it's the last night on earth_

_**Wipe Your Eyes by Maroon 5**__  
__I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do  
But if I let you go, where you gonna go?  
We gotta make a change, time to turn the page  
Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you  
We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse  
We can turn this around please let me be first  
And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt  
Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you_

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you_  
_I know that I'm causing you pain too_  
_But remember if you need to cry_  
_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_Tonight before you fall asleep_  
_I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)_  
_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_  
_I know I made you feel this way_  
_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)_  
_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_**The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy**__  
Put on your war paint_

_Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies_  
_Silver clouds with grey lining_

_So we can take the world back from a heart attack_  
_One maniac at a time we will take it back_  
_You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_  
_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

_Hey young blood_  
_Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

"The Undertaking is happening tonight"

Felicity took in a sharp breath looked over her shoulder to look at Oliver. His face stood tense, clearly upset about this information.

"I already called Tommy, he's talking to his father as we speak" He said in a low voice

"Oliver. Felicity may have found something" Dig said, walking closer to him.

She and Dig had been researching all the possible locations to place an earthquake triggering device. Felicity turned around in her chair and took the notebook in her hands, displaying the first page in it.

"This symbol. It's the map of the old subway tunnel system."

"That is what got us thinking the Undertaking was connected to the Glades."

Oliver walked over to her desk. He already knew this. He looked down on his blonde and noticed something in her eyes he hadn't seen there before. Determination. Her eyes sparkled and stood fiery, like she was about to burn down the world, or at least was ready for it.

"What if it's more specific than that?" Her eyes narrowed

"What do you mean?" Oliver gestured for her to continue.

"If I had a machine that could trigger an earthquake in an otherwise geologically stable area. Where would I position it?" She gestured towards the screen of her computer, where the map of the subway was displayed.

"Underground" Oliver nearly whispered, realizing what she was saying. Felicity smiled a little and started typing.

"Yeah. This is a US geological survey of the tectonic plates running under Starling City" She explained about the image that popped up on her screen and pointed to a red line across the screen.

"This red line here, is a known fault that runs right below the Glades"

"For about a mile, the fault runs underneath the old tenth street subway line" Dig said

"Dollars to donuts, the seismic device is somewhere along there"

Felicity looked up at Oliver, who ran a hand over his face. He met her gaze and swallowed.

"I know where it is"

She frowned at him. He didn't look away from her as his phone started buzzing. He frowned when he noticed the caller ID and finally tore his gaze off of Felicity and turned around to answer to his baby sister.

"Now is not a good time" He said, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, understate much? Mom has a whole bunch of reporters here. She's holding a press conference or something."

"What channel?" Oliver barked

"Looks like all of them"

Oliver frowned and hung up the phone, clenching it in his fist. He turned back around and looked at Felicity, a worried look on her face.

"Felicity, pull up the local news, please."

She quickly nodded and pulled up the news. Dig was frowning, crossing his arms over his chest as he saw Moira Queen appear on the screen.

"My name is Moira Dearden Queen. I am the acting CEO of Queen Consolidated. And God forgive me I have failed this city. For the past five years under the threat for my life, and the lives of my family. I have been complicit to an undertaking with one horrible purpose, to destroy the Glades and everyone in it. I realize now that my family's safety will mean nothing if I let this dreadful act occur. But you need to know, that the architect of this nightmare….is Malcolm Merlyn. Yes, and I have proof that he has killed dozens in pursuit of this madness. Adam Hunt, Frank Chen, and my husband, Robert"

Oliver's face tensed up more and more the further Moira explained the situation. He flinched when she spoke of his father's murder. Felicity looked up at him and reached out a hand to take his. Her small hand slipped into his big one easily. At first he didn't respond, but then his fingers wrapped themselves around her hand. He looked at her and sighed. She smiled a little to comfort him and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Please, if you reside in the Glades, you need to get out now. Your lives and the lives of your children depend on it. Please"

Moira Queen stepped away from the camera's and all the reporters rushed after her, still filming, all shooting questions at her. It was silent in the foundry for a long moment. Felicity found the mute button and looked up at Oliver.

"Oliver, I'm sorry" she said in a soft voice.

He squeezed her hand a little and looked at her. "Don't be. She gave those people a chance"

Sighing, he bent down and kissed her fingers before letting go of her hand and walking over to his chest of Island stuff. He had once told her about some items in it. She knew there was another bow. A lot of arrows and his medicinal herbs. He had told her about more of the stuff and a little about what had happened to him, but right now wasn't really the time to be thinking about that. She stood up, a little unsure and looked at Dig. He was frowning as Oliver opened the chest and pulled a ragged piece of fabric out of the way.

"I thought Merlyn broke your bow?" Dig asked him.

Oliver couldn't help but flash a wicked grin. "I have another"

He pulled out the bow, this one more sleeker than his other one. This one wasn't a compound one. This one really came from the island. This one was his first. This one would bring Merlyn down.

Felicity met his gaze as he turned around to face her and Dig and gave him a soft smile. She rubbed her hands together and took a deep breath.

"I was going over the device schematics. The device can be set for a timed detonation or can be remote activated by a mobile transmitter."

"Something Merlyn could have on him."

"Listen, Oliver, if we can just get our hands on this transmitter, maybe we don't need don't need to track down the device"

"Too big of an if, Diggle" Oliver interjected. "I need you in the subway. Find the device. Disarm it."

Dig sighed. "So you can take on Merlyn by yourself?"

"I have to" Oliver was looking down, not daring to meet Felicity's eyes. He would break.

"Oh, he'll kill you, Oliver" Felicity flinched and swallowed hard.

"I know" he whispered.

Felicity couldn't take it anymore. She turned around to hide her face, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. He couldn't do this to her. No. She wouldn't let him get himself killed. She took a sharp breath and tried to wipe the tears from her face, but they kept coming.

"He's beaten me twice" Oliver shook his head "And I don't know how to stop him."

This really wasn't helping. Could he just stop saying things like that. Felicity continued sobbing quietly, damning herself for being so damn emotional. Her hands found their way around her stomach and somehow she found a little comfort.

"Okay, well how about this time, you bring along something you didn't have the last time you two fought." Dig walked past her to stand in front of Oliver. Felicity found her eyes dried up enough to peek through her lashes, turning around slowly to look at the two men.

"Me" Dig said confidently.

"I can't let you" Oliver shook his head

Dig held up his hand to stop him from talking. "And I can't let you do this by yourself, man."

He looked at Felicity, a tiny, thankful smile curled up on her lips. He turned back to Oliver.

"Oliver, you are not alone. Not since you brought me into this. Us into this." He turned his head and looked Felicity. She swallowed and looked from Dig to Oliver, who was looking at her too. She saw his eyes wander down to her hands, which had relaxed somewhat against her stomach. She bit her lower lip and smiled a little at him. Oliver sighed and his eyes softened.

"Besides, army regulations. A soldier never lets a brother go into battle alone."

Dig held out his hand and after considering for a moment, Oliver shook it.

"I'm out of bows" he said, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips

"I got my gun" Dig shrugged and smiled a little.

She really didn't know how, but she had found peace in Dig going with Oliver to fight Merlyn. Even though it would be bad, it was less bad then him going there alone. She exhaled softly and cocked her head to the side, a newfound confidence burning in her eyes.

"I guess it's up to me to do the dismantling" she said with a smug grin on her face.

Oh no. she really shouldn't have said that. Two heads shot in her direction, disapproving expressions on both face. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip, bracing herself for the blow. She was ready to cringe away from the anger, but Oliver was scary calm. She looked him in the eyes as he spoke.

"This whole area is ground zero. I want you out of here." He took a step closer to her.

"If you're not leaving. I'm not leaving" She stepped closer and took his hand in hers. She stroke the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Besides, If I don't deactivate the device, who will?"

Oliver sighed looked at her for a long moment before reaching into his pocket for what Felicity liked to call 'the Hood phone'. He dialed detective Lance's number without tearing his gaze from hers. It rang only once before Lance picked up.

"You were right" He said

"I need one more thing from you" Oliver wasn't about to waste any time.

"Yeah? What have I got left to give?"

"I know where Merlyn is keeping the device"

A long silence on the other end of the line, and in the foundry too, for that matter. Felicity's eyes narrowed a bit, but she didn't look away from him.

"It's in an abandoned subway station near Puckett street" Felicity squeezed his hand.

"How do you know?" Lance asked him.

Oliver took a deep breath. "That's were his wife was murdered. I need someone I can trust to deactivate the device"

Felicity nodded shortly when she realized where this was going. And smiled softly at him.

"We have a mutual friend that I think could…Talk you through it."

"She says you care about the people of this city. That it needs you." He looked at Felicity, blinking a couple of times. The thought of her in that police station made him shudder a little, but it seemed she had done some good. That she had somehow influenced Lance a little. His eyes filled themselves with something called pride and he pulled her closer to him.

"Right now, detective, it needs you too. Call this number when you're there."

Oliver hung up the phone and handed it to her. She gave him a small smile as she took it from him. He returned the smile and reached up to touch her cheek and tug a strand of hair behind ear.

"Can you activate the comm. link with Tommy?"

She nodded and turned around to sit down in her chair. she started typing and soon after the comm. link software appeared on the screen. There was nothing to be heard, so she started tracking it. It was still on, so it was easily accomplished.

"He's still at Merlyn Global, but he won't respond."

She turned in her chair to find that she was alone. The incomprehension didn't last long as Dig and Oliver walked back into the main room, Oliver dressed as the hood and Dig carrying various guns and other weapons she couldn't name. She frowned and stood up as Oliver walked over to her.

"He's not responding" she simply said "I tracked him and he's still at Merlyn Global"

Oliver's brow furrowed. He did not like what he was thinking. He ran a hand along his face.

"Dig and I will go check it out, Malcolm will probably still be there"

She just nodded at him as he started gathering his gear and zipped up his jacket. She stood there, like a statue, trying to wrap her head about what was about to happen. She took a deep breath and pressed her hands against her stomach again to keep them from shaking. We will get through this. She had to keep telling herself that to stay focused. To not go into that dark place. She was shaken from her thoughts by a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Oliver and then back at her hands on her stomach. Two of his fingers found their way underneath her chin and tilted her head so he could look at her.

"Answer the phone when Lance calls and talk him through dismantling the device, can you do that?"

She nodded slowly and swallowed. His fingers fell away from her chin and reached up to cup her face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She whimpered quietly, moving her hands to clutch at his jacket. The hand on her shoulder fell down and snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. When they finally parted (they really needed this kiss. He hadn't kissed her in more than twenty four hours) Oliver softly stroke her cheek with his thumb. She put her hand over his and looked up at him, licking her now dry lips. He smiled a little at her and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. Allowing herself to close her eyes for a moment, she leaned into the touch. As he retreated, she reached up and put her hand over his cheek, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't die on me, Oliver" she whispered.

He didn't answer positive, or negative, because he had no idea how this would play out, and he didn't want to break any promises he would make to her. She knew this. She stroke her thumb over his cheek and smiled a tiny little smile.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

There would be a better time to tell him, but maybe they wouldn't have more time, and after the last twenty four hours, Felicity did not feel like wasting any minutes more.

"I felt the baby kick, yesterday." she whispered against Oliver's chest.

She could feel him smiling, and a slow rumble that resembled a chuckle ran through him. She smiled and listened to the delicious sound. He stroke her back and started leaving a trail of kisses from the top of her head to her temple, her cheek, her jaw, before capturing her lips again. He told himself this wouldn't be a goodbye, just a see you later. She chuckled softly and agreed with his unspoken thoughts. He stroke her cheek one more time before letting her go. He took his bow and quiver and looked over his shoulder one more time before he and Dig walked up the stairs, to Merlyn Global.

Felicity flinched as the door slammed shut behind them. She steadied herself and softly patted her stomach as she sat down in her desk-chair, waiting for Lance to call, or to hear Oliver's voice over the comm. link. Or Dig. Or Tommy. She sighed as she set up some software that would allow her to talk to Lance without having to hold the phone to her ear the entire time. Her fingers typed away like they never had before. Biting her lip, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited. And waited. She was about to start a random tour through the area when she heard Oliver over the comm.

"Felicity, have you heard anything from Tommy?"

"Nope, sorry. He hasn't moved either."

"Hang on, buddy" Oliver muttered as he pushed in the accelerator of his bike. He looked into one of his mirrors to spot Dig still right behind him. They pulled into an alley close to Merlyn Global. Dig got out of the car, putting his gun in the inside pocket of his jacket. Oliver pulled off his helmet and looked at him, activating the comm. again.

"Felicity, has Lance called yet?"

"No, I'll tell you when I hear anything, okay?"

Dig rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She'll be fine, Oliver, I know you talked to her earlier as well. Stop worrying, that building was built to withstand much more than an earthquake."

"It's not that. Well, that too, but I'm not so sure about us."

Dig sighed and nodded. "I guess we'll just have to find something to fight for" He said, already knowing what Oliver was fighting for, and not expecting an answer. He patted Oliver on the shoulder and they moved into the shadows, and into Merlyn Global.

Getting into the multinational was easier than expected, it was nighttime, so there was less security and other than the occasional guard that had to be eliminated, there wasn't much keeping them from Merlyn's office. The guards weren't killed. Oliver didn't want to mess with karma, so to say, or something like that. Or maybe he just didn't want to disappoint Felicity even more if he didn't make it. It was the least he could do. He would die a 'reasonably good man'.

They eased open the office doors and cautiously stepped inside, swiftly investigating their surroundings. Turning the corner, Oliver spotted the S.W.A.T-team lying on the ground, clearly not just unconscious. He really started to be scared for Tommy's life.

"Looks like we missed him." Dig said, lowering his gun.

Oliver looked around the room and heard someone coughing. He automatically reached for an arrow but as he turned around he spotted Tommy lying on the ground.

"Tommy?" He rushed over to his best friend's side "Tommy?! Tommy!"

"Oliver!" Tommy coughed again and pushed himself off the floor.

"Where's your father?"

"Ohh.. I don't know. You were right. You were right about him. I tried to stop him."

Oliver just nodded and looked up when Dig called for him. He turned back to Tommy, who was now sitting up straight.

"Are you going to kill him?" Tommy asked

He sighed and pursed his lips. Again, he wasn't going to make any promises he couldn't keep. Tommy interpreted the silence well enough and nodded.

"Get to safety" Oliver said and stood up to walk over to Diggle, but something inside his head caught his attention first.

"Oliver, Lance is in the tunnel's"

"Good. Tommy is fine, reach out to him over the comm, please"

Oliver stepped next to Dig. He stood with his gun pointed to a crack in the wall, white light pouring out of it.

"Looks like a false wall"

Oliver jerked his head to Dig for him to open it. Dig slid his fingers into the crack and eased open the door. They shouldn't have been surprised at what they found. Tables and walls filled with weapons and all sorts of different arrows, and right there, opposite from them, stood Malcolm Merlyn. Oliver narrowed his eyes at the sight of the older Merlyn.

"You found it yet, detective?"

She could hear him breathing heavy over the phone.

"Not exactly sure what I'm looking for."

"Do you want me to describe it to you?" Felicity asked, while pulling up the device schematics. She knew she should be focused on her task but her earlier conversation with Tommy kept repeating itself in her head.

"I'm going to CNRI. Laurel is still there"

"Tommy, don't it's too dangerous, she's probably already out of there"

"No, she's not. She's Laurel, believe me, she's still there."

Felicity sighed. At first she'd thought it was stupid of him, but then she realized that she'd probably do the same for Oliver.

"You just make sure you're out of there in time, okay?"

"I will. Oh and Felicity, thank you for bringing back my best friend."

"What do you mean? It's not like I rescued him from that island."

"No, but you are the one that somehow patched him up again. You took away the darkness. When we first reconnected, he was distant, and didn't really say anything. Oliver told me when you two met, and I started to see it. The more time he spent with you, the happier he got. Wow, this must sound really cheesy."

"No, it doesn't. Thank you, Merlyn, that means a lot."

"You too, Smoak. Now I know, that if something goes wrong tonight, he'll want to blame himself, but I need you to call him on his bullshit. Can you do that?"

"Been there, done that" She chuckled

"Good. Now you take ca-"

The line went dead. Tommy's comm link must have been smashed or something because she couldn't even track it. She started panicking. She couldn't tell Oliver for obvious reasons but this was killing her slowly from the inside.

"I've got it!" Lance's words in her ear pulled her out of her thougths.

"Okay, you should see something that looks like a circuit board. Pull it out. Do you see a timer?

"Seven minutes"

"Ok." She swallowed "Well, the good news is, this is going to be a paperweight in three. There are three wires. You need a green one, a yellow and one blue. Cut the blue"

"Alright, I got it, I got it."

The subway exploded in a sea of beeping and other disturbing sounds.

"Oh my God" Lance exclaimed "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Felicity quickly gathered what was happening and caught on to it. Not allowing herself any time to think of anything other than stopping this machine.

"There must be some sort of anti-tamper safeguard. Hold on, I'm going to try to figure out how to override it."

"Not enough time! There's not enough time!"

"Just hold on!" Geez, some men did not know how to stay calm.

"Not enough time"

She heard him dial Laurel's number, and the conversation too, it broke her heart, but she had to stay strong. She found the override.

"Detective Lance? I need you to listen to me very carefully."

She slid her glasses down on and rubbed her nose. She quickly explained what he had to do, and after a few grunts and curses, the wire finally gave in. The device shut down. Felicity sighed heavily ad buried her face in her hands, silent tears of relief streaming down her face.

"Thank God" she whispered and slowly moved one of her hands to wrap it around her stomach.

"We'll be Okay. It's over"

"Welcome Gentlemen" Merlyn spoke "I've been waiting for you. I wanted to see you watch your city die."

"Where's the transmitter" Oliver demanded

Malcolm had a devilish grin on his face. "Somewhere I can easily get to it."

"I doubt it." Dig walked around one of the steel tables, without losing his aim on Merlyn. "You'll be too dead."

He fired. And Oliver freed an arrow, but Merlyn was already gone, hidden behind a wall. Dig rounded the corner and was hit flat in the chest by Malcolm, who then shot an arrow at Oliver, but he ducked out of the way. It was now hand to hand combat, the three of them wanting to get the upper hand in the tiny space. Even with two to one, it was still a fair fight. Malcolm was good. Oliver was smashed down against a table and as he recovered himself Dig was slammed into a wall. Malcolm headed for the room's exit and as Dig fired another few bullets, he pulled out what looked like tiny little knives and they ended up in Dig's leg and shoulder. Groaning, he fell to the floor. Oliver wanted to help him but Dig insisted that he go after Malcolm and make the bitch pay.

Oliver immediately ducked when he opened the door to the roof. He heard the arrow fly through the air and end up stuck in the steel wall behind him. He stepped into the gravel and the door fell closed behind him. Malcolm stood a couple of yards away from him, aiming an arrow at his head. Oliver narrowed his eyes and stepped closer.

"So tell me. Are you ready to die?"

Naturally, Oliver didn't respond. He reached for an arrow and started shooting, but so did Merlyn. They advanced on each other and as Merlyn swung his bow to hit him, he ducked down and held up his bow to block Merlyn, who came at him again. Oliver struck out at the other man while simultaneously jumping out of the way. at one point it came to Merlyn standing up and Oliver shooting an arrow aimed for his head, but Merlyn caught it, right in front of his eyes. What he didn't know that this one explodes. Merlyn fell to the ground

Oliver lunged at him, but apart from getting knocked to the ground, Merlyn was fine from the explosion, to the disappointment of many. He came back at Oliver, who kicked him right back. The fight went back and forth, kicking and lunging and punching each other. They were equal. But to all equality in fights comes an end. One gets tired. One gets one lucky blow. Oliver was being choked. Malcolm steel arm wrapped around his throat.

"Don't struggle. It's over" Merlyn said

Oliver did everything in his power to break free from his hold, but as he couldn't breathe, his power seeped away from him. He spotted Diggle in the doorway, he had dragged himself up the stairs. No. he wouldn't see him die.

"There was never any doubt in the outcome. Don't worry, your mother and sister will be joining you in death."

NO! The sight of his father killing himself flashed through his mind. He would not die on his family, especially the ones he hadn't even met yet. He would not leave her. NO! He wouldn't. He acted quickly and without thinking as he spotted the arrow lying in the gravel at his feet. He took it and pierced it through his shoulder, and through Malcolm's lung. The man gasped and his grip loosened and the two of them fell to the ground. Oliver scrambled to his feet.

"Thank you for teaching me what I'm fighting for" He groaned

"But my father taught me how"

Malcolm tried to get up, but Oliver knocked him to the ground again, nearly falling down himself. It was scary silent for a moment on the rooftop. Oliver was panting, Dig stared in disbelief and Malcolm was trying to stay alive. Felicity was the one who broke the silence.

"Oliver, Lance did it."

"It's Over" He responded to her, not able to express his relief

"If I've learned anything from being a successful businessman, It's…" He coughed "Redundancy"

After the older Merlyn had spoken, he fell headfirst into the gravel. It took Oliver only a second to realize what he was talking about. His exhausted eyes widened and with a hoarse voice he reached out to her again, no emotion to detect in his voice, only exhaustion.

"Felicity, There's another device. There's two of them!"

_Oooooh, cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this, and that it makes up for the shorter chapter before this one. Next chapter on Thursday. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!_

_**Love, Carolina**_


	29. Chapter 29: What If The Storm Ends?

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings._

_A/N: THE FINAL PART OF THE FINALE! Omg, I wanna thank all of the lovely readers so much, of course, this is not the end, but I really have to think about just continuing this story with more chapters, and just continue when season two starts and stuff, or making season two a sequal story. I don't know yet, I feel like it shouldn't have too much chapters, what do you guys think? Please help me out here! I'm sure you know the drill by now, Follow, Favorite, Review! Thank you and Enjoy!_

_SPOILER ALERT: I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry, but a certain someone needs to die. You guys don't even want to know how much this hurts me, in my soul. I was crying like crazy when writing this, but it needs to happen. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me._

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: WHAT IF THE STORM ENDS?**

_What if this storm ends? And I don't see you_  
_As you are now, Ever again_

_The perfect halo, Of gold hair and lightning_  
_Sets you off against, The planet's last dance_

_Just for a minute, The silver forked sky_  
_Lit you up like a star, That I will follow_

_Now it's found us, Like I have found you_  
_I don't want to run, Just overwhelm me_

_What if this storm ends? And leaves us nothing_  
_Except a memory, A distant echo_

_I want pinned down, I want unsettled_  
_Rattle cage after cage, Until my blood boils_

_I want to see you, As you are now_  
_Every single day, That I am living_

_Painted in flames, All peeling thunder_  
_Be the lightning in me, That strikes relentless_

_**What If The Storm Ends by Snow Patrol**_

No, no, no, no, no! This could not be happening. Her breath stocked. How couldn't she have seen this coming. The noise started. She could practically hear the buildings surrounding the club, collapsing and things falling upstairs. Silent tears started streaming down her face. She had failed the city. Her computers started shaking and the lights went down. She wanted to get to safety, but she sat frozen in her place. The emergency lighting was activated and she could see again for a moment before one of the light fixtures explodes and sparks went flying. She screamed. And covered her head with her arms, trying to protect herself. The phone started buzzing. The Hood phone that was.

"I turned the damn thing off" Lance screamed into the microphone

She was sobbing now, trying to make herself as small as possible

"Merlyn had a second device"

Lance screamed something else, but she couldn't make out the words. Bits and pieces fell down from the ceiling. She had to get in contact with Oliver. Wiping the tears from her face, she activated the comm link.

"Oliver?" she asked in a small voice

"Are you okay?" He was panting, clearly exhausted, and the worry was clearly there in his voice. He was scared. Felicity was in the Glades, the one place in the whole world that he did not want her in right now. What if this was the last he would hear from her. No. he wouldn't start thinking about losing her. Losing them.

"Yeah" another fixture disconnected and fell down. She gasped and whimpered softly

"Stay where you are, I'll be there soon" He said, trying to comfort her. She didn't answer him, she just told him about another problem.

"The damage seems to be contained on the east side" she swallowed hard "past Wells street. At CNRI. Tommy's there. He told me Laurel would still be there. You need to get him first, his comm went dead, Oliver."

Oliver didn't respond. This was bad. He turned to Dig, who was leaning on him for support, he couldn't walk on his own.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked him

"GO, go, go go" Dig said as Oliver leaned him against a brick wall, watching over the city crumbling.

Adrenaline kicked in and in barely a minute or two, Oliver was speeding down the streets to CNRI. His thoughts were lost into a black hole of emotion. He'd never say this out loud of course, but he actually did feel. He felt rage, guilt and so much more he couldn't exactly name. He skidded to a stop as he heard Laurel screaming. Oh no. Not bothering to park his bike, it fell to the ground, along with his helmet. He worked his way into CNRI, calling Tommy's name. It was fairly quiet, the earthquake had stopped and all the debris and concrete was lying around still. He heard a soft cough that somebody without trained ears wouldn't have made out.

"Ahh, Tommy" He hurried over to where his best friend was lying, under concrete, and started lifting the pieces off of him.

"Oliver?"

"You're going to be fine" He assured him.

Tommy coughed again and groaned. "We're going to have to disagree on that."

Oliver pulled a last chunk of concrete off him and gasped. His breath stocked as he looked down on the rebar stuck through his best friend, just below his heart.

"Tommy…" He couldn't make out anything else

"Is…Is Laurel safe? Is Laurel safe? I tried to get her out of here" Tommy was clearly having a hard time talking, his voice was barely a whisper.

Oliver nodded "Yeah, yeah, you did" a sad smile curled up on his lips "You saved her."

He had clearly gone into denial, not seeing that pulling Tommy from the rebar would only shorten his life even more. not seeing that there was nothing he could do.

"You're going to be fine" He said again, and Tommy shook his head "Oliver, stop"

Tommy's breath wavered "I'm sorry"

"No, don't apologize"

Oliver was feeling a million things at once, but even if he wanted to, he couldn't possible describe it. He huddled closer to Tommy, holding his hand and helping him keep his head up.

"Look after Laurel, will you" Oliver couldn't say anything, so he just nodded, tears stinging at the back of his eyes.

"And Felicity too. She loves you, so don't hurt her" Tommy groaned and squeezed Oliver's hand.

The sad smile on Oliver's face returned, he chuckled a little, but wasn't at all feeling joyous.

"She's pregnant, Tommy" He blurted out. Tommy's eyes widened and he smiled

"That's right, We're having a baby" Oliver was trying to stay positive, but the tears escaped from his eyes as his best friend was fighting for his life

"Take good care of them, buddy" Tommy whispered and smiled at Oliver one last time.

"No! no!" Tommy's head slumped against his head. "Tommy?" No response.

Angry tears streamed down Oliver's cheeks. He held Tommy's face in his hand, trying to somehow wake him up again. This couldn not be happening. Oliver grunted and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

"It should have been me" Oliver grunted "Open your eyes, Tommy!"

He bowed his head down in defeat. "Open your eyes" He whispered

* * *

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (covered by Madilyn Bailey)**_

When Felicity opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything for a moment, her eyes were blurry and a searing pain went through her neck and caused a heavy headache. She blinked a couple of times, letting her eyes get used to the dimness, but that wasn't why she was seeing everything blurry. She reached up to find that her glasses were gone. She also found herself lying on the floor. Pushing herself up in a sitting position, she felt around for her glasses. She found them, but not in the state she expected them to be in, one of the lenses was cracked. Placing it back on the bridge of her nose, not caring about the damage, it was the only thing she had right now, she scrambled to her feet and looked around, just before another wave of searing pain raced to her head. She reached up and touched the spot where it was hurting, up her forehead just into the hairline. Her hand reached into something wet and sticky. She gasped a little and retreated her hand to discover her fingertips were now covered in blood. Shit, this was not helpful

Hauling herself into her desk chair, which was covered in dust, everything was, she started looking for her phone. Her computers were no good anymore, to her dislike, but she shouldn't complain, aside from a cut on her head, she was fine, or at least, she believed she was. She wasn't that sure about anyone she cared about. Not having heard from Oliver, or Diggle, or Tommy, was killing her. Her hands softly patted her stomach.

"We're going to have to take care of wounded men" she murmered.

Even though Oliver hadn't said anything about getting hurt, or Diggle getting hurt, one way or another, something would have happened to them. They would not walk away from Malcolm without something to remember him by, she was positive. She rose to her feet and started to collect some of the medical supplies, like gauzes and rubbing alcohol. She quickly cleaned her own cut. It wasn't that bad, so no stitches, and even if she did need them, she wasn't going to do it herself. She would puke all over the place.

As if out of nowhere, a rush of panic went through her. What if they didn't make it? What if she was stuck here? What if they couldn't reach her? What if something happened and they forgot about her, thinking she was safe? Maybe she wasn't. she tried to run up the stairs, but her head was still aching. She grabbed the banister just in time for her not to tumble all the way down and slowly, step by step, reached the door. She punched in the code and nothing. The door was supposed to slide open on its own. Damn it. She didn't exactly know how or why, but she started pounding on the door, and crying. Did she just get claustrophobic overnight. No that couldn't be it, right? This wasn't a small space, but she was trapped. She wiped the tears from her face and leaned against the door. She looked around, and easily found the circuit board of the door. Completely destroyed. Her heart sunk. Despair hit her hard. She let her knees collapse and she sunk to the floor, sitting against the door.

She sat there for a long while, curled up in a ball, trying to stay calm. Oliver would come for her. He had to. Once again, she wiped the tears from her face. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there before she heard something. Like someone was moving big chunks of concrete. Her heart jumped, they were here! She scrambled to her feet and started pounding on the door again.

"Felicity!" she heard from the other side.

"Oliver" she sighed in relief.

Verdant had shaken on its foundations. It wasn't as destructed as the rest of the glades, but it still wasn't a pretty picture. Oliver hadn't said anything since Dig had found him. Words weren't needed to explain that Tommy didn't make it. Oliver had pulled his body from the rebar and out of CNRI. He knew it could get the Hood connected to Oliver, but he didn't care. Laurel had screamed as she saw him coming out of the building with Tommy in his arms. He had to abandon his best friend once again and didn't like it at all. Dig found him in an alley and pulled him into the car. Driving had been a task on its own. The cuts in his arm and leg, were deep, but he had to get them out of there. And now they were digging their way into the foundry. The first thing Oliver had said was her name.

"Felicity, step away from the door" Dig called and she obeyed, backing up until she felt the balustrade against her back.

The door refused to cooperate, but the two men didn't give up, they pushed and eased it open, inch by inch until it didn't find the need to struggle anymore and burst open to the force of two immensely muscled but broken men. She sighed in relief as she saw Oliver's face. Tears stinging at the back of her eyes, she rushed over to him as he stepped into the foundry. He didn't say anything. His hands found their way around her, holding her securely. Placing a soft kiss on her temple, he whispered her name. Over and over again.

She let the tears flow. She was so relieved they were, well, alive. She loosened her grip on him to look at his face. It stood expressionless. Reaching up, she placed her hand on his cheek, he leaned into her touch, but still didn't say anything. She looked over his shoulder at Dig. He looked down. Oh no. Suddenly, she realized that his face wasn't expressionless. This was grief. She could only think one thing. Tommy. He had gone over to CNRI to get him out, but apparently, it had been too late. Felicity stroke his cheek with her thumb and tears started streaming again. Oliver took her other hand and pulled her against him. He held her. Having Felicity safe in his arms comforted him somehow. He hadn't lost her too.

_I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry, but I want to be able to use season 2 as a sequel, and in order to let anything make sense by then, Oliver's grief and stuff, Tommy needed to walk the stairway to heaven. I'm so sorry. Maybe , I'll give flashbacking a try ;) Next chapter up on Sunday, I need some time to think about everything. Sorry this one is a little short too, but the feels were in the way of pretty much everything. I hope all the emotion made up for it. Please Follow, Favorite and Review, I love you guys_

**_Love, Carolina_**


	30. Chapter 30: The Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings.

A/N: Hello lovely's! I don't have much to tell you guys, except that I'm going to fill the space between season 1 and season 2, so the sequel will start off with the first episode of season 2. Also, I'm limiting myself to no more than a total of 50 chapters. That's reasonable right? Around two months, 74 days actually, but who's counting, anyways (THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE) and twenty chapters. That's not weird right? Okay, so now, without further ado, here's the next chapter! At the end is a little explanation to this chapter, just sayin'. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review! Love you guys!

**CHAPTER THIRTY: THE AFTERMATH**

_**Hiding Place by Miranda Frigon**_  
_I'm a world away from you,_  
_here you are standing, beside me._  
_What's in your heart I wish I knew,_  
_maybe then I'd see an open space for me._

_To turn around and take from me_  
_any chance to see the truth,_  
_the doorway is nearly shut,_  
_lock the chains and let me through._  
_The pain you feel I feel it too,_  
_say the words and I will take it_  
_away from you._

_And I will be,_  
_I will be your hiding place,_  
_somewhere to rest and hide your face,_  
_I will be your hiding place,_  
_somewhere you can go._

_You're under water and I'm staring down at you,_  
_so I reach out to take your hand._  
_But reach much further down,_  
_and I'll be drowning to,_  
_so I will just sit here and wait for you_  
_to swim back up._

The city looked peaceful, which was strange considering all it had gone through four days ago. But still, it looked peaceful. But maybe that was just because from here, Oliver could only see the parts of the city that weren't damaged by the Undertaking. He hadn't moved from his spot in over an hour, looking out of his window, over Starling City. Even though it had only been a few days, crime had risen to an all-time high. Former residents claiming back what they thought they deserved after everything. Oliver didn't blame them, the city had failed them. He had failed them. Two short knocks pulled him from his thoughts. He still didn't move.

"Oliver?" No answer.

The door creaked open and a blond-headed figure slipped inside. She closed the door behind her and stood there for a moment, watching him, debating whether or not to approach him. She braced herself and took a step forward, playing with her fingers. Felicity had spent the last days camping out in front of his bedroom door. He had locked himself inside and hadn't spoken a word. At one moment she hadn't been able to keep it down anymore and had started yelling at him, pounding on the door, tears streaming down her face. That way, she had exhausted herself and finally had fallen asleep, sitting against the doorpost, dried up tears on her cheeks. She had woken up in his arms, in his bed. She hadn't complained and had just clung to him, not leaving his side for the next days.

"Oliver? We have to get going" Again, no answer.

Felicity frowned and cautiously walked over to him. When she reached him, she put a hand on his upper-arm. His muscles tensed underneath her touch, but she didn't pull away. He turned to look at her. Her hair was down, and loosely fell around her shoulders, she hadn't curled it though. She wasn't wearing her glasses, her old ones were broken and the new ones hadn't been delivered yet. She was dressed in a simple black shift dress, with short sleeves with little bows on the cuffs. The fact that she was almost 18 weeks pregnant was very well hidden. The one thing he didn't like on her were the two butterfly closure strips on her forehead, and the bruised skin underneath and around them. Oliver sighed and nodded slowly.

A sad smile curled up her lips and she reached up to lay her hand over his cheek. He leaned into the touch, but couldn't get himself to smile back. She lowered her hand again and straightened his tie and the lapels of his jacket. With her hands on his chest, they stood there for a moment, before Oliver held out his arm and Felicity looped hers through it, keeping a tight grip on his arm. He lead her out of his room, down the stairs, and to the car. Thea and Roy joined them in the foyer, but it was clear he didn't go with them for Tommy, but for Thea. Roy otherwise wouldn't be found dead at the funeral of the son of the man who destroyed his home, and put all those people in danger. Ironic, though.

Thea had made it out of the Glades safely. She had found a detour route that had been safer than the main road out of the Glades and had gone to Walter's house. She couldn't go home because of the reporters. Roy had eventually found her and they had been staying there ever since.

Oliver held out his hand to help Felicity into the car and slipped in after her. Thea and Roy were already seated. He slammed the door shut and met Dig's gaze in the rearview mirror. He simply nodded and Dig started the car and drove it out of the driveway. Camera's flashed as they drove through the gate and Felicity squeezed his hand. The drive was long, and silent, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

_**Ghosts That We Knew by Mumford and Sons**_  
_You saw my pain washed out in the rain_  
_Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins_  
_But you saw no fault, no cracks in my heart_  
_And you knelt beside my hope torn apart_

_But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view_  
_We'll live a long life_

_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_  
_'Cause oh that gave me such a fright_  
_But I will hold as long as you like_  
_Just promise me we'll be alright_

_So lead me back, turn south from that place_  
_And close my eyes to my recent disgrace_  
_'Cause you know my call_  
_And we'll share my all_  
_And our children come and they will hear me roar_

"It should have been me." Oliver paused and took a deep breath

"That's the thought that haunts me. It should have been me. I'd crawl down into this hole right now if it meant Tommy climbing out." He gestured to the six feet deep, man sized hole dug in the ground. "Because Tommy was better than me. When I'd fall short, Tommy reached higher. He taught me…he taught us all, to be better, to dig deeper."

He paused again, looking up at grey waves of clouds that were getting closer and closer. The soft breeze turning into a stronger wind.

"To have seen Tommy this past year is to have seen someone change profoundly. He wanted better for himself. And for the people he loved"

Oliver scanned the small crowd. The funeral was kept small, but he knew there was a lot of security to keep avengers and reporters away. He saw Laurel, who started sobbing again, but he was looking for someone else. A soft encouraging smile on her lips, and sad eyes, Felicity met his gaze. He sighed and found the strength to continue in those blue eyes.

"Since the quake, a lot has come out about Tommy's family. About who his father really was. But Tommy's passing is the irreducible tragedy here. And if there's another, it's the idea that his memory, his good, might be stained, by his father's evil. We can't let that happen. We must not let that happen."

He raised his head and scanned the crowd again, again finding comfort in those familiar blue eyes.

"I've thought a lot lately, about what it means to be a hero. Tommy was a hero. The kind of hero that I aspire to be. The kind of hero we should all aspire to be. Tommy, my friend, my brother, is dead, but he lives not just in our memories, but through his example."

He bowed his head and stepped away from the pulpit, and back to Felicity's side. She slipped her small hand in his and put her other hand on his arm. He leaned closer to her and met her gaze. Without her saying it, he knew she was proud of him, proud of him to have found the peace of mind to give his best friend a proper goodbye. By the time the service had ended, the rain came pouring down. Most guests hurried to their cars. The only people left were Laurel and her father, Roy and Thea, Dig, and Oliver and Felicity. After a while, Dig walked over to where they were standing.

"Take all the time you need, the car will be waiting out front" He said, sympathy in his voice.

Oliver nodded and Felicity gave him a thankful smile. Dig turned on his heel and escorted Roy and Thea to the car. Apparently, Laurel and detective Lance had left too, which made them the only people left. Oliver slipped his hand out of her and stepped away from underneath the umbrella. He stepped closer to the freshly closed grave and fell to his knees. Felicity watched him cry, not able to keep her own tears back anymore. After a while, his suit was soaked and he started shivering. Yes, Oliver could handle a little cold, but that was when he was not battling internally with grief and guilt. She stepped closer to him and when she reached him, she kneeled down beside him, not caring for her dress or the dirt then would stick to her knees. She held the umbrella up above them and snaked her other arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to he, resting her head against his. She felt a shudder run through him and he buried his face in her neck. His arms hung limp against his body.

"Felicity, we should go" He whispered after a long moment.

She leaned back and looked him in the eyes. She could see absolutely nothing, so she just nodded. He helped her up and took her hand as they walked towards the entrance of the graveyard. She tried to shield him from the cameras as much as possible, but that meant that either she or the umbrella would be in the picture. They got in the car as fast as they could and when the door slammed shut, they both let out a sigh of relief. Oliver reached out for her hand again, wandering what tomorrow's headlines would say.

_**Run by Snow Patrol  
**I´ll sing it one last time for you_  
_Then we really have to go_  
_You´ve been the only thing that´s right_  
_In all I´ve done_

_And I can barely look at you_  
_But every single time I do_  
_I know we´ll make it anywhere_  
_Away from here_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I´ll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_  
_And we´ll run for our lives_  
_I can hardly speak I understand_  
_Why you can´t raise your voice to say_

He could barely look at her, but still couldn't tear his eyes from her either. To look at her was to remember all the danger he'd put her through, to think off all the things that could've happened to her, and he was the one to blame. But as she lay there sleeping next to him, it was hard to look away. Her lips were slightly parted, and she had a light flush on her cheeks. One edge of his lips curled up a little. As she lay there, holding his hand, he realized something, something he should've thought of a long, long time ago. She was the only thing he hadn't completely screwed up. Well, not of course if you think of the other use of the word screw, but that wasn't what he meant. He screwed up everything with Laurel the moment he called Sarah to ask her to come with him. He screwed up with Tommy when he found out he was the hood, but that had been resolved. He even screwed up with Dig, when he had left him to face Deadshot alone. But Felicity, never. Yes, she had been scared and needed some time after she found out about him, but she never, ever looked at him in disgust, or anger, or disappointment. She was the only thing he had done right. And again, not meant in the other use of the word done.

He sighed and smiled a little. Yes, he actually smiled.

"Oliver, staring is rude"

He scoffed softly and pulled a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, only to realize that the woman in his arms wasn't the one who had spoken. He looked up and around him, finding Thea leaning against the doorpost, a smug smile on her lips, arms crossed and one hip sticking out. He smiles a little at his baby sister and shifts so he can sit up, careful not to wake Felicity, and not letting go of her hand either.

"Hey Speedy"

Thea rolled her eyes at the childhood nickname and then looked down, as if she is not sure how to say something.

"Thea? What is it?"

Thea looked up again and met his gaze

"Nothing much, its just that you asked me to look for headlines about felicity, and i found absolutely none, except from this"

For the first time, Oliver noticed the newspaper in her hand. She walked over and handed it too him. Oliver's Queen?' It said with a picture of them walking out of the graveyard two days ago.

"They really need to stop using that pun" he said

"Oliver, this isn't funny. It's a complete expose about her. Her life, her job, even the fact that she was questioned about the hood, which I will totally murder her for, for not telling me. And also, they now think that you're him"

Oliver raised his eyebrows at his sister

"You know that's not true"

"Well, they sure make one hell of a case, and I honestly don't know what to believe anymore"

"Thea" he called after her but she had already bolted out of the room.

Talk about screwing things up. He ran a hand over his face and started flipping through the pages, scanning the content. It was bad, very bad. And to think that Starling Weekly did a better job at uncovering his identity than the police did.

"What's that?"

Oliver looked at Felicity. She looked back at him with big wondering eyes. She yawned and scooted closer to him.

"A minor setback" he said, the frown still on his face when he turned back to the paper. Now, felicity was frowning too. She pulled herself up in a sitting position, reached for her glasses and read with him.

'Felicity Smoak: IT specialist, billionaire baby mama and vigilante sidekick?'

"Wow, wow, wow, WHAT?!"

She yanked the paper out of his hands and continued reading. She literally thought she was about to faint. the story started off with an almost complete biography about her, she was surprised they didn't publish her address and phone number. As the story developed, it continued about her and Oliver, in way too much detail to her liking. With pictures from the night she was bomb-collared to them randomly walking down the street. But most of all, how did they know she was pregnant? She flipped the page and there was her explanation. A picture from the day they went to her sister for an ultrasound. She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"You call this a minor setback?" She said when she had recollected herself and flipped to the part about the possibility of Oliver being the Hood. Holding the paper up to him, pointing to a picture of him and the hood, comparing body measurements. There was no hiding that she was freaking out.

Oliver reacted quickly and pulled her into his arms, rocking her a little and pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head. When her pulse came down to a normal rate again, he turned her around, cupping her face. She looked at him with wary eyes.

"Let's get out of here" He whispered

"And do what? Get more pictures taken?"

It took her a moment to realize what he had actually meant. "Ohh.."

He just nodded and stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Oliver, we can't. Your mother's trial is starting, I need another ultrasound and what about Thea? You can't just leave her here"

"Then we'll go when it's over, I don't care where or when, as long as we're going, and Thea can stay with Walter"

She smiled a tiny little smile and put her hand on his wrist.

"Okay, but what about this?" She gestured to the paper.

Oliver shrugged "It'll blow over"

She raised an eyebrow. She wasn't used to stuff like this, paparazzi following her around, newspaper telling half-truths about her that were actually the truth but nobody was supposed to know that. She sighed softly and decided to drop it.

"Okay, let's get out of here then"

He smiled and bended down to kiss her, for the first time since the destruction of the Glades, so she was a little surprised, but welcomed it with open arms, wrapping them around his neck. Too soon, Oliver pulled back and put his forehead against hers.

"After the ultrasound" he whispered and she shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath on her cheeks. Her lips curled up in a devilish little smile.

"You know, 20 weeks is when they usually determine the gender"

Oliver chuckled and kissed her again, this time a little longer, and a little deeper, running his hands through her hair and down her back.

_Did you like it? Yes, it's a little short, but my muse was being a total bitch, and everything hurt, and all the feels, I just…Gahhh! Okay, so one last question: Do we want Oliver to hate Moira? Or should he be forgiving? Though one, right?_

_Also, if you wanted to see the dress I picked out for our IT-girl, It's the Moschino cheap chic classic shift dress from farfetch. Item number; 10461123_

_The Eulogy is from a offical comic written by Marc Guggenheim, posted on tumbr by relevanttosomeone, so I don't claim that as my own. just thought I'd tell you to check it out, it's totally heartbreaking._

_I'm going to take a little break before the next chapter, to get some things sorted out and really think of where I want this story to go, so the next chapter will up around Wednesday next week (August seventh) Thanks for understanding :)_

_**Love, Carolina**_


	31. Chapter 31: Sisters

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings._

_A/N: Hi my lovelies! So, I lost a bet against my best friend, and basically what she demanded from me was a Thea/Roy chapter. I'm not a sore loser, so as of right now, you'll know what to expect. It's not going to be a complete Thea/Roy thing but it will feature them. This chapter basically answers some questions, like, Thea and Felicity's first meeting. I hope you'll like it, and don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review :)_

_Also, one last quick thing, a lot of people have noticed that Oliver seems to forget about the pregnancy, trust me, he doesn't, he just has a lot of stuff on his mind, and even though I agree that it should be the prior thing, it wasn't. But that's all going to change, don't worry, my evil plan is about to be set in motion (It's not actually evil, it just sounds better in my head that way) OKAY, ONWARD TO THE CHAPTER._

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: SISTERS**

_**Everybody Lies by Jason Walker**_  
_We do what we have to when we fall in love._  
_We say what we need to get out when it's not enough._  
_Whether it's to yourself, or lookin' at someone else._

_Everybody lies, lies, lies._  
_It's the only truth sometimes._  
_Doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere waiting for the world to find._  
_Or buried deep inside. Everybody lies._

_Just being honest, we're playing for both sides._  
_It's easy to decieve but it's hard when the trust that's broken is mine._  
_For better, or for worse, for the happy, for the hurt._

Two short knocks on the door of her bedroom pull her out of her thoughts. Ever since the undertaking, Thea had taking on the habit of drifting her eyes off and staring straight into oblivion. She was biting the nail of her thumb and sitting against the headboard as he knocked on her door again.

"Come in!" she called, already knowing who was standing on the other side. She put up her grumpy face as the door slid open. She frowned and then smiled. It seems she was wrong.

"Roy? What are you doing here?"

Roy smiled in return and kicked the door shut behind him. Thea only now noticed the tray of food in his hands. Her stomach growled at the sight of the fresh croissants and orange juice.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked as he sat the tray on the bed and sat down beside her, pressing a quick kiss on her lips. Thea nodded

"Felicity, actually. To yank me out of bed"

He snorted softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't tell me you let the pregnant girl boss you around"

Thea rolled her eyes and chuckled. Even though she hated people telling her what to do, Felicity doing so somehow pulled her back into a daily routine. They did online shopping together, mostly for maternity clothes, because that belly started to really grow. When they last measured her tummy, she was around 34 inches. Thea smiled a little. She was really enjoying all this baby stuff. It was a nice distraction.

"She's great" she almost whispered

"I still can't believe she's the Hood's sidekick, though- "

"Roy, stop!" She cut him off "Get over it already. Just because some magazine claims something doesn't mean it's true"

"You believed it"

"Yes, but Oliver explained to me that it was complete BS"

"Of course he did" Roy sighed. Thea held up a finger to stop him.

"I'm going to stop you right there. He's my brother, and you may think that he's a wuss, but he survived five years on an island. Alone. And he's the only family I have left. So, yeah, I'm going to believe him if he denies being an arrow-shooting psychopath"

She was getting quite angry now. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him. Roy was somewhat taken aback. He nodded slowly and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry" Thea nodded in response and smiled a little, lifting her chin to steal a kiss, one hand reaching up to ghost over his way to sharp jaw-line. Roy muffled a chuckle and pulled her closer, his hand in her hair, his lips glued to hers.

"You didn't answer my question. " Thea murmured when they finally parted. Her face still very close to his, and her eyes finding their way up to meet his. Roy raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you here?"

Roy chuckled "What, don't like it? I can leave?" He put emphasis on his words by almost sliding off the bed, leaving Thea's side. Thea rolled her eyes and pulled him back.

"Oliver called me" Roy said as he put his arm back around her "Said you needed me"

She frowned "Oliver called you? Seriously?"

As Roy nodded, her expression softened and a slight smile curled up her lips, seemed her brother could put his 'disapproving-older-brother' aside, and actually really cared about her.

"He still glared at me when I walked in, though. Felicity is way cooler about me being here. I think it might have been her idea, actually."

Thea snorted and nodded slowly "Remind me to thank her later"

Roy beamed and bended down to kiss her again.

After they had finished their breakfast and Thea had showered and had gotten dressed, Thea was very quiet. She was digging through her jewelry box to find something to match her outfit, a burgundy red blazer, a simple white top and some black jeans and brown boots. She looked over her shoulder at Roy, who was slouching on the couch and flipping channels.

"Roy?" she nearly whispered. Her voice unsure and wavering.

He turned to look at her and could see the desperation in her eyes. She was fidgeting with her hands in her lap and her face looked tense. He turned off the TV and crossed the room, before pulling her up from her sitting position and into his arms. She hid her face against his shoulder and clutched at his hoodie.

"I'm scared" she whispered

He tightened his grip on her and stroke her hair. "I know"

"Look, if you don't want to go, you don't have too" Roy said after a while. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Yes, I do. She's my mother" Roy nodded and pulled her closer again, her head against his shoulder

* * *

_**Annie by Safetysuit**_  
_There was a girl named Annie, she had a very pretty face_  
_And not the way you think so let me see if I can try to explain it_  
_She had a smile that could light up the room and if she moved it'd be moving in you_  
_But she wasn't like a magazine, she was just plain Jane and her name was Annie_

Feeling a little bit groggy, Felicity slipped out of the bed. She left the soft silk sheets for what they were and went to look for some clothing. She ended up with Oliver's button-up shirt and some socks. It was early March and still a little bit chilly. She also managed to locate her underwear. Taking her glasses of the nightstand, she shuffled to the bathroom, but as soon as she saw her own reflection, her hair a blonde mess of curls, swollen lips and wary eyes, she headed back to the bedroom. Oliver was fetching some breakfast but it was taking a little bit longer and she was getting a bit bored. Without giving it much thought, she slipped out into the corridor and started wandering around the majestic building. Hallway after hallway of hardwood doors with golden knobs, carpets with intricate patterns on the, also hardwood, floor, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and bouquets of the most wonderfully arranged flowers. From time to time, she dared to open a door, finding a couple of other bedrooms, clearly unused, a library, where she would be spending a lot more of her time in the near-future, a study, and a fiery eyed teenager.

"Oh!" Felicity gasped as Thea turned the corner and was now standing in front of her at the top of the stairs, looking over the foyer.

Thea narrowed her eyes and took in the barely dressed blonde in front of her. It was obvious the judging had already begun. Felicity nervously played with the hem of Oliver's shirt, trying to make it look as long as it could. It was quiet for a long while, both women a little fascinated by one another.

"So, I'm guessing you're one of Oliver's conquests?" Thea finally spoke, raising one eyebrow.

"I…uhm…I wouldn't want to call it that….I think"

"You think?"

She could feel the blood rush to her face. Felicity ran a hand over her face and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and nodded slowly.

"No, I mean, I know, It's not like that"

She paused, the teenager still glaring at her.

"I'm Felicity" She held out her hand and Thea reluctantly shook it.

"Whatever. I have to get to school. I'll see you around, or not."

Felicity only now noticed the school uniform Thea was wearing and stepped aside as the girl brushed past her. She was left standing there, stunned. Thea Queen had just assumed that she was one of Oliver's booty calls, and she didn't quite know how to feel about it. Completely lost in thought, thinking over what just happened, she was completely oblivious to Oliver walking up the stairs with a tray of freshly baked pancakes. His free arm snaked around her waist from behind and he hid his face in her hair.

"Felicity? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head a little and turned around in his arms to look at him. She was frowning a little and pressed her lips together.

"I..I just met your sister"

A couple of days later, Felicity was sitting at her desk doing her usual tasks. Checking for interference, forgotten passwords emails, firewall check-ups. She was just finishing up on the last email when there was a knock on her door. Her door was always open, but she tends to get too caught up in work to even notice people coming in. she even gets too caught up in forgotten passwords.

"Just a second, I'm almost done"

She signed the email and looked up, almost jumping at the sight of who stood in front of her.

"Oh, hi Th..Miss Queen" she recovered herself quickly and smiled at her.

"Please, call me Thea"

"Yes, of course, how can I help you Thea?"

"Well, I spilled a latte on my laptop, and I was hoping you could save some of my files"

Felicity had to surpress the smile as she realised this was the same story Oliver had come up with to visit her in the office. She knew it had been a lie, but she'd let it go. Thea handed her the laptop and Felicity opened it as she put it on her desk. There definitely had been spilled very expensive coffee over this baby. She winced.

"I'll see what I can do, should be ready tomorrow afternoon"

"Thank you"

Felicity gave the girl a warm smile. She had clearly not been recognized. Thea was almost through the door when she turned on her heel and pressed her lips together.

"I'm sorry, but you look very familiar, have we met before?"

Shit. Felicity was looking for words, playing with her fingers.

"Uhh, well"

"You're the girl, aren't you?" Thea cut her off. Her eyes sparkled when she realized she was right. Felicity stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes, you're the girl my brother's sleeping with"

Felicity's cheeks are on fire. She couldn't speak, there was something about this teenage girl that was horribly terrifying. She was so blunt, it almost scared her. Felicity bit her lower lip and clenched her fists together. Thea had a smug smile on her lips

"And to think I almost didn't recognize you"

She walked back into the small office and sat down in the chair across from Felicity. The girl starts rambling about her brother and what kind of women he usually dates. Felicity is kind of zoning out, not really concentrating on what Thea is saying, just thinking one thing: Oliver is going to be here any minute. And she isn't wrong. After she answered a couple of questions, when did you meet? October, where did you meet? This exact spot, first kiss? Christmas Eve, and some more, and also apologies for being a bitch, but she forgot when she heard his voice. Finally.

"Thea? What are you doing here?"

"Ollie! We were just talking about you"

Felicity flushes some more and flashes him a little smile that screams for help.

"I see you met my girlfriend, Felicity"

This time her smile is happier and he makes her blush even more if that was possible. Thea stands up.

"Well, brother, she's definitely not your usual type, and that's a good thing" She winks at Felicity and turns to Oliver.

"She's here to stay" she whispers and winks before stalking out of the office after a short wave at Felicity, taking her queue to leave.

Felicity sighs heavily and hides her face in her hands, elbows on her desk.

"Was she that bad?" Oliver asks as he leans against the chair his sister just vacated.

"She's like a whirlwind of energy. And she talks even more than I do"

Oliver chuckles and shakes his head a little, reaching out for her hand and pulling her up, and into his arms, pressing soft kisses on the top of her head.

_I hope you liked it, I tried to make it as long as possible, but my brain just didn't want to work, and all the feels are hurting, and all I wanna do is make them get married and have pretty babies and live happily ever after with two dogs and a pony, but I can't and it hurts me, in my soul. Also, Roy/Thea was kind of hard….and It's like four in the morning right now, but I made myself finish it because I wanted to give you at least something. Please tell me if its complete bullcrap. I love you guys, and your reviews. Next chapter on Monday. (and I'll try to make it longer, and better, but it's going to be emotional)_

**_Love, Carolina_**


	32. Chapter 32: Future

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the CW and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really want to see ending up together. Just fantasies that I can't keep to myself anymore. no hard feelings._

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I injured my hand at work and now typing isn't going as smoothly as I want it too…So, Just read it. And don't murder me. Please._

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: FUTURE**

**_Small Bump by Ed Sheeran_**  
_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,_  
_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,_  
_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans,_  
_A small bump in four months, you'll open your eyes_

_I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,_  
_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one and only._  
_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_Oh, you are my one and only._  
_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_And you'll be alright._

She was terrified. Absolutely terrified. She eased the t-shirt over her stomach and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a complete mess. She hadn't had a decent night of sleep in days and her eyes were showing it. Her hair was frizzy and knotted, but she really didn't feel like brushing it so she just pulled it out of her face and into a ponytail. She sighed and let her hands fall down onto her growing belly. She smiled a little, and even though she was terrified of finding out it's gender, this baby had made everything fall into place. Oliver was thrilled to become a dad, and he was starting to smile again whenever he saw her. She was glowing as well. Her cheeks always a little rosy. But not today. Today she was tired and cranky, and she really did not feel like going out into public and have tons of paparazzi swarm around her and giving her a hell of a headache.

"You ready?" Oliver asked her.

He had just walked out of the walk-in closet and was dressed in a navy sweater and jeans. She turned around and looked at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

He cocked his head to the side and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He bended down a bit to look her in the eyes

"I'm nervous too" he said with a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his lips. She smiled a little and one of his hands found their way up to cup her cheek. She leaned into the touch and allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment. His lips pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and she took another deep breath before she opened her eyes again, meeting his soft blue eyes. She put her hand over his and smiled.

Once they stepped into the hallway, Oliver headed in another direction than she would have expected. She frowned for a second and stared at him.

"Oliver? The door, car and Jenna's office are that way?" she pointed into the other direction the hallway lead.

Oliver stopped mid-stride and turned on his heel to look at her, still standing in the doorway. He had a smug grin on his face. She narrowed her eyes a little more.

"Yes, I know that"

He walked over to her and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her in the direction he was walking in just a moment ago

"But that's not where we're going" He whispered in her ear.

She stumbled and he caught her before she could hit the floor. She gulped and gave him a stern look as she straightened herself.

"Oliver? What did you do?"

He grimaced. They reached the end of the hallway and he placed his hand on the doorknob, but didn't open it.

"I pulled some strings, cashed in some owed favors, and reached out to some very nice people."

Felicity swallowed hard and clutched at the fabric on the back of his sweater, her other hand on her stomach. His hand reassuringly on her shoulder. She leaned against his side as he pushed the door open.

She quickly did a headcount. One. Two. Three. Four. Thank god, just four. Wait what? The small study was filled with four people. She recognized Thea and Jenna, next to a lot of equipment that clearly didn't belong there. She tore her gaze away from it to look at the other two people, sitting in the lounge section of the room, on two large arm-chairs. They were smiling, clearly very happy to see her. The woman put down her cup of tea and stood up.

"Mom? Dad?"

She pushed herself away from Oliver and rushed over to her parents. Esther and David Smoak pulled their little girl into their arms. Once they let her go again she took a step back.

"Well, you have been busy, haven't you?" Her mom teased, staring at her stomach. Felicity shrugged and smiled a little. Esther was a little smaller than Felicity, but the fire burned in her eyes. It was obvious where Felicity got it from. She had curly auburn hair, a few strands hanging loose from her up-do. Dressed in a simple white sundress she looked just as elegant and classy as Moira Queen, but probably with more genuine behavior.

Felicity turned to her father "Dad" she said with a smile and hugged the man.

"Hey Flick" Felicity chuckled at the childhood nickname. David Smoak was probably a little less tall then Oliver, but still towered over both his daughters and his wife. He was a sturdy man with dark brown hair, with patches of grey and dark eyes that had seen a lot, but had been victorious.

"What are you doing here? All the way from San Fran!"

Esther reached out to her daughter and put her hands on her upper arms.

"Oliver phoned us, actually" She said with that distinct British accent. She leaned in closer and whispered "Lovely young man you got there"

She winked as she leaned back, leaving Felicity blushing bright red. She turned around to see Oliver only standing a few feet away.

"You called them?"

Oliver smiled and nodded "Thought it would be a good time for you to see them again"

She reached out a hand and he took it, the smile still there on his face. She mouthed 'thank you' and he stepped closer to her, allowing him to put his hands on her waist, just where he liked them to be.

After a moment of catching up, reconnecting and baby talk, also with Thea and Jenna, it was time to finally get her ultrasound. Oliver lead her to the chaise longue and sat her down, seating himself behind the chair and putting his hands on her shoulders. Thea came to stand next to him, an expectant smile on her face. Jenna was sitting on a stool across from Felicity, readying the equipment. It was still a mystery to Felicity how they had done it, but she was glad they did. She put her hand over Oliver's on her shoulder and glanced at her parents, who were standing beside her, a few feet away. Her mother was wearing a proud smile and squeezed her father's hands. Felicity turned back to Jenna.

"You ready?" Jenna asked her.

Felicity nodded and with one hand –she did not want to let go of Oliver- she pulled up the t-shirt. She flinched at the cold ultrasound-gel and pursed her lips in expectation. She squeezed Oliver's hand when she first heard the steady little heartbeat and her baby, their baby, appeared on the black and white screen.

* * *

Thea took his hand. He was nervous, even though this was the second time they had gone to see her. The first time had been very short, there had only been time for a hello a short apology from Moira and a goodbye. He had so much to say to her, but he couldn't do that with Thea there. She insisted on coming with him this time. Any chance she got to see her mother, she would take it.

A guard called for them. Telling them they could enter the room with the single table and three chairs, a guard posted in the corner. He could somehow understand why she wouldn't have done anything to get in Malcolm's way. To protect her family, he could understand that part. He would do anything for his family. His thoughts wandered off to Felicity. He would do anything to protect her and the baby. But if he would risk thousands of lives to protect them, probably yes, but he would find a way to protect those people as well. It was not fair to just let them die. But still, he could understand, and it was kind of scary. Moira did the right thing though, standing up in front of those cameras, spilling her beans, and putting her own comfortable life at risk to save those people. He took a deep breath and squeezed Thea's hand. He had to protect her too. Her, and Felicity, and the baby, those were the priority. Felicity was on her way here, to be there for him. She and Dig had just dropped off her parents at the airport and they would be here once the visiting hours would be here, and he would be able to hold her again, and be sure she was safe.

A loud buzzing noise pulled him from his thoughts and he realized he had somehow sat down on one of the chairs, Thea still holding her hand. She turned to look at him with a sad smile. He couldn't return it. A door slid open and a tired-looking, handcuffed Moira in an orange jumpsuit came shuffling in. Her face lit up at the sight of her children.

"Hi mom" Thea was the first to speak.

"Oh, Thea, Oliver" Moira spoke with a lump in her throat.

"Mom" Oliver said in a soft voice.

Once Moira was seated, they all just stared at each other.

"How is Roy?"

"Good, apart from the fact that his house is destroyed, I guess he's doing fine" Thea was looking down at her fingers. Once she realized what she had said, she swallowed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"It's alright, sweetheart, I can't blame you" Moira clasped her cuffed hands together and turned to Oliver.

"How is Felicity, dear?"

"She's great. Her parents just visited, lovely people." He said. Thea looked at him, like she was expecting him to tell her Felicity is pregnant, but he wouldn't just quite yet.

"Wonderful" Moira chimed but the joy and smiles faded shortly after.

A moment of silence fell upon the three.

"Mom? What's going to happen?"

Moira sighed and reached out for her daughter's hand and then realized touching wasn't allowed so she pulled back.

"Well, Jean and I have discussed it, and she's trying to get me out on bail, at least until the trial starts, but since money is not a problem in our case, the bail will be set much higher than usual"

"But that's unfair" Thea whimpered

"I know, sweetheart" She turned to Oliver "Don't waste any money. We may be wealthy, but if you feel like it's not worth it, you don't have too"

"What? Of course it's worth it! We'd do anything to get you home"

Moira. The fourth member of the priority's club. She is his mother. He has to protect her as well. Moira hadn't looked away from his as he sat there, considering. Taking everything into account.

The buzzing noise again. This was it. He had to let her know he didn't abandon her.

"Time's up!" The guard called and gestured for Moira to stand up.

Oliver stood up as well.

"I really hope Jean does a good job, so maybe, you'll get to see your granddaughter one day"

A sad smile curled up his lips. Moira's mouth fell open, both hand reaching up to cover the gap. She smiled brightly. Her hands fell to her heart.

"Oh, Oliver"

* * *

Once Thea and Oliver were back outside, at the front desk of Iron Heights Prison, waiting for their belongings, Oliver was nervously tapping his foot. They weren't here yet. Thea noticed it and attempted to try and figure out what it was about.

"I'm proud you finally told her"

"Hmmm-hmm"

Their stuff had been handed to them and Oliver was flipping through his missed calls and text messages. Way more than usual. A couple from Dig, and a number he didn't recognize. He tried Dig first, but he didn't answer. He considered calling the unknown number and as he stood outside with Thea next to him, he gave in.

"Starling City General, How can I help you?" The lady on the other and spoke.

"Uhm, Hi, my name is Oliver Queen, I was called a couple of times by this number"

He was sweating bullets right now. Thea gave him a worried look, but he held up a hand for her to wait.

"Ahh, Mister Queen, hold on for a moment please, I will put you through"

Thea stared at him in bewilderment. She had been texting Roy when she overheard the strange conversation her brother was having. She could only hear his side of the conversation, and that part already did not ease her worries. Made them worse actually.

"What?!" He yelled and almost ran around the car to get in, still muttering into the phone. He pulled the door open, but before he got in, he looked at her.

"Get in the car" She quickly obeyed and slid into the passenger's seat. The car was already in motion before she could pull the door shut and she was pulled back into her seat by the sudden speed.

"Oliver! What on earth is going on!" She yelled over the roaring of the engine. Oliver's face stood tight and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"There's no time. We need to get to the hospital" He muttered and hit the accelerator.

_'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life. (maybe, still undecided!)_  
_Maybe, you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why._

_SORRY SORRY SORRY. You don't even want to know how much that hurt. But it was fun too, I guess, well not the part that hurt, but the rest. Anyways, nothing is wrong, (yet) anything is still possible. ALL IS UNDECIDED). Baby is not gone (yet). No this is not spoiling, this is just me expecting you readers to use your common sense. Also, give me some baby names to experience the 'happy olicity family'-mood again. I'd love to see the names you guys suggest! And don't forget. GIRL. I Love you guys! Next chapter on Sunday, I need some extra time now that I have this wonderful injury…(not)_

**_Love, Carolina_**


End file.
